The Duelist of Mt Ebbott!
by bopdog111
Summary: After the Underground, Frisk decides to go back to what she wants to do: Join Duel Academy. With her friends, new friends, and rivals she will get good duels, and help everyone. FemFrisk FriskxChazz! Title contest winner: Generalhyna!
1. Frisk's Dueling Exam!

**I don't own Undertale, or Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Flowey is with them but isn't in his sinster ways. ENJOY!**

* * *

2 years since Frisk escaped the Underground, with her friends. 2 years since Asriel Dreemurr returned as Flowey. And 2 years since Asgore, and Toriel got back together. And today was a special day for Frisk. Today was the day she was going to Duel Academy. How did she got in you ask? We'll let's go back to the beginning.

* * *

 _A few months ago..._

 _Sans was snoozing before something jumped on him, waking him from his slumber. Sans saw Frisk on him, who was smiling. "What Kiddo?" Sans ask her._

 _Frisk said "Their's a contest!" "What contest?" Sans ask. Frisk grabbed the remote and said "Watch here!"_

 _A news reporter said "Seto Kaiba has made a contest, who ever makes a new archetype of Duel Monsters, get's a free_ _scholarship to his very own Duel Academy!" Sans getting it ask "And your gonna enter?" "Yes! Mr. Kaiba is my idol in dueling!" Frisk said smiling. Flowey just have to go and said "Their's no way he'll accept a whimp like you."_

 _Frisk became sad as Sans warned "Watch it weed." He ask Frisk "And what kind of archetype are you planning?" Frisk beamed "You guys! My experience at Mt. Emmot has given me that!" "Wait your making stuff of us?" Sans ask surprised._

 _Flowey smirked as he said "I'm in so what do i do?" Frisk held a camera as she said "Smile!" Flowey frowned but smiled as Frisk took the picture. Sans went over as she worked on the computer and Sans and Flowey saw she is making a card and send it to a folder. Sans ask "What did you do?"_

 _"I made a card with Flowey's photo and got in on the folder." Frisk answered. Flowey ask "What are you planning to do with it?" "Once i'm done i'll send it to KaibaCorp, then Mr. Kaiba will announce the winner of the contest in just three days." Frisk answered the flower. Sans smiled and said "I'm in Frisk." "Thank you Sans!" Frisk smiled._

 _Soon all of Frisk's friends got the message and Toriel knew that Frisk wanted to go to Duel Academy for sometime now. Asgore even ask Frisk to make a card about his missing son which she happily does as a Fusion Monster. When she is finished she send it to KaibaCorp waiting for three days._

 _3 days later..._

 _They watched the news as THE Seto Kaiba himself stepped on the podium while his fans cheered as he cleared his throat and said "Everyone quiet down!" They calmed down as he said "Thank you." He then explained "Some of you work very hard i can tell. It's too bad a lot of you are not the winners but try again Next Year. And now for the-" "Come on Rich Boy say who the winner is!" A impatient Joey Wheeler yelled at him. He was bonked on the head by a irrateted Tea Gardner who yelled "Will you control yourself!?"_

 _Kaiba sighed but said "And now the winner of the contest is..." A drumroll was sounded as Seto open the letter as he announced "Frisk Dreemurr!" "YAY!" Frisk cheered as her friends congratulate her. "GREAT JOB FRISK! THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS HAPPY TO HELP." Papyrus said clapping for her. "Congraulations my child." Toriel clapped._

 _Asgore said "Well done my daughter." "Nice one punk." Undyne agreed. Alphys said "Y-Yeah nice." As she clapped. Even Mettaton said **"Yes indeed."**_

 _Then they heard Seto announcing "In addition with the_ _scholarship this Frisk Dreemurr, has earned with Duel Academy, the cards she created will now be considered the rarest. And the rarest out of all of them is her Angel of Death, Asriel. I send the cards she created to her abdress with the_ _scholarship, and in a few months she'll go to Duel Academy and even get a chance to see me during it. So Frisk Dreemurr be prepared." Kaiba waved to the camera before Sans turned it off._

 _In cue their was a knock as Frisk went as the mailman ask "Frisk Dreemurr?" "Yes?" Frisk ask. The mailman hand her a clipboard as he said "Sign here please." Frisk signed it as he hand her a Deck Box, along with a package as he left. She opened the Deck Box and saw her new deck with the cards she created even an extra deck. Sans opened the package seeing it was a_ _scholarship to Duel Academy._

* * *

Since then Frisk was sure she had gotten everything ready. Even though she never dueled Undyne, and Alpyhs made sure to help her with strategies for the deck like fusing the monsters for example. Asgore, and Toriel kept a close watch on her, Mettaton helped her see the counters her opponents would use if she does anything reckless, Sans, and Papyrus were just helping her construct a deck, even Flowey helped by saying correct, or incorrect answers each time he quized her.

And the day for Duel Academy finally came. Someone knocked on the door as Asgore answered and saw it was Seto Kaiba. "I'm here to get Frisk." Kaiba said plainly not affected by Asgore's appearance. Asgore let him inside as he called "Frisk he's here!" Frisk hearing Asgore got her Deck, and Duel Disk as she stepped down the stairs all ready. "I'm ready to go Mr. Kaiba." Frisk told Kaiba excited. Kaiba said "Your the contest winner. I can see how you made that successful archetype." Kaiba said looking around seeing her friends.

Frisk explained "Experiencing Mt. Emmot does this." Kaiba nodded understanding "If your ready let's get going. We don't want you being late." Asgore, and Toriel nodded in agreement. "Okay. Bye everyone! Come on Sans!" Frisk said as everyone waved, and Sans followed them. Before Kaiba arrived Sans considered coming with Frisk to help her, which Kaiba considered just fine. They entered the limo as it drove off as Papyrus called "MAY THE GREAT PAPYRUS KEPT YOUR SOUL SAFE!"

* * *

After arriving at the helicopter they flew to Duel Academy as it landed and Kaiba said "Frisk Dreemurr." The people at the front looked and said "We found her. Go right in." "Thanks for your help Mr. Kaiba!" Frisk thanked, as she, and Sans walked inside as Kaiba smiled before leaving.

* * *

Frisk, and Sans arrived at the Dueling Arena as they saw several people dueling. They see one duel interesting. It was a brown haired student wearing a white uniform. He has 3200 Life Points left, and has a Vorse Raider on the field in Attack Mode, and a facedown.

* * *

 _Vorse Raider_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This wicked Beast-Warrior does every horrid thing imaginable, and loves it! His axe bears the marks of his countless victims._

* * *

His Dueling Proctor has 1900 Life Points, has a Big Shield Gardna, and a Gear Golem the Moving Fortress both in Defense Mode.

* * *

 _Big Shield Gardna_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _During either player's turn, when this face-down card (and no other cards) is targeted by a Spell Card: Change this card to face-up Defense Position, and if you do, negate the Spell Card's activation. If this card is attacked, change it to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

 _Gear Golem the Moving Fortress_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1, you can pay 800 Life Points. This card can attack your opponent directly this turn._

* * *

"Alright now Son! You got two monsters staring down at you! So do you A. Throw In the Towel. B. Beg for Mercy. Or C. Run home to mama?" The Proctor quizzed. The teen answered "I'll go with D. None of the above!" He activated his facedown which was a Ring of Destruction.

"A Trap!"

The teen said smiling "Yes. You see when Ring of Destruction is played we take Damage from the destroyed monster's ATK Points." Ring of Destruction was placed around Vorse Raider's neck as it was destroyed as the teen survived but the procter wasn't lucky.

* * *

 **The Teen: 1300**

 **The Procter: 0000**

 **The Teen wins the duel!**

* * *

"Clever Move applicant welcome to the Academy." The Procter said impressed. The Teen bowed saying "Thank you of wise Procter." As the holograms disappeared. a kid said "That move was clever." "Guess the rumors about him being a wiz kid are true huh Chazz?" "He's a puck we went to dueling prep school for the past three years. But they'll figure it out. The hard way. The Chazz Princeton Way." The one at the middle named Chazz smirked,

Meanwhile Sans said "That guy seriously tore him up." "Yeah Bastion Misawa, he scored perfectly on his entrance exam." They looked and saw a Light Blue hair student, with a dark blue uniform. "Wow i passed perfecty as well." Frisk said. The boy said "Well i barely passed. My name is Syrus Truesdale by the way, i got this thing test anxity i don't know how i won my match." "So your in. And she'll follow if she gets in." Sans said.

Syrus looked and ask "Wait you two haven't dueled?" "Well my friend Sans isn't entering. But i am name's Frisk Dreemurr by the way." Frisk said. Syrus said "Wow your the contest winner. Your lucky that you get a chance because i think Bastion's was the last one."

* * *

"Looks like we have a pretty good crop this year."

"Yeah we are getting good."

One of them wasn't paying attention. His name was Dr. Vellian Crowler. He has on a blue uniform with His usual outfit consists of the a more regal variation on the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, complete with gold trimmings and ruffled pink collar, shoulders, upper chest, and sleeves. His blonde hair is sectioned in two layers, with the layer furthest from his face tightly-bound in a ponytail, and he also wears crescent-shaped earrings. He was about to leave when a man with a black suit said to him "I'm sorry to interrupt but two last applicants, have arrived and one of them is the contest winner Frisk Dreemurr, Mr. Crowler."

Dr. Crowler's eye twitched "Did you just call me Mr?"

The man was taken aback as he said "Oh sorry i'm new here Mrs..."

Dr. Crowler interrupted "I have a PhD in Dueling i've earned the Title 'Doctor' Thank You. Now get Mrs. Dreemurr a Procter, and tell the other applicant to come back next year."

The others didn't like that.

"Oh come on Dr. Crowler we have time for two more."

"Yes let's give this applicant a shot with Mrs. Dreemurr."

"He was a bit late that's all."

"LATE IS RUDE!" Dr. Crowler shouted slamming his hands on his deck startling everyone around him, upset his co-workers are considering giving this applicant a shot. He said "I have no time for Slackers!" He phone ring as he answered "Hello and who may i ask is-"

 _"It's Sheppard."_

"Ah Chancellor Sheppard." Dr. Crowler replied instantly changing his tone to a pleasant one.

 _"Just checking on things, Mr. Crowler. Wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year."_ That made Dr. Crowler say nervously "Uh..." _"When you cut a third of our applicants for some_ _ridiculous reason. What was it calling you Mr or Mrs whatever make sure everyone gets a fair shot especially little Frisk Dreemurr!"_

"Absolutly!" Dr. Crowler said. He shut his phone and muttered "Furry chin windbag." He then thought _'Doesn't he_ _realized their are enough telentless flunkies at this academy? Well he's the boss. And if he wants to get this scrimshanker a duel Fine! But what about little Frisk Dreemurr? No procter is good enough for her considering she made rare cards.'_

"Excuse me gentlemen i have bussiness to attend to." Dr. Crowler said walking out.

A Procter said "Wait Dr. Crowler who is gonna be the boy's, and Mrs. Dreemurr procter and what type of exam deck shall we use?"

"Oh leave that to me, and is Professor Yuzu ready?" Dr. Crowler ask.

A Procter said "Yes sir, she is finishing up now." "Good have her meet up with me." Dr. Crowler said walking out.

* * *

"Your the contest winner huh?" A brown haired student named Jaden Yuki, wearing a grey uniform ask Frisk who nodded as Bastion sat in front of them.

"That was one great duel Bastion!" Bastion looked and saw Frisk as he said "Thank you, Mrs. Dreemurr." "You know Bastion you may be the second best Duelist!" Jaden said confusing everyone. **"Frisk Dreemurr please report to Exam Field 2."** "Good luck Kid." Sans said as Frisk nodded as Syrus said "We'll be cheering you on from up here!"

Frisk arrived on the field after putting on a Duel Disk, as her proctor has long light blonde hair, a smile, with a purple version of a Obelisk Blue uniform, a mini skirt, and long pink shoes, with her Duel Disk ready. "Hello applicant what's your name?" The proctor ask. Frisk said "Frisk Dreemurr ma'am." "I am Yuzu Ichnose. I will be your procter today." The procter said, as Frisk nodded.

In the sidelines one of the two Obelisk Blue students said "That must be the contest winner." "So Chazz what do you think?" The other ask. Chazz smirked "I think i might enjoy what makes Frisk's cards so special."

On the field Yuzu, and Frisk activated their Duel Disks.

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Spear of Justice)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Yuzu: 4000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Frisk Turn 1:

"I go first!" Frisk called. After seeing her opponent nodding She drew a card. "Okay. I start by playing the field spell Snowdin!" Frisk said playing the spell. Suddenly everything was covered in snow, and a forest.

* * *

 _Snowdin_

 _Field Spell_

 _This Spell allows you to Special Summon any level 5 or lower monster from your hand, if you control no monsters on the field._

* * *

"And with it i Special Summon, Sans the Skeleton in Attack Mode!" Frisk called as a hologram version of Sans emerged lazily looking at his opponent.

* * *

 _Sans the Skeleton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _When this card attacks a monster, you roll a dice. If you get a one, three, or five this card destroys the monster. If this card is destroyed shuffled it to your deck instead._

* * *

"I end my turn with that!" Frisk called.

Yuzu 1st Turn:

Yuzu draw a card as she looked at her hand. Seeing a Statue of the Wicked, Mystical Space Typhoon, Helpoemer, Relinquished, Wild Nature's Release, and Vampire Lady. Before she went to the field Dr. Crowler told her to use her own deck to give Frisk a challenge. Yuzu hoped her Deck would be enough. "I play one facedown and activated Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it!" Yuzu activated as the Typhoon destroyed her facedown. Frisk ask "Why did you do that?" Yuzu smirked "Why don't you find out?" A dark fog emerged as a large monster with gold skin, and looks like a snake emerged.

* * *

 _Wicked Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Statue of the Wicked"_

* * *

Syrus ask "Could someone tell me what's going on?" From what he heard Trap Cards don't summon Tokens. "The Trap that Miss Yuzu destroyed was called Statue of the Wicked. It's a Special Trap card that when destroyed Special Summons 1 Wicked Token. That's why she played Mystical Space Typhoon." Bastion explained. Sans said "Aw whatever like that's gonna stop Frisk."

At the field...

"Now i sacrifice my Wicked Token to bring out Helpoemer in Defense Mode!" Yuzu said as the Wicked Token vanish only to bring out a ugly creature.

* * *

 _Helpoemer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1400  
_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. If this card was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, this effect activates at the end of each of your opponent's Battle Phases: Discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand. This card must be in the Graveyard to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"I'll end my turn with that." Yuzu said

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Yuzu: 4000**

* * *

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk draw a Card. "I set a card facedown, and summoned Mettaton in defense mode!" Frisk called as a rectangle version of Mettaton appeared with his mice.

* * *

 _Mettaton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _When this card is destroyed in defense position, Special Summon 1 "Mettaton EX" from your Hand, or Deck._

* * *

"Now Sans will attack Helpoemer!" Frisk called as Sans dodged one of Helpoemer's attacks. As Sans kept dodging they looked and saw a dice as it landed on...

three.

"Yes!" Frisk cheered as Sans used a Gaster Blaster to destroy Helpoemer. But since Helpoemer was in defense mode Yuzu didn't lose any Life Points. "I end my turn!" Frisk said.

Chazz smirked "That kid doesn't even know what she just done."

Yuzu 2nd Turn:

Yusu draw a card as she looks seeing it was a Sangan. "I placed facedown and ended." Yuzu ended.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Yuzu: 4000**

* * *

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk draw a card as she said "Sans will attack that facedown!" Sans now charges as the dice rolled at a 2, but rolled again to a 1. The monster was revealed to be a Sangan.

* * *

 _Sangan_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Add 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand, but you cannot activate cards, or the effects of cards, with that name for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Sangan" once per turn._

* * *

Sans destroyed Sangan but since it's in defense mode Yuzu doesn't lost any Life Points. "Sangan's effect comes in. If it's destroyed and send to the graveyard i can add one monster with 1500 ATK points, or less from my deck, to my hand. And i select Berfomet!" Yuzu activated. Frisk said "I end my turn" "Helpoemer's effect comes in! Each end of your battle phase i can select, and discard one card from your hand." Yuzu added as Frisk widen her eyes. Yuzu thought and said "Far Right!" Frisk growled as she discarded her card which was a Fusion Recovery.

Yuzu 3rd Turn:

"She draw a card which was Pot of Greed as she said "I play the Spell, Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two cards!" She drew Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, and Polymerzation as she said "Such as the Spell Polymerzation! I fuse Berfomet, and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts that was in my hand into Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast!" A monster appeared that has two heads, a frightening appearance, and blue wings, as it roared.

* * *

 _Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" + "Berfomet_

 _(This card is always treated as a "Phantom Beast" card.)_  
 _When this card is destroyed: You can target 1 "Berfomet" or 1 "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"And i play the spell Wild Nature's Release! So now Chimera's Defense points are added to his Attack Points!" Yuzu announced. **(1800 + 2100 = 3900)** "Now Chimera attack Sans the Skeleton!" Yuzu ordered as Chimera charged as it tackled Sans that destroyed him as Frisk lost 1400 Life Points. **(Frisk: 2600)** "At the end end of my turn of course Wild Nature's Release destroys the monster influenced by it, but that's okay because through it's effect i can Special Summon Berfomet!" Yuzu said as Chimera was replaced by Berfomet.

* * *

 _Berfomet_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" from your deck to your hand._

* * *

"And With that i end my turn." Yuzu ended

* * *

 **Frisk: 2600**

 **Yuzu: 4000**

* * *

Frisk 4th Turn:

Frisk draw a Card as she said "I end."

Yuzu 4th Turn:

"Very well!" Yuzu draw a card known as Black Illusion Ritual. "Berfomet destroy Mettaton!" Yuzu called as Berfomet destroyed Mettaton but since he was in Defense Mode Frisk doesn't lose any Life Points. "I activate Mettaton's effect! If he's destroyed in defense mode, I can Special Summon Mettaton EX!" Frisk called. A human version of Mettaton appeared.

* * *

 _Mettaton EX_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If this card is Special Summoned target one monster in your graveyard banish that monster, and this card gains ATK power equal to it's ATK points._

* * *

"And i banished Mettaton so he'll gain 300 ATK points!" Frisk said. (1000 + 300 = 1300) "I end." Yuzu said.

* * *

 **Frisk: 2600**

 **Yuzu: 4000**

* * *

Frisk 5th Turn:

"I now tribute Mettaton EX from the field to Special Summon, his final form Mettaton NEO!" Frisk called as Mettaton evolved into a warrior version of him.

* * *

 _Mettaton NEO_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine - Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2350_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned expect by tributing 1 "Mettaton EX" from the field. If Mettaton NEO does direct damage to your opponent draw one card._

* * *

"I'm not done! I set one facedown and Mettaton NEO will attack your Berfomet!" Frisk called as Mettaton NEO fired a blast that destroyed Berfomet as Yuzu lost 1100 Life Points. **(Yuzu: 2900)** "I end!" Frisk said. She hold her hand due to Helpoemer's effect. "Far right!" Yuzu called as Frisk discard it which was a Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus.

Yuzu 5th Turn:

"I now cast Black Illusion Ritual! Now by tributing Vampire Lady i can ritual summon my strongest monster! Relinquished!" Yuzu said as said monster appeared.

* * *

 _Relinquished_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster/Ritual_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Black Illusion Ritual". Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card. (You can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card with this effect.) This card's ATK and DEF become equal to that equipped monster's. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy that equipped monster instead. While equipped with that monster, any battle damage you take from battles involving this card inflicts equal effect damage to your opponent._

* * *

Frisk sweatdropped. "Why is he called your strongest? He has no attack, and Defense Points." Chazz smirked "That kid is so dead." "True he doesn't seem all that tough but his ability changes that. So now he can absorb one of your monsters and his Attack, and Defense Points increase to the Absorb Monsters." Yuzu explained shocking Frisk. Relinquished absorbed Mettaton NEO as his Attack, and Defense points increased (ATK: 0 + 2500 = 2500) (DEF: 0 + 2350 = 2350) "Now Relinquished attack Frisk directly!" Yuzu called as Relinquished fired a black beam as Frisk lost 2500 Life Points. **(Frisk: 0100)** Yuzu chuckled as she said "And what's more if you try to destroy Relinquished it will only destroy the monster it absorbed. And if i take any battle damage involving him you take the damage also. And you only have 100 Life Points left. That is why he is my strongest. What are you gonna do?"

* * *

 **Frisk: 0100**

 **Yuzu: 2900**

* * *

At Chazz's group the one with glasses said "A monster like that can't be in a exam deck!" "Professor Yuzu must be using her own Deck! No-one can defeat someone like her huh Chazz?" Another ask him. Chazz smirked "I think i'll enjoy her wiping the floor with Frisk. She should've created something that deals against Ritual Monsters."

Frisk 6th Turn:

Frisk draw one card and that's something that will help her. "I summon Flowey the Flower in defense Mode!" Flowey appeared as he crossed his leaves in Defense Mode.

* * *

 _Flowey the Flower_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: If this card was attacked face-down banish it, and destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

* * *

"I also activate one of my facedowns! Uniting the Six Human Souls!" Frisk said.

* * *

 _Uniting the Six Human Souls_

 _Spell_

 _If you have 1 "Flowey the Flower" on the field Tribute it to Special Summon "Photoshop Flowey"_

* * *

"With it i can Special Summon Photoshop Flowey in attack Mode!" Frisk said as 6 different colored hearts surrounded Flowey as they combined into a big behemoth.

* * *

 _Photoshop Flowey_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Plant/Machine_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned, except by the effect of "Uniting the Six Human Souls". When Photoshop Flowey destroys a monster you gain 500 Life points, when Photoshop Flowey is destroyed draw one card._

* * *

"Next i play the spell Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two cards!" Frisk said as she drew two cards. Yuzu said "Keep it coming. You can't destroy Relinquished." Frisk smirked "I never said anything about destroying Relinquished." Yuzu became alarmed hearing that. "I play the spell Limiter Removal!" Frisk activated. Yuzu said "Now Photoshop Flowey's power is doubled but it destroys him at the end phase." (4500 + 4500 = 9000) "I know. Which is why i play this Creature Swap! Now the two of us will have to chose who to switch our creatures with!" Frisk said smirking.

Yuzu became confused as the monsters swap. "Why do that? If you attack with Relinquished, it will only destroy it." Frisk smirked, then explained "You forgot do you? If Relinquished was destroyed by battle it will destroy the euipped monster instead. And if that happens you take the battle points instead of me. And if i done that without Limiter Removal you would be with 300 Life Points left. That's why i played Limiter Removal!" Now getting it, Yuzu widen her eyes. "NOW RELINQUISHED ATTACK PHOTOSHOP FLOWEY!" Frisk shouted as Relinquished fired a beam as Photoshop Flowey chuckled _"P_ _athetic."_ He fired a beam from his plant mouth as it became stronger over Relinquished's as it destroyed Mettaton NEO on him, but Relinquished fired another beam that shocked Yuzu as she screamed as she took 6500 points of damage ending the Duel. **(Yuzu: 0000)**

* * *

 **Frisk: 0100**

 **Yuzu: 0000**

 **Frisk wins the Duel!**

* * *

Everyone was stunned at the outcome even Chazz who smirked and thought _'Well well. I could use some competition.'_ Yuzu dropped to her knees as she looked at Frisk who was also stunned by the outcome. Yuzu smiled as she said "Well, well i haven't lost in a long time. She must really made good cards."

Dr. Crowler was stunned but smirk as he said "Now that Frisk Dreemurr is in let's where this goes. Right after i kick the slacker out."

Frisk was cheering as she seated back to her friends as Sans said "Good job kiddo!" Frisk hugged Sans as she said "Thanks Sans!" "With skills like that. You must be the third best!" Jaden praised confusing everyone. **"Jaden Yuki please report to Exam Field 4."** "Go time! Wish me luck!" Jaden said walking down. "Hey wait!" Jaden looked as Bastion ask "If i'm second best, and Frisk is third who's first?" Jaden pointed at himself as he said "Your's truly! It's what i do best!"

Syurs remarked "He is confident." "He better be. Look who he's dueling." Bastion said.

* * *

 **Yeah i'm not showing the duel plus i'm ending the chapter here. I made a Deviantart account so you can see the cards that was made for this. Go to Bopdog111 and click browse gallery to see them. Be sure to review!**


	2. Frisk vs Chazz!

**Since Chazz is one of my favorite characters in Yu-Gi-Oh GX his duel with Frisk comes in here, and some author named Spyash2 has made some requests about Frisk's Deck. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or Undertale. ENJOY!**

* * *

Past an hour since Frisk, and Jaden's victories against both Professor Yuzu, and Dr. Crowler. Now they get selected in Dorms. Now Frisk was wearing a Yellow Blazer, with yellow gloves, a yellow skirt, and yellow boots. "Looks good on you kid." Sans said giving her a thumbs-up.

Frisk smiled "Thanks Sans." "Oh my. Your in Ra Yellow to." Sans, and Frisk looked and saw Bastion wearing a Yellow long sleeved blazer, gray pants, and black boots. Frisk smiled and said "I guess we're room-mates!" "Hey Bastion, Frisk!" The two, and Sans looked and saw Jaden, and Syrus wearing a Red Version of the blazers walking to them as Jaden ask "Are you two in Slifer Red too?"

Bastion grinned as he looked over his jacket saying "Let's see. Yellow Blazer, Yellow Buttons, Yellow Sleeves, no me, and her are in Ra Yellow." "Well i guess that explains why me, and Syrus are in Red!" Jaden said with a grin. Sans gave a bored look as he ask "Are you colorblind?" "Nope but i could've been! I'll see you all at the dorms!" Jaden laughed. Frisk said sadly "Sorry but your dorm's over there." As she points to a direction.

"Oh Frisk!" They looked and saw Professor Yuzu, with Dr. Crowler who were walking towards them. "Hey Vellian looks like the kid who defeated you is with them." Yuzu chuckled, as Dr. Crowler growled. "Hey teach! Didn't know we ran into you!" Jaden grinned. Dr. Crowler put on a fake smile as he said "Like wise. And little Frisk Dreemurr, for the talent you displayed against Professor Yuzu, i am proud to call you one of the Obelisk Blues!" Dr. Crowler said confusing everyone expect Yuzu who rolled her eyes.

"But i thought-" "Nevermind that! I will give you some time to think about it." Dr. Crowler interrupted as he walked out. Sans ask "He ask you to be one of the high ranks?" "Nevermind him. My brother is always doing something like that, getting powerful students a chance to become an Obelisk Blue student." Yuzu explained catching everyone off-guard. "Teach's your brother?" Jaden ask surprised.

Yuzu nodded before saying "Yeah." She looked at her watch before saying "OH! I'm gonna be late! See you all at class!" Yuzu ran out. "But her last name was Ichnose." Frisk pointed out. Bastion nodded as he explained "Yes, but his sister married a guy who's last name was Ichnose." From the corner of his eye Sans' sees Chazz, along with his two friends smirking at Frisk, and thought their bad news.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Wow." Frisk said staring at the Ra Yellow dorm. Bastion nodded saying "Yeah wow." They walked and Frisk sees she is across Bastion's Room. Bastion bowed and said "I'll see you sometime." Frisk bowed back, but before she can enter her PDA started coming off as they see it was Chazz as he said **"Hey Frisk LAME-err, I Challenge you to a Duel at 6:30 PM, and whoever wins gets their best card. Let's see if you did defeated Miss Yuzu by Luck, or pure skill."** The Transmission was cut-off as Sans' eye started to glow.

"That kid is Gonna have a bad time." Sans growled. How dare he called her LAME-err!? Frisk annoyed said "It's on Snobby Boy!" "That was Chazz Princeton a fellow Obelisk Blue, and a powerful foe. You need to get ready. Many who faced him, suffered great losses." Bastion said wisely, Sans, and Frisk nodded.

* * *

 _In the afternoon..._

Everyone known the Duel by the time they arrived at the arena. Dr. Crowler was surprised that Chazz challenged someone like Frisk. Well two goat royalty were NOT happy when Sans told them everyone. "What did he called Frisk?" Asgore ask trying to keep his rage in. Toriel shook in anger, as Papyrus said "WHERE IS THIS CHAZZ PRINCETON? THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL TEACH HIM SOME MANNERS!" "Yeah that Punk is gonna regret calling her that!" Undyne agreed.

Sans said "Relax guys. Frisk is gonna do that." As on cue Frisk, and Chazz stepped up. Chazz smirked as Frisk gave him a serious look. "Alright Frisk. Not to be dashful or anything, but let's see if you do have the skills to be the 'Top Dog.'" Chazz smirked as he activated his Duel Disk. Frisk said "Yeah let's see." As she activated her Duel Disk. **"Duelists ready to Duel!"** Dr. Crowler announced as the two got ready.

"LET"S GO!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Megalovania)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Chazz 1st Turn:

"I'll go first!" Chazz looked at his hand. "I place a facedown! You go!"

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk draw a card as she said "I summon Froggit in defense mode!" The Frobbit appeared crouching down.

* * *

 _Froggit_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _Monsters that Undyne swore to Protect._

* * *

"I'll end my turn there!" Frisk said.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Chazz: 4000**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

Chazz drawn a card as he said "I now tribute the facedown, Pandemonium Watchbear, into Mefist the Infernal General!" The facedown evolved to a fearsome looking demon General.

* * *

 _Mefist the Infernal General_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, discard 1 card randomly from your opponent's hand._

* * *

"Now Mefist! Attack her annoying frog!" Chazz commanded as Mefist slashed as it destroyed the Froggit. "And you never studied Mefist! If he has more Attack Points, than your ugly Frog's Defense then you take extra damage!" Chazz smirked, as Frisk grunted. Since it has a piercing effect Frisk took 1500 points of Damage. **(Frisk: 2500)** "Now his second effect comes! When he deals battle damage to your Life Points, I can discard a card in your hand, and i select the one on the left!" Chazz pointed as Frisk smirked as she discarded it which was a Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus. "I placed one facedown and ended!" Chazz end his turn.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk draw a card as she said "I now placed a facedown and ended!"

* * *

 **Frisk: 2500**

 **Chazz: 4000**

* * *

Chazz 3rd Turn:

"If that's all your doing your screwed!" Chazz declared as he draw a Card. "Now i place a facedown, and have Mefist attack that facedown!" Chazz ordered as Mefist slashed as revealed as Flowey the Flower.

* * *

 _Flower the Flower_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: If this card was attacked face-down banish it, and destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

* * *

Mefist sliced Flowey as it destroyed it and Chazz smirked "And of course unless you forget all Extra Damage goes to you." **(Frisk: 1900)** "What a minute!" Frisk smirked as Flowey appeared with a face of demonic that caught Chazz off-guard. "Flowey the Flower's Flip effect! I'll banish him and have him destroy one card you control say goodbye to Mefist!" Frisk declared as Flowey fired seed bullets that destroyed Mefist as Chazz grunted. Flowey disappeared as Chazz said "I now summon Chthonian Solider in Attack Mode!" Chazz called as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Chthonian Solider_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When this monster is destroyed, your opponent takes any Battle Damage you took from that_ _battle_ _._

* * *

"And i end my turn!" Chazz declared.

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk draw a card as she smirked _'Since Papyrus is in the Graveyard he is in so much trouble.'_ She smirked at Chazz who was taken aback as she yelled "I activate the Field Spell, Judgement Hall!" **(A/N: One of the two cards Spyash2 suggested)**

* * *

 _Judgement Hall_

 _Field Spell_

 _If "Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus" is sent to the graveyard, or your Life Points are less than 1000 this spell card can be used. Special Summons "Sans the Skeleton" to the field, from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

An area that is yellow, with yellow pillars, and windows surrounded the area as Frisk smirked then explained "If my Life Points are less than 1000, or Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus is in my Graveyard this Field Spell allows me to Special Summon, Sans the Skeleton!" Sans appeared.

* * *

 _Sans the Skeleton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _When this card attacks a monster, you a roll a dice. If you get a three, five, or one this card destroys the monster. If this card is destroyed shuffled it to your deck instead._

* * *

"Finally i activate this spell: Your SO Gonna Have A Bad Time! This triples, Sans' power, and makes him invincible until Judgement Hall is destroyed!" Frisk activated. **(A/N: The second card)** **(2500 x 3 = 7500)** Sans' right eye glowed blue, and a ghostly aura as he powered. "Now Sans will attack Chthontian Solider!" Frisk said as Chthonian Soldier attacked with his sword Sans dodged. Sans countered with a Gaster Blaster as Chthonian Solider avoided. They looked as the dice landed on 2. "Dang it." Frisk muttered. The dice rolled again to...

5.

"YES!" Frisk cheered as Sans used a Gaster Blaster to destroy Chthonian Soldier. "I actiavte the Quick Play Spell Chthonian Barrier! When a Chthonian Monster i have is destroyed i only take half the Battle Damage!" He took 3150 points of damage. **(Chazz: 0850)** Frisk smirked "Fine by me! One more attack from me and we'll see who wins by luck!" Chazz smirked as he said "I don't think so! Chthonian Solider's effect kicks in! When he is destroyed you take the battle damage with me!" Frisk widen her eyes as she spotted Chthonain Soldier's blade flying toward her spinning. It strike her as her friends gasp in horror with Toriel, and Asgore being the loudest. Frisk knealt in defeat as she took 3150 Points of damage ending the Duel. **(Frisk: 0000)**

* * *

 **Frisk: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0850**

 **Chazz wins the Duel!**

* * *

Everyone cheered for Chazz, knewing he was gonna win the entire time as the Obelisk boy walked to his defeated opponent to claim his prize. Chazz smirked "Well? We have a deal." He was caught off guard when she lifted his head to see tears, as she searched her deck box and handed Chazz two Spellcaster Cards known as Silent Magician LV 4, and Silent Magician LV 8. Chazz felt terrible at making her cry even making fun of her, the he stuttered "O-On second thought you keep them." Frisk nodded as she put the cards back.

Chazz walked out with her pals following him as the one with glasses ask "Well what card did you get?" "Nothing." Chazz simply answered shocking his friends. Toriel embraced Frisk as she embraced her back, as the people started leaving, while Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Frisk's underground friends, Professor Yuzu, even Dr. Crowler felt bad for her.

* * *

 _At night..._

Toriel was humming Frisk a lullaby as she watched her movements. Meanwhile Undyne promised "If i ever see that jerk again i'll give him what he deserves!" "YES. I WILL JOIN YOU UNDYNE. THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL TEACH CHAZZ PRINCETON MANNERS!" Papyrus agreed. Bastion shook his head and said "That may not be neccasary, Jaden is doing things with him. He will do it for you." "W-Well as long as your s-sure." Alphys agreed stuttering. Mettaon nodded saying **"I have a feeling Mr. Jaden Yuki will defeat Chazz!"**

* * *

Meanwhile after Chazz, and Jaden's Duel was interrupted by Campus Security, Chazz thought "I should apologize to Frisk in the morning. But how?"

* * *

 **Frisk, lost to Chazz. To bad, but maybe next time she will defeat him. Be sure to review!**


	3. A Duel between Ra Yellows!

**Hey guys before we get this eitherway i would like to say thank you guest, you earned another chapter!**

I admit this caught my interest. Your writing is very well done and has good grammar. The duels are also rather well written. I can't wait to see Frisk's reaction to Shadow games! Keep up the great work and make sure to take breaks when you need too. No point in working yourself to death. Just have fun! :)

 **Your review earned another chapter to come! ENJOY!**

* * *

A few hours after Frisk's defeat at the hands of Chazz and it's now midnight. Everyone went back home except Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, even Mettaton. Frisk couldn't sleep, and thought _'I lost against him. What i'm i gonna do? I can't get stronger like that.'_ She decided some fresh air would do her good, as she went out as a pair of brown eyes looked at her.

Outside Frisk sat at the edge of the Ra Yellow lake. She looked at her reflection as she let tears fell in the water. She closed her eyes, to wipe her eyes and she opened them and saw Bastion behind her in the lake. "Bastion?" Frisk ask looking at him from behind. "Hello Frisk. Why aren't you sleeping?" Bastion ask. Frisk answered "Maybe i'm not good enough. Maybe i did beat Miss Yuzu by luck." "No you didn't." Bastion said as he sat beside her.

"How do you know? I lost against him." Frisk said looking away. Bastion said firmly "I know you didn't beat her by luck. You used cards she had no idea about." "Yeah, but that's still luck." Frisk said. BAstion sighed. What's it going to take telling her she beat Miss Yuzu because she used skills? Then a thought occurred as he ask "Why not we Duel?" Frisk ask "Huh?" "I am a great genius if you manage to defeat me then you'll stop saying you beat Miss Yuzu by luck, and challenge Chazz tomorrow." Bastion explained. Frisk thought then nodded as a voice said "OH WOWIE DO WE GER FRONT ROW SEATS?" They looked and saw the four friends of Frisk.

"I sensed you weren't at bed kid. And Bastion challenged you? This i gotta see." Sans observed. Mettaton nodded **"Yes this would also boost your confidence!"** "Come on Punk! Get your game ready!" Undyne said to Frisk. Soon the two were ready as they activated their Duel Disks.

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Echo - Dr. Gaster version)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Bastion: 4000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Bastion 1st Turn:

Bastion drew a card as he said "I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode!" A mud like dino appeared at Bastion's side.

* * *

 _Hydrogeddon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Hydrogeddon" from your Deck._

* * *

"I'll end my turn with a facedown!" Bastion ended.

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk draw a card as she said "I placed a facedown and ended."

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Bastion: 4000**

* * *

Bastion 2nd Turn:

Bastion draw a card and said "I cast the field spell Umiiruka! So now all of my Water Monsters gain 500 ATK Points, and lost 400 DEF Points!" Hydrogeddon grew as the field spell done it's job. **(ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100) (DEF: 1000 - 400 = 600)** "Now i summon Oxygeddon in attack mode!" Bastion added as a air version of Hydrogeddon appeared.

* * *

 _Oxygeddon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle with a FIRE monster and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to both players._

* * *

"Now Hydrogeddon attack that face-down!" Bastion commanded as the facedown revealed to be a Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: Switch one of your opponents monsters to defense mode then add one spell or trap card from your Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

Hydrogeddon destroyed Papyrus, but since he was in defense mode Frisk didn't lose any Life Points. "I activate Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus' Flip Effect! I switch your Oxygeddon to Defense Mode!" Oxygeddon was switched to Defense Mode, as she added "I also add one Spell, or Trap to my hand from my deck since i don't have any in my graveyard." She searched until she founded the one she was looking for. "Fine by me, but now Hydrogeddon's effect activates when it successfully destroys a monster i get to Special Summon another Hydrogeddon!" Bastion added as another appeared. "And through Umiiruka's effect his power increased, and defense decreased!" Bastion added as Hydrogeddon grew. **(ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100) (DEF: 1000 - 400 = 600)** "I'll end my turn." Bastion ended.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk draw a card as she said "I summon Royal Guard Captian - Undyne in attack mode!" Undyne appeared ready to kick some butt.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Captian - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice._

* * *

"Now Undyne will attack your Oxygeddon since it's your lowest now." Frisk said as Undyne throw her spear that destroyed Oxygeddon as Bastion braced himself, and since Oxygeddon was in defense mode he didn't lose any Life Points. "I'll place a facedown, and throw it to you." Frisk said.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Bastion: 4000**

* * *

Bastion 3rd Turn:

"I summon another Oxygeddon in attack mode!" Like the destroyed one the other appeared. "And i cast the Spell, Bonding - H2O! Now by tributing my two Hydrogeddons, and Oxygeddon they can create the almighty Water Dragon!" Bastion casted. After combinding to the powerful sea servant made of water it hissed.

* * *

 _Water Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Sea Servant_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Bonding - H2O". While this card is face-up on the field, the ATK of FIRE monsters and Pyro-Type monsters become 0. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 2 "Hydrogeddons" and 1 "Oxygeddon" from your Graveyard._

* * *

And through Umiiruka it's ATK increased, and Defense decreased. **(ATK: 2800 + 500 = 3300) (DEF: 2600 - 400 = 2200)** "Now Water Dragon! Attack her Undyne!" Bastion commanded as the Water Dragon fired a water blast at Undyne as Frisk grunted as she took 1400 points of damage. **(Frisk: 2600)** "I activate the Quick- Play Spell, Calling of the Undying!"

* * *

 _Calling of the Undying_

 _Quick-Play Spell_

 _Activate this spell card if 1 "Royal Guard Captain - Undyne" was destroyed by battle. Banish the monster instead, to Special Summon 1 "Undyne - The Undying"_

* * *

"This allows me to banish Undyne, to Special Summon Undyne the Undying!" Frisk added, as Undyne in new armor smirked.

* * *

 _Undyne - The Undying_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned, expect by the effect of "Calling of the Undying". For each "Froggit" in your Graveyard this card gains 300 ATK._

* * *

Bastion said "Clever but she is still 800 points below Water Dragon. I end my Turn."

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk drew a Card as she said "I know which is why i cast this. Reincarnation of Hope! By sending two cards to the graveyard, i can drew a monster card after two turns." After sending two Froggits to the Graveyard she added "After sending two Froggits to Reincarnation of Hope's effect, Undyne gains a 600 increase!" **(ATK: 2500 + 600 = 3100)** "Finally I placed a facedown, and cast this, Spears of the Undying!" Frisk added.

* * *

 _Spears of the Undying_

 _Equip Spell_

 _This card can only be equipped to "Undyne - The Undying". As long as it's in play, the equipped monster gains 300 ATK for each "Froggit", in your Graveyard._

* * *

"It's effect works like Undyne! By two Froggits in my Graveyard, she gains another 600 increase!" Frisk added as Undyne glowed. **(ATK: 3100 + 600 = 3700)** "Now Undyne will attack Water Dragon!" Frisk ordered as Undyne sliced as it exploded, and Bastion lost 300 Life Points **(Bastion: 3700)** "Now his effect comes in! If he is destroyed i can Special Summon 2 Hydrogeddons, and one Oxygeddon from my graveyard!" Bastion said as the three appeared and thanks to Umiiruka the Hydrogeddon's power increased. **(ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100) (DEF: 1000 - 400 = 600)** "I end my turn." Frisk said.

* * *

 **Frisk: 2600**

 **Bastion: 3700**

* * *

Bastion 4th Turn:

Bastion drew a card as he said "I cast the spell, Litmus Doom Ritual! By sending another Hydrogeddon, and a Oxygeddon in my hand to the Graveyard, i can Ritual Summon, Litmus Doom Swordsman!" Said Swordsman appeared in front of the Dinosaurs.

* * *

 _Litmus Doom Swordsman_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Ritual_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Litmus Doom Ritual". This card is not destroyed as a result of battle and is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards. As long as there is a face-up Trap Card on the field, the ATK and DEF of this card become 3000._

* * *

"I also placed a facedown and ended." Bastion said.

Frisk 4th Turn:

Frisk drew a card as she said "I summoned Flowey the Flower in defense mode!" Flowey appeared as he crossed his leaves in Defense.

* * *

 _Flowey the Flower_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: If this card was attacked face-down banish it, and destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

* * *

"And after that i cast-" "I activate a Trap! Cursed Soul of the Forbidden Spell!" Bastion activated.

* * *

 _Cursed Soul of the Forbidden Spell_

 _Counter Trap_

 _Discard 1 Spell Card from your hand to negate the activation and the effect of a Spell Card and destroy it. Your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards of the same name (including the Spell Card that is destroyed by this card's effect) during the rest of this Duel._

* * *

"I chose that you can't use Uniting of the Six Souls for the rest of this Duel!" Bastion said as Frisk gritted her teeth. "Fine, but that wasn't what i'm gonna cast. What i was casting was Polymerzation! By fusing Flowey, with the Asgore, King of Monsters in my hand i can create! ASRIEL DREEMURR!" The spellcaster version of Asriel appeared.

* * *

 _Asriel Dreemurr_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _ATK: 3550_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Flowey the Flower" + "Asgore, King of Monsters"_

 _This card must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. If this card destroys a monster, draw one card._

* * *

"Now he can attack your monster!" Frisk said as Asriel charged. "I activate! Amorphous Barrier! If i control three monsters or more your attack, and battle phase get's negated!" Bastion activated. Asriel headed back. Frisk said "I end."

* * *

 **Frisk: 2600**

 **Bastion: 3700**

* * *

Bastion 5th Turn:

"I use Litmus Doom Swordsman thanks to his effect to attack Asriel Dreemurr, and equipped him with Axe of Despair giving him 1000 more points!" Bastion called as Litmus Doom Swordsman increased **(ATK: 0 + 3000 + 1000 = 4000)** "I activate Magic Cylinder!" Frisk called as it attack redirected at Bastion who couldn't defend himself. **(Bastion: 0000)**

* * *

 **Frisk: 2600**

 **Bastion: 0000**

* * *

"YEAH/ **YEAH**!" The bystanders, cheered as Frisk was stunned. Bastion smiled "I knew she could do it. All that's left is for Chazz to Duel Her." As Frisk cheered.

* * *

 **Guys the duel was supposed to be longer than this, but i accidently closed the tab on this, and it DELETED ALL OF THE GOOD STUFF! But since i am in a good mood thanks to the review i will let this slide. Be sure to review!**


	4. Malicious Duel! Frisk vs Chara!

**Hey guys! This is a custom duel, that will come only if you guys give me great reviews like guest did at the last chapter. Right where the evil human of the Underground named Chara duels, a member of the cast, in the dream world and if they fail then Chara will take over them, and finish his plans. Chara's Deck is made out of the cards we know but has included a Ritual that is made by me. For the first Malicious Duel, it will be Frisk vs. Chara.**

 **Great Review by: Kittler**

 **Review:**

I don't know too much about phases and such. But I just realize that Papyrus' flip effect could be use to get Judgement Hall and to maybe get Sans out. Was that planed? Because that is an awesome chain reaction! I'm glad my review gave you a good mode. :) I hope you have a nice day and have fun with this story!

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Frisk was dreaming until in her beds with Bastion, and Sans keeping a close watch on her.

* * *

 ** _In the dream world..._**

 ** _Frisk was skipping around, in joy, as she laughed, around a flower field, as she met up with Asgore, and Toriel, even Asriel who greeted her, as she said "Hi guys!" "Come sit child. The Pie is ready." Toriel said. Frisk sat down, as Toriel sat the pie in front of her, Frisk went to take a bite, until a hand gripped her's as she looked and was shocked seeing it was a certain evil human, with his green shirt, smirking at her, in a black background. "CHARA!?" Frisk cried out in shock. Chara chuckled as he said "Frisk, Frisky, Frisk. Why won't you kill your enemey's?" "It's wrong!" Frisk answered._**

 ** _Chara growled "Who cares if it's wrong or not! I'm taking your body from you, and never switching back!" Chara moved until Frisk said "Why not we Duel? My body is too strong for you to take over thanks to the cards i made!" Chara smirked, as he said "I've been meaning to take my deck for a spin." A Evil Duel Disk appeared on his arm._ (A/N: Imagine the Supreme King's Duel Disk, only Green, and more evil.) _They activated their Duel Disks and are ready._**

 ** _"LET'S DUEL!"_**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Three Days Grace)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Chara: 4000**

* * *

 ** _Frisk 1st Turn:_**

 ** _Frisk drew an additional card, as she said "I start by summon Mettaton in Defense Mode!" The robot appeared._**

* * *

 _Mettaton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _When this card is destroyed in Defense Mode, Special Summon 1 "Mettaton EX" from your hand, or Deck._

* * *

 ** _Frisk watched as Chara made a uninterested smirk. "And i place a facedown, and ended." Frisk finished._**

 ** _Chara 1st Turn:_**

 ** _Chara drew a card, as he said "I place one facedown, and then i summon Vorse Raider in attack Mode!" Vorse Raider appeared ready to fight by his master's side._**

* * *

 _Vorse Raider_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This wicked Beast-Warrior does every horrid thing imaginable, and loves it! His axe bears the marks of his countless victims._

* * *

 ** _Chara said "Then i end my turn."_**

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Chara: 4000**

* * *

 ** _Frisk 2nd Turn:_**

 ** _Frisk draw a card as she said "I play Magnet Circle Level 2! And with it, I special summon another Mettaon in defense!" A Mettaton appeared beside the other. "And i cast Quick Summon to summon Froggit!" Frisk played as the Froggit appeared._**

* * *

 _Froggit_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _Monsters that Undyne swore to protect._

* * *

 ** _"Now i sacrifice the two Mettatons, and the Froggit to Tribute Summon, Asgore, King of Monsters!" Frisk played as Asgore appeared._**

* * *

 _Asgore, King of Monsters_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card enters the field, face-up select one of your opponent's cards in their hand, and banish it. If this card, is destroyed by battle, add it to your hand instead._

* * *

 _ **Frisk added "And if he entered the field face-up one of the cards in your hand get's banished!" Asgore throw his spear as it hit Chara's third card as it vanished out of play. Chara scowled; it was clear he didn't expect that. "Now Asgore, attack his Vorse Raider!" Frisk commanded as Asgore tried to stab Vorse Raider with his spear. "I activate a Trap, Negate Attack!" Chara activated. A fan broke out as Asgore returned to his mistress' side.**_

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

 ** _"That trap, negate's your overgrown goat's attack, and ends your battle phase." Chara smirked, relived that he placed Negate Attack on the field before. Frisk frowned as she said "I end."_**

 ** _Chara 2nd Turn:_**

 ** _Chara draw a card as he said "I now summon Caninetaur in attack mode!" A Centaur lion, wearing Lion appeared._**

* * *

 _Caninetaur_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast/Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 300_

 _Once per turn, if this card battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can send 1 Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged Beast-Type monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the sent monster's Level x 100, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

 ** _Chara then said "I now play the Spell, Wild Nature's Release!" Vorse Raider get's an increase._ (1900 + 1200 = 3100) _"Vorse Raider take out that Asgore!" Chara ordered as Vorse Raider gladly did it's master's wishes as it destroyed Asgore, while Frisk lost 200 Life Points._ (Frisk: 3800) _"Now Caninetaur attack her directly!" Chara called as his_ _monster attacked Frisk while she lost 1500 Life Points._ (Frisk: 2300) _Chara smirked "I placed one card facedown and end my turn." As a result of Wild Nature's Release, Vorse Raider get's destroyed._**

* * *

 **Frisk: 2300**

 **Chara: 4000**

* * *

 ** _Frisk 3rd Turn:_**

 ** _Frisk draw a card as she said "I summon Flowey the Flower in defense mode!" Flowey appeared crossing his leaves._**

* * *

 _Flowey the Flower_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: If this card was attacked face-down banish it, and destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

* * *

 ** _"Then i cast the spell card, Uniting the Six Human Souls!" Frisk casted as the six colored hearts circled Flowey._**

* * *

 _Uniting the Six Human Souls_

 _Spell Card_

 _If you have 1 "Flowey the Flower" on the field Tribute it, to Special Summon "Photoshop Flowey"_

* * *

 ** _Photoshop Flowey appeared as he chuckled at his opponent._**

* * *

 _Photoshop Flowey_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Plant_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned, except by the effect of "Uniting the Six Human Souls". When Photoshop Flowey destroys a monster, you gain 500 life points, when Photoshop Flowey is destroyed draw one card._

* * *

 ** _"Now i use him to attack Caninetaur!" Frisk ordered as Photoshop Flowey fired from his plant mouth that destroyed Chara's monster as he lost 3000 Life Points._ (Chara: 1000) _Chara scowled; not only his monster was destroyed, but his Life Points were lowered too much. "Now Photoshop Flowey's effect comes in! If he destroys a monster i gain 500 Life Points!" Frisk added as a Human Soul went into Frisk giving her some Life Points._ (Frisk: 2800) _Chara cursed; now_ _realizing that he needs to destroy Photoshop Flowey. "I end my Turn." Frisk smirked._**

 ** _Chara 3rd Turn:_**

 ** _Chara draw a Card as he said "I activate, Pot of Greed! It allows me to draw two cards!" He draw two more before saying "I cast the facedown, Silent Doom! Now Vorse Raider comes back in Defense Mode!" Vorse Raider appeared by his master's side with his axe in front of him. "Next i cast Dian Keto the Cure Master! This let's me gain 1000 Life Points!" The card done it's job._ (Chara: 2000) _"Now i play the spell, Scapegoat! This let's me Special Summon 4, Sheep Tokens on the field. The only downside is i can't summon anymore monsters." Four Sheep Tokens appeared on the field._**

* * *

 _Sheep Token x 4_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Summoned by the effect of "Scapegoat"_

* * *

 ** _Chara then said "I now cast, Token Thanksgiving! With it, i destroy all of my Tokens in addition i gain 800 Life Points for each one destroyed!" The tokens explode as Chara gains 800 Life Points for each destroyed._ (Chara: 5200) _"I placed a facedown and end!" Chara ended._**

* * *

 **Frisk: 2800**

 **Chara: 5200**

* * *

 _ **Frisk 4th Turn:**_

 _ **Frisk draw a card, as she said "I now cast Polymerzation! By fusing Asgore, King of Monsters, and Flowey the Flower in my hand i can create Asriel Dreemurr!" The two fused into Asgore's son.**_

* * *

 _Asriel Dreemurr_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 3550_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Flowey the Flower" + "Asgore, King of Monsters"_

 _This card must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. If this card destroys a monster, draw one card._

* * *

 ** _Chara nearly gasp seeing his long lost, adoptive brother. "Next i cast Fusion Gate, with it i don't need a Polymerzation card to fuse two monsters! So now by Fusing, Photoshop Flowey, with Asriel Dreemurr, i can create Angel of Death, Asriel!" Frisk called as the two monsters fused to the Underworld God of Asriel himself._**

* * *

 _Angel of Death, Asriel_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Fiend_

 _ATK: 5500_

 _DEF: 4300_

 _"Asriel Dreemurr" + "Photoshop Flowey"_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. Once per turn, discard one Spell/Trap card on the field, to destroy one card your opponent controls. or select one card in your opponent's hand, and discard it. If this monster is destroyed Special Summon 1 "Photoshop Flowey" and 1 "Asriel Dreemurr" ignoring their summoning conditions._

* * *

 ** _Chara nearly screamed seeing him. Frisk then said "Since i don't have any spell cards, i can't activate his effect." She then said "Destroy his Vorse Raider!" Asriel was about to do just that, until Chara growled then said "I activate the Trap! Chthonian Polymer! By tributing Vorse Raider, your Fusion monster is mine!" Frisk said "I activate the spell, De-Fusion! With this i can defuse my Fusion and get the two back in defense!" Angel of Death, Asriel seperate back to Photoshop Flowey, and Asriel Dreemurr. "Since i already attacked, i end, after a facedowm!" Frisk said._**

 ** _Chara 4th Turn:_**

 ** _Chara draw a card as he smirked "I play the spell, Malicious Spirit Ritual! By paying half my Life Points, and sacrificing Vorse Raider, i can Ritual Summon, Malicious Spirit - Chara!"_**

* * *

 _Malicious Spirit Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Malicious Spirit - Chara". You must also pay half your Life Points and tribute one monster, on the field._

* * *

 ** _Vorse Raider vanished only to be replaced by a darkness version of Chara._**

* * *

 _Malicious Spirit - Chara_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Zombie/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF:_ _3400_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Malicious Spirit Ritual". If this card is Ritual Summoned, once per turn, discard 1 Monster card in your hand, and this card gains 1000 ATK for each Monster you discarded._

* * *

 ** _Frisk gasp and ask "Chara did you make yourself a Duel Monster, card of yourself!?" Chara smirked "You were doing it to your friends, so why can't i?" By paying half hid Life Points, Chara's Life Points dropped by 2600._ (Chara: 2600) _"Now Chara's ability plays! When he is Ritual Summoned, once per turn, i can discard 1 monster card in my hand, and Chara gains 1000 ATK points for each one!" Chara smirked as his Ritual Monster gains the ATK power._ (1000 + 1000 = 2000) _"That's not all. I also play three spell cards! Axe of Despair, Iron Lucky Axe, and Effect Reslove!" Chara smirked. He explained "Axe of Despair gives the monster a 1000 power increase, Iron Lucky Axe gives it 500 points, and if it's destroyed i can draw one card, and Effect Reslove redos the effect! Which means all of that Chara gains a 2500 ATK increase!" Chara's power increased!_ (2000 + 1000 + 500 + 1000 = 4500) _"Lastly i also play the spell, Chara's madness! When their is a monster with equal, or less power than Chara's ATK the monster gets destroyed!" Photoshop Flowey got destroyed as Frisk gasp. "Now Chara! Attack Asriel!" Chara commanded as the dark Chara destroyed Asriel as Frisk lost 950 Life Points._ (Frisk: 1850) _Chara smirked "I end my turn."_**

* * *

 **Frisk: 1850**

 **Chara: 2600**

* * *

 _ **Frisk 5th Turn:**_

 _ **Frisk draw a card. " I flip summon this!" Papyrus was the one.**_

* * *

 _Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: Switch one of your opponent's monsters to defense mode, then add one spell, or trap card from your Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

 ** _"Now his flip effect comes!" Frisk searched as she founded Judgement Hall. "I play Creature Destroyer! By destroying Papyrus, i can draw one more card!" After Papyrus was destroyed she added "I now play the Field Spell, Judegment Hall! And since Papyrus was in the Graveyard, i can summon his brother! Sans the Skeleton!" Sans appeared._**

* * *

 _Sans the Skeleton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _When this card attacks a monster, you a roll a dice. If you get a three, five, or one this card destroys the monster. If this card is destroyed shuffled it to your deck instead._

* * *

 ** _"Now i cast, Your Gonna Have A Bad Time!" Frisk added._**

* * *

 _Your Gonna Have A Bad Time_

 _Spell_

 _If you control 1 "Sans the Skeleton", double it's ATK, and attack twice until end of turn._

* * *

 ** _Sans' power doubled_ (2500 + 2500 = 5000) _"All i need is two odd numbers than, Sans can attack twice!" Frisk added as Chara widen his eyes. If two odds are there, he's gonna lose. The Dice rolled to 3 as Chara growled. It rolled again as the two were hoping for it to be what they think._**

 ** _It landed on..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"NO!"  
_**

 ** _"YES!"_**

 ** _It landed on 5._**

 ** _"Sans attack Chara, and Chara directly!" Frisk called out as Sans used a Gaster Blaster to attack the both ending the Duel._**

* * *

 **Frisk: 1850**

 **Chara: 0000**

 **Frisk wins the Duel.**

* * *

 _ **"I- I don't get it!" Chara growled. "You do. Your not a good sore loser." Frisk smirked. Chara growled "This isn't over!" He ran out.**_

* * *

The sunlight hit Frisk, as she sat up, and said "Chazz, you better watch out."

* * *

 **The first Malicious Duel! Be sure to review!**


	5. Rematch!

**This is it let's see if Frisk can defeat Chazz! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chazz was thinking what to do, when he received a call on his PDA that interrupted his time talking with his two friends. He answered it and saw Frisk's face as she said **"Chazz Princeton! I challenged you to a re-match! 5: 25 PM, at the Harbor! See you then!"** She hang up. The one with glasses said "Well Chazz?" "You wouldn't mind beating this Ra Yellow welp again?" The other ask him. Despite him still feeling terrible at making Frisk cry, he smirked "Like i ever say no? Let's go boys."

The two nodded.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the lunchroom as a boy with serious grey eyes, short blue hair, and a white version of an Obelisk Blue uniform, with a girl with long blonde hair, a white, and blue, Obelisk Blue version of an Girl Uniform, and a grey bracelet were talking until Syrus ran past them as the boy called out "Syrus! What's going on?" Syrus turned and said "A Ra Yellow challenged an Obelisk Blue, Zane!" Before running off. Surprised Zane, and the girl looked at each other before following.

They all arrived at the Harbor as Frisk was waiting with Sans, Mettaton, Papyrus, and Undyne staring at the sea with her. Chazz stepped forward as Frisk, and her friends turned as she ask "Well Princeton. I have trained with Bastion ever since you defeated me. Ready to lose?" "Him? An Obelisk Blue? Lose to you? Hey hear that boys? This Ra Yellow believed she can defeat an Obelisk Blue!" The one with glasses laughed as the Obelisk Blue dorm laughed, with the other two glaring at them.

"Can it you two! Maybe she's right." Chazz snapped catching them off-guard.

"Eh? Chazz-"

"If she did managed to defeat Dr. Crowler's sister, there's no doubt she might be more powerful now. I'm fine with it." Chazz said.

Sans smirked, as Papyrus said "WELL, CHAZZ PRINCETON LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN BACK THAT UP!" "He's right! Your all words but no bite." Sans agreed making the Obelisk Blue dorm, besides the girl, Zane, and Chazz glared at the lazy skeleton. Chazz smirked "Very well. I accept your challenge proposal Frisk!" The activated their Duel Disks ready, as Frisk called out "SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Lost in the Echo)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Chazz 1st Turn:

"I'll go first Ra Yellow, Lamer!" Chazz declared casting glares from Mettaton, Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne. Chazz drew a card as he said "I start by playing Reborn Zombie in defense mode!" A zombie raised.

* * *

 _Reborn Zombie_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _While you have no cards in your hand, this card is not destroyed as a result of battle while in Attack Position. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)_

* * *

"I place one facedown and ended." Chazz ended.

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk draw a card as she started "I play the field spell Snowdin!" The area appeared.

* * *

 _Snowdin_

 _Field Spell_

 _This spell allows you to Special Summon any level 5 or lower monster from your hand, if you control no monsters on the field._

* * *

"And then i Special Summoned, Royal Guard Captain - Undyne in attack mode!" Frisk activated as Undyne appeared ready to clobber some idiots.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Captain - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice._

* * *

"You special summoned a level four monster, with your field spell? You only wasted it." Chazz said. Frisk smirked "You might want to recheck." Chazz's eyes widen he looked seeing Undyne throwing her spear that destroyed Chazz's facedown which was Chthonian Polymer that made Frisk sighed in relief. "When Undyne was Special Summoned she can destroy one card you control." Frisk explained. Chazz gritted his teeth not expecting that earlier. "Now i discard a spell card, so Undyne's second ability activates! When i discard a spell card, she can attack twice! Now i summon Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus in attack mode!" Frisk added as Papyrus appeared beside Undyne.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: Switch one of your opponent's monsters to defense mode, then add one spell, or trap card from your Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"Now Undyne attack Reborn Zombie!" Undyne stabbed Reborn Zombie, as it was destroyed. Frisk then said "Papyrus attack Chazz directly!" Papyrus used some Blue Bones as they hit Chazz as he grunted by each one hitting him, as he took 1600 Points of Damage. **(Chazz: 2400)** "Undyne, attack him as well!" Frisk added. Undyne created some spears from her energy as she threw each one as Chazz screamed as he the ground on his back taking away 1900 Life Points in the process. **(Chazz: 0500)** The Obelisk Blue dorm, Dr. Crowler, and Professor Yuzu were shocked at how close Frisk, has at defeating Chazz. "I placed two cards facedown and end my turn." Frisk ended as Chazz struggled to get up.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Chazz: 0500**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

Chazz couldn't believe this. He is nearly defeated. Him! An Obelisk Blue! Chazz grunted as he draw a card. He then said "Okay Frisk. Now you've done it." He wiped the saliva off his lip and said "If you want to duel against a Princeton you can. Do know it will lead to your defeat. Like this. I play Quick Summon! So now i normal summoned, Helpoemer!" The Fiend that Frisk reconized from Yuzu's deck appeared.

* * *

 _Helpoemer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. If this card was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, this effect activates at the end of each of your opponent's Battle Phases: Discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand. This card must be in the Graveyard to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Now i discard all the cards in my hand! I n order to summon this! Infernal Incinerator!" Chazz summoned as Helpoemer disappeared only to be replaced a a giant bug like, armadillo, with a upper human body where the head should be.

* * *

 _Infernal Incinerator_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _This card can only be Normal Summoned or Set by discarding all other card(s) in your hand and Tributing 1 card you control with 2000 or more ATK. This card gains 200 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. This card loses 500 ATK for each other monster you control._

* * *

"Since you have two monsters his power is now 3200!" Chazz announced proudly. **(2800 + 200 + 200 = 3200)** "Now Infernal Incinerator, destroy Royal Guard Captain - Undyne!" Infernal Incinerator fired a breath as it destroyed Undyne as Frisk lost 1300 Life Points. **(Frisk: 2700)** As a side effect Infernal Incinerator's power lowered. **(3200 - 200 = 3000)** But it's power is still higher than Papyrus'. "I activated the two facedowns! Calling of the Undying!"

* * *

 _Calling of the Undying_

 _Quick- Play Spell_

 _Activate this spell card if 1 "Royal Guard Captain - Undyne" was destroyed by battle. Banish the monster instead, to Special Summon 1 "Undyne - The Undying"_

* * *

"And the trap, Six Souls!" Frisk added.

* * *

 _Six Souls_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If a Monster is destroyed add one Spell, or Trap Card from your Deck, or Graveyard, to your hand._

* * *

Undyne - The Undying appeared after the effect.

* * *

 _Undyne - The Undying_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned, expect by the effect of "Calling of the Undying". For each "Froggit" in your Graveyard this card gains 300 ATK._

* * *

After Frisk added a Spell Card thanks to Six Soul's effect, Infernal Incinerator's power increased. **(3000 + 200 = 3200)** Then Chazz said "I place two cards facedown and ended."

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk draw a card as she said "I now sacrifice the two to Tribute Summon, Dr. Gaster!" The father of Sans, and Papyrus appeared.

* * *

 _Dr. Gaster_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _When this card is summoned chose which card in your opponent's hand, and discard it. If this card is destroyed banish one card in your opponent's hand, and end his/her Battle Hand immediately._

* * *

Since their is only one monster on Frisk's field, Infernal Incinerator lost 200 points. **(3200 - 200 = 3000)** Chazz discarded a card thanks to Dr. Gaster's effect. "I end my turn, with a facedown." Frisk ended.

* * *

 **Frisk: 2700**

 **Chazz: 0500**

* * *

Chazz 3rd Turn:

Chazz needs to tread lightly. He drawn a card, as he said "I summon Chthonian Solider in attack mode!" The Soldier that took Frisk out appeared as Frisk flinched seeing him.

* * *

 _Chthonian Solider_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When this monster is destroyed, your opponent takes any Battle Damage you took from that battle._

* * *

After Chazz summoned a monster Infernal Incinerator powered down. **(3000 - 500 = 2500)** "Now i end my turn, by switching Infernal Incinerator to defense mode!" Chazz ended.

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk draw a card. "Now Dr. Gaster attack Infernal Incinerator!" Frisk commanded thinking that Chazz will have a sneak attack if she attacks Chthonian Solider. Dr. Gaster used a Gaster blaster to destroy Infernal Incinerator and Chazz sighed in relief thinking she was gonna attack Chthonian Solider. "I activate the Quick-Play spell! Chthonian Blast!" Chazz activated.

* * *

 _Chthonian Blast_

 _Quick-Play Spell_

 _Activate only when a face-up monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Destroy 1 face-up monster on the field and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of its ATK._

* * *

"With it i send your Dr. Gaster to the Graveyard!" Chazz said as a blast destroyed Dr. Gaster. The second effect attacked Frisk as she took 1350 points of damage. **(Frisk: 1350)** "Then i activate the Trap! Call of the Haunted! This revives Infernal Incinerator from the grave!" Chazz activated as Infernal Incinerator appeared in defense mode. "I then summon Flowey the Flower in Defense Mode!" Frisk summoned as Flowey appeared.

* * *

 _Flowey the Flower_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: If this card was attacked face-down banish it, and destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

* * *

"I end my turn." Frisk said.

* * *

 **Frisk: 1350**

 **Chazz: 0500**

* * *

Chazz 4th Turn:

Chazz draw a card. "I use Chthonian Solider to attack Flowey!" Chthonian Solider went to attack as Frisk yelled out "I activate a Trap! Toriel's Judgement!"

* * *

 _Toriel's Judgement_

 _Trap Card_

 _When you control "Snowdin" negate your opponent's attack._

* * *

The attack was negated as Chazz said "I play two spells! Chthonian Alliance, and Inferno Reckless Summon! I can Special Summon all monsters that has the same name if you have one face-up monster! And i select two Chthonian Soliders! You also get to do that! Chthonian Alliance increased the equipped monster's attack power by 800 for each monster with the same name including himself!" The middle's power increased **(1200 + 800 + 800 + 800 = 3600)** "I end my turn, after a facedown." Chazz ended.

Frisk 4th Turn:

Frisk activated "I play Card of Destruction! Now we discard our hands, to draw the same number of cards!" The two did that. "And i summon Chaos Necromancer!" Chaos Necromancer appeared.

* * *

 _Chaos Necromancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _The ATK of this card is the number of Monster Cards in your Graveyard_ _x 300_.

* * *

"And since i have 13 Monsters, thanks to Card of Destruction his power increased!" Frisk called as Chaos Necromancer's power increased. **(300 x 13 = 3900)** "Now Chaos Necromancer attack the middle Chthonian Solider!" Frisk commanded knowing that the highest Chthonian Solider was the biggest threat, and she will still have more Life Points than Chazz if his effect activates. Chaos Necromancer fired a blast with the souls of Frisk's destroyed monsters at the Chthonian Solider but Chazz said "I activate the Trap, Attack Guidance Armor! Now your attack has been redirected to the left Chthonian Solider!" Chazz knew this would cost him, but he thought it's better than nothing, knowing they will both lose. Chaos Necromancer's attack hit the Chthonian Solider as it's blade flew and struck at Frisk, as she knelled, and Chazz landed on his back from the impact as their Life Points dropped to nothing.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **It's a draw!**

* * *

Frisk stood up, as Papyrus said "WELL DARN, I THOUGHT FRISK, WAS GONNA DEFEAT CHAZZ PRINCETON." "Aw well, a draw, is still better than a loss." Sans dismissed. Chazz stood up as he left, with everyone else, except Zane, the girl, Bastion, and everyone else.

* * *

 **True Frisk lost, but Chazz was defeated as well. Be sure to review!**


	6. Promotion Exams!

**The time has come for Frisk's Promotion Exam. And no, sorry everyone it's not Zane, (despite him being one of my favorite characters), Jaden, even Alexis. Most defilently not Chazz either, because we have seen her duel him two times. One, she lost, and two a draw. This time it's my second most favorite, second to Chazz, and third to Zane! IT'S... ENJOY!**

* * *

Today was the day of her promotion exam, and Frisk was very nervous. Dr. Crowler noticed that, when he watched her fiddled with her pencil during his lecture, and even making lines which for once he didn't find annoying. Dr. Crowler thought as he graded her paper _'Can't really blame little Frisk Dreemurr, for being nervous. After all since her time here, and Duels with Chazz she'll no doubt face someone stronger than him. I think i should do something.'_

The Bell ring, as everyone left and Dr. Crowler called out "Everyone don't forget this afternoon is the Promotion Exams! Frisk Dreemurr stay!" Frisk froze as everyone left. Frisk walked to the desk while Dr. Crowler sat down, and she ask "Is something wrong sir?" "I noticed you were making some movements people make when nervous, and made some lines on your sheet." Dr. Crowler said laying Frisk graded paper on her desk, as they eyed on the lines, but she was relieved seeing she got a 92% grade.

"I'm sorry about that sir." Frisk said, dropping her head down. Dr. Crowler said "Don't worry about that. Are you nervous about something?" "Yes... the promotion exams. I am completely nervous about them. The school will no doubt pick a very hard opponent for me, since i managed to make a draw against Chazz." Frisk answered twiddling her thumps nervously. Dr. Crowler thought about something before saying "Dismissed." Frisk left, and what was waiting for her was Papyrus.

"FRISK WHAT DID MRS. CROWLER WANT?" Papyrus ask. Dr. Crowler shouted in the room "I AM A GUY! AND THAT'S DOCTOR TO YOU BONEHEAD!" "He wanted to see what was wrong with me. I am greatly nervous about the Promotion Exams, i might even fail." Frisk said. Papyrus placed a hand around her and said "DON'T WORRY FRISK! YOU CAN DO THIS!" "Much like you couldn't fight singing while we formed into Pafriskus?" Frisk ask with a dull look. **(A/N: That 'Pafriskus' video is great! Look it up!)**

"THAT'S A LONG TIME AGO! COME ON SANS IS WAITING!" Papyrus said taking Frisk with him.

* * *

Bastion was building his deck, before Papyrus, and Frisk entered as Bastion said "Ah Frisk your just in time. I've gotten you some booster packs from the shop Miss Dorothy owns." "You don't have to do that." Frisk said as Bastion handed her the packs. Bastion said "You needed them." Frisk took them as Bastion got back to work. Frisk took the three boosters inside as she looked over them. She came across good cards even three new ones.

A Fusion Monster named Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman.

A monster named Elemental Hero Sparkman.

And a trap named A Hero Emerges.

She read the texts and decided those three should be placed in her deck, with two monsters known as King of the Swap. She looked at the clock and saw it is 1: 09. She hurried and passed Papyrus, and ignored his cries.

* * *

She managed to arrive just in time to see Jaden strike Chazz, with a green monster. **(Chazz: 0000)** "Frisk you made it! You missed all of it." Sans said noticing her. Frisk sighed as she said "Sorry, i got a little mixed up, trying to construct a deck." "Well go on! Your exam is next!" A big boy looking like a koala, and has on a red version of Zane's uniform, informed as she paled, and ran to the field. She placed her Duel Disk on as Jaden, and Chazz walked out with Chazz sithing. Her opponent made himself known as everyone gasp, "Sorry that i'm late i got a little carried away constructing a deck!" Frisk said bowing three times, feeling awful. She looked and gasp.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Unbelievable!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"That girl is so dead."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"She-She can't defeat someone like him!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I feel so sorry for her."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Her opponent smirked, "Well well, so glad you arrived."

Frisk stuttered "D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DR. CROWLER!"

Dr. Crowler was her opponent.

He has on what is called a Duel Vest. He smirked "Be honored Frisk, it is not everyday that i duel, a Ra Yellow at Promotion Exams." "Oh no..." Frisk felt the color drained from her face, already afraid what his deck contains. "Frisk!" She looked seeing Undyne as she yelled "Don't let him get you down!" **"She's right! Even after you constructed a deck for this!"** Mettaton called. Frisk said "I already fail. He has a PhD in dueling-" "That doesn't matter!" She looked at Jaden who called "I beated Teach! And if you defeat his sister, you can beat him!" Professor Yuzu couldn't help but blush in embarrasment, hearing that.

Frisk starts to feel the familar feeling she feels each time she is in a tough corner. She is filled with DETERMINATION. Frisk said as a image of Dr. Gaster appeared behind her "Alright Dr. Crowler let's Duel!" They activated their gear as they draw 5 cards.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Desperate Fight)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Dr. Crowler: 4000**

* * *

Dr. Crowler 1st Turn:

Dr. Crowler draw a card as he said "I summon Ancient Gear Solider in attack mode!" A solider made of rusty metal appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Solider_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"I'll place one facedown and end my turn!" Dr. Crowler said ending,

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk draw a card as she said "I summon Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus in attack Mode!" Papyrus appeared.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: Switch one of your opponent's monsters to defense mode, then add one spell, or trap card from your Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"Then Papyrus attack his Gear Solider!" Frisk said as Papyrus attacked with a bone that destroyed the Gear Solider, as Dr. Crowler took 300 points of damage. **(Dr. Crowler: 3700)** "I activate a trap! Damage Condenser! This Trap allows me to Special Summon any monster in my deck with the same or less ATK power, of the damage i have just tooken!" Dr. Crowler activated. Dr. Crowler said "Now my Ancient Gear can come!" A gear that is floating came to the field.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If you control an "Ancient Gear", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

Frisk frowned. "I end."

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Dr. Crowler: 3700**

* * *

Dr. Crowler 2nd Turn:

Dr. Crowler draw another card as he said "Thanks to Ancient Gear's effect. It let's me summon another one!" Another Ancient Gear appeared beside the one summoned. "Now i sacrifice the two Ancient Gear, to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!" The two gear disappeared only to be replaced a a giant golem, made of rusty metal.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Golem_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

Frisk gasp seeing the thing as Papyrus yelled out "WOWIE! IS THAT WHAT SACRIFICING A MONSTER CAN DO!?" "Make that two." Sans said shocked himself. Chazz said to the skeleton brothers "That is Crowler's best monster. Ancient Gear Golem. He is also legendary rare monster." "Now, now Frisk i hope your not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Dr. Crowler said feeling smug. Frisk shook her head, as Dr. Crowler commanded "Ancient Golem! Attack! Mechinized Melee!" The Golem punched Papyrus as he was destroyed. Frisk took 1400 points of damage. **(Frisk: 2600)** "I placed one card facedown, and end my turn." Dr. Crowler said.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk was still skaky after that but decided not let that get in her way. She drawn a card as she said "I activate the field spell, Judgement Hall!" Judgement Hall appeared as she said "Next since Papyrus is in the graveyard, I can Special Summon this! Sans the Skeleton!" Sans appeared.

* * *

 _Sans the Skeleton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _When this card attacks a monster, you a roll a dice. If you get a three, five, or one this card destroys the monster. If this card is destroyed shuffled it to your deck instead._

* * *

"And if i get an odd number on the dice, your monster will get destroyed when he attacks." Frisk said. She then said "Sans attack Ancient Gear Golem!" Sans vanished as the Golem tried to stomp him. The dice landed on 3 as a bone hit the Golem's head. He looked up and saw Sans, as he vanished and a Gaster Blaster fired. The Golem avoid as he lift his head up as a 'HA!' expression only to be turned to ash from behind. "I activate the trap! Unfinished Time Box!" Dr. Crowler said. Dr. Crowler said "Now that your Sans has destroyed my Golem, this card removes him from play." Sans vanished as the Box closed. "NO!" Sans yelled out seeing that. "I guess teach prepaired for her." Jaden guessed. Frisk worried said "Since Sans was only Special Summoned, i summon Mettaton in Defense Mode!" Frisk said as Mettaton appeared.

* * *

 _Mettaton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _When this card is destroyed in defense position, Special Summon 1 "Mettaton EX" from your Hand, or Deck._

* * *

"I end." Frisk said.

* * *

 **Frisk: 2600**

 **Dr. Crowler: 3700**

* * *

Dr. Crowler 3rd Turn:

"I cast the spell Premature Burial! By paying 800 points i can Special Summon, Ancient Gear Solider from the Grave!" Dr. Crowler's points decreased by 800 **(Dr. Crowler: 2900)** as the Solider appeared then he said "But he won't be around long. I now sacrifice the Solider to play Ancient Gear Beast!" A hound made of Rusty Gear, appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Beast_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. Negate the effects of an opponent's monster destroyed by battle with this card (including in the Graveyard). If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Ancient Gear Beast! Attack her Mettaton! Proud Fang!" The beast destroyed Mettaton. Frisk said "Now i activate his effect! When he is destroyed in Defense Mode i can Special Summon, Mettaton EX from my deck, or hand!" "I'm afraid that won't happen. When Ancient Gear Beast destroys the monster, he will negate their effects." Dr. Crowler pointed out shocking, Frisk. "NOW SHE CAN'T ACTIVATE HER MONSTER'S DESTROYED EFFECTS!?" Papyrus cried out in shock. "Sans, was removed from play, now she can't use her destroyed effects as long as that mutt's on the field?" Undyne ask angered. Dr. Crowler smirked "I end my turn."

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk was now thinking what to do. She draw a card as she was surprised seeing one of her new cards. Elemental Hero Sparkman. "I summon Flowey the Flower in defense mode!" Flowey appeared.

* * *

 _Flowey the Flower_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1200_

* * *

"And i'll play one facedown and ended." Frisk said.

* * *

 **Frisk: 2600**

 **Dr. Crowler: 2900**

* * *

Dr. Crowler 4th Turn:

Dr. Crowler draw a card as he said "I play the spell, Ancient Gear Castle!" A castle armed with weapons appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Castle_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _All "Ancient Gear" monsters gain 300 ATK. Each time a monster(s) is Normal Summoned/Set, place 1 counter on this card. If you Tribute Summon an "Ancient Gear" monster, you can substitute this card for a Tribute(s), if the number of counters is equal to or greater than the number of required Tribute(s)._

* * *

AncientGear Beast's power increased. **(2000 + 300 = 2300)** "Beast! Attack!" Ancient Gear Beast charged as it destroyed Flowey. After Dr. Crowler's damage phase has ended. She said "I activate a Trap! A Hero Emerges! Now you have to select which card in my hand., and if it's a monster i'll summon it!" Frisk said holing her hand of three out. Dr. Crowler said "The middle!" Frisk smiled in relief. "Thank God. You've chosen, Elemental HERO Sparkman!" Frisk declared as a warrior with yellow armor, a blue helmet, and lighting around him appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

Jaden cried "She's gotten Elemental Hero's too!?" "Actually that came in the booster packs i have gotten her." Bastion pointed out. "He only has 1600 ATK points. Why did she bother to try to summon him?" Zane ask. Dr. Crowler said "Fine, you've got your little hero. I however gotten Polymerzation! Impressive isn't it?" Frisk gasp as Syrus cried "He's gotten a Fusion Monster!?" '"By fusing Ancient Gear Beast, with Ancient Gear Cannon, and Ancient Gear Golem together i can create the most powerful Ancient Gear Monster! ULTIMATE ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!" Dr, Crowler declared as the hound, the cannon, and the golem combined into a centaur like monster, with Ancient Gear Golem's upper body, a big arm with nails, and some chains behind him.

* * *

 _Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 4400_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _"Ancient Gear Golem" + 2 "Ancient Gear" monsters_  
 _This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions._

* * *

The audience cried out in shock seeing the most powerful Ancient Gear monster, on the field. "Your lucky i already ended my damage step, so i placed a facedown and ended." Dr. Crowler pointed out.

Frisk 4th Turn:

Frisk was panicking on the inside about this. How is she supposed to defeat this behemoth? It has 4400 ATK Points, her Sans the Skeleton was removed from play, she doesn't have the cards to summon Mettaton EX, and she can't use Snowdin's effect. She draw a card as she said "Okay." She looked seeing it was Pot of Greed. "I play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards!" She drawn two more as her eyes widen. It was King of the Swamp, and Machine Destroyer. She said "Okay first, i play the spell card Polymerzation! By fusing Elemental HERO, Sparkman with the King of the Swamp in my hand, i can create..." King of the Swamp appeared as Bastion said "Of course! Now i get it! King of the Swamp works well as a Fusion Material, so with that she can create a Fusion monster she wants to fuse with Sparkman!" "SHINING FLARE WINGMAN!" Frisk declared as Sparkman, and the Swamp Monster fused to a warrior with white armor, glowing white, and has red gloves appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental HERO" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"So what? My Ultimate Golem still has higher ATK points." Dr. Crowler mused. Frisk smirked "For each Elemental Hero in my graveyard Flare Wingman gains 300 ATK points!" Flare WIngman powered as Sparkman's power was given to him. **(2500 + 300 = 2800)** "It's still below." Dr. Crowler said. Frisk said "True but i activate two spells one, named Mystical Space Typhoon!" It destroyed Dr. Crowler's facedown which was Desperate Battle. "And Machine Destroyer!" Frisk said, as Dr. Crowler's eyes widen. "You get to destroy a Machine Monster with that card, only if you discard a card!" Dr. Crowler cried. "Right. And i done just that." Frisk smirked. The Ultimate Golem groaned as it got destroyed, and he didn't even get a chance to attack! Suddenly an Ancient Gear Golem appeared. "When Ultimate Golem, is destroyed it special summons an Ancient Gear Golem, ignoring summoning conditions." Dr. Crowler said in relief. "Now i cast the spell! Iron Lucky Axe! It increased Flare Wingman's power by 500!" Frisk said as her new Fusion Monster's power increased. **(2800 + 500 = 3300)** "Flare Wingman attack!" Frisk ordered as Flare Wingman tackled the Golem that destroyed it as Dr. Crowler took 300 Points of damage. **(Dr. Crowler: 2600)** "So what? We now have the same Life Points." Dr. Crowler said. Frisk smirked as she said "Flare Wingman's effect activates! When he destroys monster you take the destroyed monster's ATK points as damage!" "WHAT!?" Dr. Crowler cried as Flare Wingman land in front of him as he glowed brightly. Dr. Crowler screamed as the light blinded him, as he Life Points dropped by 3000 ending the duel. **(Dr. Crowler: 0000)**

* * *

 **Frisk: 2600**

 **Dr. Crowler: 0000**

 **Frisk wins the Duel!**

* * *

Everyone was stunned by the fact a Ra Yellow defeated Dr. Crowler. Dr. Crowler said "Normally i would be mad. But this time, i'm not, more like... glad." He smiled when he realized that. Frisk dropped to her knees, stunned herself. Her friends from the underground cheered for her. Dr. Crowler walked toward her as he offered her a hand. She took it as he said "I am proud of you young Frisk. You didn't make those cards for nothing." "Thanks sir." Frisk said blushing. "With that talent i am proud to call you an Obelisk Blue." Dr. Crowler said, as Professor Yuzu walked behind him, and rolled her eyes. Chancellor Sheppard announced **"He's right Frisk. Congrats."** Everyone cheered for her.

* * *

 **She managed to defeat Dr. Crowler. What will happen next? Be sure to review!**


	7. The School Duel!

**Here is the duel between North, and Duel Academy. And by the way, Frisk was busy with things so she wasn't able to see Chazz, and Bastion's duel, along with Jaden, and Bastion's. ENJOY!**

* * *

Frisk emerged from her new room wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform. She sighed, as she scanned, with Mettaton, Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne. It was three days she done this, and the teachers gave her permission about it, and said goodbye to Bastion. "Finally done!" Frisk said. Sans said "Go on kid. Classes are about to start." She said "Okay! See you!" Frisk waved before running to her next class. She arrived as Dr. Crowler greeted her "Frisk Dreemurr, I am told you had a few days, off trying to prepare your room."

"Sorry Dr. Crowler, i wished it was the weekend." Frisk said rubbing her head nervously. She noticed Chazz wasn't among them. "Where's Chazz?" Frisk ask. An Obelisk Blue answered "He dropped out." "DROPPED OUT!?" Frisk cried in shock. Dr. Crowler explained "Two days ago, he was defeated by Bastion Misawa, for his seat in Obelisk Blue, he dropped out to avoid the shame." Frisk lowered her head. A voice ringed _"So Frisk, you jealous?" "Shut up, Chara."_ Frisk replied annoyed.

"Take a seat, and let's start the lesson." Dr. Crowler said as she nodded.

* * *

This afternoon Frisk was in the audience until Jaden ask her "Why the long face Frisk?" "Chazz dropped out." Frisk answered. Jaden said "Oh that reminds me, come on!" He started to drag her to the arena as Chancellor Sheppard called out **"Everyone Jaden, has ask me for this to be a double duel! Him, and this school's newest Obelisk Blue, Frisk Dreemurr, vs North Academy's Top Student, and Representive!"** The crowds cheered. Frisk ask "You ask this?" "Yeah!" Jaden answered as their opponents made themselves known. It was Chazz in a black coat, and a big muscular student, known as Czar. "Chazz?" Frisk ask. Chazz said "Well well Frisk, we meet again."

"You know her Chazz?" Czar ask him. Chazz answered "She was the first student i dueled this year." **"Duelists ready your Duel Disks!"** Dr. Crowler as the announcer said. They activated their gear.

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Nightcore - Just a Dream)**

 **Frisk & Jaden: 8000**

 **Chazz & Czar: 8000**

 **Let the Duel begin!**

* * *

Chazz 1st Turn:

Chazz draw a card, as he said "I summon Armed Dragon LV3 in defense mode!" A tiny dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV3_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 900_

 _During your Standby Phase: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV5" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"I end my turn." Chazz ended

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk draw a card as she said "I summon Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus in defense mode!" Papyrus appeared ready for battle.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: Switch one of your opponent's monsters to defense mode, then add one spell, or trap card from your Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

Czar 1st Turn:

Czar draw a card as he grinned "Alright! I cast the spell Fiend's Sanctuary! This let's me Special Summon one Metal Fiend Token!" A token appeared.

* * *

 _Metal Fiend Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned through the effect of 'Fiend's Sanctuary'_

* * *

"And i placed one card facedown and end my turn." Czar ended.

Jaden 1st Turn:

Jaden draw a card "Alright! I summon Elemental HERO Wildheart in attack Mode!" A warrior looking like an idian appeared carrying a huge sword.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Wildheart_

 _Earth Type_

 _Warrior_

 _Level 4_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _This card is unaffected by Trap effects._

* * *

"I placed one facedown and end." Jaden ended.

* * *

 **Frisk & Jaden: 8000**

 **Chazz & Czar: 8000**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

Chazz draw a card as he said "Now by sending Armed Dragon LV3 to the Graveyard, in my Standby Phase i can Special Summon, Armed Dragon LV5!" A dragon who is fat, appeared.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV5_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK; destroy that target. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"And i discard one of Czar's monsters in his hand to activate his effect! You don't mind do you?" Chazz ask Czar. Czar said "Nah Chazz, This monster was useless anyway." He send a monster named Lord of D. who has 1200 ATK; "With it i will destroy, Wildheart!" Chazz smirked as Wildheart was destroyed, and Jaden yelled "HEY!" "Now Armed Dragon attack Papyrus!" Chazz called as the Dragon done that. Since Papyrus was in Defense Mode the two didn't lose any Life Points. "Now then, since Armed Dragon LV5 destroyed a card, i can send him to the graveyard to Special Summon, Armed Dragon LV7!" Chazz called as the Dragon evolved to a more fericous type.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV7_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set and must be Special Summoned by "Armed Dragon LV5" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK._

* * *

Frisk, and Jaden gasp at how Chazz summoned such a monster like that. "I end my turn." Chazz said.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk draw a card, as she said "I play the field spell, Snowdin!" Snowdin made it's effect as she added "And i Special Summon Mettaon EX with it!" The human body of Mettaton appeared.

* * *

 _Mettaon EX_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, target one monster card in your Graveyard, banish that monster, and this card gains ATK power equal to it's ATK points._

* * *

"Jaden, you won't mind if i borrow some strength?" Frisk ask as Jaden nodded. "Alright now that me, and Jaden share the same Graveyard, i banish Elemental HERO Wildheart so that Mettaton EX gain's a 1500 power increase!" After Wildheart was absorbed in his body Mettaon EX felt his power increase. **(1000 + 1500 = 2500)** "Now Mettaton attack that token!" Mettaton fired a blast against the Token, as it destroyed it as Chazz, and Czar took 2500 Points of damage. **(Chazz & Czar: 5500) **Suddenly the Token came and struck the Duel Academy duo as they took the same damage. **(Frisk & Jaden: 5500) **"When you declare a battle against the Metal Fiend Token that was summoned through Fiend's Sanctuary, you take the same battle damage as us." Czar explained smirking. "I placed one facedown, and end." Frisk frowned.

Czar 2nd Turn:

"I activate another Fiend's Sanctuary!" Czar cast as another Metal Fiend Token appeared. "Now i play Quick Summon! Now Chazz can Normal Summon a monster." Czar said looking at Chazz. Chazz smirked nodding as he declared "And the monster i summon, is Armed Dragon LV3!" The same dragon appeared. "Now i sacrifice the token, and Chazz's Armed Dragon LV3 to Tribute Summon, Zoa!" The Token, and Dragon disappeared only to appear as a fiend demon.

* * *

 _Zoa_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _A monster whose full potential can be achieved when outfitted with "Metalmorph"._

* * *

"Now Zoa attack her machine!" Czar ordered as Zoa tackled Mettaton EX. It destroyed him, as Frisk, and Jaden took 100 points of damage. **(Frisk & Jaden: 5400) **"I placed two cards facedown, and end my turn." Czar ended.

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"My draw!" Jaden said as he draw a card. "Nice. Now i Summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman in Aattack Mode." A man wearing blue armor, and a water gun appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO BUbbleman_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: You can draw 2 cards. You must control no other cards and have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"And when he is the only one face up on the my field i get to draw two cards!" Jaden added adding two cards to his hand. "And i equip him with Bubble Blaster!" Jaden added. A big cannon appeared with Bubbleman.

* * *

 _Bubble Blaster_

 _Equip Spell_

 _You can only equip this card to "Elemental Hero Bubbleman". Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 800 points. If the equipped monster would be destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead, and make the Battle Damage to the controller of the equipped monster 0._

* * *

Bubbleman's power increased. **(800 + 800 = 1600)** "Frisk this might destroy your field spell." Jaden warned. Frisk nodded saying it's fine. "I activate the Field Spell, Skyscraper!" Jaden activated as the snow field, was replaced by a bunch of buildings. "Lastly i play, the spell, Instant Summon! This card Special Summons a monster, from our Hand! Select which Frisk!" Jaden said. Frisk nodded she said "The monster i chose is Dr. Gaster!" Dr. Gaster appeared.

* * *

 _Dr. Gaster_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _When this card is summoned chose which card in your opponent's hand, and discard it. If this card is destroyed banish one card in your opponent's hand, and end his/her Battle Hand immediately._

* * *

"Okay!" Jaden said. "I hate to interrupted but here, Trap activate! Gaster Spiral Force!" Frisk activated. "With it! If i control a face-up, Dr. Gaster, this card doubles the attack power of a monster!" Frisk said as Bubbleman's power doubled. **(1600 + 1600 = 3200)** "Thanks Frisk! Bubbleman attack Armed Dragon LV7!" Jaden called as Bubbled fired a blast that destroyed the Dragon as Chazz, and Czar lost 400 points. **(Chazz & Czar: 5100) **"NO!" Chazz called. "I activate a Trap!" Czar called. "Call of the Haunted. And i bring back Armed Dragon LV3!" The Dragon reappeared. Czar said "Use it to bring the Dragon back!" Chazz nodded saying "Thanks for that Czar." "I place a facedown, and end my turn." Jaden ended.

* * *

 **Frisk & Jaden: 5400**

 **Chazz & Czar: 5100**

* * *

Chazz 3rd Turn:

Chazz draw a card as he said "Now Armed Dragon LV3 gets send to the graveyard, thanks to it's effect in my stand-by phase!" Armed Dragon evolved to it's Level 5 counterpart. "And i equip him with Axe of Despair! Now his power increased by 1000!" **(2400 + 1000 = 3400)** "Armed Dragon attack!" Chazz called as the Dragon attacked and destroyed Bubbleman's blaster as it's ATK points dropped. **(3200 - 800 = 2600)** "True your Bubbleman is safe thanks to Bubble Blaster's effect, but that triggered Armed Dragon LV5's effect! Come back Armed Dragon LV7!" Chazz called as the Dragon evolved back to it's Level 7 counterpart. "Since Czar, Special Summoned it from the Graveyard, i now tribute Armed Dragon LV7 to bring it's final form! ARMED DRAGON LV10!" Chazz declared. A giant version of Armed Dragon appeared as North Academy cheered for it.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV10_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Armed Dragon LV7". You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"CHAZZ IT UP!"

"CHAZZ IT UP!"

"CHAZZ IT UP!"

"Give up now. I send one card to the Graveyard to destroy your monsters!" Chazz activated as Jaden, made a horrified look, but Frisk smirked. Chazz smirked only to be alarmed when Czar ask "Hey what's that?" They looked and cried out as several hands of Dr. Gaster enveloped Armed Dragon LV10 forcing him to stand down. "Hey! What did you do!?" Chazz demanded. Frisk smirked "Nothing. You just activated Dr. Gaster's second effect. When he is destroyed you banish one card in your hand, and it ends your battle phase immediately which means you can't attack now." "That was a sweet effect you added!" Jaden praised. Frisk winked. Chazz growled as he said "I place one card facedown, and end my turn."

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk draw a card as she said "I summon King of the Swamp." The Swamp monster appeared.

* * *

 _King of the Swamp_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _You can substitute this card for any 1 Fusion Material Monster, but the other Fusion Material Monster(s) must be correct. You can discard this card to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Then i cast Quick Summon! And i summon Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode!" Frisk summoned, as her Sparkman appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

From the corner of her eye Frisk sees Jaden smirking. "I end my turn." Frisk said.

Czar 3rd Turn:

"I activate a trap named Metalmorph! With it i equip it with Zoa! Increasing his power by 300!" Czar said. Zoa felt his power increased **(ATK: 2600 + 300 = 2900) (DEF: 1900 + 300 = 2200)** Czar draw a card then added "Now i tribute him to summon Metalzoa!" Zoa made of metal appeared.

* * *

 _Metalzoa_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your Deck) by Tributing "Zoa" equipped with "Metalmorph"._

* * *

"WOWIE! TWO 3000 ATK POINT MONSTERS!?" Papyrus cried in shock. Sans said "Come on kid." "Beat those two!" Undyne called out. Czar commanded "Metalzoa attack!" Metalzoa fired hid attack as Frisk called "JADEN NOW!" "Right! I activate Hero Barrier!" Jaden activated as a fan broke out and negated the attack. Czar ask in shock "W-What just happen!?" "If their is at least one Elemental HERO on the field, this trap negates your attack! And Frisk's Sparkman is that Elemental HERO!" Jaden explained. "Argh! I end!" Czar growled.

Jaden 3rd Turn:

Jaden draw a card as he ask "Frisk mind if i borrow some strength?" Frisk nodded as he said "Alright i cast the Spell Card Polymerzation! By fusing Frisk's King of the Swamp, with the Elemental HERO Avian in my hand, i can fuse them for Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" Jaden cried as a man with a dragon head for a hand appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Flame Wingman_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Now i cast the Field Spell, Fusion Gate!" Jaden activated. Frisk nodded where he's getting at. "My Sparkman is yours to use!" She said. Jaden nodded "Thanks! Now with Fusion Gate, i fuse Flame Wingman, with Frisk's Sparkman, into Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman!" The two fuse into Flare Wingman.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2100  
_

 _"Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman"  
Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental HERO" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"And since their are 3 Elemental HEROs in our graveyard he gains a 900 Power Increase!" Jaden said. Flare Wingman's powered increased. **(2500 + 900 = 3100)** "Also i play the spell Double Damage! This doubles the Damage from Flare Wingman's effect!" Jaden paled. He knows if Jaden attacks with Flare Wingman, they'll lose. But Czar who doesn't know of Flare Wingman's power said "You can only one of our monsters with that!" "Let's see! Flare Wingman attack Armed Dragon LV10!" Jaden called. Flare Wingman tackled Armed Dragon as it was destroyed, and Chazz, and Czar takes 100 points of damage. **(Chazz & Czar: 5000) **"Big deal! We still have a lot of Life Points, and have a super powerful monster out!" Czar yelled feeling smug. Frisk smirked "When Flare WIngman destroys a monster, you take the monster's ATK points as damage." "But since Double Damage was played on Wingman." Jaden said. Frisk, and Jaden finished "It doubles it to 6000!" "6000!?" Czar ask in shock as Flare Wingman landed in front of them as he glowed brightly as Czar, and Chazz screamed as the light blinded them as their points dropped by 6000 ending the duel. **(Chazz & Czar: 0000)**

* * *

 **Frisk & Jaden: 5400**

 **Chazz & Czar: 0000**

 **Frisk & Jaden win the Duel!**

* * *

Duel Academy is cheering for Jaden, and Frisk's victory, while North Academy was shouting in outrage. Chancellor Sheppard clapped his hands, while Chancellor Foster's jaw dropped. Jaden cheered "Alright! We won! We're a pretty great team Frisk!" "Your right! Let's do it again sometime!" Frisk agreed. Chazz went down on his knees, gritting his teeth as he heard footsteps approaching him. "I can't believe this! Huh?" Czar looked. He glanced up a little Chazz sees black pants and black shoes, so it didn't take him long to figure out it was his big brothers coming to confront him.

"Chazz, what the hell were you doing?!" A man with a mustache named Slade scolded. "You disgraced the Princeton name for the last time! You disgust us!" A man with smooth hair named Jagger yelled. "I'm... I'm sorry... Please... Just give me another chance!"" Chazz said, placing his hands firmly on the ground and lowering his head unable to gaze at his brothers straight in the eye any longer and appearing as if begging for mercy.

"Another chance!? Do you know how much money we put into everything for today!?" Jagger demanded.

"The cameras! The rare cards! None of which you used, I might add!" Slade added.

"Sorry, but I just...I just wanted to win using my own cards," Chazz said. Letting out a yelp, Chazz was yanked up into the air by his jacket collar by Jagger. Both him and Slade weren't quite done yelling at his face at how much of a failure he was.

"Using your own cards!?"

"When could you do anything by yourself, Chazz!?"

"You jerks leave him alone!" Frisk yelled, running up to the trio of brothers with Jaden, and both of them are wearing an outraged look. The rest of their friends gathered behind them, ready to support them if needed. "Sure, he lost, but at least he dueled with everything he had, without your cards!" Jaden added.

"Stay out of this, you kids! This is personal family matters only!" Slade warned. "If you're really family, then you shouldn't treat Chazz like that!" Jaden argued, continuing to defend him. "Who cares if he lost? All that matters is that he tried his best!" Frisk added also defending him. "We're not interested in the process! All we're interested in is the winning results!" Jagger told.

Jaden, and Frisk growled, unable to believe their ears at Chazz's two older brothers. How could they not even consider Chazz's feelings!? Why? Because they're two dumb idiots, that's what! Not only did they feel more sympathetic towards Chazz, but their need to defend him increased immensely. They knew the others felt the same way as well. "Besides, why defend Chazz anyhow?" Slade wondered. He continued "He's a nobody now! Disowned by us! And by the whole world! I mean, the cameras caught enough of it! He got beat and humilated!"

"Worse of all, he made a disgrace of us!" Jagger hollered right to Chazz's face as the younger sibling tried to look away. "Wrong! There was one fight he did win!" Frisk argued with reasonable, bright eyes full of anger towards the older brothers, yet defending motivation for Chazz. "The fight against you two! Against you and your stupid pressure on him! Especially on his own turfs!" Jaden added with his eyes also flashing in anger.

Scoffing, Jagger shoved Chazz back, releasing him. Jaden looked at him and continued, "Dueling isn't about winning or losing. It's not just about having fun, but also gaining something important! Chazz, I think that both of us won and-" "Save it, Jaden!" Chazz snapped, not wanting to hear it. "Look, the reality is that I lost. You, and Frisk won. Congrats. Now, nobody else believes in me, and nobody will. That's just how it's going to be from now on."

"I..." Jaden, and Frisk couldn't help but look down, unable to believe those cruel words. They wanted to help him, but they knew they alone wasn't enough to change his mind. Still, what could they do to help cheer him up, even a little...?

"We do, Chazz!" yelled a guy from the audience.

"Yeah, you did great!"

"We're proud of you, Chazz!"

"You, Czar, Jaden and Frisk did awesome!"

"Awesome duel!"

"CHAZZ IT UP!"

"We did great Chazz don't let this get to you." Czar added.

"Both your brothers are mean! They should leave!"

"Yeah! Leave, stupid brothers!"

"BOOO!"

"YEAH SCRAM!" Undyne, and Papyrus screamed out.

Both North Academy and Duel Academy, having eavesdropped on the whole scene between Chazz and his brothers, instantly began cheering for Czar, Chazz, Jaden, and Frisk, though mostly Chazz since he truly deserved it the most. As for the rest of the crowd, they started yelling for Jagger and Slade to leave, insulting them and even throwing items at their direction.

Glancing around and trying to avoid the things thrown at them, both Jagger and Slade couldn't believe the people at Duel Academy and North Academy. What was it that caused them to drive towards Chazz's side? Why join his side and why are they the ones treated as the villains? Both brothers didn't care enough to think and decided to just leave. Watching his brothers leave the area, Chazz knew that there was only one thing left to do.

* * *

 _Later..._

All of Duel Academy and North Academy gathered at the port once against to say their farwells to North Academy as they were about to depart. Frisk, and Jaden were a bit sad to see Chazz leave, but knew it was for the best. At least they enjoyed a good duel, and they bet that deep down, Chazz enjoyed it as well. "Hey, Chazz! That was such a sweet duel!" Jaden praised. Frisk added "Let's duel again sometime!" "Jaden, Frisk I'm not going back to North Academy," Chazz said seriously.

"WHAT?!" All of North Academy shouted in shock. Why would their best student, Chazz, say such a thing?! Without him, they'd be nothing without their strong leader!

"Look, guys," Chazz spoke, turning to his fellow now former classmates. Sure they didn't spend a lot of time together, but he did appreciate them cheering for him, and he wouldn't ever forget that. He continued "I don't belong with you guys. Sorry." "Then, where do you belong?" Czar ask. "Right here! Duel Academy was always my home! Czar, I'm returning the title back to you." Chazz answered. Czar ask "B-but you're our best duelist, Chazz! Are you sure?" "I am," Chazz assured firmly, looking back at Sheppard, as he finished "If Chancellor Sheppard will have me back, that is."

Sheppard nodded "Well, Chazz! You were one of our best students, so how could I say no?" "Guess I'll be going!" Foster said, sadden to see Chazz leaving his Academy. "But, before I do, I'd like to have my Armed Dragon deck ba-"

 **"Attention, please!"** Dr. Crowler announced, who was standing on top of a special stage with a microphone. **"And now to announce the prize for the duel between North Academy and Duel Academy! The most beautiful woman in the island... MISS DUEL ACADEMY!"** "WHOA!" Everyone rushed up to the stage, wanting to see who "Miss Duel Academy" is. Well, mostly the boys since they were imagining Miss Duel Academy as more than just attractive.

"She's gotta be hot!"

"If Crowler says she's really beautiful, then damn, she must be as hot as Dark Magician Girl! Probably even better!

"Hurry up and show us!"

 **"And presenting Miss Duel Academy herself!"**

Appearing on the stage...Wearing makeup...Dressing appropriately in a lovely red, velvet dress...was a lady.

"MISS DOROTHY!" Everyone cringed loudly while others started bawling and making complains. "Miss Dorothy is Miss Duel Academy!?" Jaden ask shocked, along with Syrus.

 **"Now, the Chancellor of the winning Academy! Please approach the stage!"**

Happily humming a tune, Sheppard walked up the stairs to the stage and leaned forward. Dorothy smiled brightly before smooching his cheek in a huge, sloopy kiss. Surprised Jaden wondered, "A kiss? That's the prize?" Foster, who seen everything, burst into tears before running off as Chazz, Frisk, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Mettaton watched him. "WAAAAAHHH! WAIT FOR ME, MY LADY! I'LL BE BACK NEXT YEAR! WAAAAAHHHH!"

Feeling a bit bad and weird for Foster, Chazz sweatdropped "...Yeah, I'm gonna pretend that the prize is just a good old pat in the back." "Pretend that never happened?" Sans ask finding this akward. "Agreed." The four said. Once everything settled, North Academy departed Duel Academy island with their submarine, waving goodbye with manly tears running down their faces. They were crying out for Chazz, yet at the same time, cheering for him.

"Goodbye, Chazz!"

"See you next year!"

"Chazz it up!"

"Chazz it up!"

"CHAZZ IT UP!"

After North Academy became a distance away from Duel Academy, Sheppard spoke up. "Oh, Chazz! There's only one thing left to resolve." "Since you dropped out of Duel Academy and are now coming back, you are technically a new student," The man holding the cat Banner explained. "Therefore, if you wish to be promoted to Obelisk Blue, you must start at the bottom. From Slifer Red." "What!? Me, in Slifer Red!?" Chazz shouted, shocked. "Yes. Once we're back at the dorm, we'll get you suited up for a new dorm room with new roommates!" Banner said.

"New roomates!? Listen, Chazz Princeton rooms alone! You guys got that?" Chazz said frustrated. "Yeah! We're gonna be new pals!" Jaden cheered. He added "Nice to meet ya, new pal!" "Can it!" Chazz shouted before screaming his head up to the heavens, hoping North Academy would hear him. "I CHANGED MY MIND! TURN THE SUB AROUND!" As Chazz grew more frustrated, Jaden laughed and encouraged everyone, "Hey, guys! How about we congratulate Chazz on getting into the Slifer Red dorm? Let's give him the Slifer cheer!"

"NO WAY! I DON'T WANT ITTTTT!"

Sans chuckled "Poor kid."

* * *

 **Next up the Shadow Riders! ENJOY!**


	8. Lazy Skeleton in action!

**Here we are i was waiting for this actually. This is the first episode of the Shadow Riders, and for this it will be Sans, vs. An OC. Yeah that's it. This Skeleton has earned a chance to face a Shadow Rider! And their are some changes. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Deep in a fortress..._

In the midst of the night, hidden deep within a cavern, several mysterious individuals gathered for a meeting amongst themselves. The leader of the group spoke in a rasp voice, "Our enemies have been tested...Our allies are in place. The hour is upon us! It's time to cover the world with shadows...Which of you will lead us into battle?" "I'll be the first to go, Master," offered a young man among the group, standing up and activating his duel disk. Another masked one said "Me too." Activating a Duel Disk. "Nightshroud, and Kuro...So be it." A boy in a rasp voice said.

"We will not fail. Academy Island's prize will be ours." The young man named Nightshroud said. The second named Kuro said "Me too sir."

* * *

 _The next morning in the classroom..._

Frisk entered the classroom as she took her seat only for Dr. Crowler to say "Frisk Dreemurr. You are requested to be in Chancellor Sheppard's office." "Wait what why?" Frisk ask curious. Dr. Crowler answered "Important bussiness."

* * *

"Oh! Hi, Zane! Hiya, Professor Crowler! Nice to metcha Frisk!"

As Jaden welcomed the three of them, his group that is made of him, Professor Banner, Bastion, Alexis, Chazz, along with Zane, Frisk, Frisk's underground friends, and Dr. Crowler stopped simultaneously once they encountered one another right near the Chancellor's Office. "Oh, my! Such a powerful group with such powerful duelists!" Dr. Crowler gasped dramatically before looking at Jaden. He continued "Oh, but what's this? Which one of these is not like the other? Clearly, there must be some mistake! Surely there's an odd person among your group!"

"He is not! Chazz was invited!" Jaden said with a cheeky grin. Eye twitching, Chazz shouted, "He means you!" Jaden couldn't help but gasp "Me? ...If I'm so odd, I must be pretty special!~" 'Yeah, specially dumb,' thought Chazz, sweatdropping. "Anyways, let's just head inside!" Jaden said. Once everyone gathered together right in front of Sheppard's desk, the Chancellor explained as carefully and detailed as he could, leading everyone to more answers and more questions than before.

"The four Sacred Beast cards?" Jaden ask, the mention of such cards piping his interest. Sheppard nodded "That's right. Sealed within this island, those four cards have been with us due to their overpowered forces they seem to possess." "Where are they now?" Jaden ask. Sheppard said "Well, this Academy was originally built over where those cards are being sealed even today. Those four Sacred Beast cards lie dormant deep underneath the Academy. Those who have challenged us, who have ambitions of breaking the seal on those cards, have appeared."

"Who exactly are they?" Zane asked. "...The Shadow Riders, and the Gastly Shadows" Sheppard spoke gravely. "They are 14 duelists who are shrouded in complete mystery, but one of each is already on the island." He continued. "What did you say?!" Bastion gasped. If one of their enemies is already on the island, they have a bit of an advantage on their side since none of them know how powerful the enemy truly is. "How do we protect the Sacred Beast cards?" Frisk asked worried.

"By protecting the 7 Spirit Gates!" Sheppard explained. He continued "Seven enormous stone pillars known as the seven Spirit Gates protect those cards. To get to the cards, one must unlock them! And to unlock them, one must unlock the seven keys to each gate! That, is how we will protect those cards. By protecting the keys, and here they are. One for each of you to guard." Setting a black box in front of him, Sheppard presented the seven duelists the box which held the sacred Spirit Keys which were meant to open the Spirit Gates. Both the Spirit Keys and Spirit Gates were the only thing standing in the enemies' way.

"Wait, so...we hold the keys?" Bastion questioned. Papyrus ask "WON'T THAT MAKES US TARGETS?" Sheppard nodded "To that end, I would ask you to protect these seven keys. With these keys, the Shadow Riders, and the Gastly Shadows will seek you out." "You want us to protect them, but how are we supposed to do that?" Chazz questioned. "Naturally, by dueling," Sheppard answered, surprising everyone. "Fortunately, for our side, the keys can't simply be stolen. An ancient edict states that they must be won in a duel. That is why I had you, the best duelists within our academy, gathered here."

Sans said "But sir with all do respect we are fighting to the death against the Shadow Riders, and Gastly Shadows and if we lost the Keys, and Souls must be surrendered. Can they mistake someone else?" Sheppard sighed but continued. "The Shadow Riders will come here to challenge those duelists who possess those seven keys. If you are prepared to battle the Shadow Riders, then I would like you to take these keys."

"Sounds fun! I'll do it!" Jaden offered, opening up the box to reveal seven differently shaped keys with symbols on them. He took one of them and placed them around his neck like a necklace. Agreeing to such risks of dangerous duels approaching, Zane, Bastion, Alexis, Frisk, and Chazz all took one each. Sans said "For once i'm not slacking on this." Before taking one. Papyrus said "BUT YOUR NOT A DUELIST, SANS." "That's cool, I learned the Rules, and Frisk has gotten extra cards by Kaiba, so that is enough to construct a deck with."

Deciding to pass this Sheppard said "And Dr. Crowler, and Professor Banner i am placing you two as bodyguards for these Seven." "Yes sir!" Dr. Crowler, and Professor Banner said. "Challenging and beating us, huh?" Jaden ask before saying "If it were up to me, I'd definitely challenge the strongest guy! No, maybe something more! The strongest duelist in this group versus the strongest member of the Shadow Riders, and Gastly Shadows! And the strongest in this group is...well, me!"

"You?!" Dr. Crowler shouted, startling Jaden and causing him to fall to the ground. He continued "If we're talking in terms of skill, it should be me! That, or Zane, even Frisk. After all, they are the school's top students and Zane did manage to beat Jaden!" Sneering at Jaden, Dr. Crowler bragged, "Yes, that's right! I know all about that little matche you had with Zane! And I know you lost to him in no time at all! How pathetic!"

"Hey, I was close to beating him!" Jaden pouted, defending himself. "Ah, forget the both of them!" Chazz scoffed confidently before saying "I'm clearly the best choice!"

"There's no choice! This isn't some tournament where we choose who goes first!" Frisk scolded , unable to believe that everyone, save for Bastion, Alexis, Zane, Sheppard, Sans, her Underground friends, and Banner, were acting this way. Sheppard said "This is war! You could be attacked by your enemy at any time at any place! So, my students, be on guard! That said, thank you for participating. From this moment on, the battle begins! Please, be on standby to duel at any moment. And please, you must protect the four Sacred Beast cards and the seven Spirit Keys without fail."

* * *

 _Back at Frisk's room..._

Frisk layed down, as Sans said "I know your tired." He was busy taking some cards and putting them in a 40 card pile. Frisk said "Why did you agree?" "Well before the whole peace thing, in Mt. Ebott we thought humans are dangerous, and evil. But seeing you, not all humans are like that, not since Asriel's death." "He isn't dead. He was in Flowey that is all." Frisk said annoyed. Flowey flinched but didn't say anything. "The king, and Queen think so." Sans pointed out. Frisk said "They'll find out somehow." "Focus. And the deck is finished." Sans said. "Just in time." The voice startled the three, as they looked and say a young man, with short brown hair, a green, and white striped shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes, and has a green and black mask.

"Who are-" Sans didn't get a chance to finish as they were transported as Papyrus opened the door saying "OH SANS! i GOT YOU SOME- SANS!"

* * *

 _At a sea near Duel Academy..._

With strange powers at use, a solid platform was created, hovering high above the water beneath it. Frisk, Sans, and Flowey found themselves on top of the solid area, though they were taken aback by the fact that they were inside and floating in a big, cold, sea.

"W-where are we?" Frisk studdered, feeling the cold atmosphere beneath the ocean. Walking towards the edge of the solid platform, Sans glanced down to check if the volcanic lava was real or not. The cold air was promising, but still didn't clear his doubts. Sans ask "Isn't this the sea?" Water resembling a Squidman burst out from the sea of water, startling Sans enough to force him to scootch back besides Frisk, and Flowey as the water squidman spiraled around the air a bit before crashing onto onto the solid platform; creating a huge geyser.

Emerging from that same water was the masked man, approaching the 2 duelists, and the flower in a menacing manner. "W-who are you?!" Frisk demanded.

"My name is Kuro," the masked man spoke, smirking as the water behind him died out quickly. "I am one of the Gastly Shadows! Sans Gaster, I have chosen you as my first opponent!" Sans made a bored look as he ask "Are you sure?"

At the same time, Frisk SOUL started glowing red as well as Kuro's lit up in a Green glow, causing Kuro to pause and place his hand over it in his chest, staring at it with slight interest. "I'm not sure why, but the light of this SOUL led me to you all," Kuro revealed. "Bur never mind of that. What I desire is the Spirit Key that you have around your neck! How? By winning it in a Shadow Game!" Kuro declared. "A Shadow Game?" Sans asked, never heard of it. Kuro also said "My partner Nightshroud, is taking care of one of your friends right now." "What!?" Frisk cried shocked.

"Oh, and one more thing." Holding up a blank card enfused with darkness in his hands, Kuro explained, "Whoever loses this Shadow Game will have their soul sealed within this card. Basically, your soul will be sealed in this card when you lose! Of course, when I lose, my soul will also be sealed! But hey, let's be honest with ourselves! Me, lose? No way! And Nightshroud will do the same!

"Whoa...Is this for real?" Frisk whispered, scared and shocked simultaneously. Flowey told Sans for once worried "But... Sans you can't accept these terms! They're too risky!"

"Tell that to the guys dueling Nightshroud!" Sans reminded. He realized something then ask "Hey Weed doesn't he look familiar?" Flowey looked closely at Kuro before saying "Hey your right he does look familiar!" "Who cares if i look familiar? You want to protect the Spirit Key or not?" Kuro said annoyed.

"Very well, your gonna have a bad time!" Sans declared, as he activated a Duel Disk, as Kuro did the same.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Esper Battle (FF12 version))**

 **Sans: 4000**

 **Kuro: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kuro 1st Turn:

"I go first Skeleton!" Kuro draw a card, as he said "First i play, the field spell card! A Legendary Ocean!" A great city emerged around the field as Kuro smirked "This Field Spell, is treated as Umi, also all Water Monster's levels become 1 in our hands, which means i don't have to tribute to summon Water Monsters! Also for each Water Monster on the field they gain 200 ATK, and DEF points!" Kuro said "Moving on, I hearby Summon, this! Atlantean Heavy Infantry in Defense Mone!" A Monster looking like a fish, that is carrying a huge shield appeared.

* * *

 _Atlantean Heavy Infantry_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2 turned to 1_

 _Fish_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _During your Main Phase, you can Normal Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Sea Serpent-Type monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) When this card is sent to the Graveyard to activate a WATER monster's effect: Target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

Thanks to Kuro's field spell it's stats increased. **(ATK: 0 + 200 = 200) (DEF: 1600 + 200 = 1800)** "And i end with that!" Kuro smirked.

Sans 1st Turn:

Sans draw a card as he said "I summon the White Stone of Legend in defense mode." A big stone appeared.

* * *

 _The White Stone of Legend_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 250_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"I placed two cards facedown, and i end my turn." Sans said.

* * *

 **Sans: 4000**

 **Kuro: 4000**

* * *

Kuro 2nd Turn:

"That's all your doing?" Kuro smirked as he draw a card. He said "To bad. I summon Spined Gillman in attack mode!" A Fish like warrior holding a Trident appear through the water.

* * *

 _Spined Gillman_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3 to 1_

 _Sea Serpent_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 0_

 _All Fish, Sea Serpent, and Aqua-Type monsters you control gain 400 ATK._

* * *

"Then i summon Atlantean Dragoons!" Kuro added, as a warrior riding a serpent like seahorse came out of the water.

* * *

 _Atlantean Dragoons_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4 to 1_

 _Sea Serpent_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _All Level 3 or lower Sea Serpent-Type monsters you control can attack your opponent directly. When this card is sent to the Graveyard to activate a WATER monster's effect: Add 1 Sea Serpent-Type monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Atlantean Dragoons"._

* * *

The arrival of Atlantean Dragoons, shocked everyone beside Kuro. Frisk cried "You can't Normal summon two monsters at once! That's against the rules!" "Don't you study Atlantean Heavy Infantry's effect? As in addition when i Normal Summon a monster, i can also Normal Summon a Level 4 or less Sea Serpent Monster in my hand. And thanks to my field Spell, Level 5, or Level 6, Sea Serpents won't be a problem." Kuro pointed out smirking. The field spell done it's work.

 _Spined Gillman **(ATK: 1300 + 200 = 1500) (DEF: 0 + 200 = 200)**_

 _Atlantean Dragoons **(ATK: 1800 + 200 = 2000) (DEF: 0 + 200 = 200)**_

Suddenly all of Kuro's monsters powered up.

 _Spined Gillman **(ATK: 1500 + 400 = 1900)**_

 _Atlantean Dragoons **(ATK: 2000 + 400 = 2400)**_

 _Atlantean Heavy Infantry **(ATK: 200 + 400 = 600)**_

"What just happened!?" Flowey ask surprised by the power up. Kuro smirked "Spined Gillman's ability. All Sea Serpent, Fish, or Aqua-Type Monsters gain 400 ATK points. Also Atlantean Dragoons effect comes, all Level 3 or Lower Sea Serpents can attack my opponent directly, but thanks to my field spell, make it ALL of my Sea Serpents!" "Of course! A Legendary Ocean makes all Water Monster's level's go to one! And those two are level one's so Atlantean Dragoons should make all Sea Serpent monsters attack Sans directly!" Frisk realized as Sans grunted. "Your human friend got that right! Now Spined Gillman attack that bag of bones directly!" Kuro commanded as Spined Gillman went to slash. "You triggered my Trap Card! It is called Draining Shield!" Sans called as a transparent surrounded Sans as his Life Points go up by 1900. **(Sans: 5900)** "What!?" Kuro yelled out. Sans smirked "Draining Shield is a trap to which i negate your attack, and in addition i gain Life Points through it's attack points!"

"Nice one Sans!" Frisk cheered. Flowey said "Yeah nice one, bone-head!" "Maybe but i have TWO Sea Serpents! Atlantean Dragoons pick up where Spined Gillman started!" Kuro ordered as Atlantean Dragoons did that, and manage to hit Sans as he grunted in pain, while his Life Points dropped by 2400. **(Sans: 3500)** _'Hehe. Real Pain. Their is something familiar about that deck of his.'_ Sans thought eyeing the water monsters suspiciously. "Your lucky i can't do anything else. I placed one card face-down and end my turn." Kuro finished his turn.

Sans 2nd Turn:

Sans draw a card as he said "Okay. Thanks to your Field Spell, I can Summon this. Mythic Water Dragon in Attack mode!" A Dragon made of Pure Water came out and roared.

* * *

 _Mythic Water Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8 to 1_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If you control an EARTH monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Mythic Water Dragon" once per turn this way._

* * *

And the power from A Legendary Ocean up goes through Mythic Water Dragon.

 _Mythic Water Dragon **(ATK: 1000 + 200 = 1200) (DEF: 2000 + 200 = 2200)**_

Kuro looked startled as Sans said "Now i cast One for One! This sends 1 monster from my hand, to the Graveyard in addition i can Special Summon a Level 1 Monster from, my hand, or deck. And i select Red-Eyes B. Chick!" Sans said as a Baby Dragon came out of an Egg.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Chick_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 500_

 _You can send this face-up card you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand._

* * *

"And through it's effect i send it to the graveyard to Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Sans declared as the Red Eyes Chick growed to it's adult state.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

"What!? How did you-!?" Kuro cried seeing one of the most rarest Dragon Cards in front of him. Sans said "Believe it or not i got it through a friends permission. Next i play a spell known as Draco Water Wrath! This raises's a water dragon's power by 700 until end of turn so Mythic Water Dragon's power increased!" Mythic Water roared as it's power increased. **(ATK: 1200 + 700 = 1900) "** Mythic Water Dragon attack Atlantean Heavy Infantry!" The Water Dragon swam before it enveloped the shielded Atlantean as Kuro grunted. "Red-Eyes attack his Spined Gillman!" Sans added, as the Black Dragon fired a blast as it destroyed the Spined Man as Kuro lost 500 Life Points. **(Kuro: 3500)** "I end my turn. How do you like that?" Sans smirked. Mythic Water Dragon's reverted back to normal. **(ATK: 1900 - 700 = 1200)**

* * *

 **Sans: 3500**

 **Kuro: 3500**

* * *

Kuro 3rd Turn:

"Gr! Shut up!" Kuro growled upset his Sea Serpent back-up was destroyed along with Spined Gillman. With Gillman out of the field Atlantean Dragoon powered down.

 _Atlantean Dragoon **(ATK: 2400 - 400 = 2000)**_

"But you activated Atlantean Heavy Infantry's second effect. When he is sent to the graveyard i can target one face-up card you control and destroy it! So say goodbye to your Red Eyes!" Kuro declared as the Red-Eyes was destroyed. Kuro then said "Now i summon, Barrier Statue of the Torrent!" A frog statue appeared.

* * *

 _Barrier Statue of the Torrent_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4 to 1_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _No monsters, can be Special Summoned, except for WATER Monsters._

* * *

The field spell done it's work.

 _Barrier Statue of the Torrent **(ATK: 1000 + 200 = 1200) (DEF: 1000 + 200 = 1200)**_

"With this monster, only water monsters can be Special Summoned!" Kuro said with a smirk. "Then i play the field spell, Salvage! This spell allows me to bring two Water Monsters, with 1500 or less ATK points in my graveyard back to my hand! And Spined Gillman, and Atlantean Heavy Infantry are those Water monsters!" Kuro played as the two destroyed monsters gone back to his hand. "No!" Frisk cried. Flowey said "Bone-Head just got rid of them!" "Next i play my trap! Bubble Bringer! Now Level 4 or higher monsters you control can't attack me directly! Now Atlantean Dragoons! Attack his Mythic Water Dragon!" Kuro ordered as The Dragoon charged.

Sans said "I activate the Trap! No Entry!" "No Entry?" Kuro ask. Sans smirked "This switches all of our monsters to defense mode." Automatically the four monsters on the field switched to Defense Mode. Without any choice Kuro said "I end."

Sans 3rd Turn:

Sans draw a card as he said "I play the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Bubble Bringer!" Sans said as the Typhoon destroyed the trap as Kuro gritted his teeth in frustration. "Next I sacrifice the two dragon's on field to Tribute Summon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Sans declared as the White Dragon roared in the two dragons place.

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale._

* * *

"What!? How did you!?" Kuro ask completely shocked. "Same thing. I play Quick Summon! With it i normal summon, Axe Dragonute!" Sans called as the Axe Wielding Dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Axe Dragonute_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Then i cast Burst Stream of Destruction! When their is a face-up Blue Eyes White Dragon, this spell destroys all your monsters!" Sans explained as the White Dragon fired a blast as it destroyed the monsters. "The only downside is that all of my Blue Eyes White Dragons can't attack the turn this spell was casted. Axe Dragonute attack Kuro directly!" Sans ordered as Axe Dragonute swing his Axe on Kuro as he screamed in pain, while 2000 points was dealt to his Life Points. **(Kuro: 1500)** "After i switch Axe Dragonute to defense, i end my turn by playing one face-down." Sans ended.

* * *

 **Sans: 3500**

 **Kuro: 1500**

* * *

Kuro 4th Turn:

"Gh-!" Wiping off the blood on his mouth Kuro declared "Progress means nothing in a Shadow Duel! Your soul will be mine!" Kuro drawn a card as he looked and smirked. "Now i play the spell card, Polymerzation! By fusing Atlantean Heavy Infantry, with Atlantean Dragoons, Atlantean Markman, Atlantean Pikeman, and Atlantean Attack Squad, i can create my most powerful monster..." The five Atlantean monsters appeared as they jumped in a vortex as he finished "FAMFRIT, THE DARKENING CLOUD!" A big guy with a gold, and blue body, no legs, but is floating, carrying a huge jug, oh his right shoulder, that has a chain on it, and has a weird head appeared growling at the Blue Eyes dragon.

* * *

 _Famfrit, the Darkening Cloud_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8 to 1_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4700_

 _DEF: 3450_

 _"Atlantean Heavy Infantry" + 4 "Atlantean" monsters  
_ _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. Once per turn drop a monster's ATK by half, and destroy any Fire, or Pyro-Type monsters. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. Pay half this card's ATK to attack twice._

* * *

The field spell done it's work. **(ATK: 4700 + 200 = 4900) (DEF: 3450 + 200 = 3650)** "Okay i have seen some giant monsters in the Underground, but that one most likely takes the cake!" Frisk cried in horror. Flowey said also in horror "And it ate it to!" Kuro chuckled before smirking "No use trying to defend yourself now. Famfrit attack his Blue Eyes!" Kuro ordered. Famfrit charged it's jug before he fired a Water blast that destroyed the Blue Eyes, as Sans took 1900 Points of Damage. **(Sans: 1600)** "Also by cutting half it's power in half it can Attack again!" Kuro added. Famfrit's power halved. **(ATK: 4900 - 2450 = 2450)** "Famfrit! ATTACK HIS MONSTER!" Kuro repeated as Famfrit fired another blast of Water as Sans felt the piercing damage as he screamed and fell on his back as Frisk, and Flowey called "SANS!" Sans' Life Points dropped by 1250. **(Sans: 0350)** Sans struggled to get up, as Kuro smirked "I end my turn."

Sans 4th Turn:

Sans managed to get up still shaken by the attack that he wished he would kill the Gastly Shadow instead of Dueling him. He draw a card and smirked "This could be my last resort. If it fails i'm a goner." He smirked at Kuro who frowned. "I play the spell, Monster Reaborn! Come back Blue Eyes!" Sans called as the Blue Eyes appeared. "Then i cast Polymerzation! Now the three Blue Eyes can fuse into... BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" Sans declared as the three Blue Eyes Dragons combined into a three headed version of it's self.

* * *

 _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3800_

 _"Blue Eyes White Dragon" +_ _"Blue Eyes White Dragon" +_ _"Blue Eyes White Dragon"_

* * *

"Keep it coming, it's still not enough to defeat Famfrit." Kuro reminded. As he said that Famfrit's power reverted back to normal. **(ATK: 2450 + 2450 = 4900)** "True but i cast the spell, Iron Lucky Axe! Now Ultimate Dragon's power increased by 500!" Kuro gasp as Ultimate Dragon's power increased **(ATK: 4500 + 500 = 5000)** "Now Ultimate Dragon attack Famfrit!" Sans declared as the Ultimate Dragon fired the beam as it destroyed it as Kuro shouted "NO!" As his Life Points dropped by 100. **(Kuro: 1400)** Sans smirked "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Sans: 0350**

 **Kuro: 1400**

* * *

Kuro 5th Turn:

With his powerful Atlantean Monster destroyed what hope could Kuro have? He stuttered "M-My turn... I end my turn!"

Sans 5th Turn:

"Then this is game! Ultimate Dragon finish him off!" Sans ordered. The Dragon gladly did so as it fired a beam as it hit while Kuro screamed in pain as his Life Points dropped to nothing ending the Duel. **(Kuro: 0000)**

* * *

 **Sans: 0350**

 **Kuro: 0000**

 **Sans wins the Duel!**

* * *

Kuro kept screaming even after as a dark spirit left his body, as his mask fell off whil Flowey, and Sans gasp now recognizing the masked human. "Alton!?" They cried as Sans rushed and caught the passed out human named Alton before he hit the ground just as the others came in.

* * *

 **Two of the Shadow Riders, and Gastly Shadows are defeated. Tell me what you think of this! Be sure to review!**


	9. Vampire Danger!

**The second episode of the Shadow Riders, and the Gastly Shadows! ENJOY!**

* * *

Asgore, along with the people from the Underground were shocked hearing that Alton was the Gastly Shadow that attacked Sans, Frisk, and Flowey. "Alton!?" Toriel cried in shock. On the bed was Alton, with Frisk giving him a cold wash cloth. "BUT ASGORE TOOK HIS SOUL!" Papyrus pointed it out. Sans said "His face says otherwise." "So you guys know him?" Frisk ask feeling for Alton's pulse. "He is the second human to fall in Mt. Ebott before you kid. But his SOUL was took by Asgore before he can continue." Undyne explained looking at the second human worriedly.

Alphys checked over before saying "Well his vitals are normal. Whoever this 'Kuro' is he has left his body." "All this time i thought the child that had fallen were killed." Toriel said close to breaking down. **"Must be luck."** Mettaton guessed. "And his SOUL is undamaged, and he is fine, just tired." Alphys added.

* * *

 _In the Chancellor's Office..._

"Vampire?!" Chazz cried out, shocked to hear such a mythical creature being mentioned by the Chancellor himself. And here, he thought all sorts of myths were...well, myths! Gathered inside the Chancellor's Office were 3 of the holders of the Spirits Keys; Zane, Chazz, and Bastion, along with their bodyguards Dr. Crowler, and Professor Banner who were called upon by Sheppard himself. Jaden was already too injured to come and Alexis, and Sans, and Frisk was busy tending to their ATticus who was Nightshroud, and Alton's side, so Sheppard was sympathetic enough to allow them out of the meeting.

"That gossip is currently the talk of the entire academy I'm afraid the rumors may not be rumors after all. And there might be a Gastly Shadow that is very smart because they sneak through our defenses." Sheppard said worried. "Oh, my! An actual vampire? That is indeed frightening!" Banner admitted. Dr. Crowler however scoffed "Please! There's no way a vampire actually exists! It's a mythical joke!" "A joke? It wasn't a joke when Jaden was put in the hospital. Furthermore, if this 'vampire' rumor is true, and if it's involved with the Shadow Riders, and the Gastly Shadow..." Bastion questioned sternly as he crossed his arms.

"There's a good chance that they're already on the island," Zane finished, figuring out what Bastion was going to say. Concern about the new situation at hand, Sheppard glanced at everyone, and said "Everyone, I sincerely ask that you don't let your guard down no matter what. Be on the lookout for anything strange!" Bastion, Zane, and Chazz nodded firmly while Dr. Crowler and Banner nervously chuckled while glancing at one another. It would appear as though they didn't like the idea of a blood-sucking mythical creature lurking around in the shadows of Duel Academy, where she could potentially suck their blood in the middle of the night anytime, anywhere.

* * *

 _At Frisk's room..._

The door opened as it shows Chazz, as Undyne growled. Frisk ask "Chazz what are you doing here?" "To tell you, and Sans that we got trouble. Sheppard believes a Vampire, that is a Shadow Rider, with a Smart Gastly Shadow is on the island." Chazz answered. "VAMPIRE?" Papyrus ask never hearing about a monster like that. Chazz saw Alton and said "Is this the kid, the Gastly Shadow took over?" "Yes. This is Alton. One of the people to fall to Mt. Ebott." Frisk answered worried about the Vampire Rumor. Chazz said "Keep a lookout for anything strange." Frisk nodded as Chazz walked out, and Papyrus ask "WHAT IS A VAMPIRE?"

* * *

 _In the afternoon._

"Good news, Chancellor! We searched the whole campus!" Chazz announced, reporting in with Zane, Bastion, Dr. Crowler, and Banner alongside him. "And there's no-" "VAMPIRE!" Barging in and intruding, the koala kid named Chumley panted as he revealed what he knew. "*Pant*We've got trouble! I saw her, and a Gastly Shadow! Their... their at the lake!" Astonished, Sheppard stood up from his seat while the others were determined to check out the source of his information. So, the enemy has shown themselfs ...That meant no mercy at all, especially when one of their Shadow Riders, and the Gastly Shadows has caused enough damage to Atticus, Alton, and Jaden.

Outside of the lake, the fog made it hard to see clearly, making the others, who just arrived, to see nothing but the endless ocean as well as the continuous shrouding fog. A red carpet rolled down from the endless ocean, reaching at the feet of the land; Duel Academy Island. Somehow, the red carpet made it seem as though the ocean was a physical surface to stand on, otherwise, the carpet would have already pummeled underwater by now. Perhaps this was the works of the vampire's powers? or was it the smarts of the Gastly Shadow? "Their coming..." Zane warned, staying alert for anything that happens.

"What now?" Bastion wondered as Crowler and Banner snuck and hid behind the three strong-willed students; Zane, Bastion, and Chazz. "We have to rise to the challenge." Zane answered. "Who's going first? 'Cause if nobody calls up, I'm going first!" Chazz questioned.

Accidentally, both teachers collided with each other with their backs turned, causing them to shriek and for Dr. Crowler to leapt out as if he wished to go first. Not wanting the others to know he was scared, Dr. Crowler quickly said, "I-I'll go first! Yes! That's what I intended to do all along!" "Wow, that's very impressive of you, Dr. Crowler!" Chumley praised, crossing his arms and nodding with a proud look.

"Yes, we'll be right behind you!" Bastion encouraged. "By a good ten feet away! In a way, you'll be representing the professors!" Banner added cheerfully. "Eep?!" Swiftly facing the others, Dr. Crowler tried to find an excuse to get out of this peculiar situation. "O-Of course, I'll be going first! Ahaha...! But, why don't we pick straws to see who goes first? That way, it'll be fair!"

"Sorry, Crowler! You're up," Chazz said, having already figured out what was on Dr. Crowler's mind. It didn't take an idiot to see how cowardly Dr. Crowler was.

* * *

 _A few minutes later, in the infirmary..._

"We've got trouble!" Chumley cried out, bursting inside, disrupting the patients' rest. "Dr. Crowler's gonna duel against the vampire lady, and the smart Gastly Shadow!" Chumley cried. "What?! Tell me you're kidding!" Syrus said, standing up from his stool. Concern, Alexis tore her attention away from the unconscious Atticus to the new subject at hand. "That's crazy! It's absurd that he's starting another dangerous duel like that! Espciacally since that Gastly Shadow will counter his strategies!"

Blinking his eyes awake, Jaden overheard the conversation and grew worried for his teacher. Sure, he may be an egotistic, self-centered jerk like Chazz at times, but he still cares for him. Besides, he's already gotten her revenge by beating him in a duel. If Dr. Crowler was weaker than him, which he would never admit out loud, and since Jaden just recently got injured from a tough duel with a Shadow Rider, and Alton passed out after he lost a duel with a Gastly Shadow inside him the results will be catastrophic for Dr. Crowler should he actually go through with this duel.

* * *

 _In Frisk's Room..._

Chumley burst in startling Sans from his nap, and Frisk from her time treating Alton. "We've got trouble! Dr. Crowler's gonna duel against the vampire lady, and the smart Gastly Shadow!" Chumley cried. "WHAT!?" Papyrus cried as he stood up from his spot. Frisk said "I'm gonna help him!" She ran out as Toriel said "Child we'll come with you!"

* * *

 _At The Lake..._

Dr. Crowler, was screwed not doubt about that. "You alright?" Chazz ask. Dr. Crowler said "Just swell!" "DR. CROWLER!" All of them looked and saw Frisk running toward them with their Underground friends, even Alton who is still unconscious, on Alphys' back who volunteered to bring him, with her so that she can treat the injured, and still take care of Alton. "Frisk? What are you doing here, and isn't Alton suppose to stay in bed?" Chazz ask wondering why she was here.

"I heard that Dr. Crowler is Dueling the Vampire Shadow Rider, and the smart Gastly Shadow! I'm not letting him do it alone!" Frisk answered with determination building in her SOUL. Dr. Crowler sighed in relief knowing he would at least have someone to help him with. "What about Alton! He still needs to rest!" Bastion said eyeing the unconscious boy on Alphys back. "He is. His vitals are well enough for him to get out of bed." Alphys explained.

Suddenly the fog was vaporized as they looked seeing a woman, with long green hair, standing on a gondola, surrounded by bats. Who was beside her was a young boy that has a sliver, and black mask like Kuro's a blue vest with no buttons, short brown hair, a sky blue, and blue striped shirt, a pencil on his right ear, black pants, and dark black shoes. "Gentleman... We would've just come to you." The woman said walking to them. She and the boy walked down the carpet perfectly. The people in front of them... were their opponents? Then the sliver, and black mask SOUL glowed Purple, as Frisk's glowed Red, and Alton's glowed green surprising everyone.

"Another SOUL." Asgore muttered. "Hey why are their hearts glowing different colors?" Syrus ask confused. The sliver, and black mask boy said "I don't know why, but the light of this SOUL has lead me here. It seems Kuro's vessel has broken free." Eyeing Alton, he smirked "It seems that Alton brat was freed. Who are you suppose to be?" Talking to Dr. Crowler, and Frisk.

"Y-Your opponents!" Dr. Crowler answered frightened as Frisk nodded determined. The woman, and the boy looked at each other as the boy said "Really? The girl i believe. But you." The two stared at Dr. Crowler as they finished bluntly "You are not worthy!" Shocking Dr. Crowler as he slumped and yelled out. "Ouch." Sans cringed. "I BEG YOUR PARDON YOU LITTLE BRAT!? I HAVE A PHD IN DUELING! I DIDN'T COME ALL THIS WAY FOR NOTHING, YOU TWO KNOW!" Dr. Crowler hollered, a tick mark appearing at the corner of his head.

"Very well. If you want to lose your key like that fine." The boy said smirking. Frisk said sheepishly "Well actually he doesn't have a Spirit Key." That surprised the two enemies. "Not a key holder?" The woman ask. "Yes, but i am a protecter though! I am a bodyguard of the key holders! So if you want them you gotta get through me, and Professor Banner, and most likely Frisk though she's a Spirit Key Holder." Dr. Crowler answered proudly. The two enemies looked at each other before nodding and the woman said "Very well. We will duel you two!"

"Can we at least know you names?" Frisk ask them. "I am, Vampire Camula, mistress of the Shadow Riders!" The woman answered. The boy answered "And the smarts of the Gastly Shadows, Vladislaus." as the two bowed. "Those must be the Vampire, and the smart Gastly Shadow." Banner commented. Frisk ask "The states?" "Quite simple, really. If me, and Vladislaus win we get your souls, and Spirit Keys, and it'll stay trapped in this little doll." Camula answered. To prove her point Vladislaus hold up a lifeless doll in his hand. "And also this Duel against us, we can attack after the first player's turn." He added.

"You want to take their souls, and Frisk's key!?" Bastion yelled finding the terms unfair. "You serious? Forget it!" Chazz yelled. Dr. Crowler however said with overconfidence, "You expect me to believe in such Fairy Tails? You're better off telling those to another idiotic fool than me, or Frisk!" "Do be careful what your saying, now Key Keeper, and Bodyguard of the Key Keepers let's Duel!" Vladislaus smirked. "Okay!" Frisk called out. They activated their Duel Disks and are ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling theme: Esper Battle FF12)**

 **Frisk & Dr. Crowler: 8000**

 **Camula and Vladislaus: 8000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Camula 1st Turn:

"I go first, I summon Zombie Werewolf in attack mode!" Camula summoned as the werewolf made himself known.

* * *

 _Zombie Werewolf_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon a card with the same name from your Deck and it gains 500 ATK._

* * *

"And i place one card facedown and end my turn." Camula ended.

Dr. Crowler 1st Turn:

"What do you take us for? That card is a trap, and that monster is the bait. But i'll bite. I play the spell, Ancient Gear Castle!" Dr. Crowler called as the Castle that appeared in his duel against Frisk appeared behind him, and Frisk. "Now all Ancient Gear monster's powered by 300! And i summon Ancient Gear Solider in attack mode!" The soldier appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Solider_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Now my Solider's power increased by 300!" Dr. Crowler added. Ancient Gear Solider powered up. **(1300 + 300 = 1600)** "Now Gear Solider, attack that werewolf!" Dr. Crowler called out as the Solider fired at the Werewolf as it exploded but the two didn't look fazed by it's Destruction. **(Camula & Vladislaus: 7600) **"Not bad. But..." Vladislaus smirked, as Camula called out and Zombie Werewolf emerged, and gains an increase. **(ATK: 1200 + 500 = 1700)** "How!?" Frisk ask startled along with Dr. Crowler. "When Zombie Werewolf gets destroyed i can Special Summon another one with a 500 power increase." Camula pointed out.

The others weren't surprised. Dr. Crowler said "F-Fine! I end my turn with one face-down card!"

Vladislaus 1st Turn:

"Let the Destruction begin!" Vladislaus declared as he draw a card. He smirked "I start by playing Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" A metallic Dragon emerged from the ground roaring.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Since he controls no monsters, despite his partner having one, and Dr. Crowler commands, Ancient Gear Soldier, he can Special Summon that monster from his hand." Zane explained remembering it's effects because he has three Cyber Dragons. "Your serious friend is right. Cyber Dragon attack his Gear Solider!" Vladislaus commanded as the Cyber Dragon fired a blast from his mouth, that destroyed the Solider as Dr. Crowler, and Frisk lost 500 Life Points. **(Frisk & Dr. Crowler: 7500) **"Please that was nothing! We still have more Life Points!" Dr. Crowler said confidently. "Maybe. But let's not get hasty. I place one card face-down and end my turn." Vladislaus finished.

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk draw a card as she said "I place a facedown and end my turn."

* * *

 **Frisk & Dr. Crowler: 7500**

 **Camula & Vladislaus: 7600**

* * *

Camula 2nd Turn:

Camula draw a card as she said "I summon Vampire Bat in attack mode!" A bat appeared looking ready to battle.

* * *

 _Vampire Bat_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _All face-up Zombie-Type monsters you control gain 200 ATK. If this face-up card on the fieldwould be destroyed, you can send 1 "Vampire Bat" from your Deck to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

"Now all face-up Zombie monsters we control gains 200 ATK points, including himself!" Camula shouted.

 _Zombie Werewolf: **(ATK: 1700 + 200 = 1900)**_

 _Vampire Bat: **(ATK: 800 + 200 = 1000)**_

"And i activate a trap known as Rebirth Judgment!" Vladislaus activated. He explained "This trap allows me to declare one type, and the monsters in our Graveyards will transform to that type. Which means they all become Dragons!" He nodded to Camula who nodded back. "Zombie Werewolf attack that face-down!" Camula commanded as the werewolf charged and the facedown was revealed to be Royal Guard Captian - Undyne.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Captain - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice._

* * *

Since Undyne's defense power was lower than Zombie Werewolf's attack power, she got destroyed. "Now! Vampire Bat attack!" Camula ordered as the bat divided to attack both Dr. Crowler, and Frisk as it took all they have not to scream out in pain. _'T-This pain! This is not holographic! That means the Shadow Games do exist!'_ Dr. Crowler thought as they dropped to their knees as they lost 1000 Life Points. **(Frisk & Dr. Crowler: 6500) **"And i'll end my turn." Camula smirked.

Dr. Crowler 2nd Turn:

"I activate a trap known as Damage Condenser! With it through the damage we have took this turn, i Special Summon Ancient Gear Solider!" The Solider came back with it's increase! **(ATK: 1300 + 300 = 1600)** "My draw. " Dr. Crowler said as he draw a card which was Heavy Storm. "Now i sacrifice Ancient Gear Solider, to bring out my Ancient Gear Beast!" Dr. Crowler called as the Rusty Hound replaced the Solider.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Beast_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. Negate the effects of an opponent's monster destroyed by battle with this card (including in the Graveyard). If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

With Ancient Gear Castle Ancient Gear Beast's powered up. **(ATK: 2000 + 300 = 2300)** "Now attack her Werewolf!" Dr. Crowler called out. "Why? If you destroy him his power will only increase." Vladislaus smirked. Dr. Crowler smirked back "If Ancient Gear Beast destroys Zombie Werewolf she can't activate his effect! Ancient Beast! Attack!" The Beast gladly did so as the werewolf exploded while the two took 400 points of damage. **(Camula & Vladislaus: 7200) **Camula's confident attitude vanished the minute she couldn't activate her Zombie Werewolf's effect anymore.

"Haha! If you want some tips on Dueling feel free to stop by at my class." Dr. Crowler mocked them.

Vladislaus 2nd Turn:

Vladislaus draw a card as he smirked. "Okay. First i play, Card Destruction! Forcing us to send our hands to the Graveyard and redraw the same amount!" After that, He continued "Now i play the field spell, Miracle ScrapYard!" Vladislaus activate. Suddenly scraps of metal appeared, as a couple giant robot ants appeared walking around.

* * *

 _Miracle ScrapYard_

 _Field Spell'_

 _Reduce the level of all Machine Monster's on the field to 1. If their are no Machine monsters in your graveyard, Special Summon, a Machine Monster from your Deck, and in return destroy all of your opponent's monsters, and increased the Special Summoned Monster's ATK by 300 for each monster destroyed._

* * *

Dr. Crowler gasp looking around. "B-But that field spell was extinct!" Dr. Crowler gasped. "Lucky for me, i came across one. Now i activate it's effect, say goodbye to your Gear Beast!" Vladislaus said. One of the robot ants fired a blast at Ancient Gear Beast destroying him. "Now i cast Dragon Ruducer! This lowers all my Dragon's level in my Graveyard all the way to one, And since Rebirth Judgement, made all Machines into my Graveyard Dragons, it's second ability kicks in. If my graveyard doesn't have any Machine monsters, i can Special Summon one, and give it 300 ATK points, foe each monster on your side, destroyed by my field spell." Vladislaus explained.

And what came out was a purple machine monster looking like an eel.

* * *

 _Cyberdark Keel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead._

* * *

The eel monster gain an increase **(ATK: 800 + 300 = 1100)** "T-That's...!" Dr. Crowler gasped recognizing the monster. "Yes. Meet Cyberdark Keel. It pulls a dragon from our graveyard and absorb it's power." Vladislaus explained as a Cyber Dragon appeared but the Cyberdark Keel got on it as it hook some plugs on him as his power increased. **(ATK: 1100 + 2100 = 3200)** Thanks to Rebirth Judgement it made Cyber Dragon, a Dragon type monster, in Vladislaus', and Camula's graveyard so that was possible.

"WOWIE! IT'S VERY POWERFUL JUST LIKE THAT!?" Papyrus cried in shock. "Now only that. Here's Cyberdark Horn!" Vladislaus smirked as a black machine resenbling a Dragon came out.

* * *

 _Cyberdark Horn_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed_ _instead._

* * *

"Aw man. When you played Rebirth Judgement all the cards in your Graveyard turned to Dragons!" Syrus cried knowing Darkhorn. Vladislaus smirked as his graveyard glowed and he said "That's right. And by your tone i take it you know when Cyberdark Horn is summoned, it's pulls a Dragon from my Graveyard and absorb it's strength." A White-Horned Dragon appeared as Dark Horn appeared and sapped it's power. **(ATK: 800 + 2200 = 3000)** "Two 3000 Monsters just like that!?" Alphys cried in shock. Vladislaus smirked "Yep. Cyberdark Horn attack!" The monster named that attack but Frisk said "I activate the Trap, Negate Attack! This ends your battle phase, and negates your attack!" Dark Horn returned back to his master's side. "Not bad i end my turn, with a facedown." Vladislaus end.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk draw a card as she said "Good. I now play Magnet Circle level 2! Allowing me to Special Summon a Level 2 Machine monster! Like Mettaton!" Mettaton appeared.

* * *

 _Mettaton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _When this card is destroyed in defense position, Special Summon 1 "Mettaton EX" from your Hand, or Deck._

* * *

"Next i play the spell card, Ancient Rules! This allows me to Special Summon, a Level 5 or higher monster! Appear, Sans the Skeleton!" Frisk called out as Sans appeared.

* * *

 _Sans the Skeleton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _When this card attacks a monster, you a roll a dice. If you get a three, five, or one this card destroys the monster. If this card is destroyed shuffled it to your deck instead._

* * *

"Now i tribute them both, since the two were only Special Summoned, and i will play, Asgore, King of Monsters!" Frisk played as the King of Monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Asgore, King of Monsters_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card enters the field, face-up select one of your opponent's cards in their hand, and banish it. If this card, is destroyed by battle, add it to your hand instead._

* * *

"Now with it I will use his effect. I will banish one card from your hand!" Frisk played, as Asgore throw his spear and hit one of Vladislaus' 3 cards removing it from play. "Now I cast Iron Lucky Axe on it, to give it a 500 increase!" **(ATK: 2900 + 500 = 3400)** "Wonderful! Now your monster is stronger than his!" Dr. Crowler cried as Frisk nodded. "Asgore attack the Cyberdark Keel!" Asgore slashed as the Keel was destroyed, and took Cyber Dragon along with him, as Vladislaus, and Camula lost 200 Life Points. **(Camula & Vladislaus: 7000) **"Now i play Magical Stone Excavation! This allows me to discard two cards, and i'll bring a spell back to my hand!" Frisk said as she discarded two cards in her hand, as she looked through, her, and Dr. Crowler's Graveyard. Their she founded Heavy Storm. "And i'll add this to Dr. Crowler's hand!" Frisk said, as the spell returned to Dr. Crowler's hand. "Thank you dear Frisk!" Dr. Crowler said. Frisk winked "Anything for my teacher!" She then said "I end my turn now."

* * *

 **Frisk & Dr. Crowler: 6500**

 **Camula & Vladislaus: 7000**

* * *

Camula 3rd Turn:

Camula draw a card as she smirked and she told Vladislaus "Vlad, this gonna destroy your Miracle ScrapYard." Vladislaus nodded as Camula said "I play the field Spell, Infernalvania!" Miracle ScrapYard was replaced by an eeire castle more menicing than Dracula's. "T-That spell is forbidden!" Dr. Crowler cried recalling the effects of it. Camula smirked "Yes. Now if i discard a Zombie Monster, Infernalvania will wipe all of your monsters out." "And i play the spell, Type Barrier! Now if i call which type, all of my monsters protects it, from Spells, made from that types, which means after i chose Zombies, Infernalvania's effect won't work, on Cyberdark Horn, and Cyber Dragon!" "Yeah but your partner won't summon any monsters after that!" Chazz smirked. Camula smirked "Oh, Crowler do you recall what Vampire Bat's second ability is?" "I-If you discard, a V-Vampire Ba-at from your deck-" Dr. Crowler was cut-off. "Yes, once she discards a Vampire Bat from her deck she can negate it's destruction!" Vladislaus finished.

"And i discard Vampire Lord, to activate Infernalvania's ability." Camula said as the castle glowed, as it destroyed Ancient Gear Beast, Asgore (but was returned to Frisk's hand), and Vampire Bat. "Now i send a Vampire Bat from my deck to negate it's destruction." Camula said as Vampire Bat came back. "Now then. Vampire Bat attack! Bloody Spiral!" Camula commanded as the Bats attacked the duo again as they screamed. Dr. Crowler dropped to the ground on his stomach, while Frisk went to her knees, as she clutched her head, while 1000 Life Points were subtracted from their Life Points. **(Frisk & Dr. Crowler: 5500) **"With that, I will end." Camula smirked.

Dr. Crowler 3rd Turn:

Dr. Crowler got up breathing in and out, as Frisk got up still shaky. "My draw!" Dr. Crowler said as Jaden on Chumley's came to the scene. Dr. Crowler said "Yes! I oplay my Ancient Gear Golem!" The golem appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Golem_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Where's the sacrifice?" Syrus ask surprised. "It's on the field. The Ancient Gear Castle!" Zane explained, as he said "And a very skillful move! With the Continuous Spell, Ancient Gear Castle, for the Tribute Summon for another Ancient Gear Golem, the castle can be used for as many sacrifices as however many Monsters you Normal Summoned."

After Ancient Gear Castle vanished, Dr. Crowler shouted, "Ancient Gear Golem, attack her Monster with Mechanized Melee!" Smashing his iron first onto the group of Vampire Bats, they dispersed like rose petals once again, dropping the two's LP by 2000. **(** **Camula & Vladislaus: 5000)**

"Did you forget that Vampire Bat can't be destroyed so long as I use his effect?" The Vampire Camula, reminded as Vampire Bat come back, as she said "On my next turn, I will definitely smite you using my combo of both Vampire Bat and Infernalvania!" "I believe you're quite mistaken!" Dr. Crowler said confident.

"What's he going to do?" Chazz wondered, stunned just like the others that Dr. Crowler still has some unexpected tricks up his sleeve. Dr. Crowler announced "Simple! I'm going to destroy every Spell and Trap card on the field using the wrath of my Heavy Storm Spell card, that Frisk added to my hand from earlier!" Powerful gusts of winds overtook the duel and blew away every single Spell and Trap on the field, especially Infernalvania, leaving the field empty except for the Monsters on the field. And since Type Barrier, and Rebirth Judgment was gone the cards in their graveyard are no longer Dragons.

"Hmph. You really are weak and predictable, you know that?" Camula replied, acting unfazed, almost as if she knew that would happen. Dr. Crowler scoffed "Please! You don't know what you're talking about!" Revealing her hideous expression with her tongue sticking out sharply, Camula grew serious, yet full of confidence herself. **"Oh, don't I?! I activate the Trap card, Zombie Bed!"**

Startled, Dr. Crowler said, "You can't! I just destroyed all the Spell and Trap cards!" Camula said smirking **"That's precisely what I wanted you to do!"** "But why?!" Dr. Crowler ask startled. Being familiar with certain effects like this, Zane said, "Of course! It's so obvious! In order to be activated, Zombie Bed has to be destroyed!" **"Very good, my darling! And now that it's effect has been triggered, it allows me to Special Summon Zombie Werewolf in Attack Mode! And due to Vampire Bat's ability, he'll gain 200 more Attack Points upon return!"** Camula said as Zombie Werewolf appeared on the field. The Werewolf reappeared, as it;s power increased. **(ATK: 1200 + 200 = 1400)**

"She knows Crowler's moves even before he does!" Chazz said.

"It's almost as if she's psychic herself!" Syrus spoke before shuddering in fear. He continued "A psychic vampire...I never thought I'd actually see one!"

"Hmph. It's easy when you have a hundred flying bats spying on everyone!" Camula bragged, returning to normal. But even with her beauteous appearance, everyone can now see she was a monster both metaphorically and literally on both the inside and out. _'Huh? What's she talking about?'_ Jaden thought, confused about her previous statement. A bat flew down besides Camula's shoulder, folding its wings as its eyes glowed red; something Dr. Crowler noticed and was taken aback with a hint of fear. "I-I end my turn!" Dr. Crolwer stuttered.

Vladislaus 3rd Turn:

Vladisluas draw card as he smirked. "Okay. You may have destroyed Rebirth Judgement, but not this. Polymerzation! By fusing the Cyber Dragon on the field, with Cyber Darkhorn, and the Cyberdark Edge in my hand, i can fusion summon my most devastating monster!" The three machine Monsters jumped in the vortex as Vladislaus finished "CHAOS, WALKER OF THE WHEEL!" A monster that is as big as Famfrit, on a sphere like chair, and has two floating things on it's left, and right side making it it's weapons appeared as it roared at it's oppoenets, while Vladislaus, and Camula smirked.

* * *

 _Chaos, Walker of the Wheel_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 5500_

 _DEF: 4500_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + Two Machine Monsters_

 _Must be fusion summoned, and can't be special summoned by any other ways. When this card attacks your opponent cannot activate Spell, or Trap cards, until the end of the Damage Step. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed, draw two cards, or pay half your Life Points to negate it's destruction._

* * *

Everyone gasp seeing Vladislaus' most powerful monster. "An Esper Card!?" Chazz cried. "Esper Card?" Sans ask confused. Even Frisk never heard of it. "Powerful cards, that are made through Spirits, of real monsters, called Espers. This is the first time i am seeing one." Zane said. Papyrus said "WELL ALTON HAS ONE TOO, NAMED FAMFRIT, THE DARKENING CLOUD." Vladislaus smirked "Your friend is right. The Gastly Shadow's devastating monsters are made through the Esper Cards, in a may, me, and the Gastly Shadows are collectors of the Esper Cards." Frisk, and Dr. Crowler gasp hearing that.

No words were need to be told that Chaos was definitely stronger than Dr. Crowler's ace Monster.

Dr. Crowler...had no more tricks left.

Even so, Dr. Crowler, and Frisk turned to their friends with some hope left in their eyes. "My students, no matter what happens to me, always remember this, and please promise me one last thing! It's true that I may have been harsh on you, but it's simply because I believe in you! Therefore, if I fall here, there's still hope! Please promise me that you will believe in hope, and that you will never waver or doubt your own hearts!" "Mom, Dad, Papyrus, Sans, Mettaton, Alphys, Undyne. Be careful. Once Alton wakes up, tell him everything and he will help you all." Frisk said.

"Don't talk like that!" Zane shouted, refusing to believe the reality that is to come. Now Jaden was feeling terrible about himself and regretting the bad things he's said about Dr. Crowler. While what he said was his perspective, he was now undoubtable witnessing full proof of Dr. Crowler caring for his students. Sure, he was annoying at times but-No, right now, he's truly a respectable teacher who would sacrifice his life for his students. "Child!/Kid!/Punk!/ **Human!** /FRISK!" Frisk's Underground friends called out.

"Have you spoken your final words, Crowler, and Frisk?" Camula called ready to finish this. The pathetic humans before her, and Vladislaus should be grateful that she's even allowing him a final word with his students. Dr. Crowler shouted"EXCUSE ME, BUT THAT'S 'DR' TO YOU!" "Ahahaha! If you wish, I will put it in your tombstone when I am finished with you! Chaos destroy his Gear Golem!" Vladislaus called out. Chaos attack as the Golem was destroyed and the two lost 2500 Life Points. **(Frisk & Dr. Crowler: 3000) **"Is that all!" Frisk called. "We thought, the Shadow Riders, and the Gastly Shadow were stronger than that!" Dr. Crowler called. "Oh you want more? Then i play Turn Negater! This Negates a turn, and it is now Camula's Turn." Vladislaus said.

Frisk 3rd Turn

The turn was negated.

* * *

 **Frisk & Dr. Crowler: 3000**

 **Camula & Vladislaus: 5000**

* * *

Camula 4th Turn:

"Zombie Werewolf attack!" Camula called as the Werewolf did just that as the two screamed in pain, while they lost 1400 Life Points. **(Frisk & Dr. Crowler: 1600) **"Now i play Mischief of the Time Goddess! Zombie Werewolf attack once more!" Camula ordered, as the Werewolf clawed them again, and lost 1400 more Life Points during it. **(Frisk & Dr. Crowler: 0200) **"Vampire Bat finish them!" Camula ordered as the Bats attack again as the two screamed, and Dr. Crowler layed on his back and Frisk done the same, as their Life Points dropped down to nothing ending the duel.

* * *

 **Frisk & Dr. Crowler: 0000**

 **Camula & Vladislaus: 5000**

 **Camula & Vladislaus wins the Duel!**

* * *

"Frisk's Spirit Key, and their souls are ours." Camula said as they walked toward their prizes. Watching the two approach Frisk, and Dr. Crowler's bodies, Chazz refused to believe the outcome of the duel. "No way...I can't believe it! Damnit!" "We-We can't stop them... They already won the duel," Syrus spoke timidly. "One down, six to go," Vladislaus muttered picking up Frisk's Spirit Key, which vanished from his fingertips and towards the holding place where the Sacred Beast cards were hidden. "And now for my second prize!" Camula said in joy.

They took a mini mannequin doll from his pocket and focused his powers onto it. A surging aura consumed Frisk, and 's bodies before they vanished; their remaining souls stuck in the doll as it transformed into a doll version of themselfs. In disgust for Dr. Crowler, Camula dropped it to the ground and stepped on it, as Vladislaus handed Frisk, to her, which she gladly took, as she said "I will gladly take care of you." Angered by this action, Jaden moved in to leap at her. "Why you-!" Zane stopped him from approching. Camula looked over saying "I will see you all next time." Camula walked away, as Vladislaus followed her beforedisappearing in the fog. From the fog came a castle.

* * *

 **Now that the next Shadow Rider, and Gastly Shadow was revealed it's up to Zane, and one of Frisk's Underground friends to help them. Select which one.**

 **Alphys.**

 **Undyne.**

 **Papyrus.**

 **Mettaton.**

 **Or Asgore.**

 **Be sure to reveiw!**


	10. Tag Duel, of Justice!

**Since their are people who voted for Papyrus he will help Zane, against the Shadow Rider, and the Gastly Shadow, that defeated Frisk, and Dr. Crowler. ENJOY!**

* * *

Zane, and the others entered as they see Camula, and Vladislaus waiting. After the Duel they took the Dr. Crowler doll with them, and decided to train, until the bats outside informed them that the two are ready for a Duel. "Welcome. Who will be the next to lose the Spirit Key, and be his Partner?" Camula ask. They eyed the group before Camula spotted Zane and said "You will go next!" Zane accepted without hesitation. "Now for his partner." Vladislaus looked the group, as he pointed at one and said "YOU!" They saw he was pointing at Papyrus. Said skeleton cleared his throat and said "HOOOOOOMMMMMYYYYYAAAAAAANNNNNNN! I will defeat you with me comrade!" "Go up that set of stairs." Vladislaus ordered pointing at the stairs beside the group. Zane, and Papyrus climbed up as they ready their Duel Disks, as Syrus, and Sans warned "Be careful brother." Zane, and Papyrus nodded.

Camula, and Vladislaus ready their Duel Disks, and they are ready.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: My Demons by Starset)**

 **Zane & Papyrus: 8000**

 **Camula & Vladislaus: 8000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Seiji 1st Turn:

"For my first turn. I summon Vampire Lady in defene mode!" A misress fit for a vampire came out appeared crouching.

* * *

 _Vampire Lady_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1550_

 _DEF: 1550_

 _When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap); your opponent sends 1 card of that type from their Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"And i'll place one facedown and end my turn." Camula ended.

Zane 1st Turn:

Zane drawn and said "I play the spell Power Bond!" Nobody could contain their gasps when they saw Zane about to trigger the effects of Power Bond. Normally, Zane wouldn't pull out a reckless card such as Power Bond, so naturally this came as a surprise to them. Sans ask confused "What's Power Bond?" "What? Power Bond?" Camula ask surprised, as Vladislaus slightly widen his eyes. "It allows me to Fusion Summon Machine-Type Monsters with this card, I fuse the three Cyber Dragons in my hand! Now, unite and merge into the all-powerful Cyber End Dragon!" Zane explained. Upon appearing on the field momentarily, the three metallic dragons started to fuse with each other; their bodies and strengths combining with each other to form the most strongest Monster on the field.

* * *

 _Cyber End Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_  
 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Material Monsters. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Zane summoned his most powerful Monster on his very first turn!" Alexis gasped. 'Wow, that's not like Zane at all,' Syrus thought, growing suspicious and more worried for his big brother. 'He usually feels out an opponent before playing Power Bond! It's almost like he's just...using it...instead of playing it...' Syrus' thoughts halted when he realized that Zane was acting like when Syrus did when they were young. Syrus wanted to use Power Bond, but didn't play it exactly, which nearly cost him the duel with that bully. Could it be that...Zane is in that sort of situation, yet he doesn't realize it himself? "Now that is my type of dragon!" Undyne said excited.

With the Cyber End Dragon's loyalty right behind him, Zane knew his, and Papyrus' chances of winning has increased immensely, yet he kept a stern and calm look on his face. He couldn't afford to take any chances prolonging for a victory. He has to carve out a shortcut to victory himself before Camula, and Vladislaus pulls out a big move on him, and Papyrus. That may have worked on Dr. Crowler, and Frisk, but it sure as hell won't work on them! Papyrus cried in shock "WOWIE! IS THAT WHAT MACHINE CARDS CAN DO!?" Vladislaus narrowed his eyes before reminded "You do recall Power Bond's risks, right? Can you truly handle all the consequences?"

"He's right, At the end of his turn, he'll take Cyber End Dragon's original 4000 Attack Points as damage." Chumley muttered, recalling the effects of the dangerous Fusion card. "Wait what!?" Asgore cried shocked.

"With Power Bond's additional effect, Cyber End Dragon's Attack Points double," Zane revealed. Cyber End Dragon felt the Power Surge before roaring **(ATK: 4000 + 4000 = 8000)** Camula cried in shock "8000 Attack Points?! But, even so, Vampire Lady is in Defense Mode, so-" "Not so fast! Cyber End Dragon can inflict Piercing Damage, so there's no point in defending yourself! And luckily for me, I won't have to worry about the consequences after this turn! Go, Cyber End Dragon! Evolutionary Burst Stream!" Zane said declaring an attack. Fully charged, Cyber End Dragon fired streams of explosive power from his mouths, which would serve more than enough to wipe out Camula and her Vampire Lady. "I activate the Trap! Red Ghost Moon!" Camula called activating the Trap.

"When my opponent's monster declares an attack, Red Ghost Moon opens, once I discard a Zombie Type, we gain Life Points through the Attack Points of the attacking monster, at the end of this Battle Phase." Camila explained. A red barrier flared up and shielded all Camula, Vladislaus and Vampire Lady, rending Cyber End Dragon's beam attacks useless as his were absorbed in the fire barrier and changed into sparkles that showered onto Camula, and Vladislaus. Gritting his teeth, Zane glared at the two, with frustration. While he was focused on making his Monster stronger, he had forgotten all about the set card Camula had laid out. He had to get his head straight! He can't afford to make another mistake like this again!

"Now that Cyber End Dragon's Attack Points are being added to our Life Points, we'll have a grand total of 16,000!" Camula bellowed proudly while glowing. Vladislaus glowing added "You should've paid more attention to the field." "OH NO! WHAT DO WE DO!?" Papyrus cried panicking. Head straight, Zane shouted, "From my hand, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, De-Fusion! It cancels the fusion of a Fusion Monster on the field, leaving you..."

"With absolutely nothing! That means that since Red Ghost Moon lost its target, the effect is canceled!" Bastion finished. "Take that Vampire!" Undyne shouted.

"Our points!" Camula cried out as Cyber End Dragon dispersed into the three original dragons they were composed of.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon x3_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Hey, you know what else? Now that Cyber End Dragon's gone, Power Bond isn't effective anymore, which means Zane won't take any Effect Damage!" Chumley spoke up. "As I thought, Zane's pretty cool!" Jaden exclaimed excitedly, making Syrus nod in agreement.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn," Zane said ending his turn.

Vladislaus 1st Turn:

"Whatever. The extra points won't matter anyway." Vladislaus said drawing a card. "Now i hereby summon, Cyber Valley in defense mode!" A snake that looks like Cyber Dragon came out.

* * *

 _Cyber Valley_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can use 1 of these effects._  
 _● When this card is targeted for an attack by an opponent's monster: You can banish this card; draw 1 card, then end the Battle Phase._  
 _● You can target 1 face-up monster you control and this card; banish both that target and this card, then draw 2 cards._  
 _● You can target 1 card in your Graveyard; banish this card and 1 card from your hand, then place that target on top of the Deck._

* * *

"I place a card face-down, and I end my turn with that!" Vladislaus said.

Papyrus 1st Turn:

"ALRIGHT TIME TO GIVE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS' DECK A SHOT!" Papyrus drawn a card, as he said "FOR MY FIRST MOVE, I SUMMON BEIIGE, VANGUARD OF DARK WORLD IN ATTACK MODE!" A beast made of bones, and holding a bone as a club appeared.

* * *

 _Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Special Summon it from the Graveyard._

* * *

"NEXT I WILL USE HIM TO ATTACK CYBER VALLEY!" Papyrus ordered as the Fiendish General strike Cyber Valley. "I activate one of his effects! By banishing Cyber Valley i get to draw a card." Vladislaus said as he removed his monster from play. Papyrus then said "I PLACE A FACEDOWN AND END MY TURN!"

* * *

 **Zane & Papyrus: 8000**

 **Camula & Vladislaus: 8000**

* * *

Camula 2nd Turn:

Camula draw a card as she said "I sacrifice Vampire Lady, to Tribute Summon, Vampire Lord!" A lord appeared.

* * *

 _Vampire Lord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap); your opponent sends 1 card of that type from their Deck to the Graveyard. Once per turn, during your next Standby Phase after this card in your possession was destroyed and sent to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard._

* * *

"Then, I remove Vampire Lord from play, in order to Special Summon, Vampire Genesis!" Camula called as the lord, transformed into a big purple monster, that is the evolved form of Vampire Lord.

* * *

 _Vampire Genesis_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 "Vampire Lord" you control, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Zombie-Type monster to the Graveyard, then target 1 Zombie-Type monster in your Graveyard with a Level less than the discarded Zombie-Type monster's; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"Now Vampire Genesis attack!" Camula cried out, as Vampire Genesis went to attack. "Hold on i play my Trap! Attack Reflector Unit! This trap evolves one of my Cyber Dragons into Cyber Barrier Dragon!" Zane activating. One of the Cyber Dragons evolved to a new defensive dragon.

* * *

 _Cyber Barrier Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Attack Reflector Unit". Once per turn, while this card is in Attack Position, your opponent's next attack is negated._

* * *

Thanks to it's effect Cyber Barrier Dragon negated Vampire Genesis' attacks. "I end my turn." Camula finished.

Zane 2nd Turn:

"My turn! I activate the Spell card, Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two cards from my deck. Then, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Photon Generator Unit! By sacrificing the two Cyber Dragons on my field, I can Special Summon Cyber Laser Dragon!" Zane said. A new version of a steel-like dragon resembling Cyber Dragon, yet having more power, appeared on the field right next to Cyber Barrier Dragon.

* * *

 _Cyber Laser Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Photon Generator Unit". Once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster with ATK or DEF equal to or higher than the ATK of this card._

* * *

Zane continued "Once per turn, Cyber Laser Dragon is able to destroy one Monster with Attack or Defense Points higher than his Attack Points." "Wait...if his ability is to destroy one Monster with higher Attack Points than him...And since Vampire Genesis has 3000 Attack Points..." Camula muttered, trying to calculate the results. "That's right! I activate Cyber Laser Dragon's effect on your Vampire Genesis" Zane shouted. Revealing his cannon-like tail, Cyber Laser Dragon unleashed a powerful blue laser which blasted through Vampire Genesis, destroying him. "Cyber Laser Dragon, attack them directly!" Zane ordered as Cyber Laser Dragon shot his laser blast from within his jaws, effectively hitting Camula, and Valdislaus as they screamed in pain as they took 2400 Points of Damage. **(Camula & Vladislaus: 5600)** Zane added "Cyber Barrier Dragon, attack them as well!" Letting loose painful soundwaves, Cyber Barrier Dragon's head struck back as he concentrated on his attack. The two screamed as the force of the soundwaves being enough to drive them up the wall as their Life Points dropped by 800. **(Camula & Vladislaus: 4800)**

"He did it!" Syrus cheered as everyone else was also pleased. Just a little bit more, and the two will be defeated. "Zane's really amazing, huh?" Chumley ask. "Of course! After all, he did beat me, after all!" Jaden said, grinning. Despite the fact that he lost, it didn't appear like he was that bothered by it. In fact, by acknowledging his defeat, he was also acknowledging a respected duelist like Zane. "Yeah! Now, you guys see why my brother's never lost! This is why I always look up to him! Although, Mom says I've always got the looks!" Syrus said. Sans said "Then she was lucky to have you, and Zane."

"I'll set a card facedown and end my turn," Zane said. Papyrus was clapping by the fact that he, and Zane are so close to winning this Shadow Duel.

Vladislaus 2nd Turn:

Vladislaus smirked "I play my Trap, Rebirth Judgment! Now all the cards in our graveyard's become Dragons! Also i play the spell card Dragon Reducer! All Dragon's in my Graveyard now becomes Level 1s! Now i Summon Cyberdark Horn!" The same monster that absorbed White-Horned Dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Cyberdark Horn_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed_ _instead._

* * *

And Cyber Dragon appeared as a 1 Level Dragon, as Darkhorn absorbed his ATK points. **(800 + 2100 = 2900)** "I end after that." Vladislais smirked.

Papyrus 2nd Turn:

Papyrus draw a card as he said "THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOW CAST, MONSTER REBORN! COME TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S SIDE VAMPIRE LORD!" The Gastly Shadow, and the Shadow Rider widen their eyes as Vampire Lord appeared. "NOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CASTS AXE OF DESPIAR! NOW VAMPIRE LORD'S POWER RAISES BY 1000 ATK POINTS!" Vampire Lord's power raised. **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)** "NOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NORMAL SUMMON BROWW, HUNTSMAN OF DARK WORLD!" Papyrus summoned as a Fiendish Bowman appeared.

* * *

 _Broww, Huntsman of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Draw 1 card, plus another card if this card was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect._

* * *

"NOW VAMPIRE LORD, ATTACK DARK HORN!" Papyrus ordered as Vampire Lord attack Cyberdark Horn as the two lost 100 Life Points. **(Camula & Vladislaus: 4700) **"NOW BEIIGE ATTACK THEM DIRECTLY!" Papyrus said as the Fiend attacked Vladislaus as he screamed and stumbled as he and Camula lost 1600 Life Points. **(Camula & Vladislaus: 3100) **"BROOW ATTACK THEM DIRECTLY AS WELL!" Papyrus added. After shooting an arrow Camula shrieked in pain as she stumbled back losing 1400 Life Points. **(Camula & Vladislaus: 1700) **"THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ENDS HIS TURN WITH THAT." Papyrus smirked.

* * *

 **Zane & Papyrus: 8000**

 **Camula & Vladislaus: 1700**

* * *

Camula 3rd Turn:

Camula ask **"Darlings...do you realize that you're forcing me to reveal my ugly side?"** Camula's face disorted to that of the same hideous, frightening expression she gave to Dr. Crowler, and Frisk with her tongue sharply sticking out, disgusting Zane, and scaring Papyrus. "I shall play Illusion Gate!" A mysterious, ancient-looking gate that appeared to be from relics, yet looked untouchable, showed itself right behind Camula. The designs were something out of this world and completely unknown, yet at the same time, held a mysterious power.

"Behold! First, this card can destroy all Monsters on my opponent's field!" Camula began explaining the effects of Illusion Gate. The gate doors flung open as a terrifying wind along with a bright light coming from inside the gates started to shine through. The only Monsters left on the field, Cyber Laser Dragon, Broww, Beiige, and Cyber Barrier Dragon, gazed upon the light before vanishing instantly. At the same time, a clone of Camula forged by the Illusion Gate appeared right besides her, almost as if both Camulas were twins.

"But, that's not all Illusion Gate has to offer," Vladislaus continued. "This card can Special Summon a Monster that was used during the duel, ignoring any requirements. And even though you already defused your Cyber End Dragon and returned him to the Extra Deck, he can still be Special Summoned since he was used during this duel." Camula added. "That's ridiculous!" Zane shouted, losing his cool. He continued "A powerful card that has all those effects...you'd have to pay a serious price to keep Illusion Gate up and running!"

"Yes, you're quite right. Everything has a price," Vladislaus agreed as Camula's clone began glowing. "And the requirement for keeping this card would be...that we would have to offer a soul. Should we lose this duel, our souls will be offered to the Sacred Beasts." "That's...just too life-risking!" Bastion gasped. "Well, good! That's what you get for taking Dr. Crowler's, and Frisk's!" Chazz scoffed.

"Oh? Who said anything about our soul? Since we are playing a Shadow Game, the shadows don't care whose soul it is they take so long as they get a soul," Camula replied, smirking as she glanced down at Syrus. Vladislaus finished for her "They simply just wanted one soul. And wouldn't it be more exciting if we took our opponent's precious little brother as the soul bargainer?"

Eyes widening, Zane immediantly knew what Vladislaus meant as he hollered, "RUN, SYRUS! RUN!"

"Huh?"

"I won't let you!" Swooping downwards, the clone Camula instantly got behind Syrus and sunk her teeth into Syrus' neck, sucking quickly and enjoying the innocent nectar-like blood coming from the boy's bloodstream. Losing consciousness due to lack of blood, Syrus went limp, unable to put up a fight even though he had no chance of succession. Before any of the others could lunge for the clone Camula or even rescue Syrus from Camula's clutches, the vampire tried to flew back until Sans used a Gaster Blaster to blast her from behind as she crashed on the ground but Syrus landed some in front of someone as he picked him up by the back of his collor as it was revealed to be Vladislaus. Sans used the Gaster Blasters to incinerate the clone Camula, as everyone became shocked at that.

"B-brother..." Syrus mumbled tiredily as blood slowly seeped from the two holes in his neck. That redircet everyone's attention back to them. Satisfied, Camula announced, "I sacrifice this child's soul to Special Summon Cyber End Dragon!"

The gates burst opened once more, and a slight hologram of Cyber End Dragon appeared. Vladislaus smirked as he looked at Syrus as he grabbed Syrus' arm and he pulled it across his body as he said "Do it. Give your energy to your brother's most powerful beast!" As he shocked Syrus at high voltage shocking Zane. With the shocking from Vladislaus, Syrus screamed out in agony as his life energy was being drained and placed onto Cyber End Dragon, making him completely physical and visible.

Zane grunted and was about to make a move to finish off Camula, and Vladislaus when Camula foresaw this and spoke up quickly "Oh! Before you grow hasty, I should let you know that should you ever defeat me, and Vladislaus in this duel, only your brother's soul will be taken instead of mine, and his. So, what shall you do?"

 _'The facedown Trap card on my field is Call of the Haunted,'_ Zane thought. _'If I brought back Cyber Barrier Dragon, I can use his effect to negate Cyber End Dragon's attack. But, even so...even if I do make it past this turn...What if she pulls off another cowardly move? If I waste more time thinking, Syrus will die! He's already suffering from blood loss, his life draining from Illusion Gate, and Vladislaus shocking him! He doesn't need more treatment from tha-'_

 _'The facedown Quick Play Spell card I have is Gateway to Dark World,'_ Papyrus thought. _'If i use it to bring Broww, and use Beiige's Special Ability to revive them both from the graveyard, since he was destroyed by a card effect, I can be able to help us withstand Cyber End Dragon's attack. But, if i do that... will Vladislaus do something? And why does he look so familiar? Syrus is dying from blood loss, his life draining from Illusion Gate, and Vladislaus shocking him! He needs to be res-'_

"STOP! Pick me! I don't care what happens to me! Exchange my soul for Syrus'!" Jaden yelled, catching everyone's attention. "What are you saying?!" Alexis cried out. "Chumley, put me down!" Jaden ordered, growing frantic. "W-what-?! I'm not doing that!" Chumley protested, shaking his head. "Do it, stupid!" Jaden didn't appear to be joking around. "If you're not going to...Then, I'll make you!" Being true to his word, she sunk her teeth down deeply onto Chumley's shoulder.

"OW!" Nearly losing his grip on Jaden, Chumley struggled to get his teeth off his shoulders. Naturally, the others tried to help by attempting to pry Jaden off of Chumley's shoulder while keeping him on his back, which worked successfully. Jaden then resorted to more drastic matter, such as jabbing the back end of his elbow down onto Chumley's arm, causing him to yelp in pain and release Jaden as he tended to his arm. Jaden fell to the ground painfully, but that didn't matter to him as he used all his strength to get back up and rush forward.

However, Bastion, Sans, and Chazz easily stopped him by grabbing onto his arms and holding him back. "Let me go! I need to save Syrus! Syrus! SYRUS!" Jaden screamed, desperately trying to save her little friend. "Jaden..." Shocked by Jaden's determination to save Syrus, Zane, and Papyrus looked at each other, nodded then made up their mind. Yes... the choice was clear. "So, what will you do?" Camula called. "Win and lose your brother's soul? Or will you lose and give up your own souls and Spirit Key?" Vladisluas smirked, holding Syrus close to him.

"Zane...Go on, Zane. Do it. My soul is a small price to pay," Syrus spoke up weakly. "Big brother...I've always looked up to you, and I always will. So, don't worry, I won't blame you for this. Besides, if anyone else finds out that me, a pitiful, weak, and useless Slifer Red duelist, was your little brother, no doubt that your reputation will doubt. It's okay...I might have the looks, but Zane, you have pretty much everything, even the good looks. Anyways, this is good for both of us. If I go down like this, you won't have to worry over weak old me, and I'll always be remembered as the hero. And we both knew that I would never have survived in Duel Academy. It's just like you said, big bro...I never belonged here."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Jaden screamed, tears running down as Bastion, Sans, and Chazz continued to hold him back. "No! No, no, no, no, NO! Please...don't do this! NO! NO! I WON'T LET YOU! TAKE MY SOUL, CAMULA! I DON'T CARE!" Unable to handle it, he collapsed to the ground before Alexis rushed over to support him.

Vladislaus then growled "Don't give them any ideas." Before he shocked Syrus again as Syrus screamed out in agony. "Oh and also." Vladislaus redirected hid Duel Disk to where Syrus can see as he ordered "Press the button." Syrus weakly pushed as it was revealed to be...

"Limiter Removal!"

Vladislaus then shocked Syrus again as the poor boy screamed out in agony again as his Life Energy was drained for Limiter Removal's effect as Cyber End Dragon's power doubled. **(4000 + 4000 = 8000)**

"..."

The decision was final. Now Cyber End Dragon has enough attack points, to knock him, and Papyrus out. Of course Zane would save his little brother. After all, he wouldn't go so far to win a duel if it meant sacrificing someone. Besides, Syrus has changed a lot ever since he's gained some good friends such as Jaden. Evidence of that was being presented right now as Jaden was pleading for Camula to take his soul in exchange for Syrus's soul. Therefore...

"I stand down," Zane declared.

"ME TO." Papyrus followed.

"Zane, Papyrus no! What are you doing!?" Syrus screamed, not expecting this from his brother.

Sans gasp "Papy! No! What are you doing!?"

"Very well! Cyber End Dragon, attack them directly!" Camula ordered, as Vladislaus laughed wickedly.

Being influenced by Illusion Gate, Cyber End Dragon tried his hardest not to attack his master, and his comrade, but ultimately gave in and blasted away all of their Life Points, leaving him not even a shred of his Life Points, while Zane, and Papyrus screamed by the pain. "BROTHER!/PAPYRUS!" Syrus, and Sans yelled out, astonished as everyone else stared in astonishment. **(Zane & Papyrus: 0000)**

* * *

 **Zane & Papyrus: 0000**

 **Camula & Vladislaus: 1700**

 **Camula & Vladislaus wins the Duel!**

* * *

Zane's body went still and motionless as his eyes went dull, no longer filled with life. Papyrus fell down, acting like the skeleton he was. Holding up more dolls, Camula, and Vladislaus watched as Zane, and Papyrus's bodies disappeared due to the powers of the Shadow Games. Zane, and Papyrus's soul quickly merged with the dolls, creating a Zane-lookalike, and a Papyrus=lookalike as Camula, and Vladislaus carried them with much care.

Jaden managed to snap out of it in time to see the conclusion of the duel, which he was left stunned just like the others. Unable to believe it, Syrus fell to his knees, thinking it was his fault. "Oh. God. Why?" Sans started crying. "Don't worry about Zane, and Papyrus." Camula assured to everyone. Vladislaus assured as well "We'll be sure to cherish all them and Zane's Spirit Key tenderly. Mwahahahaha!" With that said, they dispersed into a whirlwind of dust, vanishing away.

When everyone managed to leave the castle and make it back to land, they were still depressed that they lost not only the powerful duelist in Duel Academy, but their friends as well. Even so, the one who felt more affective was Syrus, given that his brother, and Papyrus sacrificed himself of him. However, instead of falling into despair, Jaden just grew more angry and determined through Zane's defeat as he struggled to walk, but fell due to her injuries. Didn't stop the as he's feeling, though.

"What the hell...what the hell is with this?!" Jaden shouted. "Dueling has to be all about fun, right?! Then, why is Syrus suffering like this?! Why did Dr. Crowler's, and Frisk's souls have be taken?! And why did Zane, and Papyrus's sousl also have to be taken unfairly?! Urk!"

As he tried standing up, his injuries started affecting him, but he didn't care. "Camula...the Shadow Riders... and Vladislaus...The Gastly Shadows... I won't forgive any of you! Mark my words, I will defeat you and bring back all the souls lost!"

* * *

 **Turns out, Zane, and Papyrus were defeated as well. Who will help Jaden defeat the two. Well Alton will of course! Be sure to review!**


	11. Camula and Vladislaus' last stand!

**Now it is time for Jaden, and Alton's turn against the two! Be sure to review!**

* * *

Just like the darkened clouds that transpired around the night skies, despair and fear filled the entire island with the presence of wo powerful enemies that proved to be both merciless and sadistic. Underneath Duel Academy, two of the Spirit Gates unlocked by themselves as both gates felt two of the Spirit Keys being in the hands of the evil darkness. Sheppard, who was inside his office, frowned; feeling a sudden change within the Spirit Gates. "So, the reports were true, unfortunately...Two of the Spirit Gates have already..."

Some static sounds coming from a TV near Sheppard's desk caught the Chancellor's attention. The TV screen was a little blurry and full of static until the screen was cleared up, revealing a strange shadow-like man with cords plugged into his body, beside him was a boy at the same statues.

 **"Too tiring for you? Unable to handle the fact that two innocent Spirit Key holders lost their souls? Then, why don't you save me the trouble and hand over the rest of the keys?"** The man ask.

Sheppard shook his head. "You, him and I both know that I won't give up, that much, I know. Besides, knowing you, you'd want to see the full conclusion of this 'war,' don't you?"

The boy said **"Fufufufufu...You're right. But, can all your students survive the wrath of the vampire, and the smarts?"**

* * *

 _In the infirmary..._

"No...No...! Aah! Aah! Aah! N-not there! Ah! D-don't-Ah!"

 _'You know, if this was any other situation, I would have misinterpreted the situation,'_ Alexis thought sweatdropping at Jaden before reverting back to her full concern for both her and Atticus.

It's only been one day ever since they lost Zane, and Papyrus to Camula, and Vladislaus. If it weren't for Camula's cowardly act of taking Syrus hostage, Zane, and Papyrus would have won the duel for sure. Syrus had spent the night before and half the day today in the infirmary due to lack of blood, and was released several hours ago with advice to get some rest. Sans was still sad at the loss of his brother. At the moment, Atticus, and Alton still hasn't regained consciousness, and Jaden had somewhat of a fever, thus explaining a bit of his nightmares he's now experiencing.

"Jaden..." Alexis muttered before turning back to her brother. "Just when you saved my brother from the darkness of the terrible Shadow Games, you, too, got injured trying to save him. And now...Dr. Crowler, Frisk, Papyrus and Zane lost their souls, and I don't know if-" Her talking ceased when the half pendant around Atticus' neck shined, causing Atticus to wake up, though he was still weak. "A-Alexis..." Atticus spoke softly. "Atticus! What are you trying to say?" asked Alexis, deciding to take off Atticus' oxygen mask as gently as she could.

Atticus struggled "Camula...I need to tell you about Camula...She's...she's one of the most ruthless Shadow Riders... She uses cowardly tactics...but most importantly, a...a Shadow Charm that allows her to steal souls...But, you can stop her with another Charm..." "Another? But, where can we find another Shadow Charm to counter Camula's?" Alexis wondered. "I...hold the first half of a Shadow Charm...it could help deflect Camula's magic...and, I noticed that, during my duel with Jaden when I was Nightshroud...that he had...the second half...put them together, and you'd get-"

"The whole Shadow Charm!" Alexis realized. Nodding, Atticus pulled half of his pendant and handed it to Alexis. "Take this to Jaden...tell him to use it...please... And woke up Alton... he needs... him..." "Okay, I will. Just, get some rest, okay?" Clutching half of the Shadow Charm close to her, Alexis walked towards Alton trying to wake him up. "Alton...?" Alexis starting shaking him. Alton moaned as he said "M-Mommy...?" "Alton wake up!" Alexis said as she lightly slapped him a couple of times, as he fluttered his eyes opened.

Alton ask "Who are... you?" His voice was rasp, and weak. Alexis gave him so water to help his throat as he gulped it, and coughed a few times, as Alexis patted his back. Alton ask his voice now stronger "Who... are you?" "I am Alexis Rhodes. You are in Duel Academy's Infirmiry. A friend of yours broke you out of Kuro's control." Alexis said making it clear for the second human. "Kuro? Yeah, he took over me before Asgore could take my SOUL. I was a fool. Wait. This isn't Mtt. Ebott?" Alton ask looking around. "No kid." Alton froze as the voice continued "We have been freed from the Underground for sometime now. You managed to get your SOUL back."

Alton looked and saw Sans smiling at him.

 _Outside of the castle..._

Awaiting the rest of their companions, both Chazz and Bastion stood near the lake where it lead straight towards Camula's castle, which was only visible at night, yet still hidden within the fog surrounding the ocean.

Speaking of which, it appears that they're now arriving, although both Chumley and Syrus were dragging a frightened Banner, who held Pharaoh rather too tightly in his arms, along with Asgore, Toriel, Mettaton, Undyne, and Alphys.

"Come on, Professor Banner! You're practically a Shadow Dueling expert!" Syrus said, as Chumley pointed out "Yeah, you're more experienced than we are, aren't you? After all, you are a teacher in DUELING." "T-that's true, but teaching and dueling are two different fundamentals!" Banner said trying to escape this. "Feh, there's no need for you to duel, Professor," Chazz assured confidently with his hands on his hips. He then added "The most logical thing to do is to allow-"

"-Me to handle to the dueling. Isn't that right, Chazz?" Bastion interrupted, more confident in his own dueling skills. Not only was he skilled, but he has also proved to be more intelligent than Chazz a few times such as during test times. Chazz shouted "Hey, I'm dealing with that-!"

"Everyone, hold on!"

Hearing the loud noises of the engine of a motorboat revving up as splashes of water occured, a motorboat pulled up towards land before Alexis, with Alton, and Sans climbed out and landed on the sand; their boots splashing and landing on the drenched sandy grounds. The Underground friends gasp as they see Alton was finally awake. "Their next opponent's already been decided!" Alexis declared before removing the sheet inside the motorboat.

Jaden, being mostly recovered, stood up from underneath the sheet with a huge grin on her face. "Hey, guys!" Alexis pointed at Alton who smirked confidently. "Jaden! That's too dangerous! You can't!" Syrus cried out. "Yeah, besides I'm the one taking care of this!" Chazz agreed. "Child! I lost you once! I can't lose you again!" Toriel protested. "No, I already said I will!" Bastion argued at Chazz. "Look, I know that Jaden isn't fully 100% recovered yet," Alexis spoke up "But there's something important we have to tell you..."

Together with Jaden, Alexis revealed what Atticus told her about the Shadows Games along with Vladislaus, and Camula's secret trick. More importantly, both girls explaining about the Shadow Charms Atticus informed them and how they might counteract against Vladislaus, Camula's dark magic.

"Even though we don't fully understand the Shadow Games, Jaden, and maybe Alton, does have the power to fight back against Camula, and Vladislaus so long as they got those Shadow Charms," Alexis persisted. "So, instead of just rushing in recklessly, wouldn't it make the grounds more even if we had a Shadow Charm of our own?"

Realizing that Alexis was right, Chazz's avenging spirit wore down as he calmed himself. "Yeah...guess so."

Alexis added "Right now, we do have a bit of an advantage. We'll have to leave the duel to Jaden, and Alton who actually has a Shadow Charm."

"Yeah, no worries! We won't lose, so just leave it all to us!" Jaden promised, pounding his chest and causing the two halves of the Shadow Charm to collide once before separating and dangling mid-air. The entire group hurried inside the castle, trying to find Camula, and Vladislaus as soon as possible. Eventually, they made their way to the main room, where the vampire mistress, and the smart boy was awaiting for them there as their bats flocked around them.

"Camula, Vladislaus! We've come here to duel you, and we won't take no for an answer!" Jaden demanded. Unfazed by his threat, Camula replied, "Fine then. But, this'll be the same as the last two times. There's no way a feeble mortal like you can ever hope of defeating me!" "And it looks like Kuro's vessel is awake. I like to get my comrade back thank you." Vladislaus added.

"Oh yeah? We dare you to prove us wrong!" Jaden shouted, climbing the stairs towards a balcony, with Alton; the same level as Camula, and Vladislaus as they face-to-face with each other. "Get your game on!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: We Are, from Hollywood Undead)**

 **Alton & Jaden: 8000**

 **Camula & Vladislaus: 8000**

* * *

Jaden 1st Turn:

"I'll kick things off! Draw!" Jaden said, as he continued "For toying with my friends and turning them into dolls, and even going so far as to take Syrus hostage...I won't forgive you!"

"Jaden..." Syrus muttered. Even though Camula, and Vladislaus had a slight advantage of being a bit unpredictable, he knew Jaden, and Alton could win this and felt happy that Jaden tried to save him in the last duel. "And Vladislaus! For taking over him, and defeating Frisk, and Papyrus! I won't forgive you!" Alton added, "Oh? Interesting, then show me your determination! Try and beat us!" Camula challenged.

"Gladly!" Jaden said. "First off, I'm activating Polymerization and fusing Bubbleman, Avian and Sparkman from my hand! I Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Tempest!"

After the three fused it created a warrior with Avian's wings, Sparkman's visior, and Bubbleman's gun ready to fight.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Tempest_

 _Wing Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Bubbleman"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can send 1 other card you control to the Graveyard to target 1 monster you control; while this card is face-up on the field, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"Wow, what a way to start the duel!" Syrus gasped, impressed with Jaden's playthrough. He finished "Jaden's definitely amazing!" "It's clear that Jaden wishes to end this as soon as possible," Bastion spoke up. "Not that I blame him, considering how dangerous Camula can be the longer she's in a duel." Sans pointed out. "Looks like Jaden's not playing around, too," Chazz agreed. Mettaton nodded **"But this is the first turn, so he, and Alton can't attack Camula, and Vladislaus directly. They'll have to be careful when Camula's turn comes."**

"Yes, indeed," Banner agreed as he said "After all, we've seen several of Camula's tricks, especially with that Illusion Gate card. Hopefully, she never gets a chance to play it this duel." "Considering her skill as a Shadow Rider, she's got to have more than just one strategy," Alexis said nodding.

"I'll set two cards facedown before ending my turn!" Jaden announced. "My, trying to rush the duel here?" Camula wondered, amused. She draw and said "Fine, my draw! And I play Illusion Gate!"

Upon seeing the familiar gate once again, Jaden couldn't help but gasp "No, really?! Of all the draws, she just HAD to get that one!" "Why what does that do?" Alton ask confused. "Just in case you've forgotten, I've decided to be generous and remind you of its effects!" Camula shouted, as she continued "First off, all Monsters on the field are instantly destroyed! Then, I get to play any Monster used during this duel! And the only required payment for this powerful Spell is a soul to sell to the Sacred Beasts should I happen to lose this duel! Now, which one shall I choose?" Camula explained.

Having touched her choker, the power of her Shadow Charm activated, triggering the gates of Illusion Gate to burst open as a mist of darkness invaded the area. The spectators started coughing for some fresh air since the mist was dangerous to suck in and was abnormal compared to normal oxygen. The only ones unaffected were Camula and Jaden, but possibly because of their Shadow Charms protecting them. "Oh, but this decision is far too hard for me to choose, I think I might as well sacrifice all your friends!" Camula admitted sinisterly. "What?! No!" Jaden, and Alton cried out cried out. As if answering the pleadful cries of its wielder, the two halves of the Shadow Charm Jaden possessed clicked together in time, becoming one. Afterwards, the red gem in the center shined before releasing rays of light that shot out at the mist of darkness in several directions, forcing the mist to retreat back into the Illusion Gate right before the gates themselves closed.

In the sidelines...

"What just happened?" Syrus wondered. "The Shadow Charm of course, it has negated the effects of Camula's! Now, as long as Jaden as that Shadow Charm, nobody has to worry about their souls being taken!" Bastion smirked "Haha! She wins this round! Now, how about you quit using Illusion Gate and get on with your turn?" Jaden smirked. "No! I refuse! For the pride of the vampire race, I will not lose this duel! Illusion Gate, I offer my very own soul to the Sacred Beasts! Take my soul instead! Now, destroy Athena!" Camula declared.

Illusion Gate flipped open once more, sending in an ominous wind of darkness that swirled around Athena and destroyed her completely. "No!" Jaden gasped, having witnessed his Monster easily destroyed. He definitely never expected Camula to offer her own soul instead! Camula said as the hero appeared on her side. "Next, through Illusion Gate's effect, I'll Special Summon Tempest! From my hand, I'll summon Zombie Werewolf in Attack Mode!" The Werewolf appeared.

* * *

 _Zombie Werewolf_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon a card with the same name from your Deck and it gains 500 ATK._

* * *

"Jaden, and Alton may survive both blows, but they'll get hit with 4000 Attack Points!" Bastion said, having calculated the total Attack Points of both Monsters. He continued "Plus, it'll be tough to deal with a comeback with Camula having two strong Monsters!"

"Now, Tempest, attack them directly!" Camula ordered. Tempest raised her fist, which dripped of darkness. But, with all of his strength, he resisted, thus causing his body to tremble as she struggled against Camula's control. _"Sachiko..."_ Alton ask "Tempest! What is wrong?" Noticing her Monster fighting back, Jaden nodded and spread his arms. "Tempest! Do it! Trust me!" The Hero hesitated, not wanting to harm his master, but he also trusted him, and he must have a plan to counterattack against this. At last, he couldn't resist control and slashed at Jaden from afar, hitting him with a slash, hoping it didn't harm him too much as they took 2800 points pf damage. **(Jaden & Alton: 5200)** "Hahaha! Foolish mortal! You must really wish to end things here and now, do you? Very well! Zombie Werewolf, attack them directly!" Camula said. The Werewolf attacked but Jaden said "I activate the face-down Crossout! This activates when we take Battle Damage! Now Tempest comes back to us!"

Camula yelled "What?!" As Tempest returned Shocked by the sudden turn of events, Camula could do nothing else to retrieve Tempest back. Chazz smirked, impressed that Jaden was still in the game and managed to take back her Monster. "Well Jaden has a plan." Of course he believed in Jaden. He never worried about him! ...Only, maybe only for a few seconds, but that's that! Camula growled "I end my turn."

Alton 1st Turn:

"Here I come guys!" Alton said drawing a card. Vladislaus smirked "Come on then. Let's see why Kuro, took control of you." Alton looked at his hand as he said "I summon Barrier Statue of the Torrent, in defense mode!" The frog statue appeared.

* * *

 _Barrier Statue of the Torrent_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _No monsters, can be Special Summoned, except for WATER Monsters._

* * *

"Now only Water Monsters can be Special Summon, as long as Barrier Statue of the Torrent is on the field. Then i place one card facedown and end my turn." Alton finished.

Vladuislaus 1st Turn:

Vladislaus draw a card as he said "I now play the spell Polymerzation!" Everyone gasp knowing what was gonna happen know. "Since Barrier Statue of the Torrent keeps me from Special Summoning a monster, Fusion Summoning is one way to do it. And I fuse the Cyber Dragon, Cyberdark Keel, and Cyberdark Edge in my hand to create, Chaos, Walker of the Wheel!" Chaos appeared ready to fight by his master's side.

* * *

 _Chaos, Walker of the Wheel_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 5500_

 _DEF: 4500_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + Two Machine Monsters_

 _Must be fusion summoned, and can't be special summoned by any other ways. When this card attacks your opponent cannot activate Spell, or Trap cards, until the end of the Damage Step. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed, draw two cards, or pay half your Life Points to negate it's destruction._

* * *

"He-He summoned his powerful Esper card just like that!" Syrus cried thinking all is lost. Bastion added "Not only that, once Chaos attacks the opponent can't activate any spell, or trap cards until the end of the damage step, Chaos can do piercing damage, and if Chaos was destroyed the player can draw two cards, or negate it's destruction by paying half their Life Points."

Alton quickly said "I activate the trap! Bubble Bringer! Now all monsters that are Level 4 or higher can't attack anyone directly!" "Maybe but that won't help your Statue being destroyed!" Vladislaus smirked as Chaos attacks. It landed a hit but when the smoke cleared Barrier Statue of The Torrent was still standing, and the face-down Jaden has was gone. "What!? How did he-!?" Vladislaus ask shocked. Jaden smirked "It was thanks to Elemental HERO Tempest's effect that i discard a card i control, and is Tempest is face up, that the monster i select which was Alton's Barrier Statue of the Torrent, he can be destroyed until the end of your turn."

"You spared his monster, however you two aren't so lucky. When Chaos attacks a monster in Defense Mode he delivers piercing damage." Vladislaus smirked. Chaos slashed the two with his sword as the two screamed, as the piercing damage was 4500. **(Alton & Jaden: 0700) **"Jaden thanks for keeping Barrier Statue on the field." Alton thanked. Jaden winked "I wouldn't think over a card like your, being destroyed just like that. We need it against their Special Summons." "Your lucky, I place a card facedown and end my turn." Vladislaus said.

* * *

 **Alton & Jaden: 0700**

 **Camula & Vladislaus: 8000**

* * *

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden draw a card as he said "Tempest attack her Zombie Werewolf!" Tempest did just that as Camula, and Vladislaus lost 1600 Life Points. **(Camula & Vladislaus: 6400) **"Not bad. But don't forget Zombie Werewolf's effect!" Vladislaus reminded as Zombie Werewolf came back, more powerful. **(ATK: 1200 + 500 = 1700)** "Her Monster came back! And even more stronger than before!" Syrus gasped. "It's alright! Zombie Werewolf is still weaker than Jaden, so they still has a chance at winning!" Bastion assured. "But Chaos is more stronger than them." Asgore said gravely.

"I'll set two cards facedown before I end my turn," Jaden said ending his Turn.

Camula 2nd Turn:

"My turn, draw! I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two new cards!" When she drew two useful cards, she smirked, knowing these were her keys to succession. "Excellent! I sacrifice Zombie Werewolf to summon Vampire Lord!" The lord appeared ready.

* * *

 _Vampire Lord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap); your opponent sends 1 card of that type from their Deck to the Graveyard. Once per turn, during your next Standby Phase after this card in your possession was destroyed and sent to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard._

* * *

Camula continued "Then Vampire Lord will destroy Barrier Statue of the Torrent!" The Lord attack, and luckily for them, they didn't lose any Life Points since he was in Defense Mode. "Next, by removing Vampire Lord from the game, I Special Summon Vampire Genesis!" The terrifying behemoth that showed up, in Zane, and Papyrus's duel rose up from the depths of hell within and into the battlefield.

* * *

 _Vampire Genesis_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 "Vampire Lord" you control, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Zombie-Type monster to the Graveyard, then target 1 Zombie-Type monster in your Graveyard with a Level less than the discarded Zombie-Type monster's; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"Did you see that?! She just whipped out her most powerful Monster in seconds!" Syrus cried out. "Damnit, her Monster's stronger than Jaden's!" Chazz said. "Indeed. Not only is he powerful, but he also has a terrifying effect to boot," Bastion reminded.

"And now I activate the Continuous Spell, Genesis Crisis!" Camula said. "Once per turn, I can transfer one Zombie-Type Monster from my deck to my hand! Next, by Vampire Genesis' effect, by discarding one Zombie -Type Monster from my hand to the Graveyard, Vampire Genesis can Special Summon a Monster of the same type with a lower Level from my Graveyard! So, I discard Ryu Kokki to Special Summon Zombie Werewolf in Attack Mode!" The Werewolf appeared with it's original attack power. "Now i cast the Spell, Star Changer, so now I decrease Zombie Werewolf's level by one to get through Bubble Bringer's effect."

Camula chuckled to herself when she noticed Jaden had two facedown card. "Oh, and before I attack, I noticed that you have two facedown cards on your field. I will wager a guess and assume their Trap cards meant to stop my strongest Monster, correct?"

"..." Jaden said nothing.

"I shall take that silence as a yes, then. Well, I've already taken countermeasures should something like this come up. Therefore, I shall activate Giant's Trunade, which will return all Spells and Traps back to each player's hand!" A wide gust formed in the middle of the battlefield, gathering up all the Spells and Traps on the field before transferring them back to their original owners. Jaden was left with the facedown cards he had set before back in his hand, as Alton widen his eyes in horror, and the only card returned to Camula's hand was Genesis Crisis, while Vladislaus' face-down returned and he was upset. It was Rebirth Judgement and he would've used it for Cyberdark Horn. "Hey the face-down i have was gonna help us!" Vladislaus yelled at her. Camula ignored him as she smirked.

What she didn't know was that when Jaden's face-downs was returned it was two Insurances, and with it's effect he, and Alton gain 500 Life Points for the two. **(Jaden & Alton: 1700)**

"Whoa! It's almost as if she knew the right timing to do that!" Syrus gasped. Bastion narrowed his eyes, feeling suspicious. "Yes... Camula's certainly a crafty and clever duelist. It's almost as if she knows our decks inside out, more than anyone else here. But, it would require a considerate amount of preparation and time to fully memorize our own decks. Something's wrong here..."

"Aw man!" Alton cried. "And now, Vampire Genesis, attack Tempest!" Widening the jaws on his huge belly, Vampire Genesis' stomach unleashed a beam that blasted Tempest entirely, as the two took 200 points of damage. **(Alton & Jaden: 1500) **"Crap! The only Monster that hasn't attacked yet is her Zombie Werewolf!" Chazz said. "This is bad! If they get hit with that attack, their through!" Syrus said, scared. "It's over! Zombie Werewolf, attack them directly!" Camula shouted sadistically, thinking she's won the duel. SLASH! Zombie Werewolf managed to effectively slash at her, dealing what seemed to be the finishing blow.

Camula laughed, as the others gasped in horror, while Vladislaus noticed something was wrong, as the two took 1200 points of damage. **(Alton & Jaden: 0300) **Vladislaus said "Stop laughing Vampire, their still up!" Camula looked as she noticed that he was right. Alton looked at himself as he said "I'm Alive? I'm ALIVE! I'M ALIVE!" "What's this!? How come you two aren't dolls!?" Camula demanded. Jaden smirked as he revealed "The face-downs you sent back to my hand, were two Insurances, since you send them back to my hand, their effect went off, and we gain 500 Life Points by the two just in time."

"I see...How persistent, Still, that's not enough to stop me! I activate Genesis Crisis from my hand! I'll take one Zombie-Type Monster from my deck and end my turn!" Camula ordered.

Alton 2nd Turn:

Before Alton can draw a card Jaden grabbed his wrist as he said "You, and Vlad, pretty strong, Still, why rely on powers of darkness or the Shadow Riders, and Gatly Shadows anyways?"

"Hmph...You have no idea, do you? Very well, I shall tell you of my previous origins and how I came to be," replied Camula. She explained that from the Middle Ages, the Vampire race were peaceful and lived in harmony, but the humans viewed them as monsters and practically started a war with them, slaughtering all but Camula, who hid herself in a coffin and slept for a long time until one of the Shadow Riders woke her up, offering her a chance for power using the power of the Shadow Charm, which is how she acquired her own Shadow Charm in the form of a choker. With each duel she wins, she'll acquire a soul, and each soul will be ressurected as vampires to restart the vampire army and take their revenge on the human race.

"No way..So, basically, that means that not only is my soul and Spirit Key at stake, but this duel is a fight between the vampire race and humanity?" Jaden questioned. "Exactly! I won't allow anyone to stand in the way of my goal! I will ressurect my fallen brethren! You have absolutely no chance of winning!" Camula said, despite Vladislaus glare on her.

"Then, we're in the same boat! I'll revive my fallen friends and get back their souls! I'm not giving up! I'll risk it all on Alton's turn!" Jaden said, as Alton nodded. Alton draw a card as he said "I now sacrifice Bubble Bringer to bring Atlantean Heavy Infantry to my hand from the graveyard, since I discard it earlier." "When was that?" Vladislaus questioned. Alton said "Let's say when I had to much cards in my hand. Time to put them to good use. I now summon Atlantean Heavy Infantry in Defense Mode!" The Shielded Atlantean appeared.

* * *

 _Atlantean Heavy Infantry_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fish_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _During your Main Phase, you can Normal Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Sea Serpent-Type monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) When this card is sent to the Graveyard to activate a WATER monster's effect: Target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

"Also i cast the field spell, Lemuria, the Forgotten City." Alton played as a Atlantean Monolith appeared behind them. "This field is treated as Umi. For each Water Monster i control that gain 200, ATK, and DEF points, and once per turn, I can select one monster Monster i control, and the rest of my Water monsters gain levels from the same level I chose. Next i play Quick Summon! This allows me to Normal Summon another monster! So I pick Spined Gillman!" Alton summoned as the Gillman appeared.

* * *

 _Spined Gillman_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Sea Serpent_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 0_

 _All Fish, Sea Serpent, and Aqua-Type monsters you control gain 400 ATK._

* * *

"Next through Atlantean Heavy Infantry's effect, I now Summon Atlantean Dragoons!" Alton summoned as the Dragoons appeared.

* * *

 _Atlantean Dragoons_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Sea Serpent_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _All Level 3 or lower Sea Serpent-Type monsters you control can attack your opponent directly. When this card is sent to the Graveyard to activate a WATER monster's effect: Add 1 Sea Serpent-Type monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Atlantean Dragoons"._

* * *

Thanks to both the field spell, and Spined Gillman's effect all of Alton's monsters gain a great increase.

 _Spined Gillman **(ATK: 1300 + 200 + 400 = 1900) (DEF: 0 + 200 = 200)**_

 _Atlantean Dragoons **(ATK: 1800 + 200 + 400 = 2400) (DEF: 0 + 200 = 200)**_

 _Atlantean Heavy Infantry **(ATK: 0 + 200 + 400 = 600) (DEF: 1600 + 200 = 1800)**_

"And your lucky that Atlantean Dragoons is a Level 4, because if he was Level 3 thanks to his effect, he, and Spined Gillman would attack you directly. Spined Gillman attack them directly!" Alton ordered as Spined Gillman did that as Vladislaus grunted as they took 1900 points of Damage. **(Camula & Vladislaus: 4500) **"I end my turn with a face-down." Alton ended.

Vladislaus 2nd Turn:

Vladislaus draw a card as he didn't care what it is as he shouted "CHAOS ATTACK HIS WEAKEST BLOCKER!" Chaos went to attack only for Alton to say "I activate the Trap, Negate Attack!" Not only was Chaos' attack was stopped Vladislaus's battle phase was also negated as he, said "I place a face-down, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Alton & Jaden: 0300**

 **Camula & Vladuslaus: 4500**

* * *

Jaden 3rd Turn:

Having drawn her card, Jaden was slightly satisfied as a strategy was building up in his mind. "I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw two more cards! Then, I activate E - Emergency Call! I can add one Monster from my deck to my hand so long as it's an Elemental Hero! Then, I activate the Field Spell, Fusion Gate! With the Field Spell on, I can Fusion Summon without a Polymerization card, so long as I remove the Fusion Material Monsters from play!"

"Just what are you planning?" Camula questioned.

"This! I'm fusing both Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix! I Fusion Summon Flame Wingman!" When the two Elemental Heroes disappeared in the wicked dark clouds hovering above the battlefield, lightning crashed down with Flame Wingman appearing as a result.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Flame Wingman_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Next, through Fusion Gate's effect, I remove both Flame Wingman and Sparkman from play to Fusion Summon another powerful being!"

Everyone was stunned to hear that Jaden had another Fusion Monster to play, but it was another Monster even better than Flame Wingman? Not only a double Fusion this turn, but another new Monster to boot? Whatever this new Monster is, it must be Jaden's last hope.

"I Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!"

The dark clouds dispersed as a bright illuminating light filled the room from above while a new being hovering like an angel appeared. His wings were almost angelic, yet made of sharp steel with enough strength to pierce through the darkness; his armor coating his body, protecting him from any corruption, and the overwhelming power he possessed due to the hard efforts of a skilled duelists...all this formed the creation of Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2100  
_

 _"Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman"  
_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental HERO" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Whoa! It's a new Elemental Hero we've never seen before!" Syrus gasped.

"Shining Flare Wingman?! This Monster wasn't included in the information my bats gave me, except that Frisk used it! Don't tell me...were you cheating?! Was that why my bats couldn't gather the full data?!" Camula demanded. "Huh? Cheating? That's all on you! Although...having spy bats would be cool! Hehehe! I mean, I could use it to look up on the answers for tests...and I could even prank Crowler and he wouldn't even find out about it! Haha!~' Jaden reminded.

 _ **"Too late for that, Slifer slacker,"**_ mumbled the Dr. Crowler doll.

"But seriously, It's just that since it's been getting too dark, I thought a little light wouldn't hurt. I mean, come on! 'Shining' Flare Wingman! Plus, he looks super coool!~" Jaden said excited.

"Whatever! Feel free to use your Fusion Monster, but it won't change a fact that my Vampire Genesis is still the strongest in the field!" Camula said. Vladislaus argued "Chaos, is the strongest!"

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet? For every Elemental Hero in my Graveyard, Shining Flare Wingman's Attack goes up by 300! I have 3, so that makes it a total of 900 Attack Points!" Jaden added. Jaden's Flare Wingman gained the power boost. **(ATK: 2500 + 900 = 3400)** "Shining Flare Wingman, attack Vampire Genesis! Go, Solar Flare! And thanks to Genesis' Crisis's effect, Zombie Werewolf's also destroyed!" Jaden added. The moment Shining Flare Wingman's fist struck into Vampire Genesis' chest, all Zombie-Types on Camula's field exploded, including Chaos as the two took 400 Points of damage. **(Camula & Vladislaus: 4100) **"Still, we have lots of Life Points left!" Camula reminded.

"I activate Shining Flare Wingman's effect! Whenever he destroys a Monster in battle, that Monster's Attack Points is dealted to you as damage!" Jaden activated the two.

"What?!"

Appearing right in front of the female vampire, and the darkened boy Shining Flare Wingman's full bodied armor glowed much brighter in person, causing Camula, and Vladislaus to shriek in pain due to light being one of their weaknesses. "The light! Stop it!" Vladislaus screamed as Camula went to her knees, while their Life Points decreased by 3000. **(Camula & Vladislaus: 1100) **Vladislaus growled "You shouldn't have done that! Camula this is payback! I payed half of our Life Points to negate Chaos's Destruction!" At the cost of 550 Life Points **(Camula & Vladislaus: 0550) **Chaos came out angered someone would dare destroy him.

Shocked Camula demanded at Vladislaus "What did you do that for!? We need our Life Points!" "That was payback for getting Rebirth Judgement back to my hand, when we still needed it. I was gonna use it for Cyberdark Horn, but you had to go, and use Giant Trusade to send it back to my hand. That was payback, and I will take over. You stay back!" Vladislaus ordered. Jaden frowned then said "I end my turn."

Camula 3rd Turn:

Camula was about to draw a card until Vladislaus said "I activate the Quick Play, Spell, Turn Negater! Now Camula's turn is negated, and it is now Alton's turn!" Camula widen her eyes, as her turn got negated and it turned to Alton.

Alton 3rd Turn:

Camula demanded "You idiot! Why did you do that!?" "Stay out of my way Camula! I'm not gonna risk you trying to destroy Chaos again." Vladislaus dismissed her. Alton drew a card as he said "Okay. Now i use Jaden's Field Spell! By fusing Atlantean Heavy Infantry, with Atlantean Dragoons, Atlantean Markman, Atlantean Pikeman, and Atlantean Attack Squad, i can create my most powerful monster... Famfrit the Darkening Cloud!" Alton summoned as his Esper Card appeared.

* * *

 _Famfrit, the Darkening Cloud_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4700_

 _DEF: 3450_

 _"Atlantean Heavy Infantry" + 4 "Atlantean" monsters  
_ _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. Once per turn drop a monster's ATK by half, and destroy any Fire, or Pyro-Type monsters. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. Pay half this card's ATK to attack twice._

* * *

"So what!? He isn't stronger than Chaos!" Vladislaus reminded. Alton smirked "True, but now his effect comes. Once per turn he can halved a monster's attack power!" "WHAT!?" Vladislaus only watched as Famfrit sucked the energy out of Chaos. **(ATK: 5500 -2750 = 2750)** "Famfrit finish this!" Alton called as Famfrit fired a geyser from his jug, as it destroyed Chaos and engulfed Vladislaus as he screamed and his mask fell off and was demolished in the tidal wave as he took 1950 points of damage, instantly finishing the Duel. **(Camula & Vladislaus: 0000)**

* * *

 **Alton & Jaden: 0300**

 **Camula & Vladislaus: 0000**

 **Alton & Jaden wins the Duel!**

* * *

Noticing the Illusion Gate popping up behind Camula, everyone knew what was next. With the gates opened, Illusion Gate's magic started to claim what was wagered during the duel; Camula's own soul. The fierce winds coming from within the gates joined together as a spiritual claw before the claw started to choke Camula, causing her to struggle frantically before her soul was taken away into the darkness of Illusion Gate. The moment the gates closed, Camula's beautiful body turned to dust. At the same time Vladislaus continued screaming as dark spirit left his body, and he collapsed. Then Dr. Crowler, Zane, Papyrus, and Frisk reverted back but Frisk was out.

Afterwards, the entire castle began shaking, causing small amounts of rubble to rain down as the walls started collapsing. Sensing danger, the others hurried to get out of the castle, picking up Vladislaus, and managed to rest once they found themselves in the safe grounds of Duel Academy. Outside, they watched as the remainder of the castle collapsed until it vanished deep within the ocean, never to be seen or brought up again. The darkness and mist of the night cleared, revealing the morning sun shining down upon them along with the clear blue skies, as if rewarding the Spirit Key wielders for defeating Camula, and Vladislaus.

"...It almost seemed like everything was nightmare we just woke up from," Alexis muttered. Jaden, and others looked toward the distance wondering what will happen now.

* * *

 **Hope you all like this! Also i propose a contest. Whoever comes up with a great title name for this story, an OC made by you, will be Frisk's replacment since she'll be out for a little while. Be sure to review!**


	12. Sibling Rivalry!

**This is one of my favorite episodes, of the series. And this is one chapter before the contest ends! Better hurry! Be sure to review!**

* * *

 _At the Infirmir_ y...

After Camula, and Vladislaus were stopped that was two of the Shadow Riders, and the Gastly Shadows defeated. Frisk is out and Miss. Fontaine said she won't wake up for the time being. That really worried everyone. Not as worried, as Chazz, and Sans who are both brother figures to her, even though Chazz doesn't get along with her that. Chazz, was at beside Frisk while she slept and thought _'What did those two did to her?'_

Also Toriel figured out that Vladislaus was actually John, the sixth human to havefallen to the underground. That raised questions to the Underground, monsters. Why are the fallen children here, and alive. Alton said he had no memory about it, and John was out for the time being, so they must wait. The door opened as Chazz looked and saw Sans who said "What are you doing here?" "I'm worried for her what else?" Chazz said in annoyance. Ever since Frisk lost to Chazz, he, and Sans were at each others throats.

Neederless to say, it's starting to get on everyone's nerves. "I'm worried for her to Princeton." Sans growled as his eye starts glowing. Chazz got up and he sneered "Who made you her brother?" "Myself." Sans said his eye glowing dangerously. "Well news flash! I was here first!" Chazz yelled pushing Sans back. Sans pushed him back as he said "News Flash! I met her first!" Chazz pushed him back and soon turned into an argument.

"Stay back Skeleton!"

"Back off Princeton, Frisk needed me!"

"If she needed you would she ask for you!?"

"That doesn't prove anything! You made her cry once!"

"Well I was stupid back then! Now I am smart!"

"Smart as what? A goat!"

"You want a fight you bag of bones!?"

"Bring it on Princeton!"

"ENOUGH! CAN'T YOU TWO SEE FRISK NEEDS HER REST!?" Toriel shouted having enough. Chazz, and Sans flinched. "HONESTLY, CAN'T YOU TWO BE FRIENDS?" Papyrus ask them. The two looked at each other before turning back and answering "No." "OH JEZZ." Papyrus face-plamed. Dr. Crowler walked in and said "Chazz you are acquired, to see Chancellor Sheppard's office, about an important issue." Chazz grumbled before leaving with everyone, besides Miss Fontaine following.

* * *

 _At the Chancellor's Office..._

"I've been waiting for you, Chazz. I have some urgent news," Sheppard reported. "What's the serious issue I've been told about?" Chazz ask. "Don't tell me...Is it another one of those Shadow Riders coming?" Jaden guessed, fearing for the worse. Even when Frisk is out. "Actually, this time, we're facing a completely different issue," Banner said, who was sitting comfortably at the couch while ruffling Pharaoh's fur.

"Okay, fine. It's not the Shadow Riders this time. But if it's not them, what is it?" Chazz asked, turning back to Sheppard. "Well, a sudden offer to buy out our academy has come up, It turns out that our fate will be settled in a duel between the buying party and two students representing us. Someone is trying to buy the academy, and they plan to shut this place down forever!" Sheppard announced with a depressing expression on his face.

"Shut it down?! Why?!" Jaden gasped, wondering who could do such an horrendous act. Sheppard continued "Without us, they can control the entire dueling world. But fortunately, our owner, Seto Kaiba, has given us a sporting chance." "Then, let me duel against whoever's trying to buy Duel Academy! I'll beat them easily!" Jaden offered. "No, I can't do that, The other party has already chosen the duelist participating." Sheppard spoke sadly

"If it's not us who is it?" Alton ask surprised. "For some reason, they specifically asked for Chazz," Banner informed as the video phone started ringing. He walked up and pressed the receiver button as the monitor above began to activate. "I believe this is them now. Chancellor, we've received a call." "Patch it through, please. On screen," Sheppard ordered. Banner nodded "Yes, sir."

Pressing a button, Banner wasn't the only person shocked to see Slade and Jagger's faces on the screen. It didn't rocket science to figure out that those two were the buying party and responsible for trying to buy out Duel Academy. "What are you two up to?!" Chazz demanded.

 **"As you know, our plan is to rule the political world,** **And not just that, but the financial world and the Duel Monsters world! All for complete world domination!"** Slade said smirking." _'Your_ ' plan! I'm not longer involved!" Chazz shouted. **"Yeah, well it kinda has to be a plan now!"** Slade grumbled. **"Yeah, because you couldn't pull your weight! You couldn't conquer the world of Duel Monsters like we planned!** **So now, we'll have you duel against us with the academy at stake!"** Jagger accused.

"Me against you two?!" Chazz ask shocked. "Yeah, but this is kinda good, right? Chazz's brothers are amateurs at dueling, There's no way they can win against Chazz, who's ten times more skilled than they are!" Jaden said confident.

Laughing at the boy's confidence, Slade explained while revealing multiple rare cards in a black suitcase, **"Of course, we'll be using a handicap! So, there are several conditions you must uphold. First, both of us will be making decks out of these cards you refused to use, Chazz. Also, as part of the handicap, you're only allowed to use Monsters with 500 or less Attack Points during the duel, Chazz!"**

"What?! But that's ridiculous!" Syrus cried out. "Yeah, say no, Chazz!" Jaden agreed, finding the terms unfair.

 **"It's too late! Seto Kaiba already agreed to the terms!"** Slade laughed. He then said **"Oh, but there is a small ray of hope for you, Chazz. One final condition is that since this is going to be a Tag Duel, you're allowed to select your own partner! But he or she also has to uphold the 500 or less Attack Point Monster condition!"**

 **"The duel is in three days! Hope you're ready by then!"** Jagger smirked

With that, the screen went blank, leaving the entire room in a state of silence. "Well, if that's done, guess I better head back to my dorm," Chazz said, speaking up to break the silence. "Hold up! We'll help you out, too!" Jaden said, causing Chazz to stop and grit his teeth. "No. This is my problem and mine alone," Chazz spoke coldly before proceeding to leave the office.

* * *

 _Later..._

"Oh, man! This is terrible!"

"Chazz! This whole mess is totally his fault!"

"Since it's his brothers behind all this, maybe he'll get the profit too!"

"Obviously! He's probably planning to throw in the towel, already!"

"We should have never let him back here!"

As Chazz roamed down the hallways, students all around have already heard about the upcoming duel to decide the fate of Duel Academy; whether it stays down or not. Several of them have already turned against Chazz, spreading and murmuring terrible rumors all around campus. It wasn't surprising to see them like this considering his brothers are about to take over Duel Academy and that Chazz was a real piece of work before he left Duel Academy.

Angered by the spreading rumors, Chazz whirled around to retaliate when Alton beat him to the punch.

"Listen, you guys! You shouldn't talk like that, you know! Chazz is one of us! A student here at Duel Academy! If you've dueled him once, you can tell he's not that kind of guy! Even if he is a no-good, money-hogging, card loving, big egocentric, small-tempered, jerk!" Alton said, defending Chazz as a crowd of students gathered around.

"Hey, shut it! Besides, I told you that this was my problem alone!" Chazz yelled at him annoyed when he described him as a really nasty person. "This isn't the time for fighting! We heard everything." Bastion called as he and Alexis walked up to them.

"If there's anything we can do, please tell us," Alexis said, offering any help given. "I don't need help!" Chazz reminded once more. "Don't be so stubborn, The root of your problem is your deck, right? How you're being forced into a handicap?" Zane scolded, also wanting to help just like the others.

"Huh? What do you mean, big brother?" Syrus asked. Zane pointed out "What I mean is that Chazz doesn't have any Monsters with less than 500 Attack Points." "Wait, really? So, that means..." Jaden mumbled surprised. "Yeah," Chazz grumbled, being forced to accept that it was the truth. He then said "It means that all of my cards are too powerful. Because of the condition my brothers put up, my deck is practically useless! Well, there's at least one card I can use. Just this one."

Holding up Ojama Yellow's card, Ojama Yellow seemed thrilled to be the center of attention. However, the others seemed either disgusted by his card appearance or shocked that that Chazz has to duel with the unfair deck condition.

"What?! Just him?! You can't make a deck with one card!" Jaden protested. "There is another way," Banner announced, who was sitting on top of the stairs while holding Pharaoh, as he explained "But, given the circumstances, it may be worth investigating. Deep in the woods, there's one part around one area that may help build your deck. Inside the island's forest, there's a dried-up well that no one has gotten close to, and it was brimming with cards. But, those cards were regarded and thrown away as weak cards by other duelists. As a result, those who approached that well were cursed by the grudge of the discarded cards."

"Hmph! As if I care about some curse! Even if I get cursed, I have to get those cards! After all, I'm the one fighting to protect Duel Academy, after all!" Chazz shouted interested. "Meanwhile we will look for a Dueling Partner for you." Sans nodded, as Chazz for once they agreed.

"Yeah!"

"Good luck, Chazz!"

"Get out there and show them what you've got!"

Hearing Chazz's proclaimation about defending Duel Academy, it seemed everyone was right behind Chazz and wished him the best of luck.

* * *

 _This Afternoon..._

A very annoyed Chazz, with Jaden appeared with Chazz holding a deck. Sans was talking to a boy who has on an Obelisk Blue uniform, a grey shirt underneath, black shorts, a tired expression on his face, and has on no shoes. "Oh Chazz your here." Sans greeted as the boy turned to look, that Jaden recognized him. "Belowski? Is that you?" Jaden ask happy to see him. Chazz blinked "Wait you know him?" "He is one of the Duelists, I dueled here at Duel Academy. He nearly got me, when we dueled." Jaden answered.

Belowski nodded saying "Nice to met ya! I am Belowski, your Dueling partner!" As he held his hand out. Chazz's eye twitched before saying "Do you have monsters with 500 ATK points or less?" "Oh yeah lots, my Happy Lovers, have to be taken out of my deck since they are 800 ATK point monsters." Belowski answered. Chazz nodded as he shook Belowski's hand. "Trust me Chazz! With his stratigies even though their risky they are what nearly got me!" Jaden winked.

Chazz nodded though wondering the risky things aren't much. "See you then Belowski." Chazz dismissed as he started to walk to the infirmiry. When he made it he took a seat beside Frisk, and thought _'Ever since Jagger, and Slade have challenged me, I want Frisk to be my Dueling Partner, but with her out of comission I have to face it, with Belowski.'_ He thinks he is more than a friend than he is. More like, he likes her maybe even love her! Chazz blushed thinking that before thinking _'...No! Chazz Princeton does not know the meaning of the word, 'love'! Even how she sleeps so peacfully. NO! Chazz don't listen to these thoughts!'_

* * *

 _3 days later..._

The entire Duel Academy students and facility gathered at the main dueling center, the Duel Arena, all seated to witness the duel that decides Duel Academy's fate. On one side were two of Chazz's older brothers, Slade and Jagger, and on the other side was Chazz and his Tag partner, Belowski.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! Today's match determines the fate of Duel Academy! Slade and Jagger Princeton vs Chazz Princeton and Bekowski! Now, are you ready to duel?!"** The announcer voiced as the audience roared wildly.

"I see you've come without chickening out at your handicap, I thought you'd run away." Slade said smirking. "We'll at least praise you for your courage, Chazz, But if you want to back out, tell us now." Jagger admitted. "Does this answer your question? Oh, and I have something to tell the both of you before the duel. The promise we made was that both me and my partner would have a less-than-500-Attack Point deck, but only my deck has Monsters with 0 Attack Points!" Chazz challenged, holding up his already activated duel disk.

"Huh? Hey, man that's not cool!" Belowski said, turning to Chazz as gasps and murmurs echoed throughout the Duel Arena. "You think no ATK point monsters can help?" Belowski ask finding this kinda off. "Hmph. Of course they can help if read their effects. Besides, this way, I can humiliate my brothers even more by using Monsters with 0 Attack Points." Chazz spoke, unfazed by his reaction.

Belowski said rubbing his eyes "Yeah, but still..." "Hmph. Fine. Do whatever you like! It still won't change anything! Now, are you ready?"Jagger challenged. The four activated their Duel Disks.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: I Don't Want To Be Here Anymore by Rise Against)**

 **Chazz & Belowski: 8000**

 **Slade & Jagger: 8000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Chazz 1st Turn:

"I'll go first! Draw! I summon Soul Tiger in Defense Mode!" Chazz played as a turquoise, ghastly Monsters bent down and growled at the enemy.

* * *

 _Soul Tiger_

 _Earth_

 _Level 4_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _The soul of a tiger that is said to devour human souls. He is a famous soul that you wouldn't want to run into in a dark alley._

* * *

"If he's got nothing but Monsters with 0 Attack Points, they'll naturally be in Defense Mode!" Alexis commented. "Still, not even Soul Tiger, who has Defense Points of 2100, can be taken down that easily," Bastion reminded. Chazz said "I'll end my turn! And remember, you can't attack unless all four of us passed our first turns!"

Slade 1st Turn:

"Heh, don't worry. Your defenses won't last long anyways," Slade asssured as he drew his card. He smirked "I'll activate the Spell card, Polymerization! I'll fuse Lord of Dragons with Divine Dragon Ragnarok!"

"This isn't good! With those, he can Fusion Summon..." Zane grunted knowing what he's Fusion Summoning.

"King Dragun!" Slade finished as his majestic dragon merged with another powerful Monster, thus basking his glory onto the spotlight.

* * *

 _King Dragun_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _"Lord of D." + "Divine Dragon Ragnarok"_  
 _Your opponent cannot select any Dragon-Type monsters as the target(s) of Spell, Trap, or Monster Card effects. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

"Oh, and I'm not done! Next I activate his special ability! Once per turn, King Dragun allows me to Special Summon any Dragon-Type Monster from my hand! And now I'll Special Summon Luster Dragon #2 from my hand!" Slade added, as another powerful and beautiful dragon emerged onto the playing field, roaring alongside with its dragon ally.

* * *

 _Luster Dragon #2_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1400_

This dragon feeds on emerald. Enchanted by this monster even when attacked, few people live to tell of its beauty.

* * *

"Two Monsters with 2400 Attack Points?!" Jaden gasped, shocked just like everyone else in the crowd.

"Big deal! That all you got?" Chazz scoffed.

"You're just lucky that I can't attack right now, but next turn, I will! I end my turn!" Slade promised.

Belowski 1st Turn:

"Alright man!" Belowski said as he drew a card. "First I'm gonna summon Mokey Mokey in Attack Modey, Modey!" He summoned a white fariy that has a square body, and a question mark on his head.

* * *

 _Mokey Mokey_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 100_

 _An outcast angel. Nobody knows what he is thinking at all. Sometimes he gets mad and that is dreadful._

* * *

Chazz demanded "Why placed him in Attack Mode!?" "You'll find out! And I think throw down a couple of face-downs and I cast the Continuous spell Mokey Mokey smackdown, and chill now." Belowski ended his Turn.

Jagger 1st Turn:

"Now it's my turn!" Jagger said, drawing his card, while not caring about Belowski's Spell Card. "I'll activate Card Destruction, meaning everyone has to discard all of the cards in our hand to the Graveyard. Then, we all get to draw the same number of cards we discarded. Call it a bit of a fresh start. You don't mind that, do you, bro?" "Of course not. After all, the cards I had in my hand before were useless anyways!" Slade smirked smirking as he got a fresh hand. "So, thanks for the trouble!"

"I'm not surprised," Chazz admitted, glancing at the cards he had. "My brothers have always been like this. Trading in the weak for the strong. It's like their motto, 'The strong live, the weak die.'" "Well that is totally not cool of them." Belowski shrugged.

"Now, I'll activate a card similar to Polymerization, Dragon Mirror! Dragon Mirror allows me to Fusion Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster from my Extra deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on that Dragon-Type from my Graveyard! And guess what? Five of the cards I discarded were all Dragon-Types, but each of them have a different Attribute! I banish Dark Horus, Frost and Flame Dragon, Chthonian Emperor Dragon, Felgrand Dragon, and Strong Wind Dragon! Behold, the ultimate Fusion Dragon!" Jagger said as a giant vortez made of the destroyed Dragons appeared above them.

"It can't be!" Chazz yelled as light illuminated from Jagger's Extra deck; the Fusion Dragon just waiting to burst out.

But it was, unfortunately for Chazz and Belowski, With five heads of different Attributes, FIRE, WATER,WIND, EARTH, and DARKNESS, a brand new dragon emerged on Jagger's side; all five heads roaring in unison.

* * *

 _Five-Headed Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 5000_

 _DEF: 5000_

 _5 Dragon-Type monsters  
_ _Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed by battle with a DARK, EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND monster._ -

* * *

With the gigantic, five-headed dragon in sight, the entire arena burst with gossiping, screams, and gasps. Who would have expected such a rare and strong dragon to appear so quickly on the field? Now Belowski and Chazz's chances were slim to none! "Heh, I'll just end my turn from there!" Jagger smirked confidently.

* * *

 **Chazz & Belowski: 8000**

 **Slade & Jagger: 8000**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit! How the hell do we beat that thing?!" Chazz cursed, panicking as he placed his hands on his head, trying to think of a good plan. It wasn't any good! No matter what, him and his Tag Team partner can't beat Five-Headed Dragon in battle! Not with the Monsters they have out on the field.

Belowski only grinned as he said "Whoa cool! It's a shame that I'll destroy it."

"Belwoski, focus! Can't you see that thing's staring us down?!" Chazz scolded. He then realized what he said and ask "Wait...what did you mean by you destroying it?"

The care-free, peace-loving Obelisk Blue simply winked and gave a thumbs-up at his partner. "Don't worry about it! I got a excellent plan man! It's bound to work!~" Chazz scratched his head, frustrated. "...Gah! Fine! Whatever strategy you have, I hope it works! My turn, draw! And now I'll call Spirit of the Breeze in Defense Mode!' The beautiful spirit garbed in a yellow dress kneeled down in a prayer position.

* * *

 _Spirit of the Breeze_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _As long as this card remains in face-up Attack Position on your side of the field, increase your Life Points by 1000 points during each of your Standby Phases._

* * *

"And now, I'll call it a turn!" Chazz ended, as Belowski smiled.

Slade 2nd Turn:

"My move! About time, too! I'll summon Luster Dragon in Attack Mode!" Slade summoned as a dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Luster Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _A very beautiful dragon covered with sapphire. It does not like fights, but has incredibly high attack power._

* * *

"And I'll activate Dragun's ability once again to Special Summon a Dragon-Type Monster from my hand! I'll Special Summon Hyozanryu!" Slade added as another Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Hyozanryu_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _A dragon created from a massive diamond that sparkles with blinding light._

* * *

"Slade's got four Monsters on his side of the field!" Bastion gasped. "Oh no! If he attacks Chazz's Monsters and wipes them out, he'll land two direct attacks!" Syrus cried. "No, you're mistaken, Syrus, Even if Chazz's Monsters are gone, in a Tag Duel, one opponent must wipe out the other team's Monsters first before landing a direct attack. In other words, Slade must also destroy Belowski's Monster before he can attack directly." Syrus explained. "Well...that's good, right?" Syrus ask.

"Sure, it'll lessen the damage, but combined with both Chazz and Belowski's Monsters, they have 3 in total while Slade has 4, They won't be escaping a direct attack this turn." Bastion explained.

"Go, Luster Dragon! Attack Spirit of the Breeze! King Dragun, your target is Chazz's Soul Tiger! Hyozanryu, finish off the attacking Monster!" Slade ordered. The two Dragons targeting Chazz combined both their breath attacks, annihilating Chazz's defenses with ease. But when Hyozanryu went to attack Mokey Mokey, it suddenly cried out when Spirit of the Breeze was destroyed as it suddenly turned red, an an exclamation point appeared on his head, as he tackled Hyozanryu at rage while the Dragon was destroyed shocking everyone while Slade, and Jagger lost 900 Life Points. **(Slade & Jagger: 7100) **"What happened!?" Slade demanded.

Belowski smirked saying "Aw look what you've done to my little Mokey Mokey! It was thanks to Spirit of the Breeze that Mokey Mokey Smackdown activated. When a Fairy monster is destroyed all of my Mokey Mokey's ATK power raises to 3000!" So when Hyozanryu tried to attack Mokey Mokey's power raised to 3000. **(ATK: 300 + 2700 = 3000)** "The only one that could destroy it is Five-Headed Dragon!" Slade grunted. "But since I control him, were gonna wait until his turn is finished." Jagger said in fustration angered that they can't direct attacks with that Mokey Mokey in the way.

"Which won't be happening!" Belowski said, catching the brother's attention. "Because I activate a Trap Card, known as Human-Wave Tactics. Now for every Level 2, or lower normal monster destroyed by battle this turn, I can Special Summon by the Number. But since Spirit of the Breeze, and Soul Tiger are both above the required Level, that won't happen but it soon will." "I end my Turn." Slade grunted.

Belowski 2nd Turn:

"Alright first I cast Monster Reborn, to bring Spirit of the Breeze back in Attack Modey Modey." Belowski cast as Spirit of the Breeze came back. "And during our Stand-By phases as long as she's face-up we gain 1000 Life Points. Now I summon Haniwa in attack modey modey!" Belowski summoned. A rock monster appeared.

* * *

 _Haniwa_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 200_

 _An earthen figure that protects the tomb of an ancient ruler._

* * *

"Now Haniwa attack that Luster Dragon." Belowski ordered shocking everyone as Haniwa tried to attack but got stomped on as Chazz, and Belowski lost 1400 Life Points. **(Chazz & Belowski: 6600) **A tick appeared on Chazz's head as he yelled "That's your perfect plan!?" "No not yet. Because thanks to Human-Wave Tactics I can Special Summon, Consecrated Light in attack Modey Modey!" Belowski answered as a Light appeared.

* * *

 _Consecrated Light_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Neither player can Normal or Special Summon DARK monsters or declare an attack with a DARK monster. This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a DARK monster, also you take no battle damage from that battle._

* * *

"Now Consecrated Light will attack Luster Dragon." Belowski ordered as the Light got smashed as the Mokey Mokey cried before Mokey Mokey Smackdown activated and it took it's angered form, and it's power raised. **(ATK: 300 + 2700 = 3000)** While Chazz, and Belowski lost 1900 Life Points. **(Chazz & Belowski: 4700) **"Now this is where my perfect plan comes in motion! I cast Fairy Double! Now Mokey Mokey's power gets doubled!" Belowski casted. Mokey Mokey cried out as it's power builded. **(ATK: 3000 + 3000 = 6000)** Now Mokey Mokey is stronger than Five-Headed Dragon.

"And now with that Mokey Mokey take out that Five-Headed Dragon." Belowski ordered. Mokey Mokey tackled Five-Headed Dragon destroying it as the Princeton Duo lost 1000 Life Points. **(Slade & Jagger: 6100) **No-one could explain how shocked they were when they saw how Belowski took down Five-Headed Dragon with a risky move just like that. Chazz stared at his partner in shock before thinking _'Maybe I misjudged him. He is incredible.'_ "And when Fairy Double is finished Mokey Mokey will be destriyed at the end phase but that won't be happening, because i activate the spell Mystic Wok to tribute Mokey Mokey, and me and Chazz will gain Life Points equal to Mokey Mokey's attack power." After Mokey Mokey disappeared Chazz, and Belowski's power increased by 6000. **(Chazz & Belowski: 10700)**

Belowski turned his partner and ask "Well Chazz pal, what do you think?" "Hmm...Well, I guess you did okay. I mean, you did eliminate Five-Headed Dragon, which was the biggest threat, and gave our Life Points a great increase." Chazz praised. "You idiot! Because of your stupid attack, on Spirit of the Breeze, our attack power in cut way low!" Jagger yelled. "Hey, at least you managed to Fusion Summon a really powerful Monster!" Slade argued. "One that's in the Graveyard thanks to you!" Jagger yelled. "Now with Human-Wave Tactics since Consecrated Light was destroyed I can Special Summon another Mokey Mokey in attack Modey Modey." Belowski continued as another Mokey Mokey appeared. "I'll place a face-down and chill now." Belowski said finishing his turn.

Jagger 2nd Turn:

"My draw! For destroying Five-Headed Dragon I'm not going to show a single ounce of mercy, one bit! So, I'll summon Hunter Dragon from my hand!" Jagger yelled, as a Dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Hunter Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 100_

 _This dragon has taken down countless prey with its sharp fangs. It strikes very quickly, because if it does not strike first it is vulnerable to a counter-attack._

* * *

"Now Hunter Dragon attack Mokey Mokey!" Jagger ordered as Hunter Dragon destroyed Mokey Mokey while Belowski, and Chazz lost 1400 Life Points. **(Chazz & Belowski: 9300) **"Now King Dragun attack Spirit of the Breeze!" Jagger ordered as the King attacked and destroyed the Fairy as Chazz, and Belowski lost 2400 Life Points. **(Chazz & Belowski: 6900) **"Now two Luster Dragons attack them directly!" Jagger ordered as the two remaining Dragons attacked as the two took 4300 points of damage. **(Chazz & Belwoski: 2600) **"And I end my Turn! You got one turn now since you've got weaker cards!" Jagger smirked.

* * *

 **Chazz & Belwoski: 2600**

 **Slade & Jagger: 6100**

* * *

"Oh, really?" Chazz questioned, drawing his card before smirking. "I activate the spell Enchanting Fitting Room to pay 800 Points to pick up 4 Cards from my deck, and if their Level 3 or below I'll Special Summon them." The four cards were revealed as, Pot of Greed, Ojama Yellow, Ojama Black, and Ojama Green. While Pot of Greed was returned to Chazz's deck, the three Ojama brothers were Special Summoned.

* * *

 _Ojama Yellow_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _He's one of the Ojama Trio. It's said that he butts in by any means necessary. It's also said that when the three are together, something happens._

* * *

 _Ojama Black_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _He's one of the Ojama Trio. It's said that he butts in by any means necessary. It's also said that when the three are together, something happens._

* * *

 _Ojama Green_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _He's one of the Ojama Trio. It's said that he butts in by any means necessary. It's also said that when the three are together, something happens._

* * *

"Now I cast the spell, Ojama Delta Hurricane, now when all three Ojama's are face-up they will destroy all cards on your side of the field!" Chazz said as the three Ojamas done their work destroying all of the Dragons. "Whatever! Even if you can attack us, they will do nothing!" Slade grunted. "True but I activate Thunder Crash to Tribute all of our monsters and for each one you take 300 Points of Damage!" Chazz said as the Ojamas screamed before they fired a blast snapping away 900 Life Points from the Princeton Brothers. **(Slade & Jagger: 5200)**

"Then I summon Chaos Necromancer in attack mode!" Chazz said as Chaos Necromancer identical to the one Frisk owned appeared.

* * *

 _Chaos Necromancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _The ATK of this card is the number of Monster Cards in your Graveyard_ _x 300_.

* * *

"Sure, he starts off weak, but he gains 300 extra Attack Points for each Monster in my Graveyard! And because I'm sharing my Graveyard Belowski- The total number of Monsters in our Graveyard is 10! 10 times 300 equals 3000! How's that for weak?" Chazz smirked. "We would still be with 2200 Life Points!" Slade yelled. "Now when I activate Mischief of the Time Goddess to make Chaos Necromancer attack twice!" Chazz smirked.

"No, wait! Stop!" Jagger yelled. Chazz ordered "Now, Chaos Necromancer! Attack with Necro Curtain Catapult!" The spirits of all the Duel Monsters gathered in Chazz and JBelowski's Graveyard hovered above the dueling platform; their spirits in the form of small green flames as Chaos Necromancer collected them all into one huge green flare before blasting it towards the two older brothers.

"You go bye-bye!" Chazz shouted, watching the green flames of vengeance overtake his brothers; as if the flames of the spirits were exacting their revenge onto the brothers, as Chaos Necromancer attack again to double it. **(Slade & Jagger: 2200) (Slade & Jagger: 0000)**

* * *

 **Chazz & Belowski: 2600**

 **Slade & Jagger: 0000**

 **Chazz & Belowski wins the Duel!**

* * *

"Chazz and Belowski did it!" Alexis cheered, amazed by the comeback Chazz managed to pull off. "Yeah! He and Jaden saved the school!" Syrus said smiling.

The winning team names continuously spread throughout the entire Duel Arena, mostly Chazz since he was the one who pulled off the amazing finishing blow. Some students were standing up and applauding while others simply cheered Belowski and Chazz's names. "WAIT!" Chazz yelled, silencing everyone with a single motion of his arm. "You all know the cheer! Chazz! It!"

"UP!" finished the audience, including Belowski. "CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!"

Meanwhile, Slade and Jagger walked off the dueling platform, disappointed at their own loss that they had to accept. "Don't worry, we'll get our revenge!" Slade promised. "No, stop it, Slade," Jagger grunted, shaking his head. "Can't you see? Our little brother...has already grown much more than we thought." As proof, both older brothers from the Princeton family turned to see their younger brother shining and basking in the spotlight as the cheers were directed towards him and his partner, which they both earned through the hard efforts of their duel.

* * *

 **Belowski was the perfect partner for Chazz on that condition. This is one chapter away before the contest ends! Better Hurry! Be sure to review!**


	13. Destiny HERO emerges!

**Generalhyna has won the Contest, the title has changed to The Duelist of Mt. Ebott, her OC focuses on Destiny HEROs like Aster. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or Undertale! Be sure to review!**

* * *

Been a day since Slade, and Jagger were bested by Chazz, and Belowski. Since then Belowski has ask if he could help against the Shadow Riders, and the Gastly Shadows. The others weren't sure, and are concerned but they decided they needed extra defense and accepted, but warned Belowski about the Shadow Duels, and told him to be careful during it. He agreed to super careful when he faces one. Chazz was still with Frisk, and Belowski assures him that she'll wake up sometime. Chazz thanked him, and continued being by her side.

Jaden and the others were worried about her to, and looking a close eye for the Shadow Riders, and the Gastly Shadows, while making sure their defenses are up since, Frisk, and Zane lost their Spirit Keys. They can't afford to lose anymore. Since then they've been getting extra practice, with Dr. Crowler being their mentor to counter their moves, with was kind of weird at first, even several students have help them out. With two of the Sacred Gates opened they must be extra cautious and keep a sharp eye out for the two groups about it.

Kuro, and Nightshroud were the weakest, but when they dueled Camula, and Vladislaus they begin to suspect it was gonna get harder through each opponent of both groups. They begin to train extra hard because of the thought. Meanwhile Belowksi, teamed with Atticus who is recovered, Alton, and Jaden were walking to get an eye out. Then they heard a commotion. "You are all losers!" They walked and founded a girl with an Obelisk Blazer, with long red hair, some pigtails across her shoulders, a locket around her neck, and has on some shoes, talking to several Slifers, and Chazz who was walking to his visit Frisk until this girl called him.

"You are all pathetic, you all are only stupid, and I wonder how you all managed to get here." The girl smirked. Chazz defended "It's true I don't like being Slifer Red, but you can't really fight it, and Frisk will live with us when she wakes up, and I also used to an Obelisk Blue." "Your a has been Chazz! What kind of girl will like a loser like you?" The girl smirked, that struck Chazz hard. That seriously angered the four and were about to say something until someone answered "Some girl, who like him back!"

Everyone looked and saw a boy with short brown hair, wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform, with brown eyes, brown pants, and white shoes. "Who are you?" The girl ask. "I am Bella. And you are an airhead, and should go to Slifer Red, and your lucky because you went to prep school!." The boy Bella answered crossing his arms, that angered the girl, and made several Slifers laughed, Chazz to smirked, even for Belowski, and Alton to clap at that. "Totally gnarly dude!" Belowski said, with Alton nodded in agreement.

"Aren't you confident. You asking for me!?" The girl ask angered. "You bet i am! Who are you anyway?" Bella ask. "I am Missy! The insect Princess, of Obelisk Blue!" The girl Missy answered activating her Duel Disk. "The insect princess huh? No wonder you so rude. Your cards probably made you think you are more better than anyone, which technically made you a snobbish student." Bella smirked angering Missy even more and almost made everyone laugh. "I'll show you who's snobbish!" Missy yelled, while Bella activated her Duel Disk.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Battle Against a True Hero Acapella version)**

 **Bella: 4000**

 **Missy: 4000**

* * *

Bella 1st Turn:

Bella draw a card as he said "I summon Summoner Monk in Defense mode." An old monk, on a mat appeared.

* * *

 _Summoner Monk_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be Tributed. If this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: Change this card to Defense Position. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell Card; Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your Deck, but that monster cannot attack this turn._

* * *

"Now through Summoner Monk's effect I discard a Spell Card, and Special Summon, Elemental HERO Shadow Mist!" Bella added as a female warrior made out of Mist appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Shadow Mist_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Elemental HERO Shadow Mist". You can only use 1 "Elemental HERO Shadow Mist" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"And since Shadow Mist was Special Summoned, I can add one Change Spell card to my hand from my deck. And I'll go with Star Changer. Since I can't attack, I'll just set a card face-down and end my turn." Bella ended his turn.

Missy 1st Turn:

Missy draw a card as she said "I summon Pinch Hopper in Attack Mode!" As a monster that looked like a grasshopper appeared.

* * *

 _Pinch Hopper_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card on your side of the field is sent to your Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Insect-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

"And I'll place a card face-down, and I'll end my turn there." Missy finished.

* * *

 **Bella: 4000**

 **Missy: 4000**

* * *

Bella 2nd Turn:

Bella draw a card as she said "I discard Star Changer for Summoner Monks effect! Now I Special Summon, Armageddon Warrior in attack mode!" A knight looked like dread appeared.

* * *

 _Armageddon Knight_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is Summoned: You can send 1 DARK monster from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"And I'll discard, Apprentice Illusion Magician for Armageddon Knight's effect. Since Armageddon Knight can't attack thanks to Summoner Monk, I'll just do this." Smirking at his hand Bella said "You know Missy, You'll regret challenging me. Because I'll introduce you to a new breed of HEROs, known as the Destiny HEROs!" "Destiny HEROs?" Missy ask confused.

"What HEROs?" Chazz ask confused. "Destiny HEROs or something." Alton said shrugging.

"And I'll tribute, both Elemental HERO Shadow Mist, and Armageddon Knight, for this guy, Destiny HERO - Dynatag!" Bella called as he tributed the two monsters on her Field, for a big guy that looks like he is made of Dynamite.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Dynatag_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _During damage calculation (in either player's turn) when you would take battle damage: You can discard this card; make yourself take no battle damage from that battle, and if you do, each player takes 1000 damage. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Destiny HERO" monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK until the end of your opponent's next turn_.

* * *

Missy sweatdropped before laughing "You wasted two monsters for a 1000 Monster just like that!?" "You'll see why soon. I now activate the Trap, Desperate Tag! Now for every Attack Mode monster that was destroyed on my side of the field, I'll reduce it to zero, and Special Summon, a Level 4 or lower Warrior monster at the end of the damage step, and thanks to Shadow Mist's effect I can bring one HERO monster from my deck, to my hand." Bella activated smirking. Missy grunted. "I place one card face-down and end my turn." Bella said ending his turn.

Missy 2nd Turn:

Missy draw a card, as she said "Now I summon Princke Fairy in defense mode!" A plant fairy hybrid appeared.

* * *

 _Prickle Fairy_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _While this card is face-up on your side of the field, your opponent cannot attack Insect-Type monsters. The battle position of a monster that battles with this card is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Now I activate Multiplication of Ants to tribute Pinch Hopper to Special Summon two, Army Ant Tokens!" Missy attacked as Pinch Hopper disappeared and was replaced but two ants.

* * *

 _Army Ant Token_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Multiplication of Ants". This Token cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon._

* * *

"Now since Pinch Hopper is in the Graveyard, I can Special Summon an Insect-Type monster. And I chose Insect Princess!" Missy said as a princess covered in leaves appeared.

* * *

 _Insect Princess_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, battle positions of all face-up Insect-Type monsters on your opponent's side of the field are changed into Attack Position. Each time this card destroys an Insect-Type monster as a result of battle, increase the ATK of this card by 500 points._

* * *

"And I'll equip her with Insect Pheromone. Now when she destroys a monster by battle, she will force an Insect Monster of yours to battle her. And I'll play the Field Spell, Insect Garden! Now all Insect Monsters of mine that are level 4 or below can be switch sides!" Missy smirked as the two tokens switched to Bella who looked at them with no interest in his eyes.

"Now Insect Princess attack one of the tokens!" Missy said as the Princess did so. It destroyed it but Bella said "I activate Boomer's ability! By discarded it, I can take no Battle Damage, and you take 1000 Points of damage!" Bella activated. "Boomer?" Missy ask. Bella said with a smile "That's a name I came up for Dynatag." Speaking of Dynatag he ran to Missy as he exploded while Missy screamed as she took 1000 Points of damage. **(Missy: 3000)** Insect Princess thanks to Insect Pheromone attack and destroyed the other Token, but Bella said "Now I activate Desperate Tag's effect! By reducing the Battle Damage to 0, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower Warrior monster at the end of the Damage step. Now I think I'll go with Destiny HERO - Celestial!" Bella added as a man with black and is glowing appeared.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Celestial_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When this card declares an attack: You can target 1 face-up Spell Card your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. While you have no cards in your hand, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card and 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your Graveyard; draw 2 cards. You can only use this effect of "Destiny HERO - Celestial" once per turn._

* * *

Since Insect Princess destroyed two Insect Monsters it's power increased by 500 each making her power 2900. **(ATK: 1900 + 500 + 500 = 2900)** Making her the strongest monster on the field. "What a combo!" Bastion who just arrived said, with Asgore, Sans, and everyone else. "What?" Jaden ask. Bastion calculated "When Insect Princess destroyed one of the Tokens, Bella used Dynatag's ability to reduce the Damage to zero and inflict 1000 Points of damage to Missy. And when Insect Princess destroyed the other token, Bella followed it up with Desperate Tag to reduce the damage to zero, and Special Summon, a monster! Clever calculations, to defense yourself, and get another monster out!" "Oh yeah! That is an excellent combo! What a move!" Jaden said smiling.

Missy however was outraged. She underestimated Bella. Because of that her opponent didn't took any damage, and her Life Points were lowered, and her opponent brought another monster out. She needs to get her head straight. "I'll end my turn." Missy growled.

* * *

 **Bella: 4000**

 **Missy: 3000**

* * *

Bella 3rd Turn:

Bella draw a card as he smirked "If i manage to pull this off I'll claim an easy win. Okay I now use Summoner Monk's effect! By discarding one Spell card, I can Special Summon, a monster. Now come Destiny HERO - Decider!" A man with black armor appeared.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Decider_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Level 6 or higher monsters your opponent controls cannot target this card for attacks. You can only use each of the following effects of "Destiny HERO - Decider" once per Duel._  
 _● If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "HERO" monster from your Graveyard to your hand during the End Phase of this turn._  
 _● During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you, while this card is in your Graveyard: Return this card to your hand, and if you do, make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

"Now I play Quick Summon! And I'll Normal Summon Elemental HERO Blazeman!" Bella added as a man with fire around him appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Blazeman_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck to your hand. During your Main Phase: You can activate this effect; you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Fusion Monsters, also send 1 "Elemental HERO" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, except "Elemental HERO Blazeman", and if you do, this card's Attribute, ATK, and DEF each become the same as the monster sent to the Graveyard, until the end of this turn. You can only use 1 "Elemental HERO Blazeman" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"SInce he is Normal Summon I'll add one Polymerzation to my hand, but I don't need it, because I activated Decider's effect earlier, I get to add one HERO card to my hand from my graveyard. And I selected Bomber (Dynatag), next I sacrifice Blazeman, and Decider to bring Bomber back to the field!" Bella said as the two monsters evolved to the destroyed monster earlier. "Now I activate two spells known as Iron Lucky Axe, and Axe of Despair giving Celes (Celestial) a 1500 increase!" Bella smirked as Celestial powered up. **(ATK: 1600 + 1000 + 500 = 3100)** Now it's stronger than Insect Princess. "Next I switch Summoner Monk to attack mode, then Celestial will attack Prickle Fairy!" The Destiny HERO glady did so as Missy grunted. "Now it's effect comes! When he destroys a monster I'll chose a face-up spell you control and destroy, and when that happens it inflicts 500 Points of damage to you, and I'll go with your Equip Spell!" The equip spell was destroyed as Missy lost 500 points. **(Missy: 2500)** "Now Bomber will attack Insect Princess!" Bella ordered.

"Why is he doing that!? Missy's monster is stronger than his!" Syrus pointed out. "Another perfect combo! Not even i could predict it!" Bastion gasped as everyone looked at him.

Dynatag attacked but was smashed by Insect Princess as Bella said "I now activate it's effect by discarding it to the Graveyard again, it inflict 1000 points of damage to you, and makes the damage to me zero." Dynatag exploded as Missy screamed as she took 1000 points of damage. **(Missy: 1500)** "Now I activate Mischief of the Time Goddess now, Celes can attack again! Go attack Insect Princess!" Bella ordered as the black Destiny HERO did so as Missy lost 200 points. **(Missy: 1300)** "I still have a lot of Life Points!" Missy shouted, Bella smirked "I think you are forgetting something. When Celes destroys a monster it destroys a face-up spell, and deals 500 points to your Life Points, and the only face-up spell you have is your Insect Garden, so goodbye!" The field spell was destroyed as Missy lost 500 more points. **(Missy: 0800)** "So what, I am still in and you have a weak monster now!" Missy yelled.

Bella smirked as he said "You have 800 Life Points left, and that means I have a monster that can finish you, and guess what? Summoner Monk has the same attack points of your Life Points!" Missy almost shrieked when she heard that "No! Wait, stop!" "Summoner Monk finish her!" Bella ordered as the monk slammed his staff at Missy's chin as she hit the ground on her back, her Life Points dropped by 800 ending the Duel. **(Missy: 0000)**

* * *

 **Bella: 4000**

 **Missy: 0000**

 **Bella wins the Duel!**

* * *

The Slifers cheered when they saw Bella won. "Can someone tell me, what Bella done?" Syrus ask totally confused. Zane explained "Syrus, Bella used Decider's effect to return Dynatag to her hand, from the graveyard, then she tributed both Decider, and Blazeman to re-summon Dynatag, then he attack Prickle Fairy with Celestial to destroy, Missy's equip spell after he equipped with Axe of Despair, and Iron Lucky Axe, then he used Dynatag to attack Insect Princess which destroyed Dynatag but Bella used it's effect to make the damage zero, and inflict 1000 points of damage to Missy, then he used Celestial to destroy Insect Princess after Mischief of the Goddess, for 700 points, both battle damage, and effect damage, then he concluded it with using Summoner Monk to attack directly." "That is a very impressive combo, that not even i could plan!" Bastion gasped at the results.

Missy growled as she yelled at Bella "This isn't over!" Before she ran. "You sure rocked it dude!" Belowski said. Bella looked confused as he ask "What do you mean by dude?" "Your a guy." Jaden answered. Bella only yelled offended "I'M A GIRL!" That shocked, and caught everyone off-guard. They yelled "WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!?"

* * *

 **There you go hope you like it! Be sure to review!**


	14. Duel Distractions Part 1!

**Hey guys, Now it's Time for Tania, and a new Gastly Shadow! I don't own Undertale, or Yu-Gi-Oh GX! ENJOY!**

* * *

After finding out that Bella is a girl, they ask her to help them against the Gastly Shadows, and the Shadow Riders, which she happily agrees. Now after class, they were in the forest both looking out for the two groups, and make sure their are no breeches. Having gathered some volunteers in a search for some missing students, Banner took the lead since he was the adult while the others followed behind him, also wishing to find the missing students just like back in the Abandoned Dorm.

"So, everyone ended up vanishing in this forest? And the only proof we've got was some student's bag being discovered around here?" Jaden wondered "Just as I thought...This must have something to do with the Shadow Riders, and the Gastly Shadows!" Bastion declared, as it could be the only possible reasoning. "I hope there okay." Bella said hoping their fine.

Eventually, their search led them out of the forest and into a deserted terrain, where in the middle of that, laid a large coliseum, much to everyone's surprise. "Where did this come from?" Belowski ask totally confused. He stayed here his whole life and never know this. "Let's find out!" Bastion set off as soon as he said that, causing the others to follow after him inside the coliseum, where they were taken aback by the grand appearance inside the coliseum.

Good news was that they found the missing students, hard at labor and work as they were fixing up the coliseum. The group recognized some of the students, thus confirming that they were safe and sound. "Crowler?!" Chazz exclaimed, having spotted the flamboyant teacher among the working students. "What are you doing?" Syrus called out, catching Dr. Crowler's attention as the teacher tried to move a large block of rock using a crowbar. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Dr. Crowler in a few days either," Banner recalled. "There he is!" Professor Yuzu groaned.

Suddenly, a growl erupted the air as a tiger revealed itself, pouncing from a rock and onto the ground as it confronted Jaden and the others before giving chase. Panicking, the group started making a break for it in order not to get devoured. "Dr. Crowler?! What's going on?!" Banner cried out, still running for his life like his other students. The monsters from the underground were the only ones not running.

"Well, that tiger brought us all here and then we met this wonderful Amazon lady, and this cute little girl!" Dr. Crowler, obviously head over heels for the Amazon, and the girl. "An Amazon, and a little girl?!" By that point, the tiger was clawing at the pillars the students and Banner were clinging on to, not daring to let go in fear for their lives.

"That's right!" a strong muscled women announced, approaching as she gazed upon the coliseum with awe, being impressed with the design. "And thanks to all these wonderful men, our coliseum is now finished! We'll give you all our gratitude!" A little girl a red hair bow, smooth black hair, a purple, and light purple striped shirt that cover half of her legs, black shoes, and has on a pink, and red mask announced.

"Who is that lady, and that girl?" Jaden. Much to their astonishment, the Amazon, and the girl leapt up and somersaulted before landing perfectly on their own two feet. The tiger calmly paced towards them, now ignoring the group before the Amazon ruffled the tiger's head.

"Well done, everyone!" the Amazon spoke cheerfully, holding up a bunch of envelopes as the missing students and Dr. Crowler lined up for their reward. "Thank you for your cooperation! Thanks to you, a splendid coliseum was built! As promised, here's your payment! Some rare dueling cards and some money! You all deserved it!" The little girl spoke cheerfully, also holding up a bunch of envelopes.

When they got to the final worker, Dr. Crowler, he asked, "And where's my payment, ma'ams?" "Ugh. Not you! You give us the creeps!" the Amazon said, having noticed the...passes he gives to them. "Yeah you really creep us out!" The girl agreed, shuddering slightly. "Oh, come on! I worked hard, didn't I?" Dr. Crowler complained. As if on cue, the Amazon's pet tiger rushed forward before stopping in front of Dr. Crowler, growling at him. That was enough for Dr. Crowler to flee, being frightened of the dangerous predator.

"Hey! What's going on? Who are you anyways, ladies!?" Jaden demanded as he and her companions safely climbed down the pillar, now knowing that the tiger wasn't a threat at the moment. "My name's Tania, head and descendant of the great Amazoness tribe!" The Amazon, Tania announced. "And I am known as Serinita **(A/N: Name suggestion by Generalhyna)** a wonderful girl, who respects hard-working people!" The girl, Serinita answered. "Not only that, but I'm also one of the Shadow Riders, Key Keeper." Tania added. "And I am part of the little group you like to call the Gastly Shadows." Serinita added.

"Great...another one of them!" Jaden grunted. Belowski ask "So those two gals are part of those groups?" "That's what their saying." Bella nodded. "Oh no, not another Shadow Rider, and another Gastly Shadow!" Syrus cried out, wondering what sort of tricks or mysterious powers this Shadow Rider had in store for them. "I heard that Amazoness is just a tribe full of female warriors only," Chumley spoke up, sharing some of his knowledge.

"Now that the battlefield has been established, we'll conduct a special duel in this coliseum, with the Spirit Keys at stake! Now, which one of you big, strong, handsome men should I challenge next? After all, I never duel or harm females!" Tania announced. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" Alexis, and Bella exclaimed being females themselves. "I don't harm girls, I'm not that kind of gal." Serinita added. "Now then, which man should we challenge first? Step forward, all males who wish to duel us!" Tania commanded.

"Me! I'll duel!" Jaden, Chazz, Belowski, and Bastion shouted having stepped forward. True Belowski isn't a Spirit Key holder, but he sure is excited to see what these two can do. Examining the four candidates in front of them, Tania, and Serinita had a bit of a hard decision to make. _'Hmm...the one in black seems kinda wimpy and weak, since he gave up so easily. But the one in red...Mmm...I love some anger inside...even I can feel the anger pulsing inside me! But, I don't like hotheaded guys so much... I'll let, that boy in Blue alone... So, there's only one answer.'_

"You!" Tanya declared, pointing to Bastion, who stood proudly. Meanwhile Serinita is still having trouble as the three others turned to her. _'Oh this is so hard! They all look pretty strong, but it's hard to make. The one in blue was brave to come.'_ "You!" Serinita said pointing to Belowski, who clapped happily. "I guess were a team." Bastion said as Belowski nodded in agreement. As they walked up, Bastion warned "Belowski, be careful because in a Shadow Game you will feel real pain, don't let that throw you off your focus." Belowski nodded.

"What are your names?" Tania asked as soon as she, Serinita, Bastion, and Belowski distanced themselves for their duel. "Bastion. Bastion Misawa!" Bastion answered. Belowski added "And name's Belowski man." "Mmm..." They both loved the sound of their names...Bastion Misawa, and Belowski. It didn't sound weak, and it was strong and firm. Just the way they liked in a man. Maybe their choice wasn't so bad after all, even if they didn't look as physically strong as them.

"Let's gear up." Belowski said to his partner. "Right, I've been training for this day to come," Bastion assured before unbuttoning his jacket, showing off his six deck cases to Tania, and Serinita. "The only question is, which deck to choose?"

"Really? How interesting," Tania said, pulling out two decks of her own. She then said "I have the same problem myself. I have two decks. One is a deck of knowledge, while the other is a deck of courage. How about you go ahead and pick which of the two I should use?"

"Fine, then! Naturally, I'll choose the deck of knowledge!" Bastion called out. "Very well," Tania accepted, placing her deck of knowledge into her duel disk. "And as for me, I'll choose my Earth deck, seeing how it might fit the environment!" Bastion said, unstrapping one of his duel cases and placing the Earth deck inside his duel disk. "I'm still going with my great Mokey Mokeys!" Belowski said cheerfully.

"And for me I'm going with my unstoppable Warrior Deck! And let me warn you... This has an Esper Card inside!" Serinita said shocking everyone. "Esper Card? That is pretty gnarly miss! You should totally go with it." Belowski insisted. Serinita was took aback as she said "Oh uh... Okay." As she placed the deck in her Duel Disk. "Oh, I should tell you one more thing," Tania said, clasping her hands together with a lovestruck expression. "This isn't a Shadow Game, but a duel for love! I want you, big boy!~

"W-WHAT?!" Even Bastion was taken aback by this and nearly fell over out of shock. "In other words, if I win, you'll be my groom! No, my fiancée!" Tania squealed, loving the thought of having a handsome and strong man by her side. "Yeah, and since you insisted for me to use my Esper Warrior Deck, this is totally the guy I want! I love men who are brave at the face of danger just like you." Serinita said also with a lovestruck expression.

Head straight Belowski asked, "And what will happen if we win?"

"Why, of course, we'll be your brides! Either way, you two will be our fiancées, and it's a win-win situation for both of us!~" Serinita giggled like an obsessed fangirl. "I have no intention of taking you as my bride, but I do plan to win this duel! So, bring it on!" Bastion said. Belowksi however thought _'You know I think I like being this girl's love. After all I do know what being single is.'_

"Let's!" Tania, and Serinita agreed winking flirtatious at him as they drew their cards. Meanwhile, the others retreated to the seats of the coliseum where they could watch the duel safely.

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Hero by Skillet)**

 **Bastion & Belowski: 8000**

 **Tania & Serinita: 8000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Tania 1st Turn:

"I'll go first!" Tania said, drawing her card. "I'll summon Amazoness Swords Woman in Attack Mode!" A woman warrior carrying a sword appeared.

* * *

 _Amazoness Swords Woman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Your opponent takes all Battle Damage that you would have taken from a battle involving this card._

* * *

"And I'll place a card facedown and end my turn!" Tania finished.

Bastion 1st Turn:

"My turn, draw!" Bastion said. "And I summon to the field Magnet Warrior Σ＋ in Attack Mode!" A warrior that is made of rock appeared.

* * *

 _Magnet Warrior Σ＋_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock/Plus_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _This card cannot declare an attack targeting a Plus monster. If your opponent controls a Minus monster, this card must attack it, if able._

* * *

"Using my Magnet Warrior, I attack Amazoness Swords Woman!" Bastion ordered remembering the conditions that Vladislaus made if they face their comrades. Twirling his rod filled with electrical energy, the warrior garbed in mechanical armor thrusted his rod forward, striking the female warrior and defeating her in the process. Unfortunately, this caused a bit of a downfall for Bastion, and Belowski's part as their Life Points were wounded, and took 300 Points of damage. **(Bastion & Belowski: 7700)**

"Wait, what? Why did Bastion, and Belowski suddenly lose Life Points?" Syrus wondered, confused. "That's because of Amazoness Swords Woman's ability, Her opponent takes all Battle Damage that was dealt to her instead of me." Tania answered. "Wow, what an ability!" Chumley said, impressed.

"Yeah, but this isn't like Bastion to attack rashly," Alexis said, concerned. Jaden shook his head. "No, I'm sure he's not that sort of type. But this is the sort of strategy to take out her Monsters, even if it means cutting down his Life Points. Luckily, it's only a little." "Very good, but not enough! I activate my Trap card, Pride of Tribe! This Trap activates when an Amazoness Monster I control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Now I can Special Summon another Amazoness Monster from my deck, which the one I chose is Amazoness Swords Woman." Tania said as another Amazoness Swords Woman came up.

Tania couldn't help but flirt "It seems that I've messed up this clever little strategy of yours. Awww, but don't worry, my darling little Bastion!" Still a bit uneased by Tania's romantic attempts, Bastion took a deep breath to relax. "I'll place a card facedown and end my turn!"

Serinita 1st Turn:

"Bout Time!" Serinita said as she drew a card. "I summon Silent Swordsman LV3 in attack mode!" A tiny swordsman appeared, pointing his tiny sword at his opponent.

* * *

 _Silent Swordsman LV3_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Negate your opponent's Spell effects that target this card. During your Standby Phase: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman LV5" from your hand or Deck. You cannot activate this effect the turn this card is Summoned or flipped face-up._

* * *

"And I'll end with a face-down." Serinita end her turn.

Belowski 1st Turn:

"Time to show my style." Belowski said drawing a card. "Far out! I now summon Mokey Mokey in attack modey modey!" Belowski said as Mokey Mokey appeared.

* * *

 _Mokey Mokey_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 100_

 _An outcast angel. Nobody knows what he is thinking at all. Sometimes he gets mad and that is dreadful._

* * *

"And I'll place down a couple of face-downs and chill now." Belowski end his turn.

* * *

 **Bastion & Belowski: 7700**

 **Tania & Serinita: 8000**

* * *

Tania 2nd Turn:

"Ooooh!~" Tania cooed, getting a bit too over excited. "That's so cool, how you both ended your turn like that in a calm and cool manner!" Serinita cooed/added. "I'm starting to think Tania, and Serinita are fangirls. And I don't think Bastion likes the fangirl types," Syrus spoke to the others. "Belowski looks like he isn't fazed." Bella added. Sans said "That kid. He is so brave." "INDEED ALMOST LIKE FRISK." Papyrus added.

"I see, I get your little strategy now, Tania, and Serinita!" Bastion said confidently. "You're trying to seduce us and get us to lower our guard, and once you do, that'll be the moment when you two strike! But unfortunately for you, we are too focused! It'll take more than your petty little tricks to beat us!" He said as Belowski nodded.

"Oh, we'll see! My turn!" Tania shouted, sounding determined. "I summon Amazoness Blowpiper in Attack Mode!" A woman carrying a pipe appeared.

* * *

 _Amazoness Blowpiper_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls during each of your Standby Phases. It loses 500 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"And I play my facedown! Magnet Force Minus!" Bastion suddenly declared.

Upon the activation of the Trap card, rays of red lightning shot out and stunned Amazoness Blowpiper, keeping her in place.

"Thanks to Magnet Force Minus, it becomes an Equip Spell for Amazoness Blowpiper! And the card it's equipped to gains a negative magnetism, making Amazoness Blowpiper a Minus Monster! However, Minus Monsters cannot engage in battle with each other, thus negating each other's attacks! But if a Plus Monster and a Minus Monster are out, they must fight!" Bastion explained ."So now is her Amazoness Blowpiper is a Minus Monster!" Serinita said, now understanding the red electricity surrounding her partner's Monster.

"And my Magnet Warrior Σ＋ is a Plus Monster!" Bastion commented as his Monster crackled with green lightning. "And because they're opposites, they must fight!" He added. "Oh, yes! Because opposites attract, right? So, we must also attract each other as well!" Tania moaned, loving the thought of them together.

"Oh, stop it! Get serious about this!" Bastion scolded, having enough of her lovey-dovey personality.

"But I am! I activate the Spell card, Amazoness Spellcaster from my hand! Thanks to this card, it switches the original Attack Points of one Amazoness Monster with that of one of my opponent's face-up Monsters!" Tania activated. Belowski said "Oh not cool!"

 _Amazoness Blowpiper **(ATK:** **800 + 1000 = 1800)**_

 _Magnet Warrior Σ＋ **(ATK: 1800 - 1000 = 800)**_

"This isn't good! Now her Monster's way stronger than Bastion's Monster!" Syrus cried out, getting up from his seat. "Now attack, Amazoness Blowpiper!" Tania commanded. Taking a deep breath, Amazoness Blowpiper exhaled it and aimed a sharp needle from her blowpipe which struck Magnet Warrior Σ＋, destroying him, as Belowki, and Bastion took 1000 Points of damage. **(Bastion & Belowski: 6700)**

"And now Amazoness Swords Woman attacks that monster!" Tania ordered.

Hearing the command from her owner, Amazoness Swords Woman leapt up and slashed downwards at Mokey Mokey, destroying him, as the two lost 1200 Life Points. **(Bastion & Belowski: 5500)** Belowski said "I now activate the Trap card Human-Wave Tactics. Now for every level 2 or lower monster destroyed I can special Summon another. And I pick Happy Lover!" A fur creature with a heart on his forehead, and wings appeared.

* * *

 _Happy Lover_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 500_

Enemies become overjoyed when struck by the Heart Ray emitted from the forehead of this tiny cherub.

* * *

"I end my turn!" Tania finished.

Bastion 2nd Turn:

Regaining his composure from receiving two attacks, Bastion grunted, "Impossible...She's already outsmarted me! Twice! And I never let anyone outsmart me!"

"Uh...I outsmarted you back in our duel!" Jaden pointed out, raising his hand.

"I NEVER LET ANYONE OUTSMART ME!" Bastion shouted at him. Mettaton winced **"Jezz."** Tania chuckled "Well, women are far more skilled and smarter than men. I guess I know where our kids are gonna get their smarts from!~" "What?! Our kids?! What is going on with you and this fiancée that and love?! We. Are. Enemies!" Bastion exclaimed, flustered. Serinita said "During this duel, maybe, But afterwards, we will all be fiancées! Bethroned to one another! Ah...it's as they say! Love truly conquers all!"

"Jeez... Are you truly smitten by me?" Bastion sighed, exhausted and almost ready to give up. Tania said "No, of course not!" "Whew!" Bastion sighed in relief. "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!~" Tania said, as Serininta stared dreamly at Belowski.

"You hardly know us! Alright then, answer me this! Just what is it that makes you attractive towards me?" Bastion ask her. "Your strong, yet cute-looking face!~" Tania replied. Bastion's eye twitched, as he started to clutch his head. The others sweatdropped upon seeing Bastion holding his head with his hands as he was having a sort of internal conflict with himself. They chose not to say anything and simply watch their possibly insane friend going through love problems all caused by his opponent.

'I still can't believe that she likes me because of that! I'll show her that men are just as superior as women by taking her down!' Bastion thought before drawing. "My turn! I activate Magnet Conductor Plus from my hand! This returns a Plus Monster from my Graveyard to my hand! So, I'll add Magnet Warrior Σ＋ to my hand! And now with him back in my hand, I'll send him along with Magnet Warrior Ω－ back to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ±!" With the two Plus and Minus Monsters vanishing, a brand new, stronger version of the combined Monsters formed up.

* * *

 _Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ±_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending 1 Plus monster and 1 Minus monster from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard. When this card attacks, you can select 1 face-up Plus monster or Minus monster on the field to have this card gain ATK equal to half that monster's ATK, until the End Phase. If your opponent controls a Plus monster and/or Minus monster, this card must attack that monster, if able._

* * *

"And now I'll activate Warrior Linear Magnum ±'s special ability! Once per turn, when he attacks, half of the Attack of one opponent's Monster on the field gets added to Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ±'s Attack Points so long as it's an Plus or Minus Monster and until the End Phase! And last I checked, Amazoness Blowpiper is a Minus Monster!" Bastion explained. **(ATK: 2700 + 400 = 3100)**

"Whoa, 3100?! That's the strongest on the field!" Serinita said already cheerful.

"Now, Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ±! Attack Amazoness Blowpiper!" Bastion ordered.

Standing by, the strong Rock-Type laid low and charged up his beams until they were fully charged before firing them and blasting Amazoness Blowpiper away, while the two take 2300 Points of damage. **(Tania & Serinita: 5700)**

"I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Bastion concluded as Conduction Warrior's power returned to normal. **(ATK: 3100 - 400 = 2700)**

Serinita 2nd Turn:

After Serinita draw a card she said "Now then by Silent Swordsman effect, I get to send him to the Graveyard, on my Stand-By phase I can Special Summon Silent Swordsman LV5!" A bigger version of the Swordsman appeared.

* * *

 _Silent Swordsman LV5_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Unaffected by your opponent's Spell effects. During your next Standby Phase after this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent by a direct attack: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman LV7" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Now I activate a spell known as Legendary Sword, and equip it to Silent Swordsman LV5. now it's ATK, and DEF power increases by 300." Serinita activated. A sword appeared and was gripped by Silent Swordsman as his power increased. **(ATK: 2300 + 300 = 2600) (DEF: 1000 + 300 = 1300)** "Now attack Happy Lover!" Serinita called as the Swordsman did just that as the two lost 1800 Life Points. **(Bastion & Belowski: 3700) **"Ha! I end my turn my a face-down!" Serinita said.

Belowski 2nd Turn:

"Thanks to Human-Wave Tactics I can bring another Happy Lover out. And I'll summon his pal Mokey Mokey in attack modey modey." Belowski said as the two fairys appeared. "Then i activate the spell, Mokey Mokey Smackdown, Now Happy Lover go get that Silent Swordsman." Belowski ordered. Happy Lover fired a beam as Serinita ask "You know what will happen right?" Happy Lover became destroyed as the two lost another 1800 Life Points. **(Bastion & Belowski: 1900) **What caught her, and Tania's attention was that Mokey Mokey started freaken out as he turned to his angered form, by Mokey Mokey Smackdown.

"Yeah I do! Thanks to Mokey Mokey Smackdown, if a fairy monster is destroyed all of the Mokey Mokeys I control get's a power of 3000, also I play the spell known as Fairy Double, this Double's Mokey Mokey's power." Belowski added. Mokey Mokey's power increased. **(ATK: 300 + 2700 + 3000 = 6000)** "Now direct your attack to Silent Swordsman, Mokey Mokey!" Belowski said as the Mokey Mokey tackled Silent Swordsman destroying him as the two took 3400 points of damage. **(Tania & Serinita: 2300) **"And I play a trap known as Gift of the Mystical Elf, me, and Bastion gains Life Points through the amount of monsters we have by 300 and we have two." Belowski said. He and Bastion gains 600 Points. **(Bastion & Belowski: 2500) **"And through Human-Wave Tactics I special summon another Happy Lover, after Fairy Double destroys Mokey Mokey." Belowski said. In the place of the Mokey Mokey, was Happy Lover. "And I'll chill now." Belowski finished.

* * *

 **Bastion & Belowski: 2500**

 **Tania & Serinita: 2300**

* * *

Tania 3rd Turn:

"Amazing! How incredible! What power!~" Tania squealed before growing serious. She added "My turn, draw! I'm sure a genius such as yourself wouldn't forget about Amazoness Swords Woman's effect, right? Even if she loses in battle, you still take the Battle Damage instead of me! I'll use my Monster to try and take out yours, and once she attacks, it's all over!"

Charging forward despite the risks, Amazoness Swords Woman prepared to engage in battle with the stronger opponent. _'I have to think fast! Now's my chance!'_ Bastion thought frantically, knowing he needed to move. He then called out "I play the Quick-Play Spell, Power Off! Because of its effect, I send a Plus Minus Monster from the field to the Graveyard, and the ones who Special Summoned it get to return to the field!"

As Amazoness Swords Woman was about to lunge her sword through, the attack was quickly negated as both Magnet Warrior Σ＋ and Magnet Warrior Ω－ appeared to take Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ±'s place.

* * *

 _Magnet Warrior Ω－_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock/Minus_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _This card cannot declare an attack targeting a Minus monster. If your opponent controls a Plus monster, this card must attack it, if able._

* * *

"Fine, you may have avoided that strike, but I'll get you next time, For now, I'll summon Amazoness Paladin in Attack Mode." Taina said as a Woman wearing Robes appeared.

* * *

 _Amazoness Paladin_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 300_

 _This card gains 100 ATK for each "Amazoness" monster you control._

* * *

"For each card with the name 'Amazoness' on the field, my Paladin gains 100 extra Attack Points! There are two, including herself, so she gains 200 extra Attack Points!" Tania added. **(ATK: 1700 + 200 = 1900)** "Now I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn." Tania finished.

Bastion 3rd Turn:

"A-alright, my turn!" Bastion said. He thought _'Why am I hesitating now? What's with her? Why is she making me like this?'_

"Speaking of which, did I forget to mention how handsome and attactive you are, staring at me even though we're foes in this duel!~" cooed Tania, winking at him. "I've seen all of your parts so far! Your kind side, your smart side, your handsome and sexy side, but more importantly, your strong side! Aaahhhh...just seeing you like this makes me wonder what we're going to do after our wedding!~" Tania clasped her hands together. "Our's to Little Belowski!" Serinita added.

"I'm sorry if I'm distracting you, darling! I just can't help myself, so do your best! My Bastion!~" Tania encouraged, blushing pink in the face before widening her arms as if wishing to embrace him. Placing a hand over his throbbing heart, Bastion's eyes widen before narrowing to gaze upon Tania with pure love in his eyes and expression. "Tania..."

Infatuated with his newfound love for Tania, Bastion was a bit too quick for drawing. "My turn! I summon Magnet Warrior Σ- in Attack Mode!"

* * *

 _Magnet Warrior Σ-_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock/Minus_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _This card cannot declare an attack targeting a Minus monster. If your opponent controls a Plus monster, this card must attack it, if able._

* * *

"Next, I activate my Trap card, 100,000 Gauss! This card can be activated as long as I have a Plus and Minus Monster on my field! It lets me target one Monster on your field and reduce its power by 800! I choose Amazoness Paladin!"

 _Amazoness Paladin **(ATK: 1900 - 800 =** **1100)**_

"Alright! Besides Swords Woman's nasty effect, Bastion can endure a little more damage and then finish her off!" Jaden said excitedly.

"I activate my Trap card!" declared Tania. "Dramatic Rescue! It lets me return an Amazoness Monster on the field back to my hand and then Special Summon a different Monster onto the field! I Special Summon Amazoness Tiger after returning Paladin back to my hand!" After the Paladin returned a tiger took it's place.

* * *

 _Amazoness Tiger_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _You can only control 1 "Amazoness Tiger". This card gains 400 ATK for each "Amazoness" monster you control. Your opponent cannot attack any face-up "Amazoness" monsters, except this one._

* * *

"For each Amazoness Monster on the field, Tiger gains 400 extra Attack Points! There are two, so Tiger gains 800 extra Attack Points!" Tania added.

 _Amazoness Tiger **(ATK: 1100 + 400 + 400 = 1900)**_

"Also, as long as this card's on the field, you cannot attack any other Amazoness Monster except for Tiger!" Tania added as well, while Serinita giggled.

"Wait, but then the only Monster Bastion can attack is that Tiger!" Alexis said.

Even while infatuated, Bastion's intelligent mind was still at work. _'Hmm...I have three Monsters out, but Magnet Warrior Sigma Omega Minus has the same Attack Points as her Tiger. I'll destroys it with my Omega Minus, and then use one of my other to cause a draw with her Swords Woman, then lay the finishing blow to the other available Monster! Okay! I got it!'_

"Now! I use Magnet Warrior Omega Minus to attack Amazoness Tiger!" Bastion called. "Wow, charging in without a single thought of another risk? Just what I love to see in a guy! But all's for naught! I activate my Trap, Amazoness Archers! Now all of your Monsters are switched into Attack Mode, their Attack Points decreased by 600 Attack Points, and they must engage battle!" Tania called out

"But then, no matter what, Bastion has to attack!" Syrus cried out. "And she has Monsters with more Attack Points!" Jaden called. "That idiot! What was he thinking?! He should have known he was walking into a trap!" Chazz yelled. With all of Bastion's Monsters armed for battle, they charged forward and in a futile effort, they were slashed and taken down by Amazoness Tiger, as the two took 2200 Points of damage **(Bastion & Belowski: 0300)**. Bastion said "I end my turn."

Serinita 3rd Turn:

She drew a card as she smirked "Okay. I now play the spell card, Polymerzation!" Everyone gasp knowing what's happening next. "H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-HER ESPER CARD!" Syrus screamed. "I now fuse Battin' Boxer Rib Gardna, with Silent Swordsman LV7 in my hand, Amazoness Swordswoman of Tania's, and Knight Day Grepher, into my most powerful monster..." The four fused as Serinita finished "HASHMAL, BRINGER OF ORDER!" A big man, with a long white beard appeared, with two gauntlet like wings, apppeared, ready to fight.

* * *

 _Hashmal, Bringer of Order_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 11_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2550_

 _"Battlin' Boxer Rib Gardna" + Three Warrior Monsters_

 _Must be fusion summoned, and can't be spiecial summoned by any other ways. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster it gains 500 ATK points, and it can't be destroyed by Card Effects, When this card is destroyed, either sacrifice a monster, or pay 1500 Life Points to negate it's destruction._

* * *

"Now for the final blow! Hashmal, attack that Happy Lover!" Serinita ordered as Hashmal smashed it's fist against the Lover, destroying him, and ending the Duel. **(Bastion & Belowski: 0000)**

* * *

 **Bastion & Belowski: 0000**

 **Tania & Serinita: 2300**

 **Tania & Serinita wins the Duel!**

* * *

The shockwave and the dust arising caused everyone to brace themselves so they didn't get blown away. Bastion was unlucky as he not only lost a duel but was sent flying with a happy smile on his face despite his loss. "You win...my dear...' With that done, he closed his eyes and fell unconscious, as Belowski done the same. Due to his loss, Bastion's Spirit Key vanished, and thus another Spirit Gate was unlocked.

"Bastion!" Jaden leapt off the coliseum seats, trying to rush towards his fallen friend like everyone else. Unfortunately, the pet tiger Tania kept growled at them and practically chased them out of the coliseum where once they went outside, it was sealed up with bars, thus disallowing anyone to enter at all. This caused the group no other choice but to wait for Bastion outside of the coliseum. Apparently, that meant waiting for hours even during the nighttime where they gathered around for a campfire, tired and growing impatient.

* * *

 _The next morning, at sunrise..._

While successfully gaining some sleep through the night, the gang couldn't stop worrying about their friend Bastion, whose screams could still be heard at night. They stopped after a while, but that only raised their concerns even more. For now, all they could do it wait around a new campfire they cooked up as Alexis tried to keep it nice and warm using a stick. "I wonder if Bastion's alright? I just can't stand the thought of unable of being able to help him," Alexis sighed.

"Nah, I'm sure he's fine. Tania, and Serinita did say they'll make Bastion, and Belowski their fiancées! Their such lucky guys!" Syrus squealed, imagining himself in Tania's situation. Before anyone else could do anything, the gates blocking the entrance and exits out of the coliseum sprang upwards, providing a new pathway for the group to enter. Of course, before they could enter, they saw a familiar silhouette leaving the coliseum.

"Bastion?" Jaden gasped before he and the group rushed forward to aid Bastion as he collapsed to his knees while staring up at the sky. "Bastion, are you okay? Bastion, speak to me!" Taking in Bastion's shoulders, he began shaking them, yet Bastion had no reaction to her actions. It didn't appear as though Bastion was acting like his normal self. Other than staring upwards, he seemed to be dazed and not focused on the others. In addition, he had a flustered expression on his face, yet his mouth was slightly open and he didn't so much as blink.

After a short while, Bastion finally responded to his friends' pleas and looked at Jaden. "W-what? I'm fine..." "Just what the hell happened in there?" Chazz wondered. "It appears as though that Tania lady did something horrible to you," Banner commented.

"She did. She...she rejected me!~" Bastion sighed, smiling despite the situation he had been through. "After countless duels with her, she finally decided that I wasn't good or strong enough for her, and she proved that by winning every single duel we had together...A strong and beautiful woman like her...definitely deserves better..."

"Bastion..." Slowly, but surely, Jaden was beginning to figure out that fiancée might not be what she thought it might be after all. "What about Belowski?" Bella ask. Bastion said "He is one lucky guy." That gave everyone the answer.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Next time will be Jaden, and Bella teaming against the two! Be sure to review!**


	15. Duel Distractions Part 2!

**Now it's time for this fic's new protagonist until Frisk comes back: Bella, and Jaden to take on Tania, and Serinita. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Th_ _e next day..._

Bastion was as dazed as ever, even though it's only been at least a day since his "breakup" with Tania. Ever since yesterday, he's been acting all lovesick and hasn't been paying attention to anyone, with Tania still in his mind. Right now, he was sitting in the empty Slifer Red Dorm dining hall, with a plate of food along with some spices on his table. He was still staring up at nothing as his body began unconsciously moving on its own.

Jaden, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Chumley, Sans, Bella, and the rest of Frisk's Underground friends had been keeping an eye on Bastion's actions, worried that he might do something drastic like commit suicide. Instead, Bastion's been doing ridiculous things without even realizing it. Even now, he's already poured more than enough ketchup onto his omelette, and he's proceeding to drink and suck the rest of the ketchup bottle like he doesn't care.

"Okay, it's official. He's lost it," Chazz deadpanned. "I've never seen Bastion lose his composure before! This is awful!" Alexis commented as she and the others grew more concern for Bastion along with his health. "Well I know how it feels." Asgore said, as Toriel nodded in agreement.

Later on, Alexis and Jaden were spying on Bastion, who kept staring at the sky, as if wishing for his beloved angel Tania to swoop down and embrace him. He just couldn't stop thinking about their first, romantic duel together and it was greatly affecting him. "Wow, I still can't believe he's still thinking about her," Jaden said worried. "Poor Bastion...I don't know what it's like to breakup with someone, yet I feel hurt inside," Alexis admitted.

Later during the day, all of the Spirit Key wielders gathered at the Duel Arena, waiting for their other companion, Bastion, to arrive after messaging him to come. "What was the urgent message about for me to come here?" asked Bastion.

Holding up his deck, Jaden flashed a grin. "Come on, let's duel!" Bastion shook his head, gently declining his offer. "I apologize, but I can't. I just...can't find it in me to duel right now." "But why? What's stopping you? This isn't like you, Bastion! Where's the cool, calm, and awesome and smart Bastion that lets me copy his notes every time I sleep through one of Crowler's stupid lectures?" Jaden ask. Dr. Crowler angrily demanded "Excuse me, what?!"

"Er...What happened to you, Bastion? Why aren't you doing calculations, or doing some high-tech project, or winning duels like when you won that duel against Chazz?" Jaden ask "Hey!" Chazz shouted angirly. "I...I just don't know. I don't feel like dueling now," Bastion said. "Is it that Tania girl?" Chazz asked. Bastion answered "N-No! It's dueling!" "I'm really confused. Like, do you need more practice in dueling? Is that it?" Jaden wondered.

Bastion sighed, thinking now might be as good as ever to explain what was on his mind, as he said "Look, let me explain. When me and Taiya dueled...it was a...feeling I've never felt before. A spark of hope, as you might call it. When we clashed and danced with our cards, we each put everything we had into it, and with each blow we successfully delivered, it was an overwhelming feeling of excitement and compassion!" "Wait, that's it? But I feel that all the time in my duels! How is that different?" Jaden questioned.

Bastion said "It is too different! You're too naive to understand that what I'm feeling is love!" "Love? You mean the stuff that couples do like kiss and hug and stuff like that?" Jaden ask. Bastion answered quickly "Yes!" "So, you're telling us you wish to experience those feelings with Tania again?" Zane ask, having a bit more visual understanding on Bastion's situation. Bastion nodded. "Yes, but with the poor skills I have now, Tania won't be satisfied!" "Jeez, did that Tania woman really seduce you that much?" Chazz questioned. He was beginning to wonder whether it was just her dueling skills or her good looks that Bastion was after.

"Well, don't give up! If you really want to get stronger, get stronger! I will too, of course! I wanna duel Tania one day! She seems like a strong person!" Jaden said smiling. Seeing Jaden confident in himself, Bastion couldn't help but feel a surge of hope inside. Maybe he's right, since the only one to get stronger was to improve. "Plus we will get Belowski, back soon, and hopefully Frisk can wake up soon." Sans said as everyone nodded.

* * *

 _In Frisk's hospital room..._

Chazz along with Sans, and Frisk's underground friends, watched as Miss Fontaine checked over Frisk, and she said "Well she's still out, her vitals are normal, her heartrate is good, and steady, and it is possible she will wake up after 2 more days." "She's finally gonna wake up?" Chazz ask with hope in his voice. Miss Fontaine smiled and said "Yes. After she spends a few more nights here." "YES! SOON FRISK WILL BE UP AND RUNNING TO COMBAT, THE SHADOW RIDERS, AND THE GASTLY SHADOWS AGAIN!" Papyrus said excited.

"But be very careful around her. If she gets stressed out that much again, she will collapse and might not even wake up for a month." Miss Fointane warned as everyone nodded. A knock was heard as they went over a checked and looked seeing it was Bastion as he said "I can feel it! Tania's fighting spirit! She wants a duel! Now!" "What? Right now?" Chazz ask.

* * *

 _Near the coliseum..._

"Couldn't this wait until morning?" Jaden complained as he and Bastion managed to make it towards entrance of the coliseum, though it did take them a long while to get there because the dark didn't exactly provide a clear path in the forest. "No!" Bastion said. "Jaden! Bastion!" After both had left, Syrus and Chumley rushed to get the others, as evident as they managed to catch up to Jaden and Bastion, arriving just in time.

"Are you really going to duel her now?" Alexis questiond before letting out a small yawn. Considering that she and the others were forced out of bed to watch another match involving a Shadow Rider, this better be worth it. "Well, we don't have a choice. I mean, we're already here," Jaden pointed out. A low growl caught everyone's attention as the bushes behind them rustled back and forth, where the source of the growl came from. Everyone was on edge, preparing themselves for what's to come.

Leaping out of the lush bushes, Tania along with her pet tiger, Serinita, and a fine Belowski approached the group, with both Tania, and Serinita appearing to be ready for a duel anytime. There was a slight glint of hunger in Tania, and Serinita's eyes, indicating their desire for a duel.

"Mmm...I see you're already here. Funny, I was just about to kidnap one of you and force you into a duel, After all, I do still need a strong groom. Unlike that yellow jacket amateur I dumped." Tania admitted. Serinita added "While this blue cool boy, talking all of my fun, with me, that earned his stay." Kissing Belowski's cheek that got him to blush, and muttered some stuff dreamly. Chazz sweatdropped "Just like Bastion, Belowski's lost it."

"Duel me! I'll take you on!" Jaden shouted. "Me too!" Bella added. "Wait a minute, Don't you remember? They doesn't take on gi-" "It's fine by me, I already got a good guy, so I'm free to be dueled on by girls, and that Red JAcket boy might be good for Tania." Serinita pointed out for Chazz. Tania smirked "Hmph. Good-looking, but a bit foolish as well."

"Hey!" Jaden yelled annoyed. "And for you, what's your name?" Serinita ask Bella. "My name is Bella." Bella answered. Serinita hummed. Bella? That doesn't sound so strong, but she will admit she got a sense of determination in it. "Well then, shall we get this duel going? I'll be your opponent after all, What's your name anyways?" Tania ask Jaden. "Jaden Yuki! And I'm absolutely flawless!~ I hate tests and homework, love cute things, but my main specialty is dueling! I'm gonna be the next King of Games, so watch out! I'm gonna rock your world!" Jaden grinned.

 _'Overconfident much?'_ everyone thought, sweatdropping.

Once the preparations were set, Jaden, Bella, Serinita and Tania were face-to-face as they stood by for their duel while everyone else seated in the sidelines just like last time. The entire coliseum along with the stars and moon shining down on both duelists were the perfect setting for their duel. Holding up two decks just as before, Tania explained, "You know the drill. If we win, we get your Spirit Key and you, Jaden get to be my fiancée." "While Bella will be a mid-wife." Serinuta added. "Mid-Wife!?" Bella shouted shocked. She know what a mid-wife is, and if she's being one, she would rather face death than that. Meanwhile at the edge of the arena was a transparent version of Chara smirking. Bella took out two decks, and wondered which one. She decided to go with her second one.

"Okay! Let's go, we will not lose this duel!" Jaden called as they activated their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: It has Begun by Starset)**

 **Bella & Jaden: 8000**

 **Tania & Serinita: 8000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Alright, Tania! Get your game on! My turn!" Jaden said, beginning the duel with a draw of a card. "I summon Elemental HERO Avian in Defense Mode!" A warrior with wings, and green skin appeared, ready to duel by his master's side.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Avian_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _A winged Elemental HERO who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high._

* * *

"I'll end my turn with that!" Jaden called. Bella thought _'So he uses Elemental HEROs too?'_

Tania 1st Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Since it was now Tania's turn, she drew her card. "I summon Amazoness Paladin!" The woman appeared.

* * *

 _Amazoness Paladin_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 300_

 _This card gains 100 ATK for each "Amazoness" monster you control._

* * *

"And her special ability activates! For every Monster with the name 'Amazoness' on my field, her Attack Points increase by 100 each! She's the only one so far, so her Attack Points increase by 100!" Tania added, Paladin's power increased. **(ATK: 1700 + 100 = 1800)**

"Now I activate Amazoness Charm! I select 1 Monster on your field that's in Defense Mode, and I can change that Monster's Mode into Attack Mode and it gains 200 extra Attack Points!" Tania added. Struggling due to the magic of the Spell card, Avian was forced to stand up on his own two feet, feeling a bit of power flowing into him through Amazoness Charm. **(ATK: 1000 + 200 = 1200)**

"I don't get it! Why would she play a card that would increase Jaden's Monster's Attack Points?" Dr. Crowler wondered. "That's just the sort of person Tania is. She enjoys battling no matter what, I should know, considering I spent an entire night with her." Bastion answered, still high over heels about her. Zane then spoke up "It's not just Tania's fighting style, Look, normally players can't be inflicted damage as long as their Monsters are in Defense Mode. She must have switched Jaden's Monster into Attack Mode to inflict damage directly through battle."

"And before I attack, I have another surprise for you! I activate the Field Spell, Amazoness Arena! When this card is activated, both of our Life Points automatically increase by 600!" Tania played as large bars emerged until it covered the entirety of the sky inside the coliseum, providing no escape for either duelists. Chara smirked as he thought _'Now this is getting good.'_ Both of team's Life Points increased. **(Bella & Jaden: 8600) (Tania & Serinita: 8600)**

"Wow, she must REALLY be desperate to have a husband, Still, you gotta admire her for restoring Life Points, but there's gotta be more to Amazoness Arena..." Chazz said remembering the effects of Amazoness Arena. "Amazoness Arena is a special field where not only do our Monsters clash, but our souls as well," Tania replied. "Our souls? How are our souls going to fight?" Jaden wondered. Tania smirked "Oh, you'll see. But for now, Amazoness Paladin! Strike down her Shadow Mist right now!"

Amazoness Paladin took a simple fighting stance before leaping upwards and slashing at the green Elemental Hero, while Jaden, and Bella lost 600 Life Points. **(Bella** **& Jaden: 8000) ** "And now Amazoness Arena's effect will activate! After our Monsters battle, by paying 100 of our Life Points, we can deal 100 Points of Damage to the other player!" Tania also added. Chara smile wickedly, as he thought _'And once that happens I will come and strike with an extra 200 Points.'_

"Cost and Effect Damage at the same time?!" Alexis exclaimed. "So, it's a win-win situation for both of us either way? Neat!" Jaden said, getting all excited. "Of course. We can't have just our Monsters have all the fun. But remember, only our souls will clash. Of course, you're free to do it if you want to or not," Tania reminded, giving him a bit of a warning of the consequences.

"Well, of course I'll do it!" Jaden said, concentrating on her energy. Sure enough, a manifestation of his soul appeared along with Tania's soul, but at a small cost due to Amazoness Arena's effect. **(Bella & Jaden: 7900) (Tania & Serinita: 8500) **Charging forward, both manifested souls flew towards each other with their fists clenched. However, seeing how Tania was more experienced with dueling and actual combat, it was clear that she'd deliver the first blow, knocking Jaden back, suddenly Chara charged and strike Jaden's back with a knife while Jaden grunted and they lost 300 Life Points, 100 from Amazoness Arena, and 200 from Chara. **(Bella & Jaden: 7600)**

"He got hit! He got hit!" Syrus cried out. "Amazing! It's just like Tania said! Their souls will clash and fight!" Chumley said, amazed just like the others. Zane however noticed something wrong and ask "Wait did Jaden, and Bella lost additonial 200 Points?" Not willing to lose to a fist fight, Jaden's soul threw a punch at Tania's soul, causing her soul to bounce back at its original owner. Apparently, the damage caused during their soul battle also somewhat inflicts on their real bodies, as Tania felt that punch. **(Tania & Serinita: 8400)**

"Hmm...Not too bad. A bit weak, almost like a girl punching me, I end my turn!" Tania muttered.

Bella 1st Turn:

Bella draw a card and said "If you thought that was all the power I had, you're dead wrong! I activate Polymerization and fuse together Avian and Burstinatrix to Fusion Summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" With both Monsters out of the picture, the red and green hot-tempered, yet loyally devoted Fusion Monster flew down from the air with his arms crossed.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Flame Wingman_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

Jaden widen his eyes as Bella commanded "Attack, Flame Wingman! Destroy Amazoness Paladin!"

Flame Wingman remained in place, raising his demonic arm and widening its jaws as he concentrated on forming a gigantic fireball. He laid his demonic arm downwards, causing the fireball to burst out and hit Amazoness Paladin. As Tania, and Serinita lost 300 Life Points. **(Tania & Serinita: 8100) **"And Flame Wingman's effect activates! Because he destroyed Paladin in battle, you take damage equal to her Attack Points!" Bella added as Flame Wingman blasted out a smaller fireball that exploded the moment it hit Tania, and Serinita, causing dust clouds to spread around as she, and Serinuta fell down, as they lost 1800 Life Points. **(Tania & Serinita: 6300) **"Next I play 100 points, for Amazoness Arena's effect to deal 100 Points to you!" Bella added as her soul appeared.

At the cost of 100 Life Points **(Bella & Jaden: 7500) **Bella charged as her soul landed a Kick to Tania's head as she held her face while she, and Serinta lost 100 Points. **(Tania & Serinita: 6200) **"I end my Turn with that." Bella said serious.

Serinita 1st Turn:

Serinuta draw a card as she called "I activate the spell, of Polymerzation!" Everyone gasp knowing what's going to happen. "Now I fuse Battin' Boxer Rib Gardna, with Silent Swordsman LV7 in my hand, Silent Swordsman LV5, and Knight Day Grepher, into my Esper Card. Hashmal, Bringer of Order!" Serinita called as Hasmal appeared.

* * *

 _Hashmal, Bringer of Order_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 11_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2550_

 _"Battlin' Boxer Rib Gardna" + Three Warrior Monsters_

 _Must be fusion summoned, and can't be spiecial summoned by any other ways. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster it gains 500 ATK points, and it can't be destroyed by Card Effects, When this card is destroyed, either sacrifice a monster, or pay 1500 Life Points to negate it's destruction._

* * *

"Just like Vladislaus, she summoned her Esper card on her very first turn!" Alton called shocked. "Now Hasmal attack her Wingman!" Serinita called out as Hasmal tackled Wingman as the two Duel Academy duelists lost 1400 Life Points. **(Bella & Jaden: 6100) **"Next through his effect Hashmal's power increased by 500!" Serinita added as Hashmal roared feeling the power. **(ATK: 3500 + 500 = 4000)** "Now through Amazoness Arena I can deal 100 points to you, at the cost of my 100 points!" Serinita added. Serinita's soul appeared as she lost 100 Points. **(Tania & Serinita: 6100) **As her soul punched Bella's stomach as she coughed and lost 100 Points. **(Bella & Jaden: 6000) **Then Chara charged and slashed at Bella's back making her yelp as he retreated, while his target lost 200 more points. **(Bella & Jaden: 5800)**

"I end my turn." Serinita grinned. Zane noticed Chara retreating as he muttered "What the..."

* * *

 **Bella & Jaden: 5800**

 **Tania & Serinita: 6100**

* * *

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden draw a card as he said "I activate Polymerzation! To fuse Sparkman, with Elemental HERO Clayman! Into Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!" A man that looks like Clayman, but has Sparkman's armor appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Thunder Giant_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _"Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Clayman"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card to target 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card; destroy that target._

* * *

"Now then I activate the spell card H-Heated Heat! It raises Thunder Giant's power by 500!" Jaden said as Thunder Giant surged. **(ATK: 2600 + 500 = 3100)** "Now I play the Field Spell, Skyscraper! Now when Thunder Giant attack a monster that has higher attack points than him, his power raises by 1000!" Jaden added as a ton of buildings appeared. As in instant Thunder Giant's power raised. **(ATK: 3100 + 1000 = 4100)** "Thunder Giant attack Hashmal!" Jaden ordered as Thunder Giant attacked, and destroyed Hashmal as Tania, and Serinita lost 100 Life Points, as Hashmal's ashes remained on the field. **(Tania & Serinita: 6000)**

Belowski clapped and said "That was terrific dude! But that only went to being wasted." "Wasted?" Jaden ask. "Yes. Tania cool with you?" Serinuta ask as the Amazoness woman nodded. "I pay 1500 Life Points, too negate the destruction of Hashmal!" Serinita called. At the cost of 1500 Life Points **(Tania & Serinita: 4500) **Hashmal's ashes came back together. Jaden gasp as he said "I end my turn!"

Tania 2nd Turn:

Tania grunted and shook her head several times before leaping to her feet, seemingly fine to everyone else's eyes even though she did take a major hit. "It's my turn! I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards! I then activate Amazoness Arena!" The field spell from before came back as she added "I place a card face-down! Next I summon Amazoness Swords Woman in attack mode!" The Swords woman that came in Bastion, and Belowski's duel appeared.

* * *

 _Amazoness Swords Woman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Your opponent takes all Battle Damage that you would have taken from a battle involving this card._

* * *

"Now I activate Amazoness Call! This can only be activated if I control a face-up Amazoness Monster on my field! I can then select a Fusion Monster on the field and defuse it, allowing the Fusion Material Monsters to be Special Summoned back to your field!" Tania said as Serinita smirked at this.

Seeing how both Sparkman and Clayman were no match for Amazoness Swords Woman, Jaden was forced to send Thunder Giant back to his Extra Deck and Special Summon both Fusion-Materials in Attack Mode.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Clayman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _An Elemental HERO with a clay body built-to-last. He'll preserve his Elemental HERO colleagues at any cost._

* * *

"Now, attack Amazoness Swords Woman, attack Clayman!" Tania ordered.

Amazoness Swords Woman stood her ground and raised her broadsword above her head before swinging it down, creating a crescent-like sword slash at Clayman from a far distance and slicing him as Jaden, and Bella lost 700 Points. **(Bella & Jaden: 5100)**

"And now we'll battle using Amazoness Arena!" Tania shouted as she charged up her manifested soul. Accepting her challenge, Jaden allowed his soul to manifest, as both team's lost 100 Life Points **(Bella & Jaden: 5000) (Tania & Serinita: 4400)** before both souls continued with Round 2 of their fighting. In a short time later, both managed to give the other a blow before retreating back to their bodies where they felt the impact of their punches, while Chara charged as strike at Jaden as he yelped and lost 200 Life Points. **(Bella & Jaden: 4800) **As Chara retreated back. Zane noticed, and followed his eyes and thought _'Who on...'_

Breathing heavily, all of the opponents couldn't help but gaze at each other with admiration and respect. This was just like turning dueling into a whole new level as long as Amazoness Arena was active. Now Jaden could fully understand the exciting and pulsing feeling Bastion experienced every time he kept dueling Tania. It felt so unreal and good at the same time! Bella however thought this was insane.

"Wow! This is so interesting! I've never had a duel like this before!" Jaden cried out with a grin.

"I, too, am also having fun for the first time in a while!" Tania Agreed, understanding what Jaden was going through. "I'll set a card and end my turn now. I'd like to see how you'll be able to overpower Hashmal!"

Bella 2nd Turn:

Bella draw a card then shouted "I activate Fusion Sage, allowing me to add Polymerization from my deck to my hand! I'll activate it right now and fuse Elemental HERO Clayman with Elemental HERO Lady Heat! I Fusion Summon Elemental HERO Gaia!" Armored palm bursting out from underneath the ground, Gaia forced himself out and revealed his dark, robotic armor as he stood by for battle.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Gaia_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1 EARTH monster_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the End Phase, its ATK is halved and this card gains the same amount of ATK._

* * *

"Gaia's effect activates! When he's Fusion Summoned, I can target a Monster you control, and until the End Phase, your Monster's Attack is halved, and Gaia receives the same amount of Attack Points!" Bella added. As a result Hashmal's power halved **(ATK: 3500 - 1750 = 1750)** then Gaia's power increased through that. **(ATK: 2200 + 1750 = 3950)** "Now, go! Gaia! Attack Hashmal!" Bella ordered.

Running slowly due to his heavily weighted armor, Gaia's movements were slow, but they should be enough to crush the weakened Hashmal.

"Not so fast! As if we'll lose that quickly! I activate my facedown Trap, Amazoness Archers! This can be activated when you declare an attack while I still control an Amazoness Monster! All Monsters you have are changed to Attack Mode and lose 500 Attack Points as long as they remain faceup on the field! Also, you must attack with all your Monsters!" Tania declared. Gaia's power powered down not much. **(ATK: 3950 - 500 = 3450)** "Fine, but my Monster's still stronger and still going to destroy Hashmal!" Bella reminded.

Gaia lifted up his armored arm before bringing it down onto Hashmal destroying him, as Serinita, and Tania lost 1700 Life Points. **(Tania & Serinita: 2800) **"I activate Hashmal's effect, by discarding Amazoness Swords Woman! I can negate Hashmal's destruction!" Serinita activated. HAshmal was reborn with his power back to normal. "Now we still battled, so that means I'm initiating the Amazoness Arena effect!" Jaden said, making his manifested soul to make its appearance. "Bring it!" Tania said, getting all heated up for their match.

At the cost of 100 Life Points for the two teams, **(Bella & Jaden: 4700) (Tania & Serinita: 2700) **Round 3 came for them as the two female souls clashed and rumbled with each other once again and both came out as both winners and losers in their fist fight matchup, while Chara came and slashed at Jaden's arm making him yelp and clutched his arm as Chara retreated, while Zane looked on and thought _'I'm I seeing things?'_ While Jaden, and Bella lost 300 Life Points, from Chara, and Amazoness Arena, and the others were 100 down. **(Bella & Jaden: 4400) (Tania & Serinita: 2600)**

After their Round 3 match came to a close, both were left satisfied and panting, growing more excited with the urge to win from both of them while the others watching in a bit of confusion, but mostly to cheer up Jaden from their current positions. "I'll..." Bella gulped down some air before starting to speak again. "I'll just end my turn. And during this time, Gaia's effect ends and his Attack Points."

"But because of Amazoness Archers, his Attack Points will also decrease by 500 so long as he remains faceup on the field," Serinita reminded. Gaia's power took a masive power down. **(ATK: 3450 - 1250 - 500 = 1700)**

Serinita 2nd Turn:

"My turn, draw! Now is the time to attack! I attack with Hashmal! Destroy Gaia!" Serinita ordered.

Now recuperating and recovering his strength back, Hashmal stood up straight before rushing towards the Elemental HERO and pounded past him, destroying his armored body with one swift and powerful strike while the two lost 1800 Life Points. **(Bella & Jaden: 2600) **Jaden, and Bella grunted in pain as they held themsleves together before shouting, "Let's settle this by using Amazoness Arena!"

The opponents charged up their spirits again to summon forth their manifested souls, costing 200 Life Points **(Bella & Jaden: 2400) (Tania & Serinita: 2400)** which then engaged each other in battle, throwing punches and kicks here and there until they each landed one blow each, losing another 200 Life Points, **(Bella & Jaden: 2200) (Tania & Serinita: 2200) **Then Chara charged as he slashed them both surprising them as they lost 200 for each one. **(Bella & Jaden: 1800)**

With all the strain and stress from using Amazoness Arena, it was no surprise that both duelists fell to their knees, gasping for breath and winching in pain while trying to keep it together. "Hey Bell, are you feeling something slicing everytime we do this?" Jaden ask. Bella nodded "Yeah, what's doing that?"

"We're...not done yet...! WE can still keep going!" Jaden, and Bella shouted, quickly getting to her feet, though it was a bit of an obstacle given their injuries slowing their down.

"Heh, that's what I like to hear!" Tania said, smirking. "I play the spell, Gaia's Wrath. Now me, and Tania get's half of Hashmal's ATK power, as damage, and destroy all cards on the field, and you take damage through your monster's attack power!" After all that, and they lost Life Points. **(Bella & Jaden: 0200) (Tania & Serinita: 0450)** "I activate another Amazoness Arena, and end my turn! Show us what you got, Jaden Yuki!" Serinita challenged.

The sun started to slowly rise from the dark depths of night and towards the bright, early morning where the sunlight would shine upon the victor of the duel. This duel would determine who would be the chosen victor, as it appeared from dusk till dawn.

"Here goes! My move! I activate Fusion Recovery! I'll add Polymerization along with a Fusion Material Monster that was used for a Fusion Monster from my Graveyard and into my hand! I add Avian to my hand and next, I activate Reinforcement of the Army to add a Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type Monster from my deck to my hand! I choose Bubbleman and summon him in Attack Mode!" Jaden called as Bubbleman appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Bubbleman_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: You can draw 2 cards. You must control no other cards and have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"And if he's out on the field all by himself, I can draw two more cards! I activate The Warrior Returning Alive, to bring Sparkman back to my hand, Now all the requirements are set! I use Polymerization and fuse Avian, Sparkman, and Bubbleman from my hand! I Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Tempest!"

Merging the trio's powers together, Tempest's sharp appearance made it all the more better while his wings flapped as he landed down right in front of Jaden.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Tempest_

 _Wing Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Bubbleman"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can send 1 other card you control to the Graveyard to target 1 monster you control; while this card is face-up on the field, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"Now I activate the spell, Quick Summon, so now I Quick Summon, Elemental HERO Wildheart!" Jaden called as Wildheart appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Wildheart_

 _Earth Type_

 _Warrior_

 _Level 4_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _This card is unaffected by Trap effects._

* * *

"Now I play crearture swap! I chose Wildheart, and you only have Hashmal." Serinita gasped, what Jaden meant, as Wildheart, and Hashmal switched places. "Hashmal, finish this!" The esper did so as the two lost 2000 Life Points ending this.

* * *

 **Bella & Jaden: 0200**

 **Tania & Serinita: 0000**

 **Bella & Jaden wins the Duel!**

* * *

With the duel over, the entire Amazoness Arena vanished and a purple glowing light illuminated Tania's body, transforming her into a white female tiger, shocking everyone present to watch. Serinita started to scream as a dark spirit left her body, her SOUL glowing a pale blue, as her mask fell off as the monsters figured out who was it. "Sara?" Asgore ask shocked, as Sara dropped to the ground.

Tania the female tiger glanced at Jaden, and then at Bastion, which was when her eyes softened. Sure, he's not as strong as Jaden, but she's learned her lesson from her, and knows that Bastion will continue to grow even more stronger from here on as she left her Shadow Charm on the ground so the others could retrieve it. With that task done, she followed after her white tiger as they left.

* * *

 **That's it, be sure to review!**


	16. The Dark Scorpions!

**This is it, Chazz, and a friend combat against Don Zaloog, and a Gastly Shadow! ENJOY!**

* * *

In a cavern where the Shadow Riders, and the Gastly Shadows were gathered was 4 people. "We've been waiting for this day for a long time. Now it's here." A Young man with short spiky yellow hair, wearing a brown suit, black boots, a black scorpian tattoo, and a mallet said. A big man with the similar suit, boots, and tattoo, along with an axe said "I know, I can't believe the boss is finally coming." "Of course he will. All the pieces are in place." A woman wearing the same suit, and tattoo, and a whip said. And a guy with a knife, and a similar suit, and tattoo smirked "We will once we inact the plan at least." "Theirs no stopping the Dark Scorpians!" They all called.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A ship is apporching with a guy, and a boy wearing a red headband, a blue, and brown tank top, a green, and brown mask, brown shorts, blue shoes, spiky brown hair, and gray gloves is coming to the island. "Time to get to work." The guy said, with the boy nodding.

* * *

 _At the academy..._

Alexis, was with Atticus, and John who woken up after Tania, and Serinita's defeats, and Sara came back to the world of the awaken staring at the window. She grew concerned for her brother, and friend. "Hey Lex what's up?" Alexis looked and saw Jaden, Sans, and everyone else including the man that was on the ship, and the boy with the hendband. "Oh it's just Atticus, and John they got out of bed recently, and can't remember much." They turned to said two and John has on a pair of glasses. "I hope those two and Sara are fine." Asgore muttered. "Any who what's up?" Alexis ask them.

"Well since three of the Spirit Keys have been lost, the Academy has placed up security." Banner explained to the man and the boy. The man bowed "Hello I am Detective Zaloog." "And I am his partner in crime, Detective Raven." The headband boy said. Alexis grew suspicious of the mask, Raven was wearing and said "Okay." "And where's your Spirit Key, Lex?" Jaden ask her. Alexis showed it on her neck. "Mine too." Sans said taking his out. "Same here." Chazz said taking his out. Jaden said "Yeah same with me."

Papyrus then looked at the two detectives and thought something wasn't right. Ever since Camula, and Vladislaus won against Frisk, and Dr. Crowler he have put extra watch on the island, it was obvious he didn't sense them coming. In either way, this made him suspicious. "Oh my this is what we were afraid of." Detective Zaloog said shaking his head. Raven added "You see, those keys around your neck are safe, but that is just take-out for these Shadow Riders, and Gastly Shadows. In other words f you hid them they will be safe."

"Whatever's clever I guess." Jaden concluded agreeing. "What's with the mask Raven?" Chazz ask. Raven said "In order for the Shadow Riders, and Gastly Shadows to get fooled. If they see me as a piece of security, they simply can't get near the keys." "Clever!" Jaden cried out impressed. This however, made Chazz suspicious. He knows the keys must be won in a Duel. The Shadow Riders, and the Gastly Shadows can't steal them, and nobody told Raven, and Detective Zaloog about the Ancient Rite. Either way he made an idea.

Chazz placed his key under the bed, Alexis placed her's in her Jewlery Box, Jaden hid his in his drawer of junk, and Sans hid his in Banner's safe (which made Chazz remarks "What makes you think it will be hidden? The fact it's called a safe?"), all watched by people, a Slifer Red student named CK, a janitor named Gorg, a nurse, and a security guard named Cliff, all Detective Zaloog, and Raven thought their suspicious. That night all the keys were stolen.

"Why aren't they working?"

"Yeah we took them didn't we?"

"I think those brats have something to do with it."

"Let's find them!"

* * *

 _In the hospital room..._

Sans was keeping an eye on Frisk. Since she'll wake up sometime now, he puts an extra eye on her. Then Jaden, and Syrus burst in as Jaden said "They spirit keys! Their stolen!" Sans gasp.

* * *

 _In Jaden's Dorm Room..._

"All your keys are gone too?" Chazz ask everyone. They all nodded as a voice said "We'll figure this out." What came in was Detective Zaloog, Raven, CK, Dorg, the nurse, and Cliff. "He won't do the work." Chazz said. Everyone turned to him as Papyrus said "THIS IS A JOB FOR, THE GREAT, PAPYURS, AND HIS PARTNER IN CRIME CHAZZ PRINCETON!" Chazz nodded. They teamed up together before everyone gone to bed. Nows the time to shine.

"We need evidence first." Syrus pointed out. Alexis said "You know I did see a Press-On nail on my bedroom floor." This made the Nurse swat nervously as she stared at her hand. "And where is it?" Chazz ask her. Alexis said sheepishly "I threw it away." "I saw some footprints coming to my safe." Banner pointed out, that made Cliff let out a shocked gasp. "And what size shoe, and style was it?" Chazz ask him. Banner said sheepishly "Me, and Toriel vacuumed them up." Toriel nodded in agreement sheepishly. "Me, and Syrus saw a hole in our room." Jaden said that made CK squirm nervously.

"AND WHAT MADE THAT HOLE?" Papyrus said. Jaden was about to answer until Chazz ask "Let me guess slacker you covered it up?" Jaden nodded sheepishly. "Great." Chazz face-palmed. "How are me suppose to find out now?" Professor Yuzu ask them. Chazz, and Papyrus called out "HE DID IT!" Pointing at Cliff. "AND HIM!" At CK. "AND HIM!" At Dorg. "AND HER!" At the nurse. "What are you taking about?" The nurse yelled in offense. Chazz presented Ojamas Yellow, Black, and Green, and Papyrus presented, a card known as Ceruli, Guru of Dark World. "This guys are our eyes and ears." Chazz presented.

Papyrys followed it up with "IN OTHER WORDS, THEY KNOW THEY STOLE THE KEYS DETECTIVES!" "Your mistaken Skeleton. Not just them us to." Detective Zaloog said. Raven nodded as Detective Zaloog ditched his suit, to reveal a similar suit with a simliar boots, and a similar tattoo. "In example we are the Dark Scorpians!" The five called out. Raven said sweatdropping "And I am Raven, of the Gastly Shadows." "Well in order to use the keys you have to defeat a Key Holder in a Duel!" Chazz pointed out.

Zaloog ask "That's it? No wonder the keys didn't work!" "Let's go Shadow Rider, and Gastly Shadow!" Chazz called out. Professor Yuzu called "I'll join you Chazz, I want revenge on them for daring to harm my brother!"

And so outside is where it started.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Move by Thousand Foot Krutch)**

 **Chazz & Yuzu: 8000**

 **Don Zaloog & Raven: 8000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Don Zaloog 1st Turn:

"I'll go first!" Don Zaloog drew an additional Card as he said "First I summon, Golem Sentry in defense Mode!" A golem looking like a gate appeared.

* * *

 _Golem Sentry_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 800  
_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once per turn: You can change this card to face-down Defense Position. When this card is Flip Summoned: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; return that target to the hand._

* * *

"Then I place a card face-down and that'll do for now." Don Zaloog ended his turn.

Chazz 1st Turn:

"My draw!" Chazz drew a card as he said "I cast the spell, Fiend's Sanctuary! This let's me summon a Metal Fiend Token!" Just like Czar's it did just that.

* * *

 _Metal Fiend Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned through the effect of 'Fiend's Sanctuary'_

* * *

"Now I sacrifice it for Armed Dragon LV5!" Chazz said, as the Token evolved to the roaring Dragon.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV5_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK; destroy that target. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Terrific Chazz, that move earned you some extra credit just like that." Yuzu said. Chazz added "Go Armed Dragon, attack that Golem!" The Dragon punched the golem, as it became destroyed but since it was in defense mode he didn't lose any Life Points. "Now then I place two cards face-down, and Armed Dragon LV5 evolves to Armed Dragon LV7!" Chazz called as the Dragon evolved to it's Level 7 Counterpart.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV7_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set and must be Special Summoned by "Armed Dragon LV5" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK._

* * *

"And I'll end my Turn!" Chazz called.

Raven 1st Turn:

Raven draw a card as he said "For my first move, I summon Skilled Dark Magician in Defense Mode!" A Magician appeared holding his staff in front of him.

* * *

 _Skilled Dark Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card when that Spell Card resolves (max. 3). You can Tribute this card with 3 Spell Counters on it; Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"I end my turn after that." Raven ended.

Yuzu 1st Turn:

Yuzu draw a card as she said "I play the spell, Graceful Charity! This allows me to draw three cards while I discard two!" That placed a Spell Counter on Skilled Dark Magician. **(1/3)** After Yuzu did the effect, she said "I now cast Fiend's Sanctuary!" A Metal Fiend Token appeared. That added another Spell Counter on Skilled Dark Magician as Raven smirked. **(2/3)** "Then I tribute the Token in order to Tribute summon, Dark Lucius LV6!" A fiendish warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Lucius LV6_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Dark Lucius LV4", the effects of your opponent's monsters that this card destroys by battle are negated. During your next Standby Phase after this card has negated your opponent's monster effect, by sending this card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Dark Lucius LV8" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Lastly I play the spell, Temple of the Kings, now for each Trap I set on this turn, I can activate it!" Yuzu called. Now that Skilled Dark Magician has three Spell Counters. **(3/3)** Raven called "Before you continue I tribute Skilled Dark Magician since it has three spells counters, I special summon, Dark Magician!" The ace monster of Yugi Muto appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense._

* * *

Everyone gasp seeing Yugi's ace. Yuzu said "I place one card face-down, and then with Temple of the Kings, I can activate it! It is called City Havoc! Now I can banish a monster and normal summon one, and it's a Continuous Trap card. So now I banish a Metal Fiend Token, to normal summon, Sangan in defense mode!" Sangan appeared crossing his arms.

* * *

 _Sangan_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Add 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand, but you cannot activate cards, or the effects of cards, with that name for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Sangan" once per turn._

* * *

"I end my turn." Yuzu finished.

* * *

 **Chazz & Yuzu: 8000**

 **Don Zaloog & Raven: 8000**

* * *

Don Zaloog 2nd Turn:

"No matter!" Don Zaloog said as he draw a card. "I play Pot of Greed, it allows me to draw two cards from my deck." He smirked at the two newly draw cards. "Then I summon Don Zaloog in attack mode!" This came as a surprise from everyone. Don Zaloog entered the field as the monster.

* * *

 _Don Zaloog_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can activate 1 of these effects:_  
 _● Discard 1 random card from their hand._  
 _● Send the top 2 cards of their Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Didn't see that coming." Yuzu said surprised. "Then I play the spell, Mustering of the Dark Scorpians! Now I can Special Summon all of the Dark Scorpians from my hand! Dark Scorpion roll call!" Don Zaloog called out. The other four which were his teammates appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Scorpian - Chick the Yellow_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can activate 1 of these effects:_  
 _● Target 1 card on the field; return that target to the hand._  
 _● Look at the top card of their Deck, then return it to the top or bottom of the Deck._

* * *

 _Dark Scorpian - Gorg the Strong_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can activate 1 of these effects:_  
 _● Target 1 monster your opponent controls; return that target to the top of the Deck._  
 _● Send the top card of their Deck to the_ _Graveyard_ _._

* * *

 _Dark Scorpian - Meanae the Thorn_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can activate 1 of these effects:_  
 _● Add 1 "Dark Scorpion" card from your Deck to your hand._  
 _● Target 1 "Dark Scorpion" card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand._

* * *

 _Dark Scorpian - Cliff the Trap Remover_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can activate 1 of these effects:_  
 _● Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target._  
 _● Send the top 2 cards of their Deck to the Graveyard_.

* * *

"Yeah we are played!" The other dark Scorpians cheered. "Now I play a trap known as Dark Scorpian Combination! Now for all Dark Scorpians on the field, we get to attack you directly by we only struck you with 400 Life Points." Don Zaloog called as the Dark Scorpians smirked. "Now let them have it!" Don Zaloog called out. All five of them charged as they get struck losing a total of 2000 Life Points. **(Chazz & Yuzu: 6000) **"Now our abilities play!" Don Zaloog played.

"First, Gorg's ability sends a monster on your field to the top of your deck." Armed Dragon vanished.

"Next Chick's ability sends a face-down card back to your hand." A face-down returned to Chazz's hand.

"Cliff's ability sends the top two cards of your deck to the graveyard." Chazz sends Armed Dragon, and Level Up that were the cards at the top of his deck to discard, while Yuzu discards, Monster Reincarnation, and Spell Absorbtion.

"Now my ability forces you two discard one, card in your hand." Chazz discards Masked Dragon, and Yuzu discards, Chaos Necromancer.

"And lastly, Meanie's ability allows me to pick a card, with Dark Scorpian in it's name back to my hand, and I chose Dark Scorpian Combination."

"I play the trap Level Modulation! Now Armed Dragon LV7 comes back without any requirements, and you get to draw two cards!" Chazz activates. After Armed Dragon returned Don Zaloog draw two cards. "I place two face-downs and end my turn." Don Zaloog concluded.

Chazz 2nd Turn:

"My draw, and I discard Despair of the Dark, for Armed Dragon's effect!" Chazz activates. "I play, Retreat of the Dark Scorpians! Now all Dark Scorpians can return to my hand!" The Dark Scorpians retreated. "Fine, but Dark Magician will still get destroyed since it has less ATK points than Despair of the Dark!" As a result Dark Magican exploded. "Armed Dragon attack those two directly!" Chazz ordered as Armed Dragon fired a sphere of energy at them as they lost 2800 Life Points. **(Don Zaloog & Raven: 5200) **"This isn't fun anymore." Raven growled.

Yuzu said "That just earned you more extra credit Chazz." Chazz smirked "I play a card facedown and end my turn."

Raven 2nd Turn:

Raven draw a card as he said "I play the spell Card of Destruction! Let us have a redo!" They did just that with Don Zaloog groaning, as Raven said "I then play the spell Dark Scorpian break out! Now all Dark Scorpian Trap, Spells, and monsters gets added to Don Zaloog's hand in addition he'll discard his hand." Don Zaloog smirked as he did just that. "Next I play the spell, Sacrifice of the Souls!" Raven said activating this.

"What's that?" Chazz ask. "It's a Ritual Spell card, that allows me to remove from play the amount of monsters for the Ritual Monster's level in my graveyard, and I'll discard two Level 5s for that." Raven explained. "Now I Ritual Summon, Soul Swallower!" What came out was a giant wyrm with souls in it's mouth.

* * *

 _Soul Swallower_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Fiend/Ritual_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Sacrifice of the Souls". For each monster card in your graveyard, this card gains 750 ATK, if this card was destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon 1 Fiend Monster._

* * *

"And I have a total of 6 Monsters. Add that up." Raven smirked. Soul Swallower absorbed the souls of the Graveyard like it's name said, as it points added to a freightening total of 4500 **(ATK: 0 + 750 x 6 = 4500)** "4500 ATK POINTS!?" Chazz cried out shocked. "Yes. Now then destroy Armed Dragon!" Raven ordered, as The Soul Swallower suck up a breath as Armed Dragon's soul got swallowed and it was destroyed, as Chazz, and Yuzu lost 1700 Life Points. **(Chazz & Yuzu: 4300) **"I end my turn." Raven end.

Yuzu 2nd Turn:

Yuzu draw a card as she said "I remove Armed Dragon LV5 out of play so that, I can Normal Summon a monster, and I select Vampire Lady!" Identical to the one Camula owned Vampire Lady appeared.

* * *

 _Vampire Lady_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1550_

 _DEF: 1550_

 _When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap); your opponent sends 1 card of that type from their Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Now then, I play Instant Tribute! This allows me to Tribute a monster! Now I Tribute Sangan, for Mystical Beast of Serket!" A scorpian appeared in Sangan's place.

* * *

 _Mystical Beast of Serket_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If you do not control "Temple of the Kings", destroy this card. Banish any monster destroyed by battle with this card. If this card destroys a monster by battle: It gains 500 ATK._

* * *

"First I use Sangan's effect to add a monster with 1500 ATK points, or less." Yuzu chose her ace monster Relinquished, and good call too since she's got Black Illusion Ritual in her hand, but decides to do it later. "Now then I discard both, Mystical Beast of Serket, and Temple of the Kings, in order to Special Summon, a monster, or Fusion Monster without any requirements!" Everyone gasp hearing that. "And the Fusion Monster I select is, Dark Balter the Terrible!" Yuzu called as a demon looking very evil appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Balter the Terrible_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _"Possessed Dark Soul" + "Frontier Wiseman"_  
 _A Fusion Summon of this monster can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. When a Normal Spell Card is activated, negate the effect by paying 1000 Life Points. The effect of an Effect Monster that this monster destroys as a result of battle is negated._

* * *

"Of course since he has less ATK Points, than your Soul Swallower I end my turn, with one face-down." Yuzu ended her turn.

* * *

 **Chazz & Yuzu: 4300**

 **Don Zaloog & Raven: 5200**

* * *

Don Zaloog 3rd Turn:

"Thanks to Raven's spell, I summon myself again!" Don Zaloog entered the field, as he said "Then I play the spell, Mustering of the Dark Scorpians! Welcome back team!" The team cheered. "Sorry Don Zaloog don't think so!" Yuzu cried out as everyone turned their attention to her. "I activate Dark Balter the Terrible's effect! By paying 1000 Life Points we can negate the effect of your spell card!" Yuzu added as Dark Balter drained 1000 points off of Chazz, and Yuzu **(Chazz & Yuzu: 3300) **Don Zaloog scowled. "Ah man, now we gotta wait another turn, the boss needs us!" Chick the Yellow groaned.

"That was a risky, and handy Fusion Monster, Miss Yuzu has." Bastion said observing this. "When my sister, couldn't get the Fusion Materials needed for it, she added Temple of the Kings, and Mystical Beast of Serket to get that Fusion Monster on the field." Dr. Crowler said pointing it out for them. "That was pretty smart. Because Temple of the Kings second ability requires Mystical Beast of Serket, so the owner can sacrifice them both, to Special Summon either a monster, or a Fusion Monster." Bastion added.

"Now I activate Ojama Trio! Now this creates Ojama Tokens and they take three of your monster slots, and if destroyed you take 300 points of damage." Chazz smirked as the Ojama Tokens appeared.

* * *

 _Ojama Token x3_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Ojama Trio". This Token cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon. When it is destroyed, the controller takes 300 damage._

* * *

"Now we can't come back? NO fair!" Chick the Yellow complained. "I can go ahead boss do it!" Meanae called out. "I'll never forget you for this Meanae. I activate the spell, Dark Scorpion - Tragedy of Love! Now I tribute Meanae to desroy all mosters you alll control!" Meanae used her whip to destroy all of the monsters they control. "Then I attack you both directly!" Don Zaloog added shooting from his pistols, as Yuzu, and Chazz lost 1400 Life Points, **(Chazz & Yuzu: 1900) **"Now you both have to discard a card in your hand." Don Zaloog said. "With Pleasure." Chazz said. Yuzu said "Gladly."

"Because I discard, Ojamagic."

"And I discard, Despair from the Dark."

Thanks to those two Chazz added Ojamas Green, Yellow, and Black to his hand, while Yuzu Special Summons Despair from the Dark, a monster that looks like a dark spirit.

* * *

 _Despair from the Dark_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _When this card is sent from your hand or Deck to your Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, Special Summon this card to the_ field.

* * *

Chazz 3rd Turn:

"My draw, I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards, then I activate Polymerzation! Now all the Ojamas fused to Ojama King!" Chazz declared as they fused into a egg-headed version of Ojama Yellow.

* * *

 _Ojama King_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Select up to 3 of your opponent's Monster Card Zones. The selected zones cannot be used._

* * *

"Now that's done, I play Ojamuscle! Now all Ojama Monsters are destroyed and King gains 1000 ATK Points for each one, and you lose 900 Life Points by the Tokens!" After all that and Don Zaloog, and Raven lost 900 Life Points, **(Don Zaloog & Raven: 4300) **And Ojama King's power increased. **(ATK: 0 + 3000 = 3000)** "Attack Don Zaloog!" Chazz ordered as Ojama King slammed into said man as they lost 1600 Life Points. **(Don Zaloog & Raven: 2700) **"I'll end my turn!" Chazz called.

Raven 3rd Turn:

Raven draw a card as he smirked "I activate the spell card, Polymerzation!" Everyone knew what was happening next. "His Esper card." Jaden muttered. "I fuse Soul Swallower, with Dark Magician Girl, and Skilled White Magician for, ZALERA, THE DEATH SEPRAH!" A evil fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Zalera, the Death Seprah_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _"Soul Swallower" + 2 Spellcaster Monsters_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be special summoned by any other ways. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. For each monster in your graveyard this card gains 100 ATK Points._

* * *

"And as a result their are 11 monsters in my graveyard, so for each monster in my graveyard, Zalera gains 100 ATK Points." With that said Zalera's power increased **(ATK: 2800 + 1100 = 3900)** "Zalera attack Despair from the Dark!" Raven ordered. The Esper did so as the team lost 1100 points. **(Chazz & Yuzu: 0800) **"I end my turn." Raven smirked.

Yuzu 3rd Turn:

Yuzu draw a card, as she smirked "Now time to win." She smirked as she called "I cast the spell, Black Illusion Ritual! So I discard, Berfomet, for Relinquished!" Yuzu called as her ace monster made it's appearance.

* * *

 _Relinquished_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster/Ritual_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Black Illusion Ritual". Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card. (You can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card with this effect.) This card's ATK and DEF become equal to that equipped monster's. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy that equipped monster instead. While equipped with that monster, any battle damage you take from battles involving this card inflicts equal effect damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Now I use his effect to absorb, your Esper!" Yuzu called as Raven widen his eyes shocked. Relinquished absorbs Zalera, as Raven cried out "No! Not my Esper!" Relinquished gains a power up **(ATK: 0 + 3900 = 3900) (DEF: 0 + 1900 = 1900)** "Now Relinquished finish this Duel!" Yuzu called as Relinquished fired a blast that engulfed Raven, that made him scream as their Life Points dropped to nothing, ending the duel.

* * *

 **Chazz & Yuzu: 0800**

 **Don Zaloog & Raven: 0000**

 **Chazz & Yuzu wins the Duel!**

* * *

While Don Zaloog, and his comrades disappeared, Raven screamed as his mask fell off, his soul glowing Orange, and Asgore recozined him as "Scotty." As the boy fell to the ground.

* * *

 **Now that the four members of both groups are defeated, it is close to being over. But first they must get past an enemy that Frisk, knows all to well. Be sure to review!**


	17. Malicious Duel! Jaden vs Chara!

**This is the second Malicious Duel, this time it's GX's protagonist Jaden Yuki, vs Chara. This time it isn't by a review, this is how it's about to be. Let's see how Jaden duels against Chara! ENJOY!**

* * *

It was still night after Don Zaloog, and Raven were defeated. In Frisk's hospital room, her hand twitched before she sat up, as a nurse noticed and said "Oh Frisk! Your finally up! You need something to drink?" Frisk looked at her then she smirked while the nurse frowned, as Frisk raised her hand as what appeared in her hand was a green, and peach mask, as she answered in a disorent male voice "Why, yes..." "Well uh... d-do you want, some-some tea, or perhaps some l-l-lemonade?" The nurse ask scared at the sight of the mask.

Frisk put the mask on as her eyes gleamed to a monster red.

* * *

 _In the hallway..._

Miss Fontaine was working in her paperwork, until she hear a scream as she rushed in and gasp. She sees the nurse dead, with blood on the floor, and Frisk was gone.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Chazz along, with Sans was walking to the infrimiry and when they entered Frisk's room they gasp. They saw some police officers, with a doctor, and Miss Fontaine inside with Miss Fontaine answering some questions for the officers, while a doctor was checking at the nurse, as he shook his head telling them she was killed. "What's going on?" Chazz ask. Sans shrugged as Miss Fontaine noticed them, as the officers wrote something on their pads. "Chazz, Sans your not suppose to be in here!" Miss Fontaine called.

Chazz ask "What happened here Miss Fontaine?" He was worried for Frisk. "I don't know. Frisk was kidnapped." Miss Fontaine said shocking them both. "KIDNAPPED!?" Chazz, and Sans shouted shocked. "I don't know what happened exactly." Miss Fontaine said. Chazz said "Come on Sans, we gotta find her!" Sans nodded as they ran out.

* * *

 _In the dueling arena..._

Sans, and Chazz told everyone everything, and they were shocked. "Who would want to kidnap Frisk?" Alexis ask concerned. "We don't know. We gotta find them!" Chazz answered as everyone nodded. They spilt up. Chazz, Jaden, and Syrus were looking at the caferteria, while the Underground friends were looking in the forest. Zane, Alexis, Yuzu, and Dr. Crowler were looking in the harbour, and the rest were looking at various places. Finally Zane called "Hey at the harbor we found someone suspicious!"

They arrived and saw someone. It was a person wearing a green, and black coat, with a mask that Frisk wore, short brown hair, black jeans, and black boots. "W-Who are you?" Syrus ask afraid of this guy. The person turned around as he answered "My name is Chara. I am the next member of the Gastly Shadows." They grew tense. That's when it hit Chazz. "Were you the one that kidnapped Frisk!?" Chazz demanded.

Chara smirked as he snapped his fingers and soon an orb containing Frisk appeared above the ocean. "That is a yes." Sans answered for this guy. "Hey let her go! What did she do to you!?" Jaden demanded. Chara laughed and said "Sorry but I already made my choice." "Chara why does that sound familiar?" Asgore ask confused. "And the reason why I kidnapped her, is that YOUR ALL IDIOTS, your weak and pathetic teacher allowed Frisk to be defeated. HER DEFEAT RELEASED ME FROM MY SEAL, FRISK WAS THE ONLY ONE STANDING BETWEEN ME AND MY GOALS! SHE WAS DETERMINED TO PROTECT YOU ALL FROM ME, EVEN WHEN HER VERY SOUL WAS AT STAKE!" Chara answered Jaden's question.

That struck the heroes. Was Frisk a seal to this Gastly Shadow? Why was she put to this? Chazz growled as Chara laughed "Now if you excuse me, I got a seal I need to erase from existence." He started to walk to Frisk with a knife ready, as she woke up and ask "Wh-What? Where I'm... Wait, where's Camula, and Vladislaus!?" "Their gone Frisk." She turned to Chara who continued "Their gone for good." "Chara!? But I managed too..." "Wrong. When you lost that Shadow Duel against Camula, and Vladislaus, with your pathetic teacher, letting you lose you soul was taken out of your body leaving it with me, for the taking." Chara smirked.

Frisk gasp, when she realize she can no longer stop him. "Goodbye Frisk, good ridence to you. When your gone, you can't seal me anymore!" Chara smirked as he raised the knife up ready to slash Frisk. He brought it down until Jaden called out "STOP!" He stopped as he turned and ask "What?" "I challenged you to a Duel! And if I win you are gonna release her, and give her body back!" Jaden called pointing at him.

"You want to Duel me? Well I'll be more than happy to agree to your conditions Jaden!" Chara smirked, as he puts his knife up. They ready their Duel Disks before Chara said "Oh and by the way, this is a Malicious Duel, and if I win, I'll get to take over your vessel instead." "Alright! Get your game on Chara!" Jaden called out agreeing.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Nothing Remains)**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Chara: 4000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Jaden 1st Turn:

"I'll go first! And I start by summoning Elemental HERO Avian in attack mode!" Jaden called as Avian appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Avian_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _A winged Elemental HERO who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high._

* * *

"And I'll also throw down a face-down and, end my turn." Jaden finished.

Chara 1st Turn:

Chara hummed uninterested. Chara draw a card as he said "Okay. I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode!" Vorse Raider appeared.

* * *

 _Vorse Raider_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This wicked Beast-Warrior does every horrid thing imaginable, and loves it! His axe bears the marks of his countless victims._

* * *

"Then I use him to attack your so called Hero!" Chara ordered as the Raider sliced Avian destroying him, as Jaden lost 900 Life Points. **(Jaden: 3100)** "Now I place a card face-down, and end my turn." Chara said.

* * *

 **Jaden: 3100**

 **Chara: 4000**

* * *

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden draw a card as he smiled and said "I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack Mode!" Sparkman appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"Now I equip him with Spark Blaster, to switch your Vorse Raider to defense mode!" Jaden called as Sparkman did just that, with a gun. "Now Sparkman attack that Raider!" Just like a hero, he defeated the villain. "And I set two cards face-down, and end my turn." Jaden finished.

Chara 2nd Turn:

Chara draw a card as he smirked, "I summon Caninetaur in attack mode." Caninetaur appeared.

* * *

 _Caninetaur_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast/Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 300_

 _Once per turn, if this card battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can send 1 Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged Beast-Type monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the sent monster's Level x 100, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Now I use him to attack Sparkman!" Chara ordered as Caninetaur charged. "Why would you do that? Your monster's weaker than mine!" Jaden reminded. "That's true but once I discard Big Koala that will be different." Chara smirked as he discard said monster, as Caninetaur gains attack power. **(ATK: 1500 + 800 = 2300)** Caninetaur slashed Sparkman destroying him, as he exploded and Jaden lost 700 Life Points. **(Jaden: 2400)** "Could someone explain what just happened?" Syrus ask confused. Zane explained "What Chara done, is discard a Beast Monster, for Caninetaur's effect, once he has done that, Caninetaur gain's attack points by 100 through a Level he discards. And since Big Koala is a level 8, Caninetaur gains 800 ATK Points."

"He's right. I end my turn." Chara said as Caninetaur's effect expires. **(ATK: 2300 - 800 = 1500)**

* * *

 **Jaden: 2400**

 **Chara: 4000**

* * *

Jaden 3rd Turn:

Jaden draw a card as he said "I activate the Warrior Returning Alive! Now Avian get's added back to my hand!" After that, he said "And I play my face-down, Hero's Signal. Right after you attacked Sparkman, it allows me to Special Summon, a monster with Elemental HERO in it's name! And I select Elemental HERO Bubbleman!" Bubbleman appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Bubbleman_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: You can draw 2 cards. You must control no other cards and have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"And if he's the only one on my field I get to draw two more cards! Then I'll equip him with Bubble Blaster!" Jaden said as Bubbleman's weapon appeared. **(ATK: 800 + 800 = 1600)** "Now I play the field spell, Skyscraper!" Jaden called as Skyscraper appeared, and Chara looked around. "Bubbleman attack Caninetaur!" Jaden called as Bubbleman fired at them, as Chara smirked "Your monster is only asking for death. I activate Caninetaur's effect, so now I send Des Koala from my deck to the Graveyard, so now say goodbye to your Bubbleman when Caninetaur gets a 300 increase!" **(ATK: 1500 + 300 = 1800)**

Jaden smirked "I wouldn't be to sure." That alarmed Chara. "If an Elemental HERO faces against a monster that has more attack points than it, Skyscraper increases his ATK power by 1000!" **(ATK: 1600 + 1000 = 2600)** And with that the blaster engulfed Caninetaur, and destroyed him while Chara lost 800 Life Points. **(Chara: 3200)** Chara grunted not believing this. He underestimated Jaden, and because of that he wasted a good monster. "Grr! Very well! I play a trap card! Beast Rising! So now once I banish, a Beast-Warrior, or Beast Type on my field, I can select which kind, and he'll gain ATK points through it!" Chara played.

"I play a face-down, Polymerzation! So now I fuse Elemental HEROs Clayman, and Burstinatrix, to form, Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster!" The two fused to a Elemental HERO that is a hybrid of the Fusion Materials.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster_

 _Earth_ _Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _"Elemental HERO Clayman" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position, but only if your opponent controls no monsters, and if it does, this card's ATK is halved during damage calculation only._

* * *

"And once I place it in defense mode, it can deal 1000 Points of damage to you!" Jaden called out. Rampart Blaster's power halved **(ATK: 2000 - 1000 = 1000)** as she fired some missules and Chara took 1000 Points of damage. **(Chara : 2200)** Chara glared at Jaden angered. This is starting to turn how his duel, with Frisk went through, for now on, he is no longer going to be cocky. "And I end my turn." Jaden said.

Chara 3rd Turn:

Chara draw a card as he said "I play Monster Reborn, so now come to the field, Big Koala!" And true to it's name a giant big blue koala emerged from Chara's graveyard.

* * *

 _Big Koala_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A species of huge Des Koala. He's meek, but people are afraid of him because he's very powerful._

* * *

"Then I summon, another Vorse Raider in attack mode!" Chara called as Vorse Raider appeared. "Then I use Beast Rising, to banish Big Koala and Vorse Raider gains 2700 ATK Points!" Vorse Raider roared as he felt to the big power corsing through his veins. **(ATK: 1900 + 2700 = 4600)** "4600 ATTACK POINTS!?" Alton cried in shock. Zane grunted "This isn't good! If Chara manages to land a hit Jaden's done for!" "Vorse Raider destroy Rampart Blaster!" Chara called as Vorse Raider charged, all just to destroy Rampart Blaster's effect. "I play the spell, De-Fusion so now, Clayman, and Burstinatrix defused in defense mode!" Jaden called out as Vorse Raider missed his target.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Clayman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _An Elemental HERO with a clay body built-to-last. He'll preserve his Elemental HERO colleagues at any cost._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Burstinatrix_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _A flame manipulator who was the first Elemental HERO woman. Her Burstfire burns away villainy._

* * *

"Now Vorse Raider target Bubbleman!" Chara called as Vorse Raider charged to his new target. "I play the Trap, A Hero Emerges! So now you gotta chose which card in my hand, and if it's a Monster, I'll Special Summon it!" Jaden called. Chara's eye twiched as he said "The middle!" Jaden smirked as he said "You've Chosen, Elemental HERO Bladedge!" A yellow armored Elemental HERO appeared in Bubbleman's place.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Bladedge_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

A replay occurred as both Bladedge, and Vorse Raider attacked each other as Bladegde's power increased by 1000 thanks to Skyscraper **(ATK: 2600 + 1000 = 3600)** As Bladedge was destroyed and Jaden lost 1000 Life Points. **(Jaden: 1400)** Chara growled "Aren't you stubborn?" "It's what I do best!" Jaden cried happy by this. Chara growled "Fine you spared your monster, however it's time to end this foolish duel!" He then said "I play, Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards!" After drawing the cards for his victory he smirked, and Frisk saw them over his shoulder, and gasp.

"I play the spell, Malicious Spirit Ritual!" Chara played. Everyone gasp hearing that. "He's got a Ritual Monster!?" Chumley called shocked. Chara smirked "Yes, and by Tributing, Vorse Raider, and paying half my Life Points, I can play my most strongest monster! Malicious Spirit - Chara!" And that same Chara from his duel against, Frisk appeared smirking with a knife ready.

* * *

 _Malicious Spirit - Chara_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Zombie/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF:_ _3400_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Malicious Spirit Ritual". If this card is Ritual Summoned, once per turn, discard 1 Monster card in your hand, and this card gains 1000 ATK for each Monster you discarded._

* * *

"Totally not licious!" Chumley cried. "And once I discard a monster card in my hand, Chara gains 1000 ATK points." Chara said as he discards a monster, and Chara's power build. **(ATK: 1000 + 1000 = 2000)** And by paying half of his life points, **(Chara: 1100)** Chara smirked. "Chara attack Clayman!" Chara did just that as Jaden grunted. "Then I cast, Effect Resolve this let's me redo Chara's effect. So I discard a monster card, so he gains 1000 more points!" Chara called as the monster gains the increase. **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)** "I end my turn." Chara smirked.

* * *

 **Jaden: 1400**

 **Chara: 1100**

* * *

Jaden 4th Turn:

Jaden drew a card as he smirked "I play Monster Reborn! So now Bursinatrix comes back!" Burstinitrix came back. "Now I play Polymerzation! Now Avian, and Burstinitrix fused to, the Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" Jaden called. Flame Wingman appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Flame Wingman_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Now Wingman attack Malicious Spirit - Chara!" Jaden called as Wingman charged. He tackled Chara thanks to Skyscraper **(ATK: 2100 + 1000 = 3100)** And Chara lost 100 Life Points **(Chara: 1000)** "So what!? I still have Life Points!" Chara shouted. "Wingman's effect comes in, the ATK points, of Chara are dealt to you as damage!" Jaden countered, shocking Chara.

"WHAT!?"

As a result Wingman fired a blast at Chara as he screamed, and his Life Points dropped to none ending the duel.

* * *

 **Jaden: 1400**

 **Chara: 0000**

 **Jaden wins the Duel!**

* * *

Chara screamed "Damn You! This isn't over!" He screamed as his SOUL escaped his body and was sealed back in Frisk's, as the orb around Frisk disappeared and she fell in the water. Chazz came and fished her out as she coughed. "Deep breaths Frisk!" Chazz instructed. Frisk coughed out more water as she ask "C-Chazz." "Yeah." Chazz ask. Frisk smiled and said "Thank you for saving me." Chazz smiled.

* * *

 **Frisk is now back in action! What will happen next! Be sure to review!**


	18. A Lying Legend!

**Here we are the forever winning pharaoh, Abidos the Third, and his Gastly Shadow, against two members of the group! ENJOY!**

* * *

In a tomb a couple of servants, lead by a boy that has a fedora, a red, and black stripe shirt, has a cowboy toy gun, black pants, black shoes, and a orange, and black mask, removed the top of a coffin. What came out was a boy, that looked like a pharaoh, and a gold mask as he ask "Why is my slumber disturbed?" "Because, it is time. As a Shadow Rider, and a Gastly Shadow we got some Spirit Keys to collect. Their are 4 left. Let's get going." The boy with the mask said in a texas accent. "Really now? Ready the yact!" The pharaoh ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile at Duel Academy...

Frisk, was well enough to get back in class. Professor Banner was her teacher this time around. She admit he was helpful, but sometimes she found him creepy through his smile. She does love cats, like his cat Pharaoh though, and he said if she finishes her alchemy test on time, she will have Pharaoh for the rest of the day, which the cat thought was a great idea, excited to see Frisk, in the Obelisk Blue dorms. What shocked Banner was that Frisk was done in only 12 minutes, and gotten a flawless report.

He quiz her a couple of times, after it to make sure he was imagining things. But she answered all of them correctly. He wondered how she got this smart since she was out for days. He smiled, and gifted her Pharaoh for two days as a reward, which was hard for him, since he loves the cat very much, and Frisk promises once two days pass she'll give him back. Banner decided to proclaim history, as an extra term for Frisk. "So Frisk, what do you know of Ancient Egypt?" He ask his smartest student.

Frisk thought it and answered while the students turned to her "Well, things like curses, mummies that sort of stuff. The most nasty thing I heard about it, was the God, Anubis. That guy is such a monster, by how he goes." "Why yes. But do you know Duel Monsters, was played there back then?" Banner ask her. "Honestly no." Frisk answered. "Well besides Yugi, and Seto Kaiba, there lives great Duelists back then, like this a powerful Pharaoh known as Abidos the Third. He is undefeated and one of the most powerful Duelists ever known." Banner explained.

"Undefeated? If he was around he would help us against the Shadow Riders, and the Gastly Shadows, but that can't happen since he's dead now." Frisk sighed. If Abidos was around that would happen. But Abidos existed 10,000 years ago, and people like him can't survive that long. "Yes, that is too bad. But so far, since your back you can help us. But please don't stress yourself too much again. Or else that Gastly Shadow, will come back for revenge." Banner said with a slight shudder, remembering Chara.

"Yes sir." Frisk nodded before they heard some arguing and looked and saw Chazz head-locking Jaden, and Syrus whispered "Settle down! Their gonna hear us!" "Too late guys!" Frisk called as the three turned. "And you'll continue in detention." Banner added in disappointment. "Aw man! Fifth time this week!" Syrus groaned. Frisk ask Banner "Can I get one too?" That surprised everyone, including Banner. "Why?" Banner ask her. "I need to catch up on my work, and this is one way to do so." Frisk answered. Normally Banner would object; but she does got missing work, from her time in the hospital, and she did got a reward on her test. So instead he said "No. You were not in trouble. But instead, I will schedule a Study Hall, after School, for you." Frisk nodded and said "Thank you sir." Banner smiled and nodded back.

Banner called Asgore and let him know. Asgore said she talked to him, and Toriel and they gave Frisk permission. Banner thanked him, and hanged up. After School, Frisk walked with Banner, and he lead her to his room, in the Slifer Red Dorm. He handed her, the missing work, and she sat down on a lone desk, and got started, as Banner was checking on grades. He then saw Frisk, and this is her grade:

 **Math**

Mrs. Yuma Tsukino

Final Grade: A

 **Science**

Mr. Mino Kayaba

Final Grade: A

 **History**

Dr. Vellian Crowler

Final Grade: A+ (He doesn't know why Dr. Crowler placed an A+ on it, but he counts it as an A)

 **Biology/Algebra**

Mrs. Yuzu Ichnose

Final Grade: A

 **PE (P** **hysical Education)**

Mrs. Fonda Fointane

Final Grade: A

 **Alchemy**

Professor Lyman Banner

Final Grade:

There was nothing on the final grade on his class. He looked at Frisk who was hard at work, and soon she flipped it over, and yawned. Smiling knowing she was already done, considering the flawless report she got on his test, and gave it the final grade.

A++

He realized now why Dr. Crowler placed the plus' on. He got up and took the missing work while she was rubbing her eyes. His scanned through, and said "More flawless reports, even by your standards, Frisk Dreemurr. You must have a very good brain, to remember all this during your time in the hospital." Frisk nodded, tired. Banner said "Stay seated, I will call one of your roommates to pick you up." He called her dorm room, and it was Papyrus that answered.

"HELLO? THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ANSWERING THE HUMAN, COMMUNICATING DEVICE."

Banner sweatdropped at Papyrus' talking.

"Yes, I am Professor Banner, I am calling to let you know that Frisk, is finished with her work, but is too tired to go back alone."

"VERY WELL! THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL PICK THE HUMAN, FRISK UP IN A FEW MINUTES!" After that Papyrus hanged up. Banner sweatdropped, and he looked seeing Frisk fell asleep like a baby on his couch. She put her deck box on a table. He looked inside and pulled out, the card known as Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus. He wondered how she met people like Papyrus, and everyone. He decided to ask her sometime soon, as he put everything back the way it was. He started to get back on his time, making tests that sort of thing. A few minutes later he heard a knock. "Come in." Banner said looking up.

Papyrus entered as he said "HELLO HUMAN, PROFESSOR BANNER. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. WHERE IS THE HUMAN, FRISK?" Banner pointed at her sleeping form. "Please just call me, Professor Banner, uh... Papyrus." Banner said picking his words carefully. Papyrus picked, Frisk up on his back, effortlessly. "THANK YOU PROFESSOR BANNER!" Papyrus smiled. Suddenly they started to glow as they got transported somewhere.

* * *

On a yact they appeared confused, with Jaden, Chazz, Syrus, Zane, Alexis, and John. "WHAT THE...?" Frisk woke up at Papyrus question as she yawned. "What's going on?" She ask still tired. "You are on my ship now!" They looked and saw the Pharaoh Shadow Rider, and the masked Gastly Shadow. "Whoa isn't that...?" Frisk trailed off. "Greetings, Key Holders. I am the Egyptian Pharaoh, Abidos the Third." The Shadow Rider, added. Banner screamed as he fell on his back.

"Oh no..." Frisk said knowing they are already doomed. "Frisk Dreemurr, even though you lost your Key, I shall warn myself up, by dueling you!" Abidos declared. Frisk's face was drained of color. "Don't you need help?" The Gastly Shadow ask him. Abidos shook his head and said "Don't waste your energy. Save it, for one of them." The Gastly Shadow nodded understanding. Frisk shook her head, thinking she had no choice and activated her Duel Disk, while Chara appeared beside her smirking.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Never Ever Forever)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Abidos the Third: 4000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Abidos the Third 1st Turn:

"I'll go first!" Abidos drew an extra card as he said "First I summon Pharaonic Protector in Defense Mode!" A mummy, looking like a guardian appeared.

* * *

 _Pharaonic Protector_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 0_

 _The mummy of a soldier that has been guarding the royal family for thousands of years. Even now, its spirit does not allow anybody to trespass._

* * *

"And I place a card face-down, and end my turn." Abidos said ending his turn.

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk frowned _'No defense points? But then why would he play that in Defense Mode?'_ "Alright, I play the Field Spell, Snowdin! With it we can Special Summon a monster, that is Level 5 or below, if we control no monsters. And I select, Royal Guard Captain - Undyne!" Undyne appeared.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Captain - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice._

* * *

"That's a good move, through what we learned if Undyne, was Special Summoned she can destroy one card on Abidos' field." Zane said impressed. Abidos heard that and gasp. "That's right! So say goodbye to your monster!" Frisk said as Undyne stabbed the protector. "Now I discard, a spell card for her other ability, once I discard a spell she can attack twice!" Frisk summerised. Abidos grunted in shock. "Undyne attack him directly twice!" Frisk commanded as Undyne made another spear as she stabbed Abidos twice that caused him to scream, as he lost 3800 Life Points. **(Abidos the Third: 0200)** "I set a face-down, and end my turn." Frisk ended.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Abidos the Third: 0200**

* * *

Abidos the Third 2nd Turn:

All of Abidos' servants, and The Gastly Shadow was shocked that Abidos was already losing, in one turn. And Abidos was a very powerful duelist no doubt! Abidos growled "You can't attack me!" That confused Frisk, and everyone else. "Why not? We can attack each other that's the rules." Frisk pointed out. Abidos answered "I was never losing that fast! I am a powerful duelist!" "Not in my own words. Your deck is slightly better than a starter deck." After Frisk said that, Abidos realized something and said "Wait, then that means, my servants must've let me win on purpose."

"Oh that is just sad!" Chazz groaned. Frisk ask "You never had a real duel?" "Guess not." Abidos shrugged. "Let's have your first here, but first, take off your mask." Abidos did so as he smiled at Frisk. "Yeah that's it. Now make your move." Frisk challenged. Abidos smirked "I will Frisk!" He drew a card as he said "I play Card of Destruction!" He, and Frisk discard their hands as Abidos continues "I then play the face-down, The First Sarcophagus! Then I cast, The Second Sarcophagus, and The Third Sarcophagus! Now I sacrifice all three for the Spirit of the Pharaoh, in attack mode!" A Pharaoh appeared.

* * *

 _Spirit of the Pharaoh_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "The First Sarcophagus". When this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon up to 4 Level 2 or lower Zombie-Type Normal Monsters from your Graveyard._

* * *

"Then I activate is effect! I now Special Summon 4, Pharaonic Protectors in attack mode!" As a result, the four were summoned. "Now Pharaoh attack that warrior!" Abidos ordered as the monster did so as Frisk lost 600 Life Points. **(Frisk: 3400)** "Now all of them can attack you directly!" Three stuck as Frisk lost 2700 Life Points. **(Frisk: 0700)** When the last came to attack she said "I activate, Toriel's Judgement. When I have Snowdin out, this Trap negates your last attack!" Frisk activated.

Then she sees Chara beside Abidos as Chara pointed at Abidos' deck as it glowed and Chara disappeared. _'What's he up to...?'_ Frisk thought. "I end my turn." Abidos said.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk draw a card as she looked and saw it was Mettaton EX. _'Just in case.'_ "Through Snowdin's effecf, I Special Summon, Mettaton EX in attack mode!" The machine appeared.

* * *

 _Mettaton EX_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If this card is Special Summoned target one monster in your graveyard banish that monster, and this card gains ATK power equal to it's ATK points._

* * *

"Now with his effect, I banish Undyne, for him to gain 1900 Attack Points!" Frisk added. **(ATK: 1000 + 1900 = 2900)** "I decide to just skip, and see how you counter this." Frisk said. She added in her head _'And find out what Chara was doing.'_

* * *

 **Frisk: 0700**

 **Abidos the Third: 0200**

* * *

Abidos the Third 3rd Turn:

Abidos draw a card as he said "I play, Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two more!" He made a surprised face, at his drawn cards. "I play the spell, Malicious Spirit Ritual!" Everyone gasped. "No! Not-" "Malicious Spirit - Chara. I pay half my life points, and one of the protectors for him." Abidos finished. At and the cost of 100 points. **(Abidos the Third: 0100)** Chara appeared.

* * *

 _Malicious Spirit - Chara_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Zombie/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF:_ _3400_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Malicious Spirit Ritual". If this card is Ritual Summoned, once per turn, discard 1 Monster card in your hand, and this card gains 1000 ATK for each Monster you discarded._

* * *

"Now I discard a monster, so Chara gains 1000 Attack points!" And boy it did. **(ATK: 1000 + 1000 = 2000)** "But I end." Abidos said.

Frisk 3rd Turn:

 _'Chara's that desperate huh?'_ Frisk thought in her mind. "Sorry! Attack Chara!" Mettaton did so as Abidos lost 900 Life Points ending the Duel.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0700**

 **Abidos the Third: 0000**

 **Frisk wins the Duel.**

* * *

"Foul!" The Gastly Shadow shouted in protest. "Your next!" Frisk said. Abidos then decided to join.

* * *

 **Yeah the endings rushed but it's getting late. Be sure to review!**


	19. The Fire Kings!

**Time to see, if both Frisk, and Abidos can defeat the Gastly Shadow! ENJOY!**

* * *

They all activate their Duel Disks, as the Gastly Shadow said "Let me introduce myself. I am the Great God, of Ancient Egypt, Anubis!" That made Frisk gasp in shock. "Anubus!?" Banner cried out in shock. What is a God like Anubis doing here!? Abidos said "Very well. Let's see if a pharaoh like me, can defeat a God like you." Anubis smirked.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Blow Me Away, by Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Abidos the Third: 4000**

 **Anubis: 8000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Anubis 1st Turn:

"I'll be going first, sense you two are against me." Anubis draw a card, as he said "And I start by playing the Field Spell, Fire King Island." He played the card as everything turned to an island with a volcano behind Anubis. "Now I summon, Fire King Avatar Garunix, in defense Mode." Anubis summoned as a red, fire bird emerged from the volcano and screeched at his master's opponents.

* * *

 _Fire King Avatar Garunix_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Winged Beast_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If a face-up "Fire King" monster you control is destroyed by a card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Fire King Avatar" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"And, I place one card face-down, and end my turn." Anubis finished his turn.

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk draw a card as she said "Okay, I summon Mettaton in defense mode." The machine appeared, holding his mic.

* * *

 _Mettaton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _When this card is destroyed in defense position, Special Summon 1 "Mettaton EX" from your Hand, or Deck._

* * *

"And I place two cards face-down, and end my turn." Frisk ended.

Abidos the Third 1st Turn:

Abidos draw a card as he said "I summon, Pharaoh's Servant in attack mode!" A servant appeared holding a spear.

* * *

 _Pharaoh's Servant_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 0_

 _An apparition of those said to formerly serve the Pharaoh. It has tremendous loyalty that does not waiver._

* * *

"And I'll end my turn." Abidos concluded.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Abidos the Third: 4000**

 **Anubis: 8000**

* * *

Anubis 2nd Turn:

"It's my turn now." Anubis draw a card as he said "I now summon, Fire King Avatar Yaksha, in attack mode!" In addition the volcano shot lava out as it landed beside Garunix, showing a beast holding a blue fire staff.

* * *

 _Fire King Avatar Yaksha_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If a face-up "Fire King" monster you control is destroyed by a card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can destroy 1 card in your hand or that you control. You can only use this effect of "Fire King Avatar Yaksha" once per turn._

* * *

"Now I switch, Garunix in Attack Mode. And I play this spell, named The Big Cattle Drive! This allows me to draw cards for as many, Beast, Winged Beast, or Beast-Warrior I control. So that's two. But the downside is that, I can't activate anymore Spells, or Traps but like that matters to me." Anubis draws his cards.

Jaden ask "What deck, is Anubis playing with?" "That's Fire King archetype, it's main function is to destroy cards on the field, to Special Summon cards, and be able to get opponents to fall their knees. If played right, it will be very dufficult to defeat." Bastion answered that question. "I hope, both Abidos, and Frisk can handle a deck like the Fire Kings." Zane said.

"Now then, I use Yaksha to attack that servant!" Anubis played as the guy charged. Yaksha successfully destroyed the monster as Abidos lost 100 Life Points. **(Abidos the Third: 3900)** "Now, Garunix attack Abidos directly!" Anubis ordered. The Beast charged but Frisk called "I play my trap! Sakuretsu Armor! This trap, card destroys the attacking monster!" As a result Garunix was destroyed, as Anubis smirked. "I should thank you for that." Frisk became alarmed.

"Now that a Fire King monster, has been destroyed, I can Special Summon, another one! Named Fire King Avatar Barong!" The volcano shot lava out as it was revealed to be a red furred lion warrior, with serveral swords, as he landed beside Yaksha.

* * *

 _Fire King Avatar Barong_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If a face-up "Fire King" monster you control is destroyed by a card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. During the next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Fire King" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Fire King Avatar Barong"._

* * *

"Where was I, wait I know. We are still at my battle phase! Barong attack her Mettaton!" Anubis ordered as the Lion Warrior sliced Mettaton as Frisk grunted. "I should be the one thanking you! Because once Mettaton is destroyed in Defense Mode, I get to Special Summon, Mettaton EX in attack mode!" Frisk said, as the human version of Mettaton appeared.

* * *

 _Mettaton EX_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If this card is Special Summoned target one monster in your graveyard banish that monster, and this card gains ATK power equal to it's ATK points._

* * *

"Now I banish Mettaton so now EX gains, 300 points!" Frisk added, as Mettaton's power build. **(ATK: 1000 + 300 = 1300)** "I then lay one card, face-down, and end my turn." Anubis finished his turn.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk draw a card, as Anubis said "Before you can start your turn, I activate My trap! Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai! And I'll Tribute, Barong for direct damage at you Frisk!" As a result Barong turned to flames as it burned Frisk who screamed out at the burn, losing 1800 Life Points. **(Frisk: 2200)** "Wait, Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai, is a trap to where the user has to Tribute a Fire monster, on the field in order to do Direct Damage equal to the tributed monsters!" Bastion cried realizing why Anubis played that.

"Why would he do that? Now he has one monster that can't do much!" Jaden called out. Anubis smirked "True it's crazy, but It's wroth it, because once Barong, was destroyed by a card effect, I can add one Fire King monster from my deck to my hand. And I'll select Garunix's royalty form... Fire King High Avatar Garunix!" Showing off the card to his opponents. "Next since a Fire King Monster, was destroyed, I can Special Summon another one! And it's Fire King Avatar Kirin!" A smoke fire, version of a Beast-Warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Fire King Avatar Kirin_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If a face-up "Fire King" monster you control is destroyed by a card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can send 1 FIRE monster from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Frisk ask impatient, and worried. Anubis gave her to 'Go On' motion with his hand, as Frisk looked at her hand. She said "I play, the spell Ancient Rules, now I'm allowed to Special Summon a Level 5 or above monster! And I select Sans the Skeleton!" Sans appeared ready to attack.

* * *

 _Sans the Skeleton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _When this card attacks a monster, you roll a dice. If you get a one, three, or five this card destroys the monster. If this card is destroyed shuffled it to your deck instead._

* * *

Anubis smirked as Frisk said "Now Mettaton attack that Kirin!" Mettaton did so as Anubis lost 300 points. **(Anubis: 7700)** "I activate Kirin's effect! Once he is destroyed I send one Fire monster from my hand to the graveyard." Anubis said doing that. "I end my turn." Frisk said.

Abidos the Third 2nd Turn:

Abidos draw a card as he said "I summon Pharaonic Protector in attack mode!" The mummy that appeared in the duel against Frisk, and him appeared.

* * *

 _Pharaonic Protector_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 0_

 _The mummy of a soldier that has been guarding the royal family for thousands of years. Even now, its spirit does not allow anybody to trespass._

* * *

"Now I play the spell card, called Thousand Energy. Now all Level 2 or below Zombie Monster's Attack power increased by a 1000 until end of turn." Abidos played. Pharaonic Protector's attack power build up. **(ATK: 900 + 1000 = 1900)** "Now attack, his Yaksha!" Abidos ordered as the Protector destroyed the Knight, as Anubis grunted losing 900 Life Points. **(Anubis: 6800)** "It's fitile! Once Yaksha is destroyed, I can select which Card I control and destroy, and I select my Field Spell, Fire King Island!" The Volcano was destroyed, as Anubis continued smirking "Now that Fire King Island, is in the Graveyard, it's effect has been triggered. Now I can Special Summon, a Winged-Beast Monster from my hand, if I don't control any monsters, and I select the one, that was added to my hand by Borang! Fire King High Avatar Garunix!" The evolved, and royal form of Garunix appeared, roaring like he's been freed.

* * *

 _Fire King High Avatar Garunix_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Winged Beast_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _During the next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. When you do: Destroy all other monsters on the field. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Fire King" monster from your Deck, except "Fire King High Avatar Garunix"._

* * *

Everyone was gapping at the sight of it. "That card is very rare!" John cried shocked. Abidos grunted as he said "I end my turn." Which means by the side effect of Thousand Energy, the Protector was destroyed.

* * *

 **Frisk: 2200**

 **Abidos the Third: 3900**

 **Anubis: 6800**

* * *

Anubis 3rd Turn:

"Now may the destruction begin! I play the spell, Card of Sanctity it lets us draw cards, until we have 6 cards in our hands." After that that, he smirked "Now I summon, Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Bear in attack mode." A man with a fire bear behind him appeared.

* * *

 _Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Bear_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn, when this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can Set 1 "Fire Formation" Spell Card directly from your Deck. Once per turn: You can send 1 face-up "Fire Formation" Spell/Trap Card you control to the Graveyard, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"But he won't be around long. Now I special summon, Bonfire Colossus!" True to it's name a colossus made out of pure fire, emerged roaring.

* * *

 _Bonfire Colossus_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _If you control a FIRE monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Special Summoned: Target 2 FIRE monsters you control; destroy those targets._

* * *

"You do realize once you Special Summon that card, you have to destroy two Fire Monsters on your field?" Chazz questioned smirking. Anubis smirked back as he said "Yes that's true. But if High King Garunix is destroyed by a card effect, I will Special Summon him, at my next Stand-By Phase!" Then Bonfire Colossus absorbed tohe two Fire Monsters. "That isn't all though, here comes this: I destroy Botherhood of the Fires, Gorilla, Spirit, and Bear, in order to Special Summon, the Ultimate Fire King! True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher!" Anubis declared, as the ground started to rumble.

 **(Change Dueling Theme: A Despair Filled-Farewell)**

"W-What's going on!?" Abidos demanded trying to stay on his feet.

Suddenly something large came out of the ground as it roared. When the smoke cleared what stood was a giant wyrm, with two sets of wings, a big stone on his forehead, some hard armor, and is red. "Your demise!" Anubis answered/declared proudly.

* * *

 _True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Wyrm_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _If this card is in your hand: You can destroy 2 other monsters in your hand and/or face-up on your field, including a FIRE monster, and if you do, Special Summon this card, and if you do that, you can banish 1 monster from your opponent's field or Graveyard, if both the destroyed monsters were FIRE. If this card is destroyed by card effect: You can add 1 non-FIRE Wyrm-Type monster from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only use each effect of "True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher" once per turn._

* * *

"Now then thanks to his effect, I can banish your Sans the Skeleton, Frisk!" Anubis said as Sans disappeared. "SANS!" Frisk yelled shocked. "And now time to finish this! Bonfire Colossus attack Abidos directly!" The Colossus stomped on the Pharaoh as Abidos lost 2600 Life Points. **(Abidos the Third: 1300)** "Now Agnimazud, attack that Mettaton!" Anubis ordered as the Ultimate Fire King, fired some missules that destroyed Mettaton, as the Extra Damage was 1600. **(Frisk: 0600)** "I end my turn. Counter that." Anubis smirked.

Frisk 3rd Turn:

"AW MAN THIS ISN'T GOOD!" Papyrus cried. "With those out, Frisk, and Abidos are gonna be fire food!" Jaden cried. Zane added "What's worse once, it's Anubis's turn again, Fire King High Avatar Garunix, can be Special Summoned on his Stand-By Phase." "Even worse, Sans the Skeleton is removed from play, so that means Frisk can't call on him again, to take those two out!" Chazz added gritting his teeth.

Frisk draw a card as she looked at it "I now Play the face-down, Field Spell, Snowdin! Now with it, I Special Summon, Royal Guard Captian - Undyne!" Undyne appeared.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Captain - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice._

* * *

"Now destroy Bonfire Colossus!" Frisk cried as Undyne destroyed Bonfire Colossus. "Now I cast the Spell, Infected Mail! Now once I discard two spells Undyne can attack three times. And Infected Mail can allow one of my monsters to attack you directly!" Frisk called as Anubis widen his eyes. "Undyne! Let him have it!" Undyne gladly did so as Undyne struck Anubis a lot of times with thrusts as Anubis lost 5700 Life Points. **(Anubis: 1100)** "Now I summon, Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus in defense mode!" Papyrus appeared croching.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: Switch one of your opponent's monsters to defense mode, then add one spell, or trap card from your Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"And I place a card face-down, end my turn, and since it's my end phase, Undyne influenced by Infected Mail get's destroyed." Frisk said as it did just that.

Abidos the Third 3rd Turn:

Abidos draw a card as he said "I place a card face-down, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Frisk: 0600**

 **Abidos the Third: 1300**

 **Anubis: 1100**

* * *

Anubis 4th Turn:

"..." Anubis sensed great potential in Frisk as he said "...I'm no longer holding back." As he drew his next card. "I play Polymerzation! So now, the ultimate Fire King, True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher, fuses with the newly revived Fire King High Avatar Garunix, and a Fire Monster, known as another Bonfire Colossus, into Belias, The Gigas!" After that said red furred monster, that has a weird like spear, a big tail, some arms on his head, horse like feet, some armor that looked like eyes, and has big hands took on the field.

* * *

 _Belias, The Gigas_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _"True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher" + 2 Fire monsters_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card attacks, a non-FIRE monster, inflict the destroyed monster's ATK as damage._

* * *

"His Esper Card." Frisk muttered eying the card she's got face-down. "Belias go! Attack, that Rookie!" Anubis ordered. Belias ran as he go ready to stab, as Frisk said "Sorry not happening! I activate the Trap Mirror Gate! So now your Esper is fighting on my side!" Belias appeared on Frisk's side and now without the protection, Belias stabbed Papyrus, as piercing damage was made in 1600 all enough to defeat Anubis once and for all.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0600**

 **Abidos the Third: 1300**

 **Anubis: 0000**

 **Frisk, and Abidos the Third wins the Duel!**

* * *

As a dark aura rake Anubis, he smiled "Thank you, for a fun match. Frisk let's do this again sometime." As the mask fell off, and Papyrus muttered "David?" As David's soul glowed Yellow, before he collapsed as it counts as another victory, as Abidos made his leave.

* * *

 **That's 5 Shadow Riders, and 6 Gastly Shadows remaining. Be sure to review!**


	20. Fairy Danger, of the Espers!

**Now it's time to face the Final Gastly Shadow, and Frisk gets her Esper Card. ENJOY!**

* * *

It was late since Abidos, and Anubis were defeated. Frisk was explained about what happened while she passed out, and was shocked that Papyrus, and Zane fought by their souls but lost at the hands, of Camula, and Vladislaus. Chazz, and Professor Yuzu defeated Don Zaloog, and Raven, and Belowski, and Bella introduced themselves to her, and Belowski handed her a get well card since he was 11 years old. What start the question is that the Underground people were wondering why the Fallen Children were coming here as the Gastly Shadows.

That was when it hit them. The Gastly Shadows were the Fallen Children who were taken over by them. Kuro, Vladislaus, Serinita, Chara, (who was made into a Gastly Shadow after taking over Frisk), Raven, and Anubis. They took over the Fallen Children, but their is one remaining along, with the Shadow Rider partner, which are two left. Frisk was walking as she looked over and saw a card on a rock with a letter. She took the letter and read it saying 'Frisk, a little gift.' She looked and saw it was an Esper Card, known as Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts.

"An Esper card?" Frisk ask. She sensed a Dark Presence and looked up seeing a girl wearing a ballerina, suit, a tutu, long black hair, and has on a pink, and red mask staring at her. "About time you noticed me." The girl said as she jumped down, landing in front of Frisk. "Your the last of them. The Gastly Shadows." Frisk said as she stepped back, as the Gastly Shadow walked closer. "Very good, the name is Fasha." The Gastly Shadow said as she waved her hair with her hand.

"Who's body are you controling?" Frisk demanded as her SOUL glowed as Fasha's glowed Blue. "Some girl named Lucy. And if you want her back. You must defeat me first." Fasha challenged as she activated her Duel Disk. Frisk activated her Duel Disk in agreement.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Finale from Undertale)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Fasha: 4000**

 **Let the Duel begin!**

* * *

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk draw a card as she said "I summon a monster in defense mode!" A facedown appeared as she said "I then end my turn."

Fasha 1st Turn:

Fasha draw a card as she said "I place one card face-down, and then I cast the spell Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen." A hall fit for angels appeared as Fasha explained "Thanks to this card, I can Special Summon, any fairy in my hand, if I don't control any monsters. And with that I summon, Airknight Parshath!" A fairy looking like a knight appeared.

* * *

 _Airknight Parshath_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"Now Airknight, attack her face-down!" Fasha ordered as Parshath attacked her face-down which was Flowey the Flower.

* * *

 _Flower the Flower_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: If this card was attacked face-down banish it, and destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

* * *

It destroyed Flowey, but Frisk said "Flowey's Flip effect comes in, I can banish him and Valhalla get's destroyed." Valhalla was discarded as Fasha said "Parshath can deliver Piercing Damage." Frisk took 700 Points of Piercing Damage. **(Frisk: 3300)** "I end my turn." Fasha said ending her turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 3300**

 **Fasha: 4000**

* * *

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk draw a card as she said "I play, the Field Spell Snowdin! So now we can Special Summon a level 5 or lower monster if we don't control any. And I select, Sans the Skeleton!" Sans appeared.

* * *

 _Sans the Skeleton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _When this card attacks a monster, you a roll a dice. If you get a three, five, or one this card destroys the monster. If this card is destroyed shuffled it to your deck instead._

* * *

"Then with that I play, Magnet Circle LV2! So now with it, I Special Summon Mettaton in defense mode!" Mettaton appeared after that.

* * *

 _Mettaton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _When this card is destroyed in defense position, Special Summon 1 "Mettaton EX" from your Hand, or Deck._

* * *

"Now I normal summon, Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus!" Frisk said as Papyrus appeared.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: Switch one of your opponents monsters to defense mode then add one spell or trap card from your Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"Now Sans attack Parshath!" Sans attacked as the dice landed on 3 and Sans destroys it as Fasha took 600 Points of damage, **(Fasha: 3400)** "Papyrus attack her directly!" Frisk added as Papyrus used Blue Bones to hit Fasha as she grunted, taking 1600 points of damage. **(Fasha: 1800)** "Your turn." Frisk said ending her turn.

Fasha 2nd Turn:

Despite her current situation Fasha smirked "I am now excited." She draw a card as she said "I now play the spell, Gold Sarcophagus, now by removing one card out of play, after 2 turns the card I select gets added to my hand." She select a card as the Golden Coffin has disappearing. "Now I play, a spell know as Swords of Revealing Light, it keeps you from attacking for three turns." Three Light swords appeared as Frisk scowled not expecting this. "Now I summon, Shining Angel in defense mode!" A angel appeared.

* * *

 _Shining Angel_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"I end my turn." Fasha smirked.

* * *

 **Frisk: 3300**

 **Fasha: 1800**

* * *

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk draw a card as she looked seeing Polymerization, Chaos Necromancer, and a trap called, Call of the Haunted. For now she said "I end my turn."

Fasha 3rd Turn:

Fasha draw a card as she said "I now summon, Spirit of the Harp in defense mode!" A elf in a green gown, playing a harp a has appeared.

* * *

 _Spirit of the Harp_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A spirit that soothes the soul with the music of its heavenly harp._

* * *

"Then I place a face-down and end my turn." Fasha said, as one of the swords disappeared.

* * *

 **Frisk: 3300**

 **Fasha: 1800**

* * *

Frisk 4th Turn:

Frisk draw as she said "I end my turn."

Fasha 4th Turn:

"Now that it's passed two turns, I can add the card I selected to Gold Sarcophagus to my hand!" The coffin appeared as it became destroyed, and the card get's added. "Now I sacrifice Spirit of the Harp, and Shining Angel, to play... Darklord Asmodeus!" A angel with dark armor appeared.

* * *

 _Darklord Asmodeus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned from the Deck or Graveyard. Once per turn: You can send 1 Fairy-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. If this card you control is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: Special Summon 1 "Asmo Token" (Fairy-Type/DARK/Level 5/ATK 1800/DEF 1300) and 1 "Deus Token" (Fairy-Type/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1200/DEF 1200). "Asmo Token" cannot be destroyed by card effects. "Deus Token" cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"He is the card I selected for Gold Sarcophagus. Now I end my turn." Fasha smirked as another of the swords disappeared.

* * *

 **Frisk: 3300**

 **Fasha: 1800**

* * *

Frisk 5th Turn:

One more, just one more turn, and then she will attack again. She draw a card as she smirked, "I play the spell, Polymerization!" Fasha paid no mind until what Frisk said next "Now then by fusing my Chaos Necromancer, with Sans the Skeleton, and Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus I can fuse them into..." The others arrived with Alexis looking a bit hurt, but fine as Frisk finished "My own Esper Card, ZODIARK, KEEPER OF PRECEPTS!" A monster with a flesh head, and some kind of metal ring appeared hissing at Asmodeus.

* * *

 _Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Chaos Necromancer" + 2 Zombie Monsters_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. This card gains ATK equal to all DARK Monsters on the field, and DEF for each monster in your graveyard, and can't be destroyed in battle._

* * *

With her new Esper on the field, all Frisk needs to do is destroy Asmodeus, and the match is her's. "How is he gonna help, if he has no attack points?" Fasha ask believing this is some sort of joke. "Simple, his ability kicks in. Zodiark gains attack points equal to the DARK monster's that are on the field. For example since Asmodeus, and Mettaton are DARK monsters, that's 3300 attack points!" Fasha gasped as Zodiark gained attack power. **(A** **TK: 0 + 3000 + 300 = 3300)** "Now he gains defense points equal to the amount of monsters I have in my graveyard. I have 1200 and 2700, that's a total of 3900!" Frisk added as Zodiark gains defense power. **(DEF: 1200 + 2700 = 3900)** "I can't attack yet so I placed a face-down, and it's your turn." Frisk said.

Fasha 5th Turn:

Fasha draw a card as she smirked "I now play _my_ Polymerization! Meet the ultimate Esper Card made! First the Fusion Materials are Shining Angel, Spirit of the Harp, and a Zeradias, Herald of Heaven. Then next the ultimate, and most powerful Esper Card comes to play! ADRAMECLECH, THE WROTH!" A fairy that resembles an Ancient Goat appeared.

* * *

 _Adramelech, the Wroth_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Sprirt/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"Zeradias, Herald of Heaven" + 2 Fairy Monsters_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. As long as this cards in play, select one monster in your graveyard, and banish it, so this card gains ATK by x 300, If it's a LIGHT double it._

* * *

"Now I activate his effect, I select one monster in my graveyard, remove it from play, and Adramlech gains 300 Points! However if it's a light it doubles it!" Fasha called out as Adramelech gains the power. **(ATK: 3500 + 600 = 4100)** "More than enough to destroy your Esper!" Fasha said as Adramelech attacks as Frisk called "I play, Bye Bye Damage! Now my esper is safe from being destroyed, and I still get battle damage, but you get it back only doubled!" Frisk called. "WHAT!?" Fasha yelled in shock as they both lost life points. **(Frisk: 2500) (Fasha: 0200)** Fasha growled as she said "Fine, but I play Temple of the Kings now I can activate a Trap Card the turn it's set! Now I set one card face-down, and I summon another Shining Angel, then I activate the Face-down, Ring of Destruction! Now you take Shining Angel's attack points as damage, while I protect myself with Ring of Protection." Frisk grunted as she took 1400 points of effect damage. **(Frisk: 1100)** "I end my turn!" Fasha called, as the last of the swords disappeared.

* * *

 **Frisk: 1100**

 **Fasha: 0200**

* * *

Frisk 6th Turn:

Frisk draw a card as she smirked "Now then I summon Royal Guard Captain - Undyne!" Undyne appeared

* * *

 _Royal Guard Captian - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice._

* * *

"That's an extra 1900 for Zodiark!" Frisk called as Zodiark gains 1900 more attack points **(ATK: 3300 + 1900 = 5200)** Fasha is starting to panic. "Zodiark finish this duel!" Frisk called as Zodiark fired rays of darkness as it destroyed the opposing Esper as Fasha's Life Points dropped to nothing ending the duel.

* * *

 **Frisk: 1100**

 **Fasha: 0000**

 **Frisk wins the Duel!**

* * *

Fasha started to scream as Jaden called "That's game! The Gastly Shadows are now gone!" Fasha exited Lucy's body as the girl dropped to her knees as Frisk went to her. She removed the mask as Lucy opened her eyes and ask "What? Where I'm I?" "Just go alseep your alright." Frisk told her. Lucy closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

 **Now that the Gastly Shadows are gone, and the Shadow Riders have one member left, what will happen next? Be sure to review!**


	21. Amnael's Endgame!

**Here we are. The Final Shadow Rider. Let's see how the heroes handles this. ENJOY!**

* * *

It was late at night and Frisk was walking through with the others, and she's been explained what happened. Six of the Spirit Keys are unlocked. Sans, Chazz, and Alexis have vanished. And, the Ojama Trio, Black, Yellow, and Green said it was the final Shadow Rider. He just needed one more, and soon the Sacred Beasts will be unlocked. Frisk, and everyone are being cautious, and is protecting Jaden since he is the last Spirit Key Holder.

Sara, Scotty, David, John, Alton, and Lucy have agreed to help them, with everyone else. They needed their Espers just so they can team up and defeat this Shadow Rider. Frisk saw a symbol and ask "Alphys what's this?" Alphys looked and said "I don't know." The mark started to move to an Abandoned Building. "If seems like it's urging us to go in that building." Toriel pointed out. Undyne said suspicious "This could be a trap." "Yes, it will, but Undyne as your King, I order you to follow that mark with us." Asgore said following the mark, with Undyne bowed and they followed him.

They entered the Building as they founded a lab, and saw Jaden, Chumley, and Syrus and in front of them was a mummifed Professor Banner, with Yuzu covering her mouth in horror. "Professor Banner?" Frisk ask shocked. "WHAT HAPPENED!? THAT MUST BE A FAKE MUMMIES DON'T DECAY THAT FAST!" Papyrus pointed out, with Chumley nodding. "Of course that is Professor Banner!" A voice hollored as they looked seeing a man.

He is wearing a black mask, a gray cloak, and other shadowly stuff. Ojama Yellow appeared and said _"That's him! He's the one that defeated Chazz!"_ Jaden, and Frisk tensed. "Yes I took your friends, and I'll admit Frisk that your Skeleton Friend was a challenge, and he is my greatest opponent for now. And now, Frisk, and Jaden step forward and face me in a Shadow Duel, and try to get your friends back!" The man said as he held a book.

Before Jaden, and Frisk can do so Papyrus activated his Duel Disk and took over. "You are not the one I wanted to duel." The man said annoyed. "TRUE, BUT YOU DEFEATED MY BROTHER! AND NOW YOU WILL FACE ME INSTEAD!" Papyrus called not really caring. "Hm. So your Sans' little brother? I guess you were one of the two that nearly defeated Camula, and Vladislaus?" The man ask. Papyrus smirked "YES, I AM GREAT PAPYRUS!" "Fine, before I duel Jaden, and Frisk your first Papyrus!" The man called activating his Duel Disk. "AND YOUR NAME HUMAN?" Papyrus ask narrowing his eyes.

"I am the Ancient Alchemist, Amnael!" The man known as Amnael called. The drew the cards as Frisk thought _'Be careful, Papyrus. Sans doesn't want you to join him.'_ "Alright, Get your game on Papyrus!" Jaden called out. Undyne admired Papyrus bravery, and determination seeing this.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Awake and Alive by Skillet)**

 **Papyrus: 4000**

 **Amnael: 4000**

 **Let the Duel begin!**

* * *

Amnael 1st Turn:

"I'll go first. And I play a Spell known as Chaos Distell!" A pot fit for Alchemy appeared as Amnael explained, "Now for each card that should be in my graveyard, shall be removed from play instead!" "What? Why would he want to remove his cards from Play?" Undyne ask finding that insane.

"It's all in Alchemy my dear friend. Life, Death, and Rebirth. Now I play a spell, known as Steel Lamp, now with it I can Special Summon, Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Steel!" As a result to Amnael's spell, a winged beast looking like a steeled monster appeared.

* * *

 _Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Steel_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Steel Lamp". This card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"Now I play two other spells known as Bronze Scale, and Lead Compass! Now with them I can Special Summon, Alchemy Beasts - Ouroborus the Bronze, and Leon the Lead!" Amnael said as a lead lion, and a Bronze Snake appeared beside Salamandra.

* * *

 _Alchemy Beast - Ouroborus the Bronze_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Bronze Scale". This card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

 _Alchemy Beast - Leon the Lead_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Lead Compass". This card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"And I'll set one card face-down, and end my turn." Amnael said.

Papyrus 1st Turn:

Papyrus draw a card as he said "I'LL PLAY BROWW, HUNTSMAN OF DARK WORLD IN ATTACK MODE!" Broww appeared.

* * *

 _Broww, Huntsman of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Draw 1 card, plus another card if this card was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect._

* * *

"NOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ORDERS HIM TO ATTACK LEON THE LEAD!" With that Broww charged his bow, as he fired but Amnael called "I play a trap! Elemental Absorber! Now if I discard one monster, that has the same attribute as the attacking monster, the monsters with the same attributes, can't attack me! So I'll discard, Chaos Necromancer, so now your Dark World monsters, can't attack me!" After a spin one of the spikes on the machine, glowed purple as it negated Broww's arrow. All of the hero's jaw dropped. "T-THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PLACES A FACEDOWN AND ENDS HIS TURN!" Papyrus called.

* * *

 **Papyrus: 4000**

 **Amnael: 4000**

* * *

Amneal 2nd Turn:

"Good to know, Papyrus. I now activate the Alchemy Beasts' effects! All three of them get to attack you directly! Go Salamandra, Ouroboros, and Leon, attack Papyrus directly!" Amnael called as the Alchemy Beasts did that as Broww gasped seeing his master getting hit, by the attacks, as Frisk shouted "PAPYRUS!" As Papyrus's life points dropped. **(Papyrus: 2500)** "Now I play known as Black Process - Negledo!" Amnael activated. Papyrus recovered from the hits, to ask "WHAT DOES THAT SPELL, DO?" "What it does, is remove my Alchemy Beasts from play, and draw two for each one remove, if Chaos Distrell, is on the field, and I have no cards left, since three are now removed, I get to draw 6." As following Amnael's explanation the three Alchemy Beasts are removed from Play, and Amnael draw 6 new cards.

"And I'll activate three of them. Tin Spell Circle, Mercury Hourglass, and Sliver Key! To bring out Alchemy Beasts, Aretos the Tin, Ekenas the Mercury, and Moonface the Sliver!" As a result a winged, a giant fish, and a ball with legs, and arms appeared.

* * *

 _Alchemy Beast - Aretos the Tin_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Tin Spell Circle". This card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

 _Alchemy Beast - Ekenas the Murcury_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Mercury Hourglass". This card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

 _Alchemy Beast - Moonface the Sliver_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Silver Key". This card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"Now with that I end my turn." Amnael said ending his turn.

Papyrus 2nd Turn:

Papyrus knew that if he attacks with his Dark World monsters, they'll be useless thanks to Amnael's Elemental Absorber. He draw a card, as he saw it was Pot of Greed. "THE GREAT PAPYURS, PLAYS THE SPELL, POT OF GREED ALLOWING ME TO DRAW TWICE MORE!" Papyrus draw his new cards as he said "NOW I SUMMON, CERULI, GURU OF DARK WORLD IN DEFENSE MODE!" A fiendish imp appeared.

* * *

 _Ceruli, Guru of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard to your opponent's side of the field in face-up Defense Position. When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Dark World" card: Your opponent must discard 1 card._

* * *

"NEXT HE SWITCHES BROWW, TO DEFENSE MODE!" Broww crossed his bow and kneeled, in defense mode. "AND THAT'S ALL HE CAN DO."

* * *

 **Papyrus: 2500**

 **Amnael: 4000**

* * *

Amnael 3rd Turn:

"I now activate the spell, White Process - Albedo! Since I have Chaos Distill, on the field, I can Special Summon, Golden Homunculus in attack mode!" At the saying a Golden Statue appeared beside the Alchemy Beasts.

* * *

 _Golden Homunculus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This cannot be Special Summoned except with "White Process - Albedo". This card gains 300 ATK and DEF for each of your removed from play cards._

* * *

"Now with him, his power increased by 300 for each card, I removed from play, their are 13, so that's 3900 Points!" Amnael called as the statue's power increased. **(ATK: 0 + 3900 = 3900) (DEF: 0 + 3900 = 3900)** "Now my Alchemy Beasts will attack you directly Papyrus!" Amnael said as the three beasts attack as Papyrus lost more points, and Undyne grunted. **(Papyrus: 1000)** "Now, Golden Homunculus, attack that Huntsman of his!" Amnael ordered as the statue punched the Huntsman. "THE GREAT PAPYURS, PLAYS A QUICK PLAY SPELL, KNOWN AS GATEWAY TO DARK WORLD! THIS ALLOWS ME TO SPECIAL SUMMON, A DARK WORLD MONSTER FROM MY GRAVEYARD, AND BROWW IS THE ONLY SO HE COMES BACK!" Broww returns still in defense mode. Amnael growled "I end my turn."

Papyrus 3rd Turn:

Papyrus draw a card as he said "NOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SACRIFICES BROWW, AND CERULI, TO TRIBUTE SUMMON, THE SUPPRESSION PLUTO IN ATTACK MODE!" What emerged was a fiend looking like a Dragon.

* * *

 _The Suppression Pluto_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn: You can declare 1 card name; look at your opponent's hand, then if they have the declared card in their hand, apply 1 of these effects._  
 _● Take control of 1 monster your opponent controls._  
 _● Destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls, then you can Set the destroyed Spell/Trap Card on your field_.

* * *

Everyone looks at it. Undyne calls "Yes! Papyrus' ace monster comes to motion!" "But it's a Dark Monster, so Elemental Absorber will cancel his attack, and Golden Homunculus has more attack points, so either way Papyrus, will have to devise a comeback plan." Bastion pointed out. "NOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ACTIVATES HIS EFFECT! I DECLARE A CARD NAME, AND IF YOU HAVE THAT IN YOUR HAND, I WILL ACTIVATE ONE OF PLUTO'S EFFECTS! BUT FIRST THE NAME I CHOSE IS, SPIRIT OF FLAMES!" Amnael looked over his hand, before revealing that same card. "NOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ACTIVATES THAT EFFECT! I WILL DESTROY ONE SPELL/TRAP ON YOUR FIELD, AND I'LL SET A CARD, SO SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR ELEMENTAL ABSORBER!" The machine exploded. "Licious! Now that Elemental Absorber is gone, Papyrus's monsters can't be blocked!" Chumley cried.

"NOW PLUTO, ATTACK HIS MOONFACE!" The monster did so as Amnael lost 2100 Life Points. **(Amnael: 1900)** As his mask starts to crack. "NOW WITH PLUTO'S ABILITY I SET A CARD FACE-DOWN, AND IT'S YOUR TURN!" Papyrus smirked.

* * *

 **Papyrus: 1000**

 **Amnael: 1900**

* * *

Amnael 5th Turn:

Amnael growled, as Jaden cried "That was sweet!" "Yeah, Papyrus keep going your doing great!" Frisk cried. Bastion said "He can't." They looked as Zane explained "As long as Golden Homuculus is on the field, Papyrus can't win this, and with the Alchemy Beasts, Amnael can use them to attack him directly for a total of a 1000, that is the total Life Points, Papyrus has left." "Now what?" Flowey ask worried. Amnael declared "You lose! Alchemy Beasts! Attack him, and finish this!" The two remaining beasts attacked, but Papyrus calls "THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PLAYS A TRAP CALLED, MIRROR FORCE, THIS DESTROYS ALL OF YOUR ATTACK MODE MONSTERS!" The barrier came and deflected the attacks, as it destroys everything, including Golden Homunculus.

"Mirror Force!?" Bastion cried shocked, as Zane threw out a surprised look. Dr. Crowler cried in joy "Now that Shadow Rider's monsters are gone, which means Papyrus has a chance!" Amnael growled as Pharaoh appeared as Papyrus cried "WAIT THAT SHADOW RIDER IS-IS... DANGEROUS?" Seeing Pharaoh rubbing his leg on Amnael. "Pharaoh is never that fond to strangers!" Chumley cried. "That means I am no stranger to him." Amnael said as he takes off his mask.

Everyone gasp, as Jaden cried "Professor Banner!?" Amnael was really Banner.

 **(Stop Dueling Theme)**

"IF YOU ARE BANNER, WHO IS THE MUMMY!?" Papyrus ask pointing at the corpse. Banner knelt and petted Pharaoh's head, as he explained "That mummy is also me. Oh my children, there is more going on here then you can possibly imagine, and the truth will be revealed soon enough." Yuzu couldn't believe her eyes. To tell the truth, she was in love with Professor Banner, but since he was a Shadow Rider, her mind is going through some stuff.

"Your behind all of this!?" Jaden ask in shock. "Exactly Jaden. You see I long awaited for the Sacred Beasts, for the ultimate Alchemy Product: The Philosopher's Stone." Banner explained. "What's the Philosopher's Stone?" Frisk ask. Professor Banner never taught her about that product before. "The most powerful Alchemy Material ever made Frisk. It allows us, to use Human Alchemy. It can even help it's wielder achieved immortality." Banner explained as he sets Pharaoh down.

"How is it possible that mummy was you?" Undyne ask pointing at the mummy. "Don't you ever learn Alchemy, Undyne? That is a Homunculus." Banner answered. Alphys knows what he meant and said "Of course. He transferred his soul into it because he might've been dying of an illness!" "Very Good, Alphys. You answered correctly." Banner said. **"What illness?"** Mettaton ask him.

"You see, just like Jaden I am a Duelist with unlimited potentiol. I have gone to a tomb, where the Sacred Beasts the first Dueling Cards were made, just like Pegasus. But the tomb was cursed. With no other choice I created a Homunculus, to transfer my soul in it. But this body has a short lifespan. So I don't have much time. But with the Sacred Beasts, I can finally obtained the Philosopher's Stone-" "-To gain immortality and continue living!" Frisk finished. "Indeed Frisk! You don't know how much, I like to have you, as one of my favorite students. You are so smart, gotten several flawless reports in record time, and finish without asking for help. Though I wish I can duel you, beside your skeleton friend, Papyrus." Banner added with a smile.

"I'm sorry Banner, even with that, Papyrus, must defeat you." Frisk said as Papyrus nodded in agreement getting back on track. "Very well. I believe it's my turn!" Banner called as he looked on the card he just drew,

 **(New Dueling Theme: Figure 0.9 by Lickin Park)**

"And I activate a spell, known as Chaos Greed! Now if I don't have any card's in my hand, I can draw an extra two times. And I'll set them face-down and end my turn." Banner said.

Papyrus 5th Turn:

Papyrus draw a card as he said "NOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ATTACKS WITH THE SUPPRESSION PLUTO!" The demon moved to attack but Banner said "You really are a fool Papyrus! I activate the Trap, known as Macro Cosmos! Now by removing Chaos Distell from play, I can Special Summon, one of my ace monsters, Helios - The Primordial Sun!" After the machine exploded they appeared to be in some sort of space, as a monster looking like a female mummy with a Sun on her head, and transparent skin appeared.

* * *

 _Helios - The Primordial Sun_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pyro_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _This card's ATK and DEF are each equal to the number of removed from play monsters x 100._

* * *

"Now I play a Trap, known as Planet Alignmet! Now all monsters you control get's destroyed, and inflicting 300 Points of damage to you Papyrus!" Banner explained. Papyrus widen his eyes as Pluto was destroyed as he took 300 points of damage, **(Papyrus: 0700)** "NOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS SETS 2 CARDS AND ENDS HIS TURN!" Papyrus called.

* * *

 **Papyrus: 0700**

 **Banner: 1900**

* * *

Banner 6th Turn:

Banner draw a card as he said while opening his eyes "I now cast the spell Yellow Process - Kitolenics! This allows me to Tribute, Helios - The Primordial Sun, for her second form, and the second of my ace monsters! Helios Duo Megistus!" Helios transformed into a fat version of her.

* * *

 _Helios Duo Megistus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pyro_

 _ATK: ?  
_

 _DEF: ?_

 _You can Special Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Helios - The Primordial Sun". This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the number of removed from play monsters x 200. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon it, and it gains 300 ATK and DEF._

* * *

"Now her ability kicks in. For each monster that I removed from play, Helios gains attack points times 200! Their are 12 so far, so that's 2400 points!" Banner called as Helios powered up. **(ATK: 0 + 2400) (DEF: 0 + 2400 = 2400)** "Now Helios attack Papyrus directly!" Banner commanded as Helios fired some fire at Papyrus. "NOT SO FAST, THE GREAT PAPYRUS PLAYS A TRAP KNOWN AS A HERO EMERGES! NOW YOU GET TO SELECT WHICH CARD IN MY HAND, AND I'LL SPECIAL SUMMON IT!" Papyrus called as he held his hand out was relived because he only has three monster cards. "Like I didn't expect that? Dead Center!" Banner selected.

Papyrus smirked "YOU'VE CHOSEN THE ULTIMATE DARK WORLD MONSTER! GRAPHA, DRAGON LORD OF DARK WORLD!" As true to it's name a dragon lord appeared.

* * *

 _Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your Graveyard) by returning 1 "Dark World" monster you control to the hand, except "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World". If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then, if this card was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, look at 1 random card in your opponent's hand, then, if it was a monster, you can Special Summon it to your side of the_ field.

* * *

"AND HIS POWER IS 300 TIMES GREATER THAN YOUR HELIOS!" Papyrus called as Grapha stomped on Helios as Banner lost 300 Life Points. **(Banner: 1600)** "Not bad I'm impressed, however I activate Helios' other ability! I now Special Summon, her from my banishment pile and she gains 300 more attack points!" Helios powered up. **(ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700) (DEF: 2400 + 300 = 2700)** "Attack Grapha!" Banner commanded as the two monsters destroyed each other. Helios came back with 300 more points. **(ATK: 2700 + 300 = 3000) (DEF: 2700 + 300 = 3000)** "Now attack Papyrus directly!" Banner ordered. Helios fired more power as Papyrus quickly called "THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CASTS HIS FACE-DOWN! ANOTHER GATEWAY TO DARK WORLD! RISE AGAIN IN DEFENSE BROWW!" Broww comes back in defense mode. Helios destroyed him. "I end my turn." Banner frowned.

Papyrus 6th Turn:

Papyrus draw a card as he said "THE GREAT PAPYRUS PLACED TWO FACE-DOWNS, AND CASTS MONSTER REBORN, NOW BROWW RETURNS!" Broww appears. "NOW I CAST INFECTED MAIL! NOW BROWW GETS TO ATTACK YOU DIRECTLY! BROWW ATTACK BANNER!" Broww shot an arrow as Banner grunted losing 1400 Life Points. **(** **Banner: 0200)** "NEXT HE CASTS HIS FACEDOWN ANOTHER GATEWAY TO DARK WORLD TO REVIVE CERULI IN DEFENSE MODE!" The fiend imp appears. "NOW HE ENDS HIS TURN, NOW THANKS TO INFECTED MAIL, BROWW GETS DESTROYED!" As a result Broww vanished back to the Graveyard.

* * *

 **Papyrus: 0700**

 **Banner: 0200**

* * *

Banner 7th Turn:

Banner draw a card as he is getting annoyed by this, thanks to the constant Gateway to Dark Worlds, Papyrus has stashed he is unable to make a dent. "I now cast Red Process - Rubedo! This allows me to Tribute, Heilos for her final form, and the most strongest of my ace monsters!" Helios transformed into three mini versions of her.

* * *

 _Helios Trice Megistus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pyro_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _You can Special Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Helios Duo Megistus". This card's ATK and DEF are each equal to the number of removed from play monsters x 300. After this card attacks, it can attack once more if your opponent controls a monster. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon it, and it gains 500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

"Meet, Helios Trice Megistus! And their power increases by 300 for each monster, that is removed from play! Right now their are 13 that makes it 3900!" Banner explained. Helios powered up **(ATK: 0 + 3900 = 3900) (DEF: 0 + 3900 = 3900)** "Now Helios will destroy your monster!" Banner called as Helios attacked, and destroys Ceruli. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ACTIVATES HIS OTHER FACE-DOWN, RETURN OF THE BANISHED!" Papyrus called. "Return of the Banished?" Banner ask in confusion.

"IT SENDS ALL CARDS IN YOUR BANISHED PILE BACK TO YOUR DECK!" Papyrus smirked as Banner widen his eyes as the counters were stripped from the Helios trio, ripped them of their power. **(ATK: 3900 - 3900 = 0) (DEF: 3900 - 3900 = 0)** "AND SINCE CERULI HAS 300 DEFENSE POINTS, AND HELIOS DOESN'T HAVE ANY ATTACK POINTS..." "That means that will deal 300 points to Banner, and he has 200 Life Points left! Papyrus claims the win!" Bastion gasped. Ceruli punched all three of them as they exploded and took Banner along with them.

* * *

 **Papyrus: 0700**

 **Banner: 0000**

 **Papyrus wins the Duel!**

* * *

Banner knelt defeated as Chazz, Atticus, Alexis, and Sans appeared passed out. Banner warned them "Frisk, Jaden be aware that a terrible evil will be coming to take the beasts don't let them get their hands on them." Before he crumbled to dust.

* * *

 **That is all of the Shadow Riders, and the Gastly Shadows! I am almost done with the first season! Next time Chazz, is now trying to catch Frisk's attention! Be sure to review!**


	22. Chazz-anova

**I have been waiting for this chapter ever since I planned it! Finally time to put it to motion! The Love Duel between Frisk, and Chazz. Will Frisk finally defeat Chazz? That tag-team she had, against him, and Czar, and Jaden doesn't count. ENJOY!**

* * *

Frisk was enjoying the remarks and the praises everyone gives her, with Papyrus getting some since he defeated a Shadow Rider. "Wow everyone thinks were heroes!" Sans said. "Yeah, now that the Shadow Riders, and the Gastly Shadows are gone, the Sacred Beasts are safe." Asgore said in relief. "And possibly the whole world too." Flowey remarked as he was being carried by Toriel. "Yeah, the whole world." Alphys said.

Frisk however doesn't think of that. Before Banner perished after Papyrus defeated him, his last words repeated in her head _'Frisk, Jaden be aware that a terrible evil will be coming to take the Beasts don't let them get their hands on them.' 'What evil? And whose they?'_ Frisk thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Chazz was on the beach, thinking about Frisk. Ever since he defeated her when they first met, he started to care for her, and he mentally told himself, that he lost the respect for himself. At the time they got a draw, at their second duel, he can tell she was getting stronger. When she was beaten by Camula, and Valdislaus he wouldn't stop visiting her at her hospital room. And that she's back he started to care for her more and more. They was when he realized this: He is in love with Frisk.

 _'Yep. I really lost the respect for myself. But how can I get her to notice someone like me? By the fact I defeated her, she'll reject me. But I want to be with her. How can I do that?'_ Chazz thought lost in his thoughts. That was when he noticed Atticus, with a surfboard, and wearing a suit and he blurt out "Of course! Atticus Rhodes! He'll help me!" He watched him sign an autograph, as he walked closer and heard Atticus say "...Friends Forever!" He heard the girls squeal, before they fell on the backs, as he muttered "What The...?" "That always seems to happen." Atticus said smirking.

 _'This guy is a Chick Magnet, and Alexis's brother! He will help me!'_ Chazz thought in shock. He bowed and said "Atticus, you've gotta help me! Please!" That made the boy in question made a confused grunt.

* * *

"Wow Chazz, how long have you have this crush, on Frisk?" Atticus ask. It was now sunset, and Chazz explained everything to Atticus, and he agreed to help once Chazz, told him everything about her. "Since the second day of the year, right after I beated her." Chazz answered. Atticus laughs "Wow you are strong against her! All you gotta do is impress her! Maybe by beating her again in a Duel!" That made Chazz flinched.

* * *

 _In his mind he imagines that he defeated Frisk, and thinks that she is bawling, and Sans tore him limb from limb._

* * *

Sure he doesn't want to get on Sans' bad side, but if this is the way he'll get Frisk, to notice him, he'll try. "Yeah. But I don't think she'll be as easy as now. I mean I don't think my cards can help me out." Chazz said giving Atticus his deck. Atticus looked over his deck, and saw his point "No, No Chazz these are not cool, and I saw your point. What you need are Love Cards." "Love?" Chazz ask surprised. "Yeah I'll help ya there. But we need to lure her out somehow." Atticus said thinking about it.

* * *

 _The next day..._

"THE SPIRIT KEYS ARE MISSING!"

Frisk, Jaden, Zane, Sans, Bastion, Alexis, and everyone else were reported that Chazz has stolen the keys by a confession, by Chancellor Sheppard. They ran to the beach to find Chazz, waiting with the keys around his neck, and with him was Atticus wearing a Haiwaiian suit, and a Ukelele. "Chazz this isn't funny give the keys back!" Alexis yelled. Chazz said a bit embarrassed "Now yet." "When then?" Sans ask.

"Right after... Me, and Frisk... duels!" Chazz answered surprising everyone, not as much as Frisk. She ask "Why?" "Because... I'm in... I'm in love!" Chazz answered embarrassed. That surprised Frisk a bit more as Atticus added "Yeah, he stole the key's for you Frisk! Can't you see he is doing this to impress you?" "Alexis, your brother... sure is a charmer." Frisk said to Alexis with a blush. Alexis only said "At times like this I wish he was still in a coma."

Frisk cleared her throat as she ask "So... if I lose, I'll go on a date with you?" "Yeah! Not only that, we also hold hands, and write letters, and walked down beaches together just like that!" Chazz answered as everyone besides Atticus, and Frisk slumped with sweatdrops, while Chara appeared and he pointed at the inside of his mouth beside Frisk and groaned _'Blech!'_ Frisk took a deep breath and said "You know Chazz..." Chazz, and Atticus listen closly as she continued "You don't have to steal the Keys for me. You could've just ask me instead." "You mean you wouldn't reject me!?" Chazz ask in shock as he fell down.

"Course not that will be cruel. And besides if you thought I would reject you because you beated me think again. To be honest I am impressed by your skills. My despair just caught over me, so that explain why I was crying then." Frisk said placing a hand over her heart. Chazz got up with a deep blush. All this time he thought she would reject him, when he actually impressed her without realizing it. Frisk thought of something and called out "I know! Instead of a date why not the Duel? Here and now?" Chazz looked at Atticus who nodded.

Chazz smiled and said "Right on!" "Yeah Chazz! You got her now!" Atticus cheered. "But for one thing..." Chazz, and Atticus payed attention as she said "After the duel, give the keys back to us okay?" Frisk ask. "Agreed!" Chazz said activating his Duel Disk, as Frisk activated her's their 3rd Duel coming in motion. "I can't believe she actually agreed." Zane muttered.

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Suffer by New Years Day)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Chazz 1st Turn:

"I'll go first!" Chazz said as he draw a card. "First, I summon Ojama Yellow in attack mode!" Ojama Yellow appeared greeting _"Hey there!"_

* * *

 _Ojama Yellow_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _He's one of the Ojama Trio. It's said that he butts in by any means necessary. It's also said that when the three are together, something happens._

* * *

"Next I place, two face-downs, then I cast the spell, Love Letter! Now chose which one. One of my face-downs or Ojama Yellow." Chazz said. Frisk thought _'He's probably thinking, I'm gonna select his monster, to activate one of his face-downs not a chance.'_ "One of your face-downs!" Frisk called out as Chazz smirked giving her the face-down. "Next I'll play, Giant Trunade! This returns all spell, and traps back to our hands!" Frisk doesn't get why he played that.

"Now thanks to Hidden Wish, since it's returned from my opponent's side of the field, and back to my hand, you lose 1000 Life Points, and I gain 1000 Life Points in total!" Chazz called. Frisk now realized why Chazz played Giant Trunade, and widen her eyes, as their Life Points changed. **(Frisk: 3000) (Chazz: 5000)** "Now thanks to Hidden Map, since it was returned to my hand, I discard it, and draw twice more!" Chazz said as he discards said Trap, and draws two more cards. "Now I play two face-downs, and end my turn." Chazz said as Frisk got determined.

Frisk 1st Turn:

 _'Time to show him how strong I've gotten!'_ Frisk thought as she draw an extra card. "I play a card known as Ancient Rules! With it I can Special Summon a Level 5 or less! Come out, Sans the Skeleton!" Sans appeared as Ojama Yellow flinched by how scary he looks.

* * *

 _Sans the Skeleton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _When this card attacks a monster, you roll a dice. If you get a one, three, or five this card destroys the monster. If this card is destroyed shuffled it to your deck instead._

* * *

"Now I cast Magnet Circle LV2, to Special Summon, Mettaton!" Mettaton appeared.

* * *

 _Mettaton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _When this card is destroyed in defense position, Special Summon 1 "Mettaton EX" from your Hand, or Deck._

* * *

"Since they were only Special Summoned, I tribute them both to Tribute summon, Asgore, King of Monsters!" Asgore appeared with his spear.

* * *

 _Asgore, King of Monsters_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card enters the field, face-up select one of your opponent's cards in their hand, and banish it. If this card, is destroyed by battle, add it to your hand instead._

* * *

"Asgore, attack Ojama Yellow!" Asgore charged as Ojama Yellow cried out. "Not so fast, I play a Trap, Ring of Destruction! This destroys a monster, and we take damage through that monster's attack power!" Chazz activated as a Ring was wore on Asgore, and exploded as the two took 2900 points of damage. **(Frisk: 0100) (Chazz: 2100)** Frisk grunted, she is now losing again. "I end my turn." Frisk growled.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0100**

 **Chazz: 2900**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

Chazz draw a card as Atticus cheered "One more hit Chazz, and you'll win!" "Go, Pot of Greed!" Chazz draw two more cards as he said "Next, I play the face-down, Ojama Trio! Now three Ojama Tokens, appear on your field! And if destroyed you take 300 Points of damage." Frisk grunted, as the three colored Tokens appeared.

* * *

 _Ojama Token x3_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Ojama Trio". This Token cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon. When it is destroyed, the controller takes 300 damage._

* * *

"Now I play Polymerization! Do your stuff Ojamas!" Chazz called as the Ojamas appeared as they fused to Ojama King.

* * *

 _Ojama King_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Select up to 3 of your opponent's Monster Card Zones. The selected zones cannot be used._

* * *

"Now his ability kicks in! When summoned the rest of your monster zones are occupied!" Chazz called as Frisk widen her eyes, as her monster zones got stamped. Fisk growled. She didn't expected Chazz, to get this strong. Now she has low Life Points, she can't use her monsters, and if the Tokens are destroyed she'll lose. what will she do? But she will admit the Duel is fun. "I set a face-down. Your turn sweetie." Chazz winked.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk draw a card as she said "Let's see. I end my turn."

* * *

 **Frisk: 0100**

 **Chazz: 2100**

* * *

Chazz 3rd Turn:

Chazz draw a card, happy he now has Frisk cornered. "I activate the Equip Spell, Dress Up and equip it to Ojama King! SO now he gains 300 attack points!" A suit appeared, as Ojama's King's power increased. **(ATK: 0 + 300 = 300)** "Now with it I can switch one of your tokens to attack mode, and destroy it! But I'll not do that and have Ojama King attack!" He did so as he was blocked and Chazz lost 700 Life Points. **(Chazz: 1400)** "Now that since I lost Life Points, I activate the face-down, Dramatic Crossroads! Now you either discard one card in your hand, or let me see your hand, and I'll add a card to my hand." Chazz explained.

Frisk knowing she trusts him, and is in loved with him, choses to show her hand to Chazz. Chazz picked: "Royal Guard Captain - Undyne!" The card get's added as he said "Now I'll summon, Royal Guard Captain - Undyne in attack mode!" Undyne appeared on Chazz's side of the field.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Captian - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice._

* * *

"Now then I discard a spell, so now Undyne can attack again!" Chazz activated, as he discarded Hidden Wish, since he doesn't need it anymore. "Now Undyne! Attack the Token, at the middle!" Chazz ordered as Undyne under Chazz's control, charged as she destroyed the Ojama Yellow Token as Frisk grunted. "And remember Frisk, once one of the Token's go, you take 300 points of damage! Enough to beat you!" Chazz called. Frisk smiled as she closed her eyes, and bowed her head down, as she took the effect damage, finishing the Duel.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0000**

 **Chazz: 1400**

 **Chazz wins the Duel!**

* * *

Everything disappeared, as Chazz started to celebrate as Atticus cheered "Great job Chazz! Tell me how the relationship is going so far, after a while!" "I will Atticus thank you for your help!" Chazz replied. He walked toward Frisk as she happily jumped in his arms as they twirled around laughing all the way. Then it happened. Frisk went to her toes and kissed Chazz on his lips stunning him, as everyone gasped, while Attcus laughs, and the Ojama Spirits were crying, happy tears. Then everythung started shaking as Jaden knew what this means. "It's here." Jaden said.

* * *

 **The love duel is done! Now time for the battle against the two main antagonists of the first season of this story! Be sure to review!**


	23. Rise of the Sacred Beasts! Part 1

**Finally! The Final Battle between Jaden, Frisk, Kagemaru, and his partner! ENJOY!**

* * *

The keys around Chazz's neck started to glow as Frisk ask "Chazz, why are the keys glowing?" Chazz looked as the keys are starting to pull him somewhere, as he yelled out "HELP ME!" The followed him, as seven enormus pillars emerged. They wondered what was going on. Weren't the Shadow Riders, and the Gastly Shadows stopped? Aren't the Sacred Beasts safe from evil? That was when it hit Jaden, and Frisk: Banner's warning.

They arrived as the keys were ripped off of Chazz, and absorbed themselves in the pillars. Soon they saw a box coming out, as Dr. Crowler, Professor Yuzu, and Chancellor Sheppard ran to see what was going on. Then they saw 4 cards appearing from the box. "The Sacred Beasts cards." Chazz muttered knowing what they are. Why are the Sacred Beasts' unlocked when the threats were stopped, and what evil did Banner warned them about? Frisk said quickly "Quick get them, before the evil takes them!"

"It's too late!"

That voice caught their attention as they looked around. They saw a plane as it dropped two loads. The loads opened into two robotic walkers carriying an old man, and a boy, that looks old. "I know them! Kagemaru, and Pokey Minch!" Sheppard called out remembering these two. "You know them?" Sans ask him. Sheppard answered "They build the Academy, have been a team for a long team, and gave me the Spirit Keys. What are they doing here?" "To get what's our's." Kagemaru answered.

Pokey added "The *cough cough* Sacred Beast cards!" "Not so fast! If you want them go through us! Me, and Chazz will team up against you two!" Zane called, as Chazz stared at him like he's insane. "No!" Pokey's voice caught their attention as he explained "Their is only two me, and Kagemaru chosen, and that's Jaden, and Frisk. "Why?" Jaden ask. Kagemaru explained "You see, you and Frisk are two people that can harness enough Dueling Energy to unlock the Sacred Beasts, that is why me, and Pokey made the Shadow Riders, and the Gastly Shadows, that's why we gathered the best students at this academy, to unlock them." "And this whole thing, is the plan, to get them, years after years after years, and finally they came!" Pokey explained.

Frisk growled "So those two groups, were used by you two, for your greed of getting the Sacred Beasts!?" She is not believing the nerve of these two people. "You've catch up quite fast, Frisk. Perhaps Amnael saying your very smart was true after all." Kagemaru remarked, as Pokey chuckled. Frisk growled. She can't believe these leaders of two powerful groups, were used for a greedy purpose. She is filled with DETERMINATION to stop them. "Jaden..." Said boy looked at Frisk, who's SOUL appeared in front of her catching him off guard as she said "Let's take these two down!"

"Now we will have our prize. As promised Pokey, you take one, I take the other 3." Kagemaru said as they take the cards. "Yes, and that's the Sacred Esper." Pokey said taking it. That sentence shocked everyone. First, Sacred Beasts, next Espers, and now a Sacred Esper, which is a Hybrid of both a Sacred Beast, and an Esper!? "A Sacred Esper!?" Bastion called out shocked. "Yes. The most powerful Esper, and the Sacred Beast' surperior." Pokey explained.

Scotty however laughed "It's too bad you don't have the Fusion Materials for it! Remember they must be Fusion Summoned, including Sacred Espers!" "That's where you 7 come in." Pokey laughed confusing them. Suddenly the Esper cards started to glowed, as they appeared in front of their masters.

"Famfrit what's wrong?"

"Hey Chaos you okay pal?"

"Hashmal, what is it?"

"Zalera doesn't look so good guys."

"Hey Belias is glowing here."

"Adrammelech, is something wrong?"

"Zodiark, are you okay?"

Then the Espers flew to Pokey as he laughed "Thank you for gathering them here, you little brats! You see the Seven Esper cards are the Fusion Materials for the Sacred Esper!" That shocked everyone. The Esper Cards were only Fusion materials of something much more powerful!? "But that's impossible! You can't Fusion Summon the Sacred Esper, without putting them on the field, and it's against the Rules to Fusion Summon all of them when you got only 5 monster slots, and you got 7 of them!" Zane yelled out losing his cool.

"That is why her Special Ability is useful for something like that." Pokey said laughing. Frisk got determined even more, as she said "Get your game on Kagemaru, and Pokey!" Hearing her saying his catchphrase was enough for Jaden to join. The tube's other solts opened to Duel Disks, and arms as they got ready the battle for the fate of Earth has begun.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Frisk & Jaden: 8000**

 **Kagemaru & Pokey: 8000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Frisk 1st Turn:

"I'll go first! And I start by summoning Flowey the Flower in defense Mode!" Frisk said as Flowey appeared, and crossed his leaves.

* * *

 _Flower the Flower_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: If this card was attacked face-down banish it, and destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

* * *

"And I'll end my turn with one face-down!" Frisk said ending her turn.

Pokey 1st Turn:

"You call that a turn? Pokey Minch will show you a turn!" Pokey said as his tube draw a card for him. "For my move, I send Belias, The Gigas from my extra Deck, to the banishment pile, so appear now Sacred Esper! ULTIMA, THE HIGH SEPRAH!" A holy angel with a golden machine below her, with a yellow, and gold cloak, appeared above the two antagonists, in a colossus form, shocking everyone by how huge it is.

* * *

 _Ultima, The High Seprah_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 11_

 _Divine-Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _7 Spirit Fusion Monsters_

 _This card can only be Special Summoned, by banishing one Spirit Fusion Monster. This card gains ATK, and DEF through the amount of monsters on the field x 1500. This card cannot be destroyed by Spell, Trap, Card Effects. If this card is destroyed, in your main phase, banish 1 Spirit Fusion Monster to Special Summon it from the Graveyard. Once per turn: Special Summon 1 Spirit Fusion Monster in your banishment pile, ignoring Summoning Conditions._

* * *

"Jaden did you see the way, how he summoned that thing!?" Frisk yelled out. Jaden answered "Yeah, just by banishing an Esper Card." Pokey chuckled "Of course, Ultima, is the Esper's high master. And I don't need to Fusion Summon her when I do this. And her Ability kicks in for each monster on the field, she gains 1500 attack, and defense points. There are two right now. Your weak plant, and Ultima." Ultima screeched as her power build. **(ATK: 1500 + 1500 = 3000) (DEF: 1500 + 1500 = 3000)** "Now attack her plant!" Pokey ordered as Ultima fired a holy blast that disintegrated Flowey the Flower without much effort.

"Since their is now only one monster Ultima's power takes a drain." Bastion reminded as Ultima lost half it's increase. **(ATK: 3000 - 1500 = 1500) (DEF: 3000 - 1500 = 1500)** "Don't worry, I'm not planning over leaving Ultima like this. Now I activate her second ability! Once per turn, ignoring Summoning Conditions, I can Special Summon a Spirit Fusion monster from my banishment pile. And I don't need to tell which one, since I only have one." Pokey said as Belias appeared on Porky's side.

* * *

 _Belias, The Gigas_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _"True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher" + 2 Fire monsters_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card attacks, a non-FIRE monster, inflict the destroyed monster's ATK as damage._

* * *

David yelled out "Hey you! That's my Esper Card!" Pokey laughed "Not anymore it's not. I end my turn, and since Belias have appeared Ultima get's her power back." Ultima's power increased **(ATK: 1500 + 1500 = 3000) (DEF: 1500 + 1500 = 3000)**

Jaden 1st Turn:

Jaden draw a card as he said "I summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman in defense mode!" Bubbleman appeared crouching.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Bubbleman_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: You can draw 2 cards. You must control no other cards and have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

Zane called out "Jaden remember! For every monster, you and Frisk summoned Ultima's power gets increased!" To prove it Ultima's aura flared. **(ATK: 3000 + 1500 = 4500) (DEF: 3000 + 1500 = 4500)** "Don't worry Zane! I got this under control!" Jaden called catching Pokey's attention alarming him. "First since, he's the only one on my field, I get to draw two more cards!" Jaden said as he draw the cards then called "Now I play Polymerization! Now I fuse Avian, Bubbleman, and Sparkman, to create Elemental HERO Tempest!" As a result Tempest appeared. Since Bubbleman fused and their is only three monsters Ultima's power doesn't changed.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Tempest_

 _Wing Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Bubbleman"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can send 1 other card you control to the Graveyard to target 1 monster you control; while this card is face-up on the field, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"Now, I play the field Spell, Skyscaper!" The field spell, appeared as Jaden explained "Now for all Elemental HERO's on the field, their power increased by 1000 if their power is lower than a monster's!" Tempest gained a power boost. **(ATK: 2800 + 1000 = 3800)** "Valliant effort, but that's not enough to destroy Ultima." Pokey said. Jaden grit his teeth knowing his right. But Frisk smirked "Not for long." Catching everyone's attention. "I play a trap, know as Warrior's Pride! This allows me to select which warrior monster on the field, and... increased his attack points even further by 1000!" Thanks to Frisk's trap, Tempest gained an extra 1000. **(ATK: 3800 + 1000 = 4800)** "Now Jaden!" Frisk called.

Jaden to register what happened before he called "Tempest attack Ultima!" Tempest fired a blast as Ultima, screeched before exploding as Pokey, and Kagemaru lost 300 Life Points. **(Kagemaru & Pokey: 7700) **"Nice one!" Syrus cried. Toriel said "Now that Ultima, is gone, they just need to handle the other three Sacred Beasts!" "Why you!" Pokey yelled swearing revenge.

"Haha! I end my turn, with a face-down!" Jaden called.

Kagemaru 1st Turn:

Kagemaru's machine draws a card as he said "Excellent. I set three trap cards face-down." "You can't call which card your setting!" Frisk reminded. Kagemaru replied "Unless you have a Sacred Beast in your hand. Now I sacrifice the three traps, for the first Sacred Beast. Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!" A dragon that looks like a old version of Slifer the Sky Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Uria, Lord of Searing Flames_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by its own effect or by sending 3 Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each Trap Card in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls, and destroy it. Spell and Trap Cards cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation. If this card is destroyed, during your next Main Phase, you can discard 1 Trap Card to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. During the turn you Special Summoned this card by its effect, you cannot activate its other effects, and if you control another monster, this card cannot declare an attack._

* * *

"That thing is huge!" Jaden remarked shocked. "And since I have three traps, that's 3000 points for Uria." Kagemaru added. Uria's power increased **(ATK: 0 + 3000 = 3000) (DEF: 0 + 3000 = 3000)** "Now since I don't control any monsters, Uria can attack, but since Tempest had higher attack points, I'll just end my turn." Kagemaru said.

* * *

 **Frisk & Jaden: 8000**

 **Kagemaru & Pokey: 7700**

* * *

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk draw a card as she thought _'I think we will even the odds, by getting Angel of Death, Asriel out. But I don't have the Fusion materials. Luckily I got something better.'_ "I play the spell, Monster Reborn, revive Flowey the Flower!" Flowey appeared. "Now I cast the, Uniting the Six Human Souls!" Frisk casted. Pokey yelled "Never heard of it!" "This is how it works, if I have a face-up Flowey the Flower on my field, with this spell, I can tribute Flowey the Flower, for Photoshop Flowey!" Flowey's omega form appeared as he laughed at the Sacred Beast, and Esper.

* * *

 _Photoshop Flowey_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Plant/Machine_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned, except by the effect of "Uniting the Six Human Souls". When Photoshop Flowey destroys a monster you gain 500 Life points, when Photoshop Flowey is destroyed draw one card._

* * *

"Also he has 4500 attack points. That's enough to destroy your Sacred Beast!" Frisk called, as Kagemaru widen his eyes. "Photoshop Flowey. attack Uria!" Frisk called as Photoshop Flowey fired a blast that destroyed Uria, as the two lost 1500 Life Points. **(Kagemaru & Pokey: 6200) **"They did it!" Alexis cheered. Chazz cheered "Just two more Sacred Beasts!" "Also, if Photoshop Flowey destroys a monster we gain 500 Life Points." Photoshop Flowey gave them a soul, as they gain 500 Life Points. **(Frisk & Jaden: 8500) **"I also throw a face-down, end my turn." Frisk smirked.

Pokey 2nd Turn:

Pokey growled "No matter! Here she come's. I banish your precious Zodiark, Keeper of Prechepts, be revived Ultima!" After that Ultima made a dramatic comeback, shocking everyone. "How!?" Frisk cried. They've just gotten rid of it! "Simple. Since I have more Spirit Fusion monsters. I can banish one, to revive her. And now since their are 4 monsters she gains 6000 attack, and defense points!" Ultima screeched as her power build up. **(ATK: 0 + 6000 = 6000) (DEF: 0 + 6000 = 6000)** "Now destroy that Photoshop Flowey of hers!" Porky called. Ultima fired a blast, but Frisk said "I play, a trap known as Bye-Bye Damage, not only is Flowey safe from being destroyed by battle, and we still get battle damage, you get it back but doubled!" Frisk called.

Soon the blast hit both of them, as Frisk, and Jaden's points dropped by 1500 **(Frisk & Jaden: 7000) **While Kagemaru, and Pokey loses 3000 Life Points. **(Kagemaru & Pokey: 3200) **"Fine! But not for long! I now activate Ultima's other ability! Now Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts rise!" Pokey called as Zodiark appeared.

* * *

 _Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Chaos Necromancer" + 2 Zombie Monsters_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. This card gains ATK equal to all DARK Monsters on the field, and DEF for each monster in your graveyard, and can't be destroyed in battle._

* * *

"Hey, that's my Esper! Give him back!" Frisk yelled at him. "Not anymore! He was never your Esper in the first place. And since Photoshop Flowey is a dark monster, Zodiark gain's it's attack points." Zodriak roared as it's power builded **(ATK: 0 + 4500 = 4500)** "And since their is another monster out, Ultima gains 1500 more attack and defense points" Pokey added as Ultima powered up. **(ATK: 6000 + 1500 = 7500) (DEF: 6000 + 1500 = 7500)** Frisk growled. Maybe she should've left Bye-Bye Damage alone. "I end my turn." Pokey said ending his turn.

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden draw a card as he said "I now, play the spell, H-Heated Heat! Now Tmepest gains 500 More attack points!" Tempest yelled as his power increased. **(ATK: 4800 + 500 = 5300)** "Tempest, attack Zodiark!" Jaden called as Tempest attacks Zodiark, and the two bad guys took 800 Points of damage. **(Kagemaru & Pokey: 2400) **But Zodiark is still on the field as it hissed at Tempest, who was shocked seeing his target was still on the field. "What!?" Jaden cried. Pokey laughed "You gotta be joking! You idiots. Zodiark can't be destroyed by battle." That made Jaden said "I place a face-down, and end my turn."

Kagemaru 2nd Turn:

Kagemaru draw a card as he said "I now discard a Trap, revive Uria!" Uria returned with a 1000 increase. **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000) (DEF: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)** "And beyond Uria's return, Ultima gains more power." Kagemaru added as Ultima's power flared. **(ATK: 7500 + 1500 = 9000) (DEF: 7500 + 1500 = 9000)** "9000 ATTACK POINTS!?" Undyne shouted in shock. She never heard of a monster with that much power. "Yes. Now I set three Spells face-down, and sacrifice them all for the second, Sacred Beast! Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!" The spells disappeared as a fiend version of Winged Dragon of Ra appeared.

* * *

 _Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 Spell Cards you control to the Graveyard. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. While you control this face-up Defense Position card, other monsters you control cannot be selected as attack targets. If this Defense Position card is destroyed, you take no damage for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"And since Hamon's summoned, well you know." Pokey said as Utima gain's more power. **(ATK: 9000 + 1500 = 10500) (DEF: 9000 + 1500 = 10500)** Now this is getting ridicilous. Ultima is the biggest threat, and they don't got the monsters to destroy her, as three of the Sacred Beasts are on the field. "Now I play a Field Spell, known as Fallen Paradise. With it, if we have a Sacred Beast on the field, we are allowed to draw two more cards." Kagemaru added as the field transformed to a wasteland as Tempest lost it's boost. **(ATK: 4800 - 1000 = 3800)** "Hamon attack his Tempest!" Kagemaru ordered as Hamon attack and destroyed Tempest as Frisk, and Jaden lost 200 Life Points. **(Frisk & Jaden: 6800) **"And if Hamon destroys a monster by battle you get 1000 more points as damage." Kagemauru added as lighting struck the two as they lose 1000 more Life Points. **(Frisk & Jaden: 5800) **"Now Sacred Beasts lend us your power!" Poke called, as the beasts gave them some of their power before the tubes exploded and it shows, muscular, and young Kagemaru, and Pokey.

Pokey now has short blonde hair, and Kagemeru has long black hair. Their Duel Disks are on their arms. "Finally." Pokey said as he kicked the tubes somewhere far. Kagemaru smirked "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Unbealivable! Pokey, and Kagemaru have regained their youth! And now they are catching up in their Life Point condition! Can Frisk, and Jaden make a comeback? Be sure to review!**


	24. Rise of the Sacred Beasts! Part 2

**Part two of The Final Battle between Jaden, Frisk, Kagemaru, and Pokey! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Last time on The Duelist of Mt. Ebbot we were left off where Pokey, and Kagemaru arrived and claimed the Sacred Beasts. Frisk, and Jaden dueled them to stop their plans, for world domination. So far they got Photoshop Flowey and dropped the two villains' Life Points to 2400, and it looked like the battle was on their side, until Pokey, and Kagemaru revived both Ultima, and Uria from the Graveyard, and Kagemaru summoned the second Sacred Beast Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder. Now they are outnumbered and the two has over 5800 Life Points left. Can they pull a comeback? Let's find out.**

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Hopes and Dreams/Save the World)**

 **Frisk & Jaden: 5800**

 **Kagemaru & Pokey: 2400**

 **Let the Duel continue!**

* * *

Frisk 3rd Turn:

So far Frisk, and Jaden are now having a tough time despite having the advantage of Life Points. There are 3 Sacred Beasts out. They only got one monster, and this field spell, will make things more difficult. The highest to date was Ultima who has an unbelievable power of 10500.

* * *

 _Ultima, The High Seprah_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 11_

 _Divine-Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0 **(Now 10500)**_

 _DEF: 0 **(Now 10500)**_

 _7 Spirit Fusion Monsters_

 _This card can only be Special Summoned, by banishing one Spirit Fusion Monster. This card gains ATK, and DEF through the amount of monsters on the field x 1500. This card cannot be destroyed by Spell, Trap, Card Effects. If this card is destroyed, in your main phase, banish 1 Spirit Fusion Monster to Special Summon it from the Graveyard. Once per turn: Special Summon 1 Spirit Fusion Monster in your banishment pile, ignoring Summoning Conditions._

* * *

The second was Hamon thanks to effect.

* * *

 _Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 Spell Cards you control to the Graveyard. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. While you control this face-up Defense Position card, other monsters you control cannot be selected as attack targets. If this Defense Position card is destroyed, you take no damage for the rest of this turn._

* * *

Last there was Uria, who's power kept increasing through each trap in their graveyard.

* * *

 _Uria, Lord of Searing Flames_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 0 **(Now 4000)**_

 _DEF: 0 **(Now 4000)**_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by its own effect or by sending 3 Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each Trap Card in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls, and destroy it. Spell and Trap Cards cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation. If this card is destroyed, during your next Main Phase, you can discard 1 Trap Card to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. During the turn you Special Summoned this card by its effect, you cannot activate its other effects, and if you control another monster, this card cannot declare an attack._

* * *

Now they got two Espers: Belias, and Zodiark.

* * *

 _Belias, The Gigas_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _"True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher" + 2 Fire monsters_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card attacks, a non-FIRE monster, inflict the destroyed monster's ATK as damage._

* * *

 _Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Chaos Necromancer" + 2 Zombie Monsters_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. This card gains ATK equal to all DARK Monsters on the field, and DEF for each monster in your graveyard, and can't be destroyed in battle._

* * *

And they got a Field Spell, Fallen Paradise which allows them to draw two cards, if they have a Sacred Beast out. The only monsters Frisk, and Jaden has is Photoshop Flowey.

* * *

 _Photoshop Flowey_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Plant/Machine_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned, except by the effect of "Uniting the Six Human Souls". When Photoshop Flowey destroys a monster you gain 500 Life points, when Photoshop Flowey is destroyed draw one card._

* * *

And Jaden had layed a face-down, before Kagemaru's second turn began. Frisk, and Jaden needs to figure out a come-back.

Now it's Frisk's turn. Frisk draw a card as a certain spirit appeared and told her _"Frisk..." "What Chara?"_ Frisk ask him annoyed at a time like this. _"Listen I know we don't get along much, and all. But I will help you defeat these two."_ Chara's sentence literally caught Frisk off-guard. Chara was sinester, and malevolent what made him wanting to help Frisk, and Jaden now? _"Who are you, and what have you done to Chara?"_ Frisk ask him. Chara rolled his eyes and said _"Yeah very funny. Listen all they've done is summon the Sacred Beasts. So they will only summon the Beasts. Plus the Espers if you count them." "What made you wanting to help all of a sudden?"_ Frisk ask him suspicious.

 _"This world is MINE for the taking, simple as that. I refuse to let a little brat, and a greedy old man taking it away from me. I will help, you and that Jaden-brat out just this once. Listen to my advice and those two will be defeated."_ Chara said seriously. That made Frisk feel uneasy. Before she, and her friends escaped the Underground, Chara has been planning for World Domination. When Frisk arrived Chara was reawakened, and soon he started to take over her. She wanted to stop Kagemaru, and Pokey, but stills feels like listening to Chara is a bad thing. But she had no choice but say _"Fine, but this better work."_

 _"Good. The card you just drew was Pot of Greed."_ Frisk looked and saw it was indeed Pot of Greed. _"Use it."_ Frisk thought if this is what Chara planned then she'll do it. "Go! Pot of Greed! allowing me to draw two more!" She drawn the two extra cards and saw it was Malicious Spirit Ritual, and Malicious Spirit - Chara. _"Trust me, you'll need them, and Jaden's Trap is Hero Barrier. So once you play Sparkman, Ritual Summon me, by tributing Photoshop Flowey. Then if those two attack, Jaden will use Hero Barrier to negate it."_ Frisk said agreeing "Now I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode!" Her Sparkman appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"A 1600 attack point monster? That is sad! Why do you even-" "I'm not done yet! Now I play the spell, Malicious Spirit Ritual! By paying half of me, and Jaden's Life Points, and tributing Photoshop Flowey, we can Ritual Summon, Malicious Spirit - Chara!" Frisk called interrupting Pokey. Syrus yelled out "But that's crazy!" "Yeah. paying half their Life Points for something like that is risky!" Chumley added. Bastion added "And Chara's ability doesn't help considering the fact it only raises it's attack points, by 1000 for each monster card Frisk sends to the Graveyard."

Chara appeared in Flowey's place carrying a Knife.

* * *

 _Malicious Spirit - Chara_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Zombie/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF:_ _3400_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Malicious Spirit Ritual". If this card is Ritual Summoned, once per turn, discard 1 Monster card in your hand, and this card gains 1000 ATK for each Monster you discarded._

* * *

And it seriously drained the two's Life Points, by half. **(Frisk & Jaden: 2900) **"Well you only wasted your Life Points for nothing. Plus don't forget for every monster on the field, Ultima get's a 1500 increase." Pokey reminded. Ultima powered up she did. **(ATK: 10500 + 1500 = 12000) (DEF: 10500 + 1500 = 12000)** Frisk grunted as Chara instructed _"Place Call of the Haunted face-down, and end your turn."_ Frisk said "I place one face-down, and that's all."

Pokey 3rd Turn:

"It's bout time." Pokey said drawing a card. He added "Thanks to Fallen Paradise I get to draw twice more." He did just that. "Now Ultima, attack that Ritual Beast!" Ultima fired as Chara called _"Tell Jaden to activate Hero Barrier!"_ "Jaden!" Frisk called. Jaden nodded and said "Gotcha! I play the trap, Hero Barrier! Now if there's at least one Elemental HERO on the field, your attack get's negated! And guess what? Their is one! Frisk's Sparkman!" The attack got negated as Pokey made a shocked gasp. _"And he can't order his Esper's to attack."_ Chara said, as Frisk curious turned to him, and ask _"Why?" "He only summons the Espers to build Ultima's power. He has no interest to attack with them."_ Chara answered.

Pokey growled "Lucky! I end my turn!" That made Frisk say to Chara _"Wow your right!"_ That made Chara smirked.

Jaden 3rd Turn:

Jaden draw a card as he said "I play Monster Reborn! Come back Bubbleman!" Bubbleman reappeared on the field.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Bubbleman_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: You can draw 2 cards. You must control no other cards and have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"And If he's the only one on my field I get to draw two more cards!" Jaden said drawing two more. "Then I play Metamorphosis! To tribute Bubbleman, to Neo Bubbleman!" Bubbleman transformed to a more fish version of himself.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Neo Bubbleman_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending an "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" you control and "Metamorphosis" in your hand to the Graveyard. This card's name is treated as "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" while it is face-up on the field. Destroy an opponent's monster that battles this card at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

Frisk told Chara _"What good does that do? He only summoned a different version of Bubbleman!" "That has a good effect."_ Frisk turned to Chara as he explained _"Neo Bubbleman has a special ability that destroys a monster it's attacking at the end of the damage step."_ _"Even with that we will take Extra Damage!"_ Frisk said. _"Not unless he casts Bubble Blaster, that not only get's destroyed if Neo Bubbleman get's destroyed, but it also makes the Battle Damage zero."_ Frisk turned to Chara in amazement. "Now I cast Bubble Blaster!" Jaden casted. Bubbleman's weapon appeared as it's power increased **(ATK: 800 + 800 = 1600)** Frisk ask "Who are targeting with it?"

"The biggest threat Ultima of course! Bubbleman attack Ultima!" Jaden called as Bubbleman fired a blast at Ultima. "Your a dueling fool! Ultima counter it." Pokey lazily ordered as Ultima fired a blast as the attacks struggled before it collided against Ultima destroying her and greatly shocking the two villains. "Ultima's been destroyed!? How is that possible!?" Pokey demanded. Jaden smirked "Simple. Thanks to Neo Bubbleman's ability. When it attacks a monster, it destroys it at the end of the Damage Step." "Even so, you still take damage!" Kagemaru reminded.

"No we don't. When Neo Bubbleman, get's destroyed Bubble Blaster get's destroyed, and it makes the Battle Damage zero." Jaden said as Bubble Blaster exploded. **(ATK: 1600 - 800 = 800)** "Now I place two cards face-down, and that's all!" Jaden played. _"The cards he placed are Bubble Illusion, and Sakuretsu Armor."_ Chara told Frisk, as she nodded.

Kagemaru 3rd Turn:

"My draw! And thanks to Fallen Paradise I get to draw two more!" Kagemaru played as he draw three more. "Hamon attack Bubbleman!" kagemaru ordered knowing once this hit lands they'll win. Hamon fired a blast as Jaden called "I play the Trap! Sakuretsu Armor! Know Hamon get's destroyed!" Hamon exploded as Kagemaru said "No matter! I still have Uria! Attack!" Uria attacked but said "I activate Bubble Illusion! So now I get to activate a Trap in my hand, and that's Hero's Rule 1: Five Freedom! So now 5 Trap cards in your graveyard are now gone!" As a result Uria powered down. **(ATK: 4000 - 4000 = 0) (DEF: 4000 - 4000 = 0)** "Now Bubbleman claims the win!" Jaden added as Bubbleman fired a blast that destroyed Uria, and dropping the villain's Life Points by 800. **(Kagemaru & Pokey: 1600)**

"A Sacred Beast destroyed by a monster with 800 attack points?" Kagemaru ask finding this impossible. Pokey shouted in protest "IMPOSSIBLE!" Kagemaru growled "Fine! Then I play the spell, Reseruction Tribute! So now Chara get's destroyed!" Chara vanished as the Chara with Frisk said _"Activate Call of the Haunted."_ "I play Call of the Haunted!" Frisk played as Chara returned. Kagemaru then said "Fine. But this now revives Hamon!" Hamon returned, as he added "This I discard a Trap so now, Uria returns!" Uria did return. **(ATK: 0 + 1000 = 1000) (DEF: 0 + 1000 = 1000)** "Now I play the spell, Phantasmal Martyrs now by discarding the top two cards from my deck, I can summon three Phantasmal Martyr Tokens!" Three fiendish Tokens appeared.

* * *

 _Phastasmal Martyl Token x3_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Phantasmal Martyrs"._

* * *

"Now I sacrificed them all to summon the last Sacred Beasts! Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" Kakegmaru added as a much more fiendish version of Obelisk, the Tomertor appeared.

* * *

 _Raviel, Lord of Phantasms_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters. When your opponent Summons a monster(s), Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) for each of those monsters. "Phantasm Tokens" cannot declare an attack. You can Tribute 2 monsters to have this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of the Tributed monsters, until the End Phase._

* * *

 **Frisk & Jaden: 2900**

 **Kagemaru & Pokey: 1600**

* * *

Frisk 4th Turn:

Frisk draw a card as Chara said _"What the...? I've never seen you having that card before."_ Frisk looked and saw it was a new spell named Sabatiel - The Philosopher's Stone. _"Frisk! Jaden!"_ They looked and saw a glowing ball of light and could tell it was Banner flying to them. _"Listen that spell, card is a new one I placed in your deck Frisk! You both can use it at each turn! Once it's used three times, it's true power activates! Use it!"_ Banner explained, before Pharaoh took his spirit in his mouth, and ran off. Frisk thought about a card, as it transforms into Super Polymerization, but it costed half their life points. **(Frisk & Jaden: 1450)**

"Yeah! Now I play, Super Polymerization! This spell, allows me to fusion monsters from either side! So give up, Belias!" Belias disappeared, as Sparkman disappeared also. "Come out! Shining Flare Wingman!" Frisk called as Flare Wingman, appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2100  
_

 _"Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman"  
Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental HERO" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Now he's ability activates! For each Elemental HERO in my, and Jaden's Graveyard Wingman gain's 300 attack points!" Frisk said. Jaden added "And their are 8!" Flare Wingman's power increased. **(ATK: 2500 + 300 x 8 = 4900)** "Now Wingman sick Hamon!" Wingman attacked and destroys Hamon. "Now you take Hamon's attack points as damage!" Kagemaru, and Pokey watched as Flare Wingman flew in front of them, and tried to finish it, but Hamon's pieces protected them, as Kagemaru explained "To Bad. Once Hamon is destroyed we take no further damage this turn." Frisk grunted as she used Sabatiel to transformed it to De-Fusion at the cost of half their Life Points. **(Frisk & Jaden: 0725) **"And I place a face-down, switched Chara to defense mode and end my turn." Frisk ended.

Pokey 4th Turn:

Pokey draw a card as he said "Now I removed Adramelech, the Wroth, from play in order to revive Ultima, and upon return, she is gifted with 9000 Attack, and defense points!" Ultima returned with it's increased. **(ATK: 0 + 9000 = 9000) (DEF: 0 + 9000 = 9000)** "Now I use her effect to Special Summon, Adramelech from my banished pile." Adramelech appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Adramelech, the Wroth_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Sprirt/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"Zeradias, Herald of Heaven" + 2 Fairy Monsters_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. As long as this cards in play, select one monster in your graveyard, and banish it, so this card gains ATK by x 300, If it's a LIGHT double it._

* * *

"Hey that's mine!" Lucy yelled.

"Now upon his arrival Ultima gain's power." Pokey added. **(ATK: 9000 + 1500 = 10500) (DEF: 9000 + 1500 = 10500)** "Ultima attack that Wingman of her's!" Pokey ordered as Ultima fired a blast. Frisk called "I play the spell! De-Fusion! This cancels the Fusion Monster!" Belias, and Sparkman in defense mode avoived the blast just in time. "Fine! Destroy the Gigas instead!" Ultime responded her master's commands and destroyed Belias. "I end my turn!" Pokey called knowing at Kagemaru's turn they will win this.

Jaden 4th Turn:

Jaden draw a card as he said "I now play, Elemental HERO Clayman in attack mode!" Clayman appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Clayman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _An Elemental HERO with a clay body built-to-last. He'll preserve his Elemental HERO colleagues at any cost._

* * *

"Now I play Miracle Fusion! This allows to fusion summon monsters from my graveyard, so I'll fuse Bubbleman, Clayman, Burstinatrix, and Avian to form, Elemental HERO Electrum!" Jaden called. At the cost if 4 Electrum appeared in all his golden glory.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Electrum_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" + "Elemental HERO Clayman" + "Elemental HERO Bubbleman"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. While face-up on the field, this card is also WIND, WATER, FIRE, and EARTH-Attribute. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Shuffle all banished cards into the Deck(s). This card gains 300 ATK for each monster your opponent controls that shares an Attribute with this card._

* * *

 _"Tell Jaden, to use the spell, for Polymerization, and fuse me, and Electrum together!"_ Chara called as Frisk nodded. "Jaden use the spell, Banner left us for Polymerization, and use it for Electrum, and Chara!" Jaden as he did just that costing half their Life Points. **(Frisk & Jaden: 0363) **"Now I play Polymerization, so now we fuse Malicious Spirit - Chara with Elemental HERO Electrum, into a new breed of hope!" Chara, and Electrum jumped as they fused. With the light cleared it shows Chara now with golden flowers in his hair, and holding what look's like Electrum's badge.

* * *

 _Chara, the Golden Hope_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2900_

 _"Malicious Spirit - Chara" + "Elemental HERO Electrum"  
_ _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. When Fusion Summoned this card negates all oppoenent's effects, and is treated as a WATER, FIRE, EARTH, WIND, LIGHT and DARK type and returns all monsters removed from play back into the Deck(s) and is reshuffled, and gains 100x ATK for each monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"What will that do? It's not stronger than the monsters, me, and Kagemaru have out." Pokey reminded. "Maybe not, but he's effect will." Frisk smirked, catching their attention. "When fusion summoned Chara, the Golden Hope here negates all of your monster's effects!" Jaden added shocking the two villains. "What!?" They shouted as Chara's aura glowed and negates Ultima, and Uria's effects. "NO! Now Uria, and Ultima have no attack points!" Pokey, and Kagemaru shouted as Ultima, and Uria's power drained.

 _Uria, Lord of Searing Flames: **(ATK: 2000 - 2000 = 0) (DEF: 2000 - 2000 = 0)**_

 _Ultima, the High Seprah: **(ATK: 10500 - 10500 = 0) (DEF: 10500 - 10500 = 0)**_

"Next I cast Sabatiel - Philospher's Stone! Now Chara's attack points are multiplied by the amount of monsters on your field, and you have 5 so that's 17500!" Jadden called as a knife appeared with Chara as it's power multiplied! **(ATK: 3500 x 5 = 17500)** "Now Chara destroy Rivael, and the other beasts!" Jaden called as Chara charged and destroyed all of the monsters Kagemaru, and Pokey's Life Points drained to nothing, as the Esper cards returns back to their owners.

* * *

 **Frisk & Jaden: 0363**

 **Kagemaru & Pokey: 0000**

 **Frisk & Jaden wins the Duel!**

* * *

"No! The Sacred Beasts cannot be defeated!" Pokey protested as he, and Kagemaru reverted back to their old forms. Sheppard returned the Sacred Beasts back to where they were as a plane came to take Kagemaru, and Pokey away, and Dr. Crowler reminded everyone about the Graduation Exams, which to the dismay of Jaden, and Frisk, and Chazz kissed each other which made Belowski, and Bella looked at each other, blushed and looked away.

* * *

 **One more episode and the 1st season is done! Be sure to review!**


	25. Graduation Duel!

**Here we are the Duel for Frisk's shopmore year. And I will take a ONE MONTH break after this. It's been fun but sadly all good things must come to an end. Here we are the final chapter of the first season. ENJOY!**

* * *

This was the day. Frisk's graduation duel.

She heard that Zane, and Jaden have given it them all that gotten them a draw, with both Cyber End Dragon, and Flare Wingman clashing like titans. So she, and her boyfriend, Chazz have helped her edit her deck. With the monsters, spells, and traps he added to his deck during his, and Belowski's duels against Slade, and Jagger which Frisk called it a Dreeton Deck, since both she, and Chazz made it together. Neederless she hopes it's ready. She went in the arena, and saw her procter is a man.

It was a guy wearing a black suit, blue hair in a low ponytail, and black eyes. Frisk felt her heart/SOUL beat with determination, as the man looked at her, with a serious intent. "You Frisk Dreemurr?" The man ask. Frisk nodded. "I am Ichiro Koga, I teach Duel Monsters history, here at the academy. Let's see what you got." The man known as Ichiro said activating his Duel Disk, as Frisk activated her's. **(A/N: Ichiro Koga, is a OC I am borrowing from an author named SuperNeos2, this guy's OC is the perfect opponent for Frisk)**

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Final Dueling Theme: Manafest - No Plan B)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Ichiro: 4000**

 **Let the Duel begin!**

* * *

Frisk 1st Turn:

"I Draw!" Frisk drawn her sixth card. She then said "I start by summoning, Don Zaloog in attack mode!" Don Zaloog appeared, smirking as he clutching his pistols.

* * *

 _Don Zaloog_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can activate 1 of these effects:_  
 _● Discard 1 random card from their hand._  
 _● Send the top 2 cards of their Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Now I placed a card face-down. Your turn." Frisk said.

Ichiro 1st Turn:

Ichiro draw a card as he said "First I play the spell, One for One! It sends a monster from my hand, to the graveyard, and in addition I get to Special Summon, a Level 1 monster. And I'll go with Skull Servant in defense mode!" A skeleton appeared, wearing a purple cloak appeared croching.

* * *

 _Skull Servant_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _A skeletal ghost that isn't strong but can mean trouble in large numbers._

* * *

"Then I summon, Armegeddon Knight in defense mode." Ichiro said as the knight identical to the one Bella owned appeared.

* * *

 _Armageddon Knight_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is Summoned: You can send 1 DARK monster from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"His ability allows me to send a Dark Monster to the graveyard." Ichiro said as he discards a monster, as he concluded "Then I end my turn with two face-downs."

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Ichiro: 4000**

* * *

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk draw a card as she smirked. "Alright, I play spell, known as Mustering of the Dark Scorpions, so I will Special Summon all of Don Zaloog's comrades. Come on out gang!" Frisk laid all of the comrades on the monster slots as they appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Scorpian - Chick the Yellow_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can activate 1 of these effects:_  
 _● Target 1 card on the field; return that target to the hand._  
 _● Look at the top card of their Deck, then return it to the top or bottom of the Deck._

* * *

 _Dark Scorpian - Gorg the Strong_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can activate 1 of these effects:_  
 _● Target 1 monster your opponent controls; return that target to the top of the Deck._  
 _● Send the top card of their Deck to the_ _Graveyard_ _._

* * *

 _Dark Scorpian - Meanae the Thorn_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can activate 1 of these effects:_  
 _● Add 1 "Dark Scorpion" card from your Deck to your hand._  
 _● Target 1 "Dark Scorpion" card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand._

* * *

 _Dark Scorpian - Cliff the Trap Remover_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can activate 1 of these effects:_  
 _● Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target._  
 _● Send the top 2 cards of their Deck to the Graveyard_.

* * *

"Now I play a trap!" Frisk activate as Chick the Yellow moved out of the way for it. "This is called Dark Scorpion Combination, so now, all of my Dark Scorpion monsters gets to attack you directly for 400 Points!" Ichiro widen his eyes hearing that. "Let him have it!" Frisk called pointing at Ichiro. "YES MA'AM!" The Dark Scorpions cried out before charging at Ichiro.

"Whip Thorn!"

"Double Blast Attack!"

"Dark Scorpion Slice!"

"Mallet Mash!"

"Hammer-Hammer!"

They all hit Ichiro as he yelped by the hits as his Life Points hit half. **(Ichiro: 2000)** "Don't relax yet, their abilitys come to motion. First, I'll activate Gorg's so your Armageddon Knight gets at the top of your deck." Armegeddon Knight disappeared.

"Chick's sends one of your face-downs back to your hand." One of Ichiro's face-downs returned, revealing to be Needlebug Nest, in his hand.

"Cliff sends the top two cards of your deck to the grave!" Ichiro smirked as he discarded Armegeddon Knight, and a Skull Servant.

"Don's forces you to discard one card in your hand." Ichiro chose another Skull Servant.

"And Meanie allows me to add a trap, or spell with Dark Scorpion in it's name to my hand, from my deck, or graveyard. And I decide deck, and I'll chose Retreat of the Dark Scorpions." Frisk added that same card. "Before you start anything else, I'll activate this!" Ichiro said as he activated his trap which was Damage Condenser. "With the damage you just unleashed on me that will be more than enough! Lich Lord, King of the Underworld rise!" A skeleton who's bones are black, wearing a brown tattered cloak, holding a staff, and has black anger wings appeared, beside Skull Servant.

* * *

 _Lich Lord, King of the Underworld_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you Tribute Summon this card, the Tribute must be DARK. If this card is Tributed by a card's effect and sent to the Graveyard, it returns to its owner's hand._

* * *

Frisk said "I place two face-downs and it's your turn again."

Ichiro 2nd Turn:

Ichiro draw a card as he said "I activate, Temple of the Kings! Now any trap I set can be used, on the turn it's set! Now I play a card face-down, and then I activate it! Needlebug Nest, it sends the top 5 cards of my deck, to the graveyard!" He milled his five cards. Jaden ask "What deck is that guy using?" "That's the Wight Acrhtype. Much like the Fire Kings, it's main function is the fill the Graveyard with many cards, to power the other cards. If done correctly it will be difficult to beat." Bastion said crossing his arms.

Ichiro continued "This triggers the effect of the Wightprince I just discarded! Now I send, a Skull Servant, and Lady in Wight to the graveyard, and then I banish, him, and two Skull Servants, to summon my best monster!" A portal opened as the Dark Scorpions got ready, as Frisk looked serious. What came out was a moaning skeleton looking like Skull Servant, but more powerful.

* * *

 _King of the Skull Servants_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: 0_

 _The original ATK of this card is the combined number of "King of the Skull Servants" and "Skull Servant" in your Graveyard x 1000. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can banish 1 other "King of the Skull Servants" or 1 "Skull Servant" from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card._

* * *

"Meet King of the Skull Servants! And his power raises by 1000 for each Skull Servant in my graveyard." Ichiro said. Frisk called out "That won't do you good considering the fact their is only one in your graveyard." Remembering she saw him discarding three Skull Servants. Ichiro smirked "I wouldn't count on that. All of my Wight Monsters becomes Skull Servants while in the grave!" That shocked the Dark Scorpions, and Frisk. "I have two Lady in Wights, a Wightprincess, two Wightmares, and a normal Skull Servant! That's 5000 points!" The Skull Servant King moaned like he's screaming as his power skyrocketed. **(ATK: 0 + 1000 x 5 = 5000)**

"Now attack her Dark Scorpion's strong!" Ichiro commanded as the King Skull Servant charged. Frisk quickly activated "I play a trap! Retreat of the Dark Scorpions! Now all Dark Scorpion monsters returned to my hand!" Frisk said as the group of five retreated before the Skull King, could slash at Gorg. Ichiro said "Fine. But that leaves you defensless!" the King of the Skull Servants screamed as Frisk screamed before she got hit. Chazz, and everyone gasped.

Then they see Frisk was alright. **(Frisk: 3000)** Ichiro demanded "Explain yourself! Why do you have 3000 points left!?" "Thanks to Hyper Refresh. If I don't control any monsters, and if my opponent's monster's attack points are higher than my life points, I can double my life points." Frisk explained. Ichiro said "That might've saved you, but you can't defend yourself against Lich Lord's attack!" Lich Lord crackled as he attacked Frisk, as she took 2400 points of damage. **(Frisk: 0600)** "I'll just end my turn, with a facedown." Ichiro said as he placed a card face-down.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0600**

 **Ichiro: 2000**

* * *

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk draw a card as she muttered "Great." She then said "I play the spell! Polymerization! So now I fuse both Flowey the Flower, and Asgore, King of Monsters in my hand, to Fusion Summon, Asriel Dreemurr!" The two fused to Asgore's son.

* * *

 _Asriel Dreemurr_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 3550_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Flowey the Flower" + "Asgore, King of Monsters"_

 _This card must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. If this card destroys a monster, draw one card._

* * *

"Now he will attack Lich Lord!" Frisk called as Asriel charged. Ichiro quickly called "I play the trap, Power Wall! So now when I take battle damage, I may send any number of cards from my deck to the graveyard, to reduce the damage by 100, So in total after you destroy Lich Lord I will discard, 9." Ichiro discarded 900 as Asriel destroyed Lich Lord, but Ichiro doesn't take any damage, thanks to Power Wall. "And 4 of them are Wight Monsters, so that's 4000 more points for my ace monster!" Ichiro added as King of the Skull Servants gained more power. **(ATK: 5000 + 1000 x 4 = 9000)**

"That's fine! But Asriel's ability kicks in! When he destroys a monster I get to draw one card!" Frisk said as she draw a card. She saw it's one of her new traps, Waboku. "I'll just end my turn, with a face-down." Frisk said.

Ichiro 3rd Turn:

Ichiro draw a card and, smirked. "I play, the spell, Card of Destruction! This discards our hands, and draw a new set." They discard them, as Ichiro added "Also all I had are two Wight monsters. and you know..." "I am well aware. King of the Skull Servants gains 1000 more points." Frisk finished. Skull Servant King's aura glared as it's power built. **(ATK: 9000 + 1000 x 1 = 10000)** "Now, Skull Servant King attack!" Ichiro called as Skull Servant King charged.

Frisk quickly said "I play the trap, Waboku! Thanks to this, my monster doesn't get destroyed, and I get no battle damage." She was revelived she placed it face-down, just in time. Ichiro growled as Skull Servant King didn't make much of a move. "Very well, I placed a card facedown, now it's your turn."

* * *

 **Frisk: 0600**

 **Ichiro: 2000**

* * *

Frisk 4th Turn:

Frisk draw a card as she played "I activate Pot of Greed!" She draw two cards, as she said "I play Temple of the Kings, and I don't need to tell you the effects don't I? I placed down, a face-down, and activated it! It's DNA Surgery! So now all monster's on the field are machines!" Asriel, King of the Skull Servants, and the lone Skull Servant, transformed into robot versions of themselfs. "Now I play, Ppolymerization! So now I fuse Asriel, with the Photoshop Flowey in my hand, for the most strongest monster, in my archetype... ANGEL OF DEATH, ASRIEL!" Asriel's angel form appeared.

* * *

 _Angel of Death, Asriel_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Fiend_

 _ATK: 5500_

 _DEF: 4300_

 _"Asriel Dreemurr" + "Photoshop Flowey"_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. Once per turn, discard one Spell/Trap card on the field, to destroy one card your opponent controls. or select one card in your opponent's hand, and discard it. If this monster is destroyed Special Summon 1 "Photoshop Flowey" and 1 "Asriel Dreemurr" ignoring their summoning conditions._

* * *

"WHOA! That behemoth is something to go up against the Five-Headed Dragon!" Jaden yelled out shocked, and excited, as everyone let out shocked, and excited sounds. Frisk then added "And since DNA Surgery is still on the field, it is now a machine." True to her sentence Asriel transformed to a robot version of himself. "Now I play, two spells known as Megamorph, and Litmter Removal. For Megamorph if my Life Points are lower than yours which are Asriel's attack points doubled." Asriel screeched as his power doubled. **(ATK: 5500 + 5500 = 11000)** "Next Limiter Removal doubles a machine monster's power, and if we remember correctly Asriel is a machine." Asriel roared as his power futhur doubled. **(ATK: 11000 + 11000 = 22000)** "Now Asriel finish this duel!" Asriel charged ready to finish this until Ichiro smirked "I don't get beaten that easily. I activate the Quick Play spell, Battle Fusion!" "Battle Fusion?" Frisk ask surprised.

To Ichiro he thought she was confused so he explained "When this spell activates I monster I have gains your monster's attack power, if it's a Fusion Monster your attacking me. So now King of the Skull Servants gains an extra 22000!" Skull Servant King shouted as it's power increased. **(ATK: 10000 + 22000 = 32000)** "Now counter her angel!" Ichiro ordered as the Skull Servant King charged. Frisk smirked "I have been waiting to pull this combo off."

That made Ichiro alarmed. "First I play a Quick-Play Spell, named Monster Fusion, it transforms your monster to a Fusion Monster!" The card design on Ichiro's Duel Disk turned Purple, as Frisk said "And I'll follow that up with MY BATTLE FUSION!" "NO WAY!" Everyone screamed out. Asriel gains an extra source as it's power become overloaded. **(ATK: 22000 + 32000 = 54000)** "54000 ATTACK POINTS!?" Syrus, Alexis, Bastion, even Zane screamed in shock. Sans clapped "She've been waiting to pull that combo off. And she finally did it." Asriel collided against the Skull Servant King as it pushed Ichiro backed to where he hit the wall as his Life Points dropped dramaticly. **(Ichiro: 0000)**

* * *

 **Frisk: 0600**

 **Ichiro: 0000**

 **Frisk wins the final Duel!**

* * *

Frisk, panted saying "I... I won?" She took a moment before she heard tons of cheering, and she squealed "I WON!" Zane thought _To bad,me and her never had a chance to duel. All in good time I suppose._ Watching Frisk cheering.

* * *

 **Thank you all very much for reading this. I will take a one month break on this to study the second season better. Until then be patient, but hey see this sneak peak:**

* * *

"Who are you?" Frisk ask the stranged man, as she clutched Chazz's arm, while he was protecting her.

The man smirked "My name,... is Sartorius."

* * *

 **Be on the look-out for. Mt. Ebbott vs the Society of Light! See ya all next time!**


End file.
